Dos errores maravillosos
by Safamantica
Summary: En una noche de mucho alcohol Hinata se entregó a Sasuke. Al despertarse, se dio cuenta de su error, y se escapo antes que el despertará. Sasuke desperto sin poder recordar con quien paso la noche, esa misma semana se fue de Konoha en un viaje de redención. 7 años después dos niños y un león protector, le traerían fragmentos de la noche que jamás se esforzó en recordar(Resubiendo)
1. Hinami y Minami

.

\- Hablan -

 **"Sueños"**

~ pensamientos ~

 _*Flash Backs*_

 _"- Fragmentos de recuerdos"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

El ritmo de los pasos aceleraban, los corazones latían descompasados.

\- Más rápido apresúrense.

\- ¡Hai!

La lluvia esta cada vez más fuerte y la tormenta no tiene compasión, no hay forma de volver, era la mejor oportunidad que tenían para escapar. No importa que tan heridos y cansados estén deben proseguir. Así como ellos los otros no parecían querer de renunciar.

\- ¿¡Mamoru!?

\- 900 metros maestra - contestó.

Los enemigos están cada vez más cerca.

Siguen avanzando, aumentando el ritmo lo más que puedan entre el oscuro bosque, iluminado apenas por los rayos que caen, pisando las pozas que ahora se hicieron puro lodo, tornando sus pasos más pesados.

Ella dirige su mirada hacia arriba.

\- Iremos por los árboles Mamoru, súbelos en tu espalda - ordenó ella.

\- ¡Podemos ir solos! - contradicieron.

\- Es mejor que ustedes reserven chakra. No hay tiempo para discutir suban ahora.

Se resignaron, los dos subieron ágilmente en la espalda del león que una vez tuvo el pelaje de un blanco puro y elegante y ahora tenia rastros de sangre y lodo por todo el cuerpo. Subieron por los árboles, concentrando chakra en la planta de los pies y pisando las ramas más gruesas para no caer.

\- ¿Cuantos metros?

\- 700.

Jadearon fuertemente en respuesta.

\- Avanzan demasiado rápido, no ahí otra forma - dijo mirando al frente analizando los alrededores - Tendremos que separarnos. Serviré de señuelo - los menores posaron sus ojos en el ella alarmados

\- No te dejaremos kaa-san.

Ela se detuvo en frente al león. Ella los abrazó fuertemente a ambos, que aún estaban arriba la espalda del animal.

\- ¿Confían en mí?- Los dos asintieron - Los encontraré no importa cuanto tarde lo prometo.

Se miraron. Una lágrima escapo de un ojo del niño más joven, mientras la niña tenía una expresión vacilante. Volvieron su mirada a su progenitora.

\- Tienes que volver por nosotros. ¡Es una promesa no te atrevas a romperla! - dijeron en unísono.

La mayor dejó escapar una risita suave y sonrió levemente. Aun con toda la sangre y barro se veía hermosa con esa sonrisa.

\- ¿Alguna vez rompí una promesa? -

-No - Contestaron rápidamente - Por eso seguiremos tus ordenes kaa-san-

La madre los abrazó una ultima vez bajo la lluvia y los truenos cada vez más fuertes. Se dirigió al su fiel león y le entregó una bandana, que él agarró entre sus dientes.

\- Lleva los niños a Konoha.

* * *

 _2 meses después._

\- ¿Cual es el informe?- preguntó un rubio ojiazul.

El ANBU se acercó a la mesa del Nanadaime Hokage y agitó en su mano derecha un archivo con la palabra "Jihi". Se quitó su mascara de Halcón del rostro revelando su rinnegan por un segundo al levantar su flequillo involuntariamente.

\- 46 ninjas prisioneros liberados. Lo mismo de los últimos casos los prisioneros varían entre gennis, chunnis y pocos jonnins, fueron capturados en emboscadas después de misiones demasiados cansados o tomados desprevenidos, no saben la identidad de la organización ni de sus secuestradores, fueron mantenidos con dispositivos que restringía chakra. Fueron mantenidos durante un corto tiempo hasta que hace 3 meses los liberaron. La información sobre el salvador es la misma.

\- Jihi otra vez - dijo el consejero del Hokage.

El moreno asintió.

\- Vendas en los ojos y una capa con una capucha - el anbu se detiene un momento y retoma el habla - acompañada de dos niños. Los liberaron con la ayuda de leones. La ultima información sobre su avistamiento fue e los alrededores de la aldea donde se encontraba la base, iban en dirección a la salida con un león blanco enorme. Es todo lo que reuní, después de interrogar a todos prisioneros liberados recientemente estos dos meses.

\- ¿Interrogaste a los secuestradores?

\- Eslabones débiles nuevamente, no saben la identidad de los que los contrataron, y no saben el objetivo de estos apenas cumplen ordenes por dinero. Les sacamos información sobre otras bases más cercanas envié al equipo de rastreo a investigar aún no llegan informes.

El rubio asintió y sonrió.

\- Buen trabajo teme - dice Naruto.

\- Hmph - gruñó Sasuke restándole importancia.

\- Jihi parece estar siempre un 10 pasos al frente de nosotros. Cuando llegamos a las bases los ninjas ya están liberados y los captores atados con sus proprios dispositivos de absorción o restricción de chakra, dejados a nuestra espera, sin saber que los ataco - dice Shikamaru que hasta ahora estaba analizando la información.

Naruto y Sasuke asiente al consejero del Hokage.

\- No tenemos información de él más reciente que 3 meses, ese fue su ultimo avistamiento.

En ese momento entra un pájaro con un mensaje por la ventana de Hokage y se posa sobre la mesa. El Hokage abre el mensaje y lo lee con expresión incrédula.

\- ¡Esto es extraño! - dice y le entrega el mensaje a Shikamaru.

Shikamaru lo leé y arqueá una ceja y le dirige una mirada a Sasuke.

\- Tu equipo de rastreo llegó a las bases. Estaban todas vacías - Sasuke frunce el ceño y Shikamaru prosigue - Parece que no fueron usadas por un mes al menos, los captores no estaban y tampoco los prisioneros, seguramente empezaron a movilizarse para cambiar de local. Parece que Jihi no paso por ninguna guarida esta vez.

\- ¿Creen que lo habrán capturado?-

\- Es una posibilidad, anda acompañado de dos niños, no importa que tan fuertes sea, siguen siendo niños es un riesgo para el tener que protegerlos mientras pelea.

\- ¡Quizás sean solo ninjas enanos! ¡Dattebayo! - gritó el Hokage descontraído.

En ese momento Sasuke se mueve tan velozmente que desaparece y aparece al lado de Naruto solamente para darle un golpe en su cabeza.

\- ¿Para que fue eso, teme? - lloriquea Naruto sobándose en el lugar donde recibió el golpe. Aun con la mano en el aire Sasuke contesta

\- ¡Eres un idiota Dobe!

Alguien irrumpe en la sala poniendo a los presentes en modo de alerta.

\- Hokage-sama - dijo un anbu entrando alarmado.

\- ¿Que sucede? - preguntó el rubio preocupado.

\- Hay dos niños con una bandana de Konoha. Uno de ellos parece ser un Hyuga.

\- ¿Y cual es el problema? -

\- Vienen con un gran león blanco. Piden hablar específicamente con el Hokage-sama -

[...]

\- Tenían heridas y hematomas superficiales, su chakra estaba disminuido, parecen haber descansado muy poco para llegar hasta aquí en ese estado, ya los revise y les sane las heridas les di unas ropas del hospital, sus ropas están más para trapos de tantos cortes y rasgos, el león no ha dejado su lado y se niega a ser tratado o revisado, por lo que vi tiene heridas cicatrizadas recientemente, ellos piden verte Naruto - dijo Sakura con los papeles de los datos en mano saliendo de adentro de la habitación.

Naruto entró al cuarto junto a Sasuke y Shikamaru, para luego jadearen sorprendidos, Naruto traspareció más su asombro al ver un majestuoso león con varias cicatrices, unas más recientes que otras, sentado protectoramente en dos patas en medio a la cama de los dos niños que estaban sentados esperándolos.

El niño con el pelo negro azulado y ojos blancos con tonos lavanda sonrió dulcemente al verlos e inclinó la cabeza levemente junto a su hermana, en modo de saludo.

\- Hokage-sama. Soy Minami y esta es mi hermana gemela Hinami. Nuestra okaa-san ordenó a Mamoru que nos trajera aquí - dijo señalando al león que gruñó en reconocimiento - Nos habló sobre usted, te admira mucho - admitió el niño.

El Hokage se pasa la mano en el pelo y con un leve sonrojo y una gran sonrisa típica de él.

\- Me alegro de oír eso ¡dattebayo! Pero ¿donde esta ella ? - la niña de pelo negro corto y un solo mechón largo atado al lado su rostro y ojos perlas tan oscuros como la noche sin estrellas, habló con una voz y una expresión bastante seria para uña niña de solamente 6 años aproximadamente.

\- Nos perseguían - dejó claro la niña - Hace casi 3 meses que venimos huyendo hace dos meses nos separamos, ella se quedo atrás como señuelo y ordenó a Mamoru que nos trajera aquí - su rostro dejó escapar por un segundo una expresión de dolor.

\- Los sentimos - dijo Naruto con pesar. Aun después de siete años de la guerra, la paz no surgía de la noche a la mañana, había mucho en lo que trabajar para no tener más victimas como los niños frente a él.

Los niños que imaginaban el motivo de su lamento rápidamente lo contradicieron.

\- No esta muerta. Ella prometió encontrarnos no importa cuanto tiempo le lleve. Okaa-san vendrá a por nosotros. Nunca retrocede a su palabra ese es su camino ninja - declararon con firmeza en su voz mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

El león sonrió ladinamente aunque nadie lo notó.

Shikamaru y Sasuke miraron a Naruto con una ceja arqueada. Por las palabras que se parecían tanto a las de él. Sasuke hizo la pregunta que pasaba por sus cabezas.

\- ¿Donde esta su padre? Y ¿quien es exactamente su madre?

Los niños voltearon su mirada al moreno que estaba serio, mientras los otros esperaban su respuesta expectantes.

\- No conocemos a nuestro padre. Y no diremos el nombre de nuestra madre - dijo la niña desafiándolo con la mirada.

Sasuke arque la ceja. ¿La mocosa lo estaba desafiando ?

\- Vinimos a quedarnos en la aldea hasta que ella venga por nosotros, todos la llaman Jihi - los adultos se sorprendieron aunque era una sospecha que esos eran los niños que viajaban junto al famoso "Jihi", no esperaban realmente descubrir que el libertador de tantos prisioneros fuera una madre kunoichi. La niña prosiguió relevando las caras sorprendidas de los mayores - Si no nos dejan quedar en la aldea entonces nos iremos. Hablar sobre ella sería ponerla en peligro si no nos quedáramos, si lo hacemos podrán hablar con ella cuando venga -

Espera un segundo.

¿Una niña los estaba chantajeando?

\- ¿Nos estas chantajeando? - dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido y un poco incrédulo, pero encontrando la situación un poco divertida, quien diría que viviría para ver a una niña chantajeándolo.

En ese momento Naruto tenía los ojos como platos y a Shikamaru se le cayó al suelo la pajita que mascaba (substituyendo su cigarillo por estar cerca de niños).

Hinami solamente se cruzó los brazos.

\- Hmpf, Tómelo como quieran - declaró la morena.

Naruto y Shikamaru miraron a Sasuke un poco alarmados esperando su reacción a la niña que parecía no tenerle miedo alguno y que tenia una actitud bastante familiar.

\- ¡Hinami! - reprendió el hermano menor.

La niña siguió un instante con los brazos cruzados para después descruzar los y direccionar la mirada vacilante a otro lado.

\- Sólo...no queremos traerle más problemas. Venir a esta aldea para kaa-san ya son muchos problemas - confesó la niña.

Nadie sabia en ese momento la profundidad de esa afirmación y que tan grandes serían los problemas.

\- Ella podría estar muerta - dijo secamente el moreno. Era algo que los otros dos adultos pensaban pero no lo dirían de esa manera a dos niños.

-No lo está. Kaa-san jamás rompe una promesa- dijo el ojiperla obstinadamente hacia al azabache - Es muy fuerte, vendrá por nosotros - terminaron los dos la oración en unísono.

Los presentes se sorprendieron aún más cuando el león habló como si lo que dijera fuera ley.

\- Mi maestra vendrá. Es una mujer con un fuerte espirito y gran determinación. Principalmente cuando se trata de estas crías, la razón de su vida - dijo mirando a los niños, que se sonrojaron levemente con esa declaración de parte de su protector.

\- ¡EL LEÓN HABLA!- gritó asombrado el Nanadaime

\- ¡No grites dobe! - dijo Sasuke golpeando en la cabeza a su "preciado" y "escandaloso"amigo.

Los niños soltaron risitas tiernas y suaves y los adultos voltearon la mirada cautivados con la escena.

Aunque Sasuke no lo admitiera en voz alta, encontró la determinación de los niños y del león intrigantes. ¿Quien era esa mujer que hasta el león defendía su promesa? ¿Que tan fuerte podría ser para que los niños y el león afirmaran firmemente que ella los encontraría? Era de cierta forma, admirable.

Naruto sonrió abiertamente a los pequeños.

\- Nosotros los dejaremos quedarse hasta que ella venga a por ustedes, y los protegeremos mientras tanto, ¡Dattebayo!

El rostro de los niños se iluminó y sonrieron esperanzosos.

\- ¡Se quedaran en el complejo Uchiha!

* * *

\- ¡NO! - el azabache se negó más una vez.

\- Soy el Hokage no puedes contradecirme, esta es tu misión. - dijo sin mirarlo, de cualquier forma el rubio siempre lo convencía.

\- ¿Qué tramas Naruto? No soy una niñera ni un cuidador de gatitos - el león rugió hacía el ultimo Uchiha

\- Verás quien es el gatito cuando te destroce humano - declaró mostrando sus afilados dientes.

Sasuke activó su sharingan y puso una mano sobre su espada en la cintura.

\- Inténtalo Ga-ti-to - provocó el moreno. El majestuoso león gruñó, fulminándolo con la mirada listo para atacar pero el Hokage los interrumpió.

\- Ya Sasuke, no pelees con quien nos va a dar información voluntariamente.

Sasuke soltó su espada y desactivó el sharingan pero siguió mirando desafiadoramente al león.

\- Es una buena oportunidad para descubrir más sobre Jihi y su identidad el tener a sus hijos aquí y té eras el responsable de esa misión, te facilitara las cosas, además nadie imaginaria que dos niños y un león se ocultan en tu casa, principalmente por los niños- dijo divertido el rubio

Sasuke gruñó en concordancia al argumento de Hokage.

\- Hn.

\- Les advierto que no dirán nada que pueda comprometer a mi maestra seriamente. Y tampoco dejaré que toque a las crías para interrogarlas - advirtió el protector de los gemelos.

\- ¿No es mejor decirnos su identidad para enviar equipos de rescate? - cuestionó el consejero que hasta ahora estaba quieto fumando.

\- No - contestó el león instantáneamente. Sasuke arqueó la ceja.

\- ¿Porque no? - preguntó Naruto.

-Cuando venga a esta aldea en busca de sus hijos, sabrán el motivo - contestó misterioso.

Ahora el ultimo Uchiha frunció el ceño

~ ¿Pero que Demonios... Este gatito ... ~

\- ¿Es una Hyuga ?- pregunto directo Shikamaru. Todos se pusieron serios rápidamente expectantes a la reacción del blanco león, era la sospecha que tenían al ver los ojos del niño.

Mamoru no vaciló en su ilegible expresión y siguió en silencio por unos, parecía que no iba a hablar, Shikamaru iba a proseguir con sus argumentos pero el león respondió.

\- Ella no pertenece y jamás podría ser considerada una Hyuga - dijo algo ambiguo. Los demás fruncieron el ceño desconfiando de lo que trató de decir.

\- ¿Porque lleva a los niños con ella cuando va a liberar a los ninjas capturados? Tenemos testigos que afirman verlos en todas las veces junto a ella ¿Nos es eso más riesgoso?

\- Hace 4 años ellos sufrieron una emboscada, por esos mismos captores, en la época no iba sola, tenia alguien además de los niños. Pudieron salvarse, pero su compañero murió a manos de ellos - dijo con una expresión melancólica - Mi maestra decidió que no quería más victimas que sufrieran lo mismo que su compañero y por eso ayuda a los ninjas capturados-

Silencio.

El león prosiguió con su relato.

\- No puede separarse de los niños, y ellos también usan eso como un medio de entrenar junto a ella, para tornarse más fuertes y poder protegerse entre ellos. Aprenden rápido, y son bastante fuertes para su edad, son genios como su padre, eso decía ella.

Sasuke alzo la cejas en señal de interés con el rumo de la historia

\- ¿Quien es el padre? - pregunto el moreno

\- Es de Konoha por eso no puedo revelar su identidad, seria peligroso para los gemelos -

La cara de asombro no se hizo esperar.

Será el padre un Hyuga?

\- ¿De Konoha dices? - murmuró el Hokage- Si es peligroso para ellos ¿porqué traerlos aquí?

\- Ella sabia que estarían protegidos una vez le informase la situación a usted. Desde que no descubra quien es el padre y la madre de ellos estarán bien.

\- Los que los perseguían, antes de que tuvieran que separarse, ¿eran los mismos que capturaban a los ninjas?

\- Hai. Ella descubrió la primera base un mes después de firmar el contrato con nosotros. Después de interrogarlos pudo saber donde se encontraba las bases más próximas y así es como puede llegar antes que ustedes.

\- Todos saben que ella no mata, hasta los mismos captores lo saben. ¿Como hace para sacarles la información sin torturarlos o sin un jutsu mental? - el león se encogió los hombros.

\- Tiene sus métodos y en algunos casos la ayudo - dijo en tono divertido con una sonrisa ladina que mostraba su colmillo - Ella no los mata pero no todos sobreviven cuando hay leones involucrados - se paso la lengua por el colmillo.

Eso nadie sabia.

Como no sabían la identidad de la organización, o cuantos la formaban, no sabían el numero de captores en cada base, jamás imaginaron que hubiera desaparecidos que fueron comida de león.

Siguieron con su cara de asombro por unos minutos en silencio asimilando la información hasta que Shikamaru rompió el silencio.

\- Necesitaremos que vayas al centro de inteligencia para más informaciones sobre esa organización. Nos será de ayuda.

Mamoru asintió, imaginando poder ayudar a su maestra de alguna forma, aunque disimuladamente sin tener que revelar su identidad. Gruñó una ultima vez para entonces salir de la sala del Hokage e ir en dirección al hospital para encontrarse con los pequeños que ahora seguramente descansaban.

\- Sasuke acompaña y lleva a los niños directo a al complejo Uchiha - ordenó el Hokage, Sasuke gruñó y se volteó para seguir al "sádico gatito" y buscar a sus nuevos e interesantes visitantes.

[...]

En el hospital dos niños sentados uno al lado del otro, terminaban su último chequeo junto a una pelirosa, que analizaba y anotaba informaciones sobre su estado actual. Después de terminar ella trato de iniciar una conversación con los niños.

\- Acompañan a su madre salvando a varios ninjas, tan pequeños y yendo a misiones riesgosas. ¿No creen que es más peligroso yendo junto a ella?

\- Kaa-san nos entrena desde temprano, necesitamos ser fuertes para protegernos entre nosotros, dice que mientras vamos creciendo nos enfrentaremos a muchos peligros - dijo la niña sin ninguna expresión realmente como si fuera algo que se les preguntara muy seguido. Sakura supuso que los peligros que enfrenarían serian por el doujutsu que parecía poseer el niño, ¿la niña también tendría ese byakugan? - Mamoru y kaa-san también siempre nos protegen cuando es necesario, no hay lugar más seguro que al lado de mamá- dijo con confianza en sus propias palabras.

Sakura sonrió alegremente conmovida.

\- Son muy valientes, su madre debe ser una mujer maravillosa y debe estar orgullosa de ustedes - los niños se sonrojaron un poco y rieron levemente mirándose entre ellos para luego mirar a la ojijade sonriendo.

\- Hai - dijeron asintiendo- Un día nosotros seremos nosotros quienes la proteja - declararon fuertemente los gemelos- Seremos tan fuertes como ella.

Sakura empezó a pensar en su pequeña hija, seguramente se llevaría bien con esos dos.

En ese momento se oyeron murmullos por los pasillos, ella se dirigió a la puerta para encontrarse al ultimo Uchiha acompañado del orgulloso león que había negado atenderse horas atrás.

Los dos parecían pelear con la mirada.

\- Vamos - ordenó Sasuke a los niños, aun mirando al arrogante gatito.

Los niños saltaron de la cama y se dedicaron a seguir al Uchiha.

\- Hai Uchiha-san.

[...]

En las calles de Konoha no se veía ningún alma viva, a estas horas de la noche nadie transitaba por ahí, fue realmente el mejor momento para salir del hospital, porque no tendrían que pasar por aldeanos chismosos.

Atrás del moreno venían los niños sosteniéndose de las manos, observaban maravillados las calles de la aldea. Giraban sus cabezas de un lado a otro, tiendas ahora cerradas y las casas que parecían pintadas a poco tiempo, el aura era de prosperidad, Kohona seguía adelante aun después de tantas perdidas en la guerra.

Al llegar al complejo Uchiha el aire era más pesado, los aldeanos aún le temían a Sasuke, aun que no lo dijeran en voz alta, nadie se acercaba al lugar donde ocurrió la masacre, aunque ahora todas las casas estuvieran reformadas, el aura era de soledad y de incontables historias trágicas. Los niños cambiaron su cara alegra por una seria y se detuvieron en la entrada en frente al gran símbolo Uchiha.

Sasuke se volteó a verlos.

~ ¿Será que tienen miedo al lugar? ~

\- ¿Que sucede? ¿Que están haciendo? - los dos estaban con la cabeza levemente inclinada y los ojos cerrados. No respondieron la pregunta del adulto, hicieron una leve reverencia y lo miraron.

\- Prestamos respeto a los guerreros caídos - dijo Hinami.

Siguieron su camino analizando el complejo Uchiha dejando atrás a Sasuke con una cara sorprendida.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _Ella se detuvo en la entrada enfrente al gran abanico y cerro sus ojos._

 _El moreno se detuvo justo a su lado._

 _\- ¿Te da miedo el lugar ?_

 _Ella no contestó, hizo una reverencia y abrió los ojos para dirigir la mirada al símbolo Uchiha._

 _\- Presto mis respetos a los guerreros caídos - el azabache alzó las cejas - Tantas victimas caídas para mantener la paz - dijo más para si misma que para él. Él sonrió y se acercó a ella._

 _\- Realmente eres diferente._

 _*Fin Flash Back*_

El Uchiha sacudió la cabeza de ese deslumbre, de un rostro y un nombre al cual no podía recordar por más que tratara.

Volvió a su camino para alcanzar a los interesantes hermanitos y su fiel león. Miro a la Luna que se escondía parcialmente entre las nubes, pensando que hoy no seria ella su compañera en la soledad de su casa.

* * *

En otro lugar muy distante de la aldea de la hoja, una mujer ardía en fiebre. Reposaba en una cabaña para cuidar sus heridas que estaban sanando lentamente.

Alzó la mirada, junto a su mano, en dirección a la Luna.

\- Espérenme solo un poco más, juro que iré a buscarlos - dijo para luego caer el la oscuridad cerrando sus ojos.

.

.

.

.

 **.**


	2. Primeros fragmentos

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿Un presentimiento? - preguntó el moreno -¿Dices que encargaste a Sasuke el papel de niñera por un "buen" presentimiento? - el rubio asintió en respuesta.

\- ¡Oh vamos! Viste a esos niños tienes que estar de acuerdo conmigo de que son muy parecidos, ¡dattebayo! - en eso el Nara estaba de acuerdo - Lo conozco bien y vi la cara de interés que mostró a los pequeños, y no fue solo por que es su misión. Viste como la niña lo desafío, no le tienen miedo. Si alguien puede sacar una reacción de esa cara inexpresiva del teme son esos niños, estoy seguro.

El otro encendió un cigarillo y dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo desde la ventana del Hokage. Dos pájaros pasaban bajo las pocas nubes del cielo. El Nara suspiró.

\- Esperemos que tengas razón sobre tu presentimiento Naruto.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

\- Nee, Hina.

La niña estaba sentada sobre la cama, al lado de su hermano que estaba aún acostado, ella analizó lo que no pudo de la habitación la noche anterior para después dirigirle una mirada de reojo.

\- ¿Hn?

\- ¿Crees que nos encontremos con otou-san? - él se sentó y empezó un jugar con sus manos, el mismo habito madre, cuando se ponían un poco nerviosos - No digo que lo necesitemos, nunca lo hicimos es solo que ...- dejó la frase al aire. Hinami sonrió y puso sus manos sobre las menores, una señal para que no estuviera más nervioso.

\- Tranquilo, te entiendo - ella suspiró - No lo sé, la aldea es grande, pero es una posibilidad, quieres saber al menos quien es, ¿no es así?

Minami asintió. La primogénita se sentó sobre sus rodillas y levantó dos dedos al aire.

\- Yosh, esa es nuestra segunda misión - señalo al león que dormía pacíficamente como a mucho tiempo no hacia, encima de una alfombra de color vino, al otro lado de la habitación- Será secreta, ni siquiera Mamoru puede saberlo - el más joven inclino la cabeza hacia el lado confundido.

\- ¿Segunda? - repitió - ¿Cual es la primera? - ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Es obvio, entrenar hasta que venga kaa-san, seremos más fuertes y no tendremos que separarnos otra vez, y verás como la impresionaremos definitivamente - dijo con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo confiante.

De pronto un rugido salió del estómago de Hinami, ella se sonrojó fuertemente. Su hermano soltó una risita suave.

\- Mejor nuestra primera misión será encontrar comida - la hermana asintió aún sonrojada. Saltaron de la cama y salieron de la habitación sosteniéndose de las manos, en busca de comida.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke estaba mirando fijamente al techo aun acostado sobre la cama con la mano apoyada sobre las manos, se sentía frustrado, repasaba la noche anterior junto a los menores, que persistían en dejarle una sensación de dejavu.

*Flash Back*

El ultimo Uchiha les mostró los cómodos de la casa hasta terminar en la habitación que se quedarían. Los miro fijamente mirando sus ropas.

\- No se cambiaron la ropa de hospital - los niños lo miraron de reojo.

\- Lo único que tenemos ahora son nuestras capas en la mochila Uchiha-san - dijo el ojiperla - Nuestras ropas se hicieron trapos de tantos cortes rasgos y la enfermera se las llevó.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo salió y se fue a la habitación que era de su hermano donde guardaba todo lo que tenia antes de la masacre. Volvió con ropas que le pertenecían cuando tenia la misma edad de ellos, aunque no se les dijo a niños. Se las entregó para que se cambiaran. La ropa era, una remera blanca en el símbolo Uchiha cubriendo la espalda con un pantalón negro hasta un poco abajo de las rodillas para la niña, y una remera negra con el símbolo Uchiha localizado en el pecho con un pantalón blanco para el niño. Al ver la cresta Uchiha el rostro de los dos se iluminaron y salieron corriendo apresurados al baño de la habitación. Sasuke alzó las cejas, encontrando extraña la reacción.

\- Niños raros - dijo en un murmullo dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar algunos aperitivos y un poco de té.

Sasuke agarró los ingredientes en la cocina y se dispuso a preparar el aperitivo.

Los niños llegaron tiempo después, ya cambiados y con sonrisas de satisfacción se sentaron a la mesa, Sasuke los miraba de reojo mientras terminaba los aperitivos. Repartió para los tres y buscó con la mirada al león. Se sentó junto a ellos en silencio, que después de un tiempo rompió.

\- ¿Y el gatito malcriado? - cuestionó el pelinegro, los gemelos inclinaron la cabeza hacia un lado, en duda de a que gatito se refería el mayor. El Uchiha bufó - El león - dijo de manera explicativa. Ellos se encogieron de hombros y volvieron a comer.

\- Salió a avaliar los alrededores, siempre lo hace cuando nos detenemos en algún lugar. Es muy desconfiado de los humanos - dijo Hinami.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

\- Entonces ¿su madre es alguien digno de confianza ? - preguntó.

\- No hay nadie que inspire más confianza que kaa-san - declaró Minami con la cabeza en alto en tono orgulloso, su hermana lo respaldaba asintiendo. El adulto sonrió ladinamente al ver esa escena. Le recordaban a él cuando hablaba de su propia madre, entonces recordó algo.

\- ¿Su madre les habló sobre la Masacre Uchiha?

Perlas negras y blancas se encontraron como si se hablaran telepaticamente y después encararon nuevamente al último Uchiha frente a ellos.

\- No. Lo escuchamos en uno de nuestro viajes, cuando le contamos a kaa-san, solamente dijo que hay muchas verdades que se esconden por tras de lo que cuenta las personas - contesto el ojiperla..

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos durante unos segundos. Ella no podría saber la verdad por tras de la masacre, ¿o si?

No. No podía. Él podía contar en los dedos de una mano cuantas personas sabían la verdad.

\- Cuando le preguntamos que quería decir dijo que ella no era la indicada para contar sobre eso y que si un día tenemos suerte lo entenderemos. Fue la única historia que no nos contó sobre los Uchiha - dijo resignada, dejando de lado la misteriosa respuesta dada por la madre de los gemelos, Sasuke alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Les contó otras historias sobre los Uchiha?

Minami que ya habia terminado de comer puso los codos sobre la mesa y reposo la cabeza sobre las manos cruzadas, sonriendo pícaramente hacia su hermana.

\- Claro son las favoritas de Hina - la mencionada se sonrojó tan roja como un tomate. Sasuke alzó la cejas sonriendo, encontrando la reacción de la niña algo familiar y divertida.

\- A ti también te gustan - declaró molesta Hinami mirando a su molesto Otouto.

\- Pero no soy yo que espera ansioso y a veces implora a kaa-san que le cuente las historias, hasta pides repetirlas a veces - refuto divertido el pequeño.

La morena se sonrojo más, si eso fuera posible.

\- No es verdad, tonto hermano menor - dijo haciendo un puchero y desviando la mirada a otro lado.

Sasuke veía la escena divertido, los dos le recordaban a él y Itachi.

Itachi siempre lo molestaba de la misma manera, era algo bueno para su corazón recordar los buenos momentos que tuvo junto a su adorado hermano. Entonces imitó al menor uniéndose al ojiperla para molestar a la avergonzada niña.

\- Así que favoritas, ¿hee?- sonrió pícaramente - Quizás te cuente algunas, después de todo soy del clan Uchiha - declaró el mayor.

Hinami sonrió brillantemente, con una mirada esperanzada hacía el mayor.

\- ¿De verdad? - Sasuke sonrió ladinamente y la pequeña entrecerró los ojos a la reacción del Uchiha, cayendo en cuenta de que fue directo a su trampa. Se sonrojó nuevamente.

\- Los dos son unos bakas, gracias por la comida - se bajó de la mesa e hizo una reverencia, a la velocidad de luz se dirigió hacia la habitación no queriendo encarar al motivo de su vergüenza por más tiempo. Dejó atrás a dos azabaches que reían divertidos. Sasuke reía como ha mucho tiempo no hacía. Se detuvieron gradualmente. El menor miró al adulto aun sonriendo tiernamente, pensando que el adulto parecía más accesible y menos solitario cuando sonreía.

\- Si lo que dijiste es cierto, nos encantaría escuchar sus historias Uchiha-san aunque mi hermana no lo admita - soltó una risita al terminar la frase.

\- No creo que siga siendo sus favoritas si les cuento sobre las personas malas del clan - declaró el Uchiha serio. El menor sonrió comprehensivo.

\- Las nubes grises también forman parte del paisaje, eso nos enseño kaa-san. Las partes malas no cambiaran los cuentos que se hicieron nuestros favoritos, "tenemos que aceptar las espinas si amamos una rosa" - dijo Minami imitando la voz de una madre al decir la ultima frase, Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos, el menor se bajo de la mesa e hizo una reverencia - Oyasuminasai Uchiha-san - sonrió una ultima vez y se dirigió a su habitación, tenía que tratar de tranquilizar la vergüenza de su hermana.

Dejó al último Uchiha en la mesa con una sensación de dejavu hacía sus palabras y a su sonrisa tan familiar.

Sasuke miró por la ventana enfrente a la cocina hacia el cielo nocturno, con la cabeza aun apoyada en sus manos.

 _"-_ ¿ _Porque lo perdonaste tan fácilmente?_

 _Ella suspiró alzando su vista hacia el cielo._

 _\- No fue fácil perdonarlo- confesó ella - pero lo entendía, fue mi culpa en parte - llevó la botella hacia su boca - Él no nació malo, nadie nace malo, pero pasan momentos muy difíciles por su vida, así como él lo hizo, así como tú lo hiciste. Las nubes grises también forman parte del paisaje Sasuke-kun. Tenemos que aceptar las espinas si amamos una rosa._

 _Él abrió los ojos como platos hacia su declaración, suspiró y después sonrió._

 _\- Eso es algo que tu dirías._

 _Ella sonrió brillantemente bajo la luz de la luna llena."_

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza recordando las palabras y las sensaciones de esperanza que lo hicieron pensar que no todo estaba perdido para él. Pero no lograba recordar quien le dirigió esas cautivantes palabras.

*Fin del Flash Back*

Un ruido sordo se oyó de la cocina, Sasuke salió de su ensoñación y se vistió, decidido a investigar la causa del ruido. Encontró a los dos pequeños buscando comida en la cocina. Se apoyo en la pared más cercana cruzándose los brazos. Vio como sacaron sus últimos tomates de la heladera.

Entrecerró los ojos.

\- Esos son mis tomates - dijo acusadoramente.

Los dos se sobresaltaron levemente y se voltearon al recién levantado Uchiha, cada un mordió el tomate en manos de forma desafiante con una expresión aburrida en los rostros restándole importancia a la cara enojada del Uchiha.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

~ Estos mocosos ~

\- Nos encanta el tomate - declaró como si nada la pequeña.

~ ¿Acaso ese era su venganza por lo de ayer?~ se preguntaba el moreno.

\- Kaa-san dijo que cuando estábamos en la panza de ella, ella tenia mucha ganas de comer tomates y rollos de canela.

Sasuke suspiró y paso una mano atrás de su cabeza. La sensación de dejavú persistía en aparecer a cada declaración de los pequeños. Aunque tenia que admitir para si mismo que no paraban de divertirlo y sorprenderlo.

\- Vayan a por sus capas y a avisar a su gatito que iremos a comprar comida y ropas para ustedes - dijo olvidando por ahora que los niños se comieron sus tomates. Los pequeños sonrieron abiertamente y asintieron corriendo con el tomate aun en sus bocas, en busca de sus cosas y atrás de su sobreprotector león.

Cuando salieron por la puerta, Sasuke dejó escapar una sonrisa por la animación de ellos.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

La chica cambiaba la toalla mojada en la frente de la joven mujer que tenia una expresión de dolor.

\- Parece estar teniendo una pesadilla- murmuró preocupada.

Hace casi dos meses que la estaban cuidando. La nin-medica trató todas sus heridas pero aún faltaba muchas que tenían que terminar de sanar. No despertaba por mucho tiempo, su cuerpo recupero gran parte del chakra que se agotó de su ultima batalla pero aún no estaba al cien por ciento. La puerta se abrió, la rubia de largo cabello y con ojos de un peculiar color rosa direccionó la mirada a su compañero de equipo que recién entraba al cuarto.

\- ¿Como se encuentra? - preguntó el castaño, tenía ojos dorados y su edad era alrededor de los 15 años al igual que la agachada medica-nin a su lado.

Ella suspiró.

\- La fiebre bajó y su chakra se recuperó en gran parte, las heridas no terminaron de sanar pero no está en estado grave - explicó la rubia. Él asintió en reconocimiento.

\- ¡Souka!- los dos voltearon la cabeza hacia en dirección de la voz, un moreno de ojos verdes agotado y con múltiples heridas casi completamente curadas apareció por la puerta. Los dos se alarmaron.

\- Ah pasado un tiempo, ¿qué sucedió? - preguntó el mencionado de ojos dorados, que estaba preocupado por el tiempo que llevó fuera.

\- Tardamos unas semanas en llegar a la base, pero...

El castaño frunció el ceño, presentía que no seria una buena noticia.

\- Nos esperaban, nos emboscaron, pudimos lidiar con ellos pero al entrar a la guarida no había nada, ningún archivo o prisionero el local estaba desolado - informó el moreno.

Los otros dos jadearon sorpresos.

\- Sabían que llegarían- supuso la rubia.

\- Puede que presintieron que fallaron en capturar a Jihi y se movilizaron rápidamente, querían tenderle una emboscada para deshacerse de ella a como de lugar.

Todos miraron a la peliazul que dormía con el ceño fruncido en señal de una pesadilla continua.

\- ¿Donde está el otro equipo Chiro? No les dijiste que Jihi está con nosotros ¿verdad? - preguntó Souka, el moreno negó.

\- No les dije nada sobre eso, al tratarnos nuestras heridas se dirigieron hacia la Mizukage a pasar el informe sobre las bases- dijo Chiro y Souka asintió.

\- Descansa. Iré a poner trampas en los alrededores por si acaso. Mientras no pongan fin a esa organización ella estará en peligro, aún no sabemos sus verdaderos objetivos - los otros dos asintieron en concordancia, los chicos salieron de la habitación dejando sola a las mujeres. Sukina se aproximó de la que una vez salvó su vida.

Puso la mano sobre la mejilla de paciente.

\- Tienes que mejorarte pronto, ellos te esperando - susurró la rubia.

El ceño de la peliazul se fue suavizando hasta que su expresión se torno en un más relajada.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

El León rugió.

\- No me quedare aquí, es mi deber protegerlos - protestó Mamoru.

\- Mamoru llamaras mucho la atención, no es en todos los lugares que vez a un león andando por la aldea libremente - contradijo Hinami.

El león frunció el ceño.

\- Usen el jutsu de transformación en mi- sugirió él.

\- Sólo sabemos usarlos en nosotros mismos aun - dijo Minami resignado.

\- Yo lo haré - todos voltearon a ver a Sasuke que recién entraba a la habitación. Mamoru entrecerró los ojos, no esperaba nada bueno de ese humano engreído.

Vacilante aceptó, después de todo su misión era proteger a los gemelos.

\- Hazlo - dijo, mas como una orden, el majestuoso león. Sasuke rápidamente hizo señas con las manos, sonrió pícaramente al ver su resultado.

\- ¡Oh! mira estas adorable - dijo sarcásticamente al gatito un poco más grande que la palma de su mano.

El "gato" mostró sus dientes. Los niños miraban al ahora adorable gatito con un brillo el los ojos.

~ Que lindoo ~~

\- Te matare un día de estos, ¡maldito! - gruño Mamoru. El Uchiha se acuclilló frente al pequeño gato e le dio palmaditas en la cabeza.

\- Como tú digas adorable ga-ti-to - dijo pausadamente restándole importancia a su declaración y provocándolo con su sonrisa ladina.

Mamoru estaba a punto de darle un gran rasguño pero Sasuke previno sus intenciones y se levantó elegantemente.

\- Vamos - ordenó seco el Uchiha a los menores.

El "gato" se subió en los hombros de Minami aun con una asesina mirada hacia Sasuke.

Los gemelos sonrieron entre ellos por la divertida escena y prosiguieron a seguir al Uchiha.

Sus capas negras se movían ligeramente al compás de sus pasos.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _Murmullos_

Sasuke lanzó más una mirada amenazante a los chismosos aldeanos, que desviaron la mirada nuevamente.

" - ¿Son sus hijos ? Son tan lindos."

" - Son adorables."

" - ¿Donde los tenía guardados? no sabíamos que tenia hijos."

" - Mira que tierno con ese pequeño gatito sobre su cabeza."

" - Sabíamos que Sasuke-kun tenia un lado tierno."

Estos dos últimos comentarios trajo ojos entrecerrados de manera fulminante de parte del Uchiha y el león transformado en gato.

" - ¡Oh! mira ese gato tiene una mirada que asusta mamá."

" - Sasuke-kuuun ~ "

El Uchiha y los gemelos se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido buscando similitudes.

~ ¿Porque creen que somos sus hijos? ~

~ ¿Porque creen que soy su padre? ~

~ ¡Baah! Qué importa. ~

Se encogieron de hombros restándole importancia a los molestos aldeanos y las soñadoras fangirls volviendo a las compras. Un pájaro mensajero llegó en dirección al Uchiha con un mensaje en su pico.

Sasuke procedió a leerlo entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Espérenme en aquel parque. Iré a la torre del Hokage - dijo el pelinegro aún mirando al papel en sus manos. Los menores se miraron extraños pero obedecieron. Sasuke se dirigió hacia la torre del Hokage, con la mirada de un "gato" serio en la espalda.

[...]

En el parque las hojas de los árboles se mecían con el viento suave, los pájaros cantaban por los cielos, había muchos otros niños jugando. Un niño peliplata con una mascara cubriendo su boca que estaba entrenando con un niño con grandes cejas y una gran sonrisa llamo la atención de Hinami. Ella miró a su hermano que solo asintió comprendiendo que era lo quería, ella fue saltando rápidamente hasta donde se encontraban los niños de aproximadamente 8 años.

Minami iba a seguirla pero un grito de una niña cerca de ahí lo detuvo.

\- No es verdad, ¡dattebane! - lloriqueó la niña.

Tres niños la rodeaban burlándose de la pequeña de más o menos 6 años. Minami miró hacia el león transformado en su cabeza. Este le devolvió la mirada sabiendo que pretendía hacer, el león transformado suspiró, no podía detenerlo de todas formas.

Los dos corrieron de donde venia el sonido de risas y llanto.

Al llegar vieron como los tres se burlaban de una niña pelirroja, con marcas en la mejilla como bigotes de gato y unos hermosos ojos jade. La pelirroja se dispuso a crear dos clones de sombras pero sólo le salio una copia miniatura de ella, lo que acabo sacando más risas de los niños de alrededor de unos 8 años.

\- Ya es suficiente - gritó Minami llamado la atención de los pequeños bravucones. Los cuatro voltearon su mirada al niño, que más parecía una niña.

\- ¿Que quieres afeminado? - gritó un castaño.

\- No te metas nadie te llamó - gritó un rubio.

\- ¡Ya déjenla en paz! - dijo seriamente el ojiperla, su capa balanceaba simultáneamente con su pelo, el gato dio un suave salto de la cabeza del niño cayendo justo en frente de él, mostrando los pequeños colmillos a los malcriados humanos.

Los niños rieron y la niña lo miró preocupada.

\- Quieres jugar al héroe con tu gatito, te mostraremos a no meterte en asuntos de otros - el castaño corrió con el puño cerrado en dirección al peliazul, que desvió su cuerpo en el último momento hacia el lado derecho, Minami pateó el estómago del rubio que venia justo detrás de este mientras Mamoru subía en los hombros del tercero rasguñando su cara y distrayéndolo.

El castaño le dirigió una patada que Minami desvió saltando hacia arriba y dando un giro en aire para caer justo detrás de él. Minami lo golpeó con la palma abierta en la espalda para rápidamente mandarlo volando a un metro de distancia con una patada en el costado. En ese momento el rubio llegó por detrás dándole un golpe que lo tomo desprevenido, el ojiperla hizo una mueca de dolor pero recuperó el equilibrio y se giró para darle un puñetazo en la mejilla.

El moreno, que peleaba con sacarse al gato que la rasguñaba la cara, agarró a Mamoru con las dos manos tratando de alejarlo pero fallando miserablemente. El castaño se levantó llorando sosteniendo sus costillas y llamó a sus amigos que lo siguieron rápidamente.

\- Esto no se quedará así - gritó el líder del grupo. Mientras sacaba a un Mamoru enojado de encima de su amigo. El "gato" saltó de las manos de los niños para volver a la cabeza de su amo que miraba a los otros niños sin ninguna expresión mientras la niña que estuvo viendo la escena maravillada con el ojiperla corrió hasta él y lo abrazo agradecida.

\- Gracias, gracias - Minami se sonrojó y sonrió suavemente pasando la mano en la cabeza de la menor

\- De nada, ten más cuidado no andes sola por ahí - dijo de forma protectora el ojiperla. La menor asintió aún abrazada en él, ella procedió a soltarlo lentamente - Tengo que irme.

\- Espera, ¿cómo te llamas? Tengo que saber el nombre de mí ouji-sama - declaró la pelirroja. Minami se sonrojó un poco más por el apodo.

\- Me llamo Minami ¿y tú ? - preguntó sonriendo suavemente.

Ahora fue el turno de la pelirroja de sonrojarse.

\- Yo me llamó Kokoro, ¡dattebane!- declaró sonriendo brillantemente con las mejillas aun un poco rojas.

\- Fue un placer conocerte Kokoro-chan - dijo con las mejillas igual de rojas, él se volteó para volver con su hermana. Dejando a una linda niña suspirando enamorada por su pequeño príncipe salvador.

[...]

Hinami alcanzo al los dos entrenando se paró a analizar al estilo de pelea de los niños. Entrecerró los ojos hacía el peliplata cuando el moreno de trajes verdes se cayó cansado, ella rápidamente se paro frente al moreno mirando su cuerpo en el suelo.

\- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó sin ninguna sonrisa pero con una nota pequeña de preocupación en la voz.

El moreno jadeaba un poco agitado pero alzó el pulgar sonriendo en señal de que sólo estaba cansado de tanto entrenar. Ella asintió y se volteó hacia el peliplata que observaba curioso a la intrusa.

\- Pelea conmigo - dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. El niño sonrió bajo la mascara.

\- No golpeo a niñas bonitas - Hinami se sonrojó, era la primera vez que no la confundían con un niño, y la primera que un niño le decía bonita, pero no se dejó llevar por mucho tiempo, ella velozmente corrió y se posicionó atrás de él lista para darle una patada en la costilla, el peliplata desvió hacia atrás en el último segundo sorprendido por el ataque repentino de la niña.

Hinami hizo posiciones con las manos e inhalo fuertemente.

\- Jutsu bola de agua - liberó una gran cantidad de agua en su dirección al peliplata, él saltó hacia arriba ofuscando la visión del sol cayendo justo atrás de la morena listo para agarrarla por los brazos pero ella se agachó y le dedico una patada desde el suelo obligándolo a saltar otra vez, ella se levantó haciendo una posición Hyuga modificada y le difirió un golpe con la palma abierta, pero sin chakra, en el hombro quitándole una mueca de dolor.

El peliplata dejó de estar a la defensiva, viendo que esta no renunciaría a pelear con él, y procedió a tratar de atacarla, ella evadió el ataque y contraatacó golpeándolo en el rostro con el puño cerrado. Él prontamente recuperó el aliento y la hizo caer al suelo con una patada a sus pies. Hinami se levantó sobre sus manos saltando hacia atrás desviando otro ataque por parte del mayor.

Ella se paró sonriendo al ver que estaba empezando a tomarla enserio, vio como por bajo la mascara él también le dedico una sonrisa. Hinami se sonrojó un poco pero se recuperó poniéndose en posición. El Hatake entrecerró los ojos, el ataque no se hizo esperar, con las palmas abiertas Hinami procedió a continuar con la pelea en puro taijustu, el peliplata, recuperado de su sorpresa inicial y entendiendo que la morena quería una pelea enserio, empezó a evadir los ataques de manera más fácil, dando un golpe en el estómago y otro en la cara de la menor que siempre se recuperaba rápidamente, ella le dio patadas en el muslo y un golpe en la mandíbula.

Recuperado de su cansancio el moreno con grandes cejas se sentó a mirar con fuego en los ojos a la juventud que florecía de la misteriosa niña. Paso a animarla fuertemente.

Ignorando al imperativo niño, ella estaba lista para darle otro golpe al Hatake que sólo saltó hacia arriba, Hinami hizo rápidamente señas con las manos direccionando su rostro hacia arriba en dirección a él.

\- Estilo bola de agua - el agua que ella soltó lo cubrió, Hinami pensando que lo había atrapado sonrió victoriosamente pero paró de sonreír cuando sintió un kunai cerca de su cuello. Un tronco cayo al suelo en un ruido sordo. Hinami abrió los ojos como platos.

~ Jutsu de substitución ~ pensó la morena.

En ese momento Minami llegó con Mamoru y paró en seco viendo a su hermano con un kunai en el cuello.

El gatito iba a saltar a su rescate cuando el ojiperla lo detuvo.

\- Ella no va a querer que nos metamos en su pelea - objetó el peliazul.

El viento aún soplaba meciendo el pelo de la morena hacia atrás junto a su capa. Hinami golpeó la mano al lado de su cuello girando sobre sus talones. Velozmente pateó las piernas del niño haciéndolo caer pero no sin que antes éste le agarrará su capa haciéndola caer con él.

Abriendo los ojos lentamente como platos, se cayó sobre él en el suelo pero esa no fue toda la sorpresa

La mandíbula de los espectadores cayeron al verlos caer besándose, apenas usando de barrera la máscara del impactado peliplata.

Hinami salió de sobre él como se quemara, sonrojándose completamente, su visión empezó a ofuscarse por el mareo.

Un beso.

Mi beso.

Mi primer beso...

El desmayo no se hizo esperar, su hermano menor llegó a su lado. Fulminó al peliplata con un aura sombría junto a su transformado león. Si las miradas mataran Mamoru habría llevado a muchos a visitar el más allá.

El Hatake salió de su estupor inicial, ignorando las miradas asesinas de los protectores de la morena, que ahora estaba en la espalda de su hermanito. Sonrió divertido bajo la máscara viendo a la pequeña, y muy interesante niña alejarse desmayada hacia el parque.

~ Que tierna ~

El peliplata se levantó del suelo y miró buscando a su compañero que reía a carcajadas de la situación. Él entrecerró los ojos hacia su burlón amigo.

\- Vámonos Kai - ordenó el peliplata. El moreno aún seguía riendo recostado en el suelo moviendo las piernas al aire con las manos sobre el estómago - No te esperaré - declaró volteándose - Te apuesto una carrera hasta casa.

Al mencionar una competencia, el moreno paró de reír instantáneamente levantándose del suelo animado.

\- ¡Yosh! Veras que te gano esta vez Mitashi - declaró y empezó un correr al lado de su arquirival en dirección a su casa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Los recuerdos de Mamoru

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sintió un golpecito en la mejilla.

Frunció el ceño.

Más un suave golpecito acompañado de un murmullo.

Abrió lentamente los ojos.

\- Hinami despierta.

Se encontró con dos pares de ojos preocupados.

\- ¿Minami?,¿Mamoru? - los dos asintieron. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza tratando de asimilar que pasaba, sonrió.

\- Tuve un sueño muy vergonzoso - soltó una risita melódica, sus dos acompañantes se encararon dudando de quien iba a decírselo. La morena abrió la boca en un perfecto 'o'.

\- Oh no ... No fue un sueño ¿verdad? - ellos negaron simultáneamente, ella se sonrojó como el tomate que tanto le gustaba, se puso las manos en la cara escondiéndose el rostro.

\- Eso fue tan vergonzoso - empezó a pensar en voz alta - Jamás podré volver a ver ese niño - el aire comenzó a ponerse denso y depresivo - ¿Qué le diré a kaa-san? Mi primer beso no fue nada romántico - lloriqueó la pequeña, de pronto se puso de pie en el banco donde estaba y levantó el puño al aire - Pero eso no contó como beso, solo toque su mascara. Todavía tengo salvación - dijo y empezó a reír con energías renovadas.

~ Kaa-san, mi hermana se volvió loca ~

~ Maestra, tu hija se volvió loca ~

Minami volteó su mirada al cielo donde el sol comenzó a esconderse el horizonte. Mamoru aún en su cabeza acompañó su mirada ignorando las risadas aliviadas de Hinami.

~ Espero que estés bien ~ pensaron simultáneamente los dos.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _En la casa de los Hatake._

\- Tadaima - dijo el pequeño abriendo la puerta, su madre paso por él con una bandeja de comida. Ella lo vio y sonrió.

\- Okaeri Mitashi - saludó. La mayor notó que sus ropas estaban muy maltratadas - ¿Competiste con Kai otra vez?

Él se dirigió a la cocina, el peliplata miró sus proprias ropas y sonrió levemente.

\- Iie, fue una niña - confesó. Su madre puso la bandeja en la mesa, Kakashi llegó en ese momento.

\- Tadaima - saludó pero fue ignorado.

\- ¿Tú peleaste con una niña? ¿Quien es? Debe ser muy fuerte para que aceptes entrenar con una niña. Siempre te niegas a hacerlo, dices que no te gusta maltratar-las o dejar moretones en sus pieles bonitas.

Kakashi miró a su hijo expectante al igual que Shizune. Él solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Ella que no me dejó alternativa. También era bastante fuerte para su edad, además ...- dejó su frase al aire. Los más grandes se acercaron un poco más - Nos caímos y no besamos, aunque fue a través de la máscara - tras la máscara él tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Los mayores abrieron los ojos como platos y después comenzaron un reír.

Mitashi los miró interrogante.

\- Ara, ara nuestro primer beso también fue un accidente y mira como estamos hoy - dijo Kakashi mirando de reojo a su esposa.

Mitashi se sonrojó más al igual que su mamá.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Golpeó la puerta suavemente tres veces.

\- Adelante.

Sasuke entró la oficina del Hokage.

\- ¿Están seguros de esto Naruto? - dijo el Uchiha agitando en el aire el pequeño mensaje en su mano.

El Nanadaime miró a su confiable consejero que asintió para dirigir hasta la puerta. El Uchiha lo siguió con la mirada.

\- Acompañame, él se encuentra ahora en el centro de inteligencia - dijo Shikamaru mascando su cigarillo - Ino te espera para poder empezar.

Sasuke lo alcanzó y salieron sin despedirse.

[...]

\- Su nombre es Kitomi Hiroshiba, el equipo lo encontró cerca de una de las instalaciones, casi lo dejaron pasar por alto pero, Erizo notó el dispositivo en su pulso antes que pudiera esconderlo.

\- ¿Dispositivo? - Sasuke levantó la ceja.

\- El mismo que absorbían o restringía chakra de los prisioneros - el portador del sharingan entrecerró los ojos y Shikamaru siguió con la vista en frente - Trajimos aquí al brazalete para analizar, tiene la misma dinámica excepto ... - se detuvieron frente a una puerta de metal - Excepto que puede también enviar el chakra absorbido de la víctima hacia su usuario, o sea el próximo que usa el brazalete - declaró mientras que tecleaba los números para abrir la gran puerta, la puerta se abrió rebelando a Ino ya Sai adentro.

\- Hola Sasuke-kun - saludó la rubia animada.

Sasuke asintió en reconocimiento aún procesando la información recibida.

\- Hay más ¿no es así? - dijo hacia Shikamaru que sólo asintió.

\- Ino acompañalo en el interrogatorio y dile todo - ordenó el Nara.

\- Como digas Shika, ya vuelvo Sai-kun - contestó la rubia. Sai le dio un beso en la frente y se unió a Shikamaru en la parte de afuera, ella se juntó a Sasuke en la sala del otro lado donde se encontraba el cautivo.

Kitomi pasó gran parte de su vida en laboratorios, tratando de aprender técnicas y tornarse en un gran ninja, sin embargo tenia un defecto, no nació con chakra, era un aldeano común y corriente, excepto que su padre era un ninja, que esperaba un hijo destinado a la grandeza, desafortunadamente Kitomi nació como su madre, sin chakra. Su padre estaba decepcionado. Él era un gran ninja y no esperaba tener un primogénito bueno para nada. Kitomi tuvo dos hermanas, ellas crecían y cada vez subían de rango, primero un gennin después de un chuunin, hasta que eran jonnins. Su padre estaba orgulloso, mientras que a él siquiera lo reconocía como hijo. Así que Kitomi paso su vida en los laboratorios, buscando una manera de aplicar el chakra en sí mismo, ya que hace mucho el se rindió con aprender taijutsu, pero no importaba cuanto pergaminos leía o cuanta información buscaba no encontraba nada. Entonces "ÉL" apareció y lo invitó a entrar en una organización para obtener poder todo a cambio de su lealtad. Kitomi aceptó gustoso, no tenia nada a perder. Pero entonces Jihi llegó y le sacó su dispositivo, el mismo que le daba chakra robado, ella estaba dispuesta a devolver el chakra a su verdadero dueño.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Kitomi cuando encontró otro dispositivo en el suelo cuando revisó las instalaciones vacías para pasar el informe a su superior, pero su alegría no duro mucho cuando el equipo de rastreo de Konoha llegó a revisar el mismo local que él.

Ahora se encuentra en las instalaciones de la central de inteligencia de Konoha, maldiciendo su destino.

La puerta se abrió para entrar en el lugar oscuro, Kitomi alzó la vista hacia los recién llegados.

\- Oh, me enviaron una sexy puta ninja, ¿me seducirás para sacarme información? Quizás hasta coopere contigo - Kitomi odiaba a las kunoichis, culpaba a sus hermanas por eso, Ino hizo una mueca de desagrado.

\- Cierra la boca - escupió el Uchiha.

\- Oh, mira que intimidador, eres tan guapo, ¿ahora los hombres también son usados para seducir? Lo siento no diré nada, quizás por un beso - Kitomi también odiaba a los ninjas como Sasuke, la fama del último Uchiha, no había nadie que no conociera su historia, uno de los más fuertes ninjas del mundo, y su porte de grandeza, él tenía envidia de esa aura de poder que el Uchiha trasmitía.

Sasuke hizo una cara de repulsión para luego pasar a una máscara ilegible.

\- Ino, quema su cerebro si es necesario pero saca la información - dijo calmadamente, lo que envío escalofríos por todo el cuerpo del prisionero, que fingía calma con una sonrisa.

Ino se acercó y puso sus manos frente al encadenado Kitomi haciendo la posición de manos de su clan.

\- Jutsu de posesión - fue lo último que oyó Sasuke antes de sostener el cuerpo de Ino a punto de caer al suelo. La puso sobre la silla en el fondo de la habitación.

En la mente Kitomi, Ino rompía uno a uno los sellos que funcionaban como de barrera. Llegó al último sello y trató de abrirlo.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada, cayéndose de la silla de rodillas apoyando de las manos, gotas de sudor caían de la frente de la Yamanaka. El Uchiha la encaró y se acercó para ayudarla a levantarse.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados. La macabra risa del Hiroshiba, resonaba por la habitación oscura.

\- Ellos se prepararon contra los Yamanakas, capturaron algunos para estudiar sus jutsus, genial ¿verdad? - Kitomi seguía riendo - Son profesionales con los sellos, más de cuatro años estudiando ninjas en laboratorios te enseñan algunos trucos - dijo burlón el prisionero con una sonrisa ladina.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos hacia el prisionero, dejó a Ino recuperándose y se dirigió hacia él.

\- Mangekyo sharingan.

\- ¿Me quemaras? - preguntó divertido alzando la ceja desafiadoramente.

Sasuke seguía inexpresivo.

\- Tsukuyomi.

Los gritos se oyeron por el recinto ecoando millares de veces.

Sasuke salió junto a la alterada Yamanaka. Le entregó un vaso de agua que ella rápidamente bebió. Se sentó frente a la rubia en la mesa de la habitación de afuera.

\- ¿Qué pudiste descubrir?

Ino terminó de beber, reposó el vaso en la mesa levantando la mirada al Uchiha y empezó su relato.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke salió de la torre del Hokage después de pasar la información de lo que descubrió a Naruto.

Al llegar al parque se encuentra con una extraña escena, Hinami con las mejillas sonrojadas y Minami suspiraba junto al "gatito" blanco en su cabeza. Arqueó la ceja y se unió a los dos.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a ella? - Sasuke le preguntó a Minami.

El aire se puso denso. El ojiperla abrió la boca para responder pero Hinami paro de reír y sonrojo un poco más.

\- No te atrevas a decirle Minami - dijo advirtiendo hacia el hermanito que cerro rápidamente la boca.

Sasuke estaba cada vez más confundido pero no insistió. A lo que los menores se agradecieron mentalmente. Quizás un día se lo dirían.

\- Niños raros - dijo en un murmullo caminando hacia el complejo Uchiha con los niños que venían riendo atrás de él.

Pasaron enfrente una tienda de dulces. Sasuke lo pensó por un momento y ordenó que esperaran afuera antes de entrar a la tienda. Los menores inclinaron la cabeza algo confundidos, obedecieron y se sentaron en la banca cerca de la tienda. Sasuke salio al rato y les entrego una caja, como si nada, para luego cruzarse de brazos mirando hacia el frente. Los pequeños lo miraron interrogantes y formaron un perfecto 'o' al abrir la caja que tenia rollos de canela. Miraron al Uchiha después de la caja y de nuevo al Uchiha y nuevamente a la caja. Sasuke bufó, sólo sintiendo la mirada de los menores.

\- Si no van a comerlos, denle a otra persona - dijo sin mirarlos, los menores se sobresaltaron.

\- Lo comeremos - contestaron rápidamente, tomando un rollo cada uno con los ojos brillantes de alegría. Sasuke sonrió ladinamente satisfecho aun mirando hacia el horizonte.

El "gatito" veía la escena con la ceja arqueada.

Los niños sonrieron felizmente entre ellos.

Hinami miró a la espalda del Uchiha y volvió la mirada a los dos últimos rollos, después se comunicó con la mirada con su hermano, Minami sonrío y asintió hacia ella.

\- Anoo... - la voz de la pequeña llego a los oídos del mayor. Sasuke la vio de reojo posarse a su lado.

\- ¿Hn? - Hinami levantó la mano ofreciéndole un rollo. El Uchiha encontró el aroma del dulce algo familiar, lo que era raro él no comía dulces.

\- ¿No comerás? - preguntó inocentemente, ajena a los pensamientos del mayor.

\- No me gustan los dulces - la menor no pareció afectada por la declaración, sólo sonrió comprendiendo y asintió.

\- A mí tampoco me gustan mucho - Sasuke arqueó la ceja - Sólo los dangos y los rollos de canela, me hacen sentir cerca de kaa-san - confidencia Hinami, sonriendo hacia el frente con un rubor en las mejillas.

\- ¿Cómo es ella? - preguntó curioso, la niña entrecerró los ojos hacia él algo desconfiada- ...Su personalidad - se explicó el mayor, ella volvió a sonreír ahora más abiertamente hacia el Uchiha, éste sintió un pequeño calor en el corazón, uno que se digno a ignorar.

\- Ella es maravillosa, es dulce, amable y gentil, su sonrisa es la más hermosa - respondió y llevó su mirada hacia el frente otra vez y continuó en tono orgulloso - Pero es muy fuerte y ayuda a los más débiles. Ella dice que quería ser amable como su madre y fuerte como su papá, creo que lo logró - dijo comiendo el rollo de canela en su mano.

\- ¿Habló de tus abuelos? - preguntó curioso el moreno. La pequeña lo miró de reojo pensando cautelosa sus palabras.

\- La abuela está en el cielo - Sasuke volvió completamente su rostro hacia la menor.

\- ¿Y por parte de tu padre? - preguntó interesado mientras ella masticaba delicadamente el dulce. Atrás de ellos Minami aun persiguiendo a Mamoru alrededor de las bancas, tratando de hacerlo comer un pedazo del rollo de canela. Las suaves risas del pequeño ojiperla y los murmullos de los aldeanos se oían alrededor de los morenos.

-No conocemos a otou-san, ni a su familia - dijo bajando la mirada al suelo ocultando sus ojos con el flequillo.

Sasuke abrió la boca para decir algo pero en ese momento Mamoru saltó pasando por la cabeza de Hinami desequilibrándola, Minami pasó justo después por su lado corriendo tras el "gato" fugitivo.

\- Es sólo una mordida Mamoru, verás cuando pruebes una mordida cambiarás de opinión - gritó el niño. Sasuke e Hinami se miraron con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal, para después echarse a reír levemente de las reacciones del "gatito pequeño" y el gemelo adorable.

Los siguieron aún riendo, ajenos a un par de ojos jade que miraban sorprendidos la escena.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _\- No te dejaré hacerlo, me niego - rugió el de ojos dorados._

 _\- Ya firme el contrato, y lo hice por mi propia voluntad- retrucó el pelinegro._

 _\- No confió en los humanos, viste como asesinaron a Tsubaki frente a nuestros ojos - dijo con una mueca de dolor al recordar la sangre derramada de su compañera - No hay día en que no recuerdo la historia de estas cicatrices cuando veo mi reflejo - múltiples cicatrices se veían por todo su cuerpo, pero una gran cicatriz diagonal sobre su ojo derecho llamaba la atención, al igual que una en la mejilla izquierda._

 _Él otro lo miró de reojo._

 _\- Es diferente - dijo el grande león negro - además a su lado podré completar mi colección._

 _El león blanco entrecerró los ojos y mostró los dientes._

 _\- Entonces de eso se trata,_ ¿ _no es así?- preguntó desconfiado -_ ¿ _No estas satisfecho? Ya eres muy fuerte._

 _El ojiazul no contestó, el viento empezó a silbar suavemente, su mirada estaba distante._

 _\- Necesito volver a sentirme vivo, necesito nuevos desafíos - dijo sin dirigirle la mirada - Hace más de 50 años no salimos de este lugar, no podemos seguir escondiéndonos como gatitos asustados - se volvió de espalda hacia el peliblanco._

 _\- Kurai - dijo en tono de advertencia hacía el negro león._

 _\- Mamoru no trates de detenerme, además como dije ya firme el contrato, no hay vuelta atrás._

 _\- Entonces iré contigo - Kurai se volteó hacia Mamoru, no debería sorprenderse tanto, después de todo, su protector hermanito odiaba a los humanos con todo su ser y era tan testarudo cuanto él cuando se proponía a algo. Sonrió hacia su compañero de batallas pasadas._

 _\- Te llevaré a conocerla - dijo Kurai. Mamoru frunció el ceño._

 _-_ ¿ _Conocerla?_ ¿ _Es una hembra ?_ ¿ _Te dejaste domesticar por una frágil mujer?_

 _Kurai rió abiertamente._

 _~ Oh no, se le cayó un tornillo, debí imaginarlo. Sólo eso explica sus acciones ~ pensaba el blanco león._

 _\- Créeme te sorprenderás. El peor error es subestimarla._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Mamoru recordaba ese día acostado a los pies delas crías que dormían pacíficamente abrazados. Estuvo de acuerdo incontables veces con las palabras proferidas por su aventurero hermano mayor.

Saltó de la cama en busca del humano, para que lo volvería a su forma original. Lo encontró sentado afuera en el porche mirando la luna. Sasuke lo sintió venir pero no volteó la mirada.

\- Transformame nuevamente - dijo en tono autoritario, aunque se veía demasiado tierno en su forma de gatito. El Uchiha le sonrió de lado.

\- Pero si estas adorable así - dijo burlón. Mamoru frunció el ceño. Sasuke se encogió de hombros y deshizo la transformación, pero el león no salió, al contrario, se sentó sobre sus dos patas en la madera, admirando junto a él la luna. Después de unos minutos de silencio Sasuke lo rompió.

\- ¿Porqué firmaste el contrato si no confias en los humanos ? - cuestionó el moreno. El majestuoso león no se inmutó.

\- Tengo un hermano - confesó sin dirigirle la mirada - El cazador de trofeos así lo llaman, tiene cuernos, garras, cabezas y colmillos de las criaturas más letales de nuestras Tierras. Aunque tiene una enorme colección, no estaba satisfecho. Ninguna bestia o león suponía más ser un desafío. Temía que no hubiese más adversarios con los que pudiera dar lo mejor de si, temía que no volviera a sentir la adrenalina de un sentirse un cazador. Decía necesitar volver a sentirse vivo. Aunque yo era tan fuerte como él, jamás podría herirme a muerte y yo tampoco podría herirlo - Sasuke oía con interés su relato - Entonces ella apareció, diría que lo cautivo así como todos leones que llegaron a conocerla. Yo me uní a él, negándome a dejarlo venir al mundo humano solo para proteger a criás humanas a cambio de nuevos desafíos

El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos pensativo.

\- Jamás escuche que dos leones la acompañaran - pensó en voz alta tratando de recordar relatos sobre un león negro.

Mamoru se encogió de hombros.

\- Pocas veces nos vieron junto a él, pasaba horas estudiando a sus presas, aprendiendo y preparándose para su siguiente encuentro. Nos reuníamos siempre en las misiones de rescate de los ninjas cautivos. Si había alguien que adoraba despedazar humanos repugnantes, ese era Kurai. Aunque tuvo que volverse compasivo para satisfacer a nuestra maestra. Por algo la llaman Jihi (misericordia, compasión) - Los dos soltaron una sonrisa burlona - Nos separamos hace dos años. En uno de nuestros viajes él desapareció durante un mes, imaginamos que se había encontrado con un nuevo desafió y no nos equivocamos. Él emboscó de forma precipitada a su adversario, la pelea fue feroz. Perdió un ojo, pero el golpe más doloroso fue en su orgullo cuando se obligó a retirarse por la gravedad de sus heridas. Nunca nos dijo contra que o quien había luchado. Durante los días siguientes se debatió entre la vida y la muerte mientras nuestra maestra cuidaba sus heridas haciendo lo mejor posible. Kurai sufría un gran dolor, pero lo conozco bien, tenia un toque de alegría. Después de recuperado partió para un siguiente encuentro con el primer adversario que no pudo derrotar -

\- ¿Porqué te quedaste con ellos y no seguiste a tu hermano ? - preguntó curioso. Sasuke probablemente habría seguido a su hermano mayor.

El león volvió su rostro hacia el curioso Uchiha y sonrió burlonamente.

\- Con el tiempo sabrás la respuesta - dijo antes de volver hacia adentro de la casa.

Sasuke se quedó ahí mirando hacia por /donde el León se fue. Suspiro. Fueron dos días muy largos y presentía que las próximas semanas lo serian aún más. Entró a su habitación repasando las informaciones que Ino le paso.

 _*Flashback horas atrás *_

 _\- Los Kinkou así se llamaron entre ellos. Los ninjas capturados no tienen solo su chakra absorbido, sino también sus jutsus. Usan esos dispositivos con sellos prohibidos para realizar tal operación. Los ninjas secuestrados tienen al menos una técnica sanguínea especial de un clan. Capturan entre 10 a 8 de cada clan - La rubia estaba de frente al Hokage con los brazos cruzados, relatando lo que pude sacar de información en la mente del prisionero. Su expresión era extremadamente seria, igual a todos los presentes - La víctima sufre perdidas de sus habilidades permanentemente si pasa más de un año con esos dispositivos - los oyentes jadearon._

 _-_ ¿ _Cuantos ninjas pasaron ese tiempo cautivos Shikamaru? - preguntó el Nanadaime._

 _\- En las bases cerca dela Tierra del Rayo, alrededor de 10 meses fue el mayor tiempo registrado. Los ninjas rescatados tuvieron bajas de misiones por 6 meses. Tiempo que usaron para recuperar el chakra perdido. Ninguno aportó falta de sus técnicas de clan - contestó Shikamaru._

 _\- No hemos encontrado todas las bases. Hay ninjas aun desaparecidos y no estamos seguros de a cuanto tiempo se encuentran cautivos, y siquiera se siguen vivos aun - dijo el Uchiha reposado en la pared - Más de 4 años que estamos investigando y solamente ahora encontramos algo en común en las víctimas, y siquiera sabemos cual es su objetivo._

 _\- No pero... - la Yamanaka hizo una pausa pensativa y miró de reojo a Sai que estaba a su lado - Algunos de los Kinkou eran parte de Raiz._

 _\- Danzo - murmuro Sai con el ceño fruncido, la furia instalándose en el pecho. Sasuke no estaba en mejor condición, aunque ya hubiese escuchado ese dato por parte de la rubia el odio aún crecía al recordar ese nombre._

 _\- Podemos deducir que la mayor parte de Raiz se hicieron desertores después que Danzo murió - murmuró el consejero del Hokage. Shikamaru miro a Sai -_ ¿ _Tienes los archivos con las informaciones de todos los miembros de Raiz? - Sai asintió._

 _\- Sasuke esa será tu misión junto a Sai por ahora. Deben buscar las informaciones de todos los de Raiz que desaparecieron después de la muerte de Danzo, encuentra e interroga-los - ordenó el Hokage -_ ¿ _Hay algo más Ino ?- preguntó direccionando su mirada hacia ella._

 _\- Estoy segura de que él sabe mucho más, pero esta todo detrás de un sello demasiado fuerte, hecho de manera que absorbe chackra, si me tardaba unos minutos más tratando de abrir el sello yo moriría - confesó._

 _Todos abrieron los ojos como platos exceptuando a Sasuke que permanecía tan inexpresivo como siempre. Sai la abrazó._

 _\- Descansa has ello suficiente, nos ayudaste mucho - dijo Naruto. La rubia sonrió - Eso es todo pueden retirarse._

 _*fin del flash back*_

Miro al techo y suspiró. Síp, sería una larga semana.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Los cuerpos chocaban al compás. El flequillo se pegaban en sus frentes por el sudor. La temperatura de sus cuerpos era alta._**

 ** _Los gemidos de ella se oían como música para él, llenando el recinto como una melodía._**

 ** _Agarró entre sus manos el largo y suave cabello dándole un tirón suave hacia atrás, arremetiendo más hondo y fuerte. Tan apretada y deliciosa._**

 ** _\- Te sientes tan bien - gimió el moreno._**

 ** _La visión de ella apoyada sobre sus rodillas y sus manos sobre la cama mientras él la penetraba por atrás lo alucinaba. Sostuvo más fuerte el pelo de ella en su mano izquierda, tirándolo una vez más mientras le dejaba múltiples marcas de mordidas sobre su espalda. Su mano derecha bajo de la cadera hasta llevarla al hinchado clítoris._**

 ** _Más gemidos se oyeron, procedió a torturarla estocando más y más rápido mientras jugaba con su clítoris._**

 ** _\- Sa -Sasuke-kun~~ - Oh sí, su nombre se oía bien saliendo de los labios de ella en forma de suaves gemidos._**

 ** _\- Di...Dilo otra vez - ordenó entre jadeos. Deslizando su polla por el mojado coño, un poco más, estaban cerca de venirse._**

 ** _\- Sasuke~~~- - gritó al mando de la sensual voz del azabache, casi venia._**

 ** _Salió de dentro de ella, que lloriqueó por la interrupción de su placer._**

 ** _Él la volteó._**

Sasuke se despertó sudando y jadeante, miró hacia los lados, nada.

Puso el brazo sobre sus ojos bufando. Ha mucho que no tenia ese sueño al cual no llegaba jamás ver la cara de la mujer causante de sus despertares jadeantes y haciéndolo sentir duro como una roca.

El sueño siempre terminaba antes de poder ver su rostro o de llegar a la mejor parte. Se levantó frustrado de la cama. Necesitaba una ducha fría.

Bajó las escaleras dispuesto a tomar un buen desayuno. Escuchó ruidos de la parte de atrás de la casa y se dirigió hacia allá, sorprendiéndose con lo que vio.

Minami saltó evadiendo la patada rastrera de Hinami, él aterrizó metros atrás encarando su hermana mientras los dos se ponían en posición, una versión algo alterada de la posición Hyuga que usaban para entrenar, sudor caía de sus frentes y ambos jadeaban cansados.

Hinami corrió en la dirección del ojiperla dirigiendo una palma abierta hacia su corazón, Minami cambió la trayectoria golpeando su muñeca como consecuencia recibió el golpe de raspón en el hombro. Hinami envió su otro brazo hacia su abdomen, enviándolo hacia atrás. Minami hizo una mueca de dolor, recuperándose rápidamente evadió otro ataque, una pequeña cantidad de chakra azul surgió de las palmas del oijperla, atacó a la morena con dos palmas que la atingieron en el antebrazo y cerca de la costilla. Hinami se negó a gritar de dolor e hizo emerger igual cantidad de chakra de sus manos, ambos aumentaron la velocidad de sus ataques.

La pelea siguió, ignorando al sorprendido pero nada expresivo Uchiha y al león vigilante bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano.

\- Jutsu Prisión de agua - haciendo posiciones con las manos hizo surgir una gran burbuja de suelo justo abajo del menor, él saltó sobre sus manos hacia atrás varias veces mientras más burbujas surgían del suelo, evadió a todas exitosamente. Hinami corrió tras él segundos después.

\- Incinerar - Minami lanzó un pequeño pero abrasador cono de fuego desde la palma de su mano. La morena rápidamente infló sus pulmones.

\- Bola de Agua - vapor surgió del choque de los elementos. Minami surgió adentre el vapor con chakra en sus palmas sorprendiendo a su hermana. La golpeó seguidas veces, ella gritó de dolor cayendo al suelo.

Sasuke iba a detener la pelea pero Mamoru lo detuvo.

\- Dejalos, sólo observa - Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

Hinami se levantó.

\- Prisión de agua - susurró, una burbuja que Minami no pudo evadir lo atrapó aprisionando sus piernas, Hinami le devolvió los golpes a su hermano. Hasta que sacó un kunai al mismo tiempo que él. Los kunais se chocaron.

Los niños se detuvieron.

\- Kaa-san se enojara si se entera - los dos dijeron en unísono y se echaron a reír.

En ese momento Hinami fue levantada por la parte posterior de su camisa, por la boca del León que la tiró sobre su espalda, mientras Sasuke levantada con una mano a Minami por la parte detrás de su camisa.

Los llevaron adentro y los sentaron sobre el sofá.

Los niños miraron al león en una suplica silenciosa. Sasuke salia en busca del botiquín para tratar las heridas de los pequeños.

\- No les guardaré el secreto. Su madre sabrá que entrenaron kunais filosos.

\- Pero ...- lloriquearon los menores.

\- Pueden usarlos para entrenar tiro al blanco, pero hasta que no lo manejen a la perfección no pueden entrenar atacándose con ellos.

\- Yo los ayudare a entrenar - pronunció Sasuke volviendo con el botiquín.

Los menores se iluminaron.

\- ¿De verdad ? - el Uchiha asintió.

Sasuke no lo dijo pero vio que tenían un gran potencial, entrenándolos correctamente se volverían extremadamente fuertes. Estuvo sorprendido al ver que el menor tenia el manejo sobre el elemento fuego y ver que los dos manejaban, aunque en pequeña cantidad, el chakra a su antojo.

Síp, él los entrenaría.

\- Genial nos haremos muy fuertes Minami- dijo animada la niña. Sasuke pasaba pomadas sobre las heridas del niño. No paró para pensar que estuvo con una toque de preocupación a verlos heridos y mucho menos que ahora los estaba ayudando con sus heridas.

El ojiperla asintió sonriendo.

\- Hai - contestó emocionado.

Sasuke terminó con él, pasando a tratar de la niña. El león veía la cena algo nostálgico atrás del Uchiha.

~ Él aún no se dio cuenta de los efectos que los niños tienen sobre él en tan corto tiempo ~ pensó el león.

Los mismos que Mamoru tuvo mientras los veía crecer a su lado.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Parpadeó.

Oía pasos a su alrededor y sonidos advirtiendo que había alguien con ella.

Abrió los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz de la habitación. Se sentó sobre la cama y miró a la medica-nin.

\- Estas despierta. Veo que la fiebre disminuyo. ¿Te sientes mejor ? - Sukina le pasó un vaso con agua que la ojiperla bebió de un sólo trago agradeciendo.

\- Estoy mejor - contestó. Se dio cuenta y se llevó las manos a la cara - ¿Mis vendas?

La rubia se sorprendió levemente y rápidamente buscó un par de vendas, los encontró e se lo entregó.

\- Así que, sí eres ciega - supuso la ninja al ver sus ojos exóticos ojos - ¿Eres una ninja tipo sensor?- La ojiperla no contestó.

~ Seguramente no conoce a al clan Hyuga. Que raro ~ pensó ella.

Aprovechó la ignorancia sobre sus orígenes y asintió.

\- Ya veo eres increíble - mientras se ponía las vendas la ojiperla se sonrojó levemente por la declaración - Oh, perdona mis modales probablemente no te acuerdas de mí, soy Sukina - se presentó la chica.

La recordaba pero no le diría eso a la menor.

\- Me salvaste con mi equipo hace años. Te debemos nuestras vidas.

 _* Flash Back *_

 _Casi 4 años atrás_

 _Ya no podían más, estaban rodeados. No importaba cuantos derrotaran parecían que los enemigos no consumían chakra, mientras a ellos se le estaba agotando._

 _A los lejos una peliazul avanzaba velozmente saltando entres los árboles, observando la escena con su byakugan activado bajo las camadas de venda, acompañada de dos leones uno blanco y otro negro, que llevaban en a los gemelos de 3 años en la espalda._

 _\- SOUKA - gritó su compañera de equipo, el castaño tenia múltiples heridas por el cuerpo, pero ninguna en estado critico, no podía caer su equipo dependía de él._

 _\- Jutsu Flujo de Esencia - Souka disparó olas de chackra amarillo hacia todos los que rodeaban a su compañera. Saltó al lado de ella junto a Chiro._

 _\- Mantén el chakra Sukina, no pelees - ordenó el líder del equipo._

 _\- Pero Souka... - protestó la ojirosa. Kunais venían de varias direcciones._

 _\- Jutsu Hielo Inquebrantable - gritó Chiro creando un gran escudo de hielo sobre ellos._

 _\- Has lo que te digo, te necesitaremos cuando encontremos una forma de escapar- golpeó a los ninjas enemigos que venían en su dirección, mientras Sukina se defendía con solamente taijutsu._

 _\- Técnica Fisura Glacial - el moreno golpeó el suelo derribando a los enemigos cercanos, una fisura de hielo se abrió en la tierra delante de ellos._

 _\- Viento aullante - la temperatura y la presión cambio, el enemigo creo un torbellino direccionados a los tres levantándolos por los aires. Los enemigos atraparon a Souka antes del castaño caer al suelo y le implementaron el dispositivo absorbiendo el poco chakra que le restaba._

 _\- SOUKA - Sukina se lanzó a ellos, ignorando sus heridas por la gran queda, uno de ellos estaba listo para cortar sus piernas con la enorme hacha negra en sus manos. Chiro gritó su nombre._

 _El golpe nunca llegó._

 _Frente a ellos su salvadora usaba una capa lilas que flotaba por el viento. Con espadas desenvainadas y un León negro a su lado, estaban de espalda hacia el equipo herido. El portador del hacha estaba desacordado por un golpe en la nuca._

 _-_ ¿ _Puedes curar tus heridas? - la suave voz de la misteriosa ninja se escuchó, sin voltear la mirada para verlos. No era necesario, su byakugan seguía activado._

 _\- S-Sí - tartamudeó aturdida la rubia. Sus compañeros estaban igual de aturdidos._

 _Chakra violeta emano desde sus manos hasta las dobles espadas. Hasta adquirir forma de leones._

 _\- Espada de leones gemelos - gritó la encapuchada cerrando los puntos de chakra de los adversarios cuando los tocaba con sus espadas. El león soltó un potente rugido de batalla, sonriendo sádicamente mientras cortaba con sus garras las piernas y brazos de sus enemigos._

 _La rubia rompió el dispositivo con una bola de chakra potente sin dañar a Souka, rápidamente pasó a tratar las heridas de sus compañeros._

 _Mamoru estaba a algunos metros esperando junto las crías sin importarse en ayudar a los humanos esperando a su hermano satisfacer su sed de adrenalina que sólo las batallas le traían._

 _Los enemigos cayeron uno a uno. El equipo veía sorprendidos la escena. No solo por las habilidades de la ninja pero también por llevar vendas en los ojos, siendo posiblemente ciega. Ninguno de los enemigos fue muerto por ordenes de la maestra sólo estaban desmayados o muy heridos para huir, ella se acercó a los tres ninjas, acuclillándose en el suelo para ayudarlos a tratar sus heridas._

 _\- Gracias - dijo con lagrimas en los peculiares ojos rosas. Ella sonrió amablemente hacia la herida medica-nin._

 _-_ ¿ _Qué hacían en estos alrededores? no hay aldeas por aquí - preguntó curiosa. Chiro contestó._

 _\- Sentimos cientos de chakras débiles a algunos kilómetros de esta región - el moreno hacia una mueca de dolor mientras Sukina trataba su costilla rota - Vinimos a revisar, hasta que fuimos cercados por ellos - dijo y direccionó sus ojos a los enemigos inconscientes._

 _\- Entiendo- la mayor se levantó y miro con su byakugan hacia los alrededores- Finalmente estamos cerca de una- murmuro al aire. Los tres la miraron interrogantes - Kurai - llamó ella, el mencionado se acercó, los tres miraron al intimidante león negro de ojos azules - Investiga si hay más enemigos en la base. Parece que los encontramos -_

 _El león salio ansioso por nuevas presas. Adoraba a su maestra ella si sabia como hacerlo feliz. Otro león, ahora uno blanco apareció en su lugar, tan majestuoso e intimidador como el anterior, cargaba a dos niños en su espalda. Que jugaba con la melena del león, ajenos a la batalla y sangre que ocurrió segundos antes en ese local. Se volteo a los aturdidos ninjas._

 _\- Es un placer conocerlos - ella les dio una hermosa y suave sonrisa - Pueden llamarme Jihi._

 _*Fin del Flash Back*_

La peliazul sacudió la cabeza alejando los recuerdos. Se levantó y agarró sus cosas.

\- Vas a buscarlos ¿verdad? - preguntó Sukina - Dejanos acompañarte. Aún tienes heridas - Ella negó con a cabeza.

\- Estaré bien, no me deben nada, sus vidas le pertenecen solamente a ustedes mismos - dijo antes de partir en busca de sus amados hijos

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	4. Collares Uchiha

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

La semana pasó tan lento para Sasuke como para los gemelos. En la mañana entrenaba con los niños hasta la tarde, donde después procedía a ir con Sai al que una vez fue el centro de Raiz, buscando entre los archivos todos los que desaparecieron entre la muerte de Danzo y el ultimo año. Tenían nombres, pero eran pocos, muy pocos. Pero poco es mejor que nada, ¿verdad?

Sasuke envió su equipo de rastreo atrás de los desertores de Konoha. Deseando encontrar al menos uno para un tortuoso interrogatorio. En estos momentos, se dirigía con los menores y el león (nuevamente transformado), hacia el lago donde él entrenaba su Bola de Fuego, cuando niño.

Los menores analizaban los alrededores admirados. Mamoru miró el agua con los pelos de punta y subió a la cabeza de Minami. Sasuke vio su reacción divertido.

\- ¿Así que le tienes miedo al agua gatito? - sonrió burlonamente, Mamoru jamás lo admitiría, tenia su dignidad y un gran orgullo que guardar para un león de su tamaño, aunque ahora fuera apenas un tierno gatito.

\- No le temo al agua, puedo caminar sobre ella igual que los humanos ninjas, mientras ustedes usan chakra nosotros usamos energía elemental de la naturaleza. - informó el león, Sasuke lo tomó desprevenido y lo lanzó al lago.

Mamoru cayó en lleno dentro de agua, los menores lo miraron asustados, el gatito salió del agua tan rápido como pudo, manteniéndose en la superficie del lago usando su energía elemental.

\- Maldito humano, devuélveme a mi forma original, para que pueda desgarrarte miembro por miembro - gritó el gatito mojado, el Uchiha y los gemelos empezaron a reír por ver a un adorable gatito prometiendo arrancar sus miembros.

\- Minami - Sasuke llamó al ojiperla. El menor detuvo la risa y miró al mayor esperando sus ordenes.

\- Te enseñare un técnica común de mí clan - dijo el Uchiha, los hermanos abrieron los ojos como platos - decían que cuando aprendías este jutsu ya podías ser considerado un verdadero hombre - contó Sasuke, los menores oían emocionados la historia, claro que Sasuke estaba exagerando un poco pero eran niños que se complacían con cosas simples, como historias de un clan que ahora sólo tenia una persona.

En el lago en gatito seguía maldiciendo hasta que cansado de ser ignorado saltó al lado de ellos secando su mojado pelaje.

\- ¿Cuál es Uchiha-san? - preguntaron los dos curiosos. El Uchiha hizo posiciones con las manos, inflando sus pulmones.

\- Jutsu bola fuego - una abrasadora bola de fuego salió de su boca en dirección al lago. Los menores estaban impresionados. Por dentro Sasuke se sintió como el hombre más poderoso del mundo al ver la reacción de los menores.

Practicaron durante un buen tiempo mientras Hinami entrenaba mantenerse sobre el agua, algo que el Uchiha les mostró ayer, pero ahora estaba tratando mientras simultáneamente usaba jutsu de agua.

El sol comenzaba a esconderse en el horizonte. Mamoru bostezó reposando sobre la rama de un árbol, tener ese tamaño no era tan malo después de todo.

\- Jutsu bola de fuego - una bola de fuego salió de la boca de Minami, no tan grande como la del Uchiha pero más grande que la que Sasuke hizo cuando tenia su edad, el ojiperla abrió los ojos como platos - Lo hice...- sonrió brillantemente - ¡Lo hice! - Hinami paro de entrenar y se direccionó a los gritos de su hermano.

Sasuke le revolvió el pelo y sonrió sincero y algo orgulloso hacia el ojiperla.

\- Lo has hecho bien - felicitó el mayor.

El menor se sonrojó levemente, era como si estuviera entrenando con su padre, sonrió felizmente.

\- Gracias Uchiha-san - agradeció tímidamente el menor.

\- ¿Lo has hecho hermanito? - peguntó Hinami cuando se acercó, el menor asintió, Hinami le pico la frente y el peliazul se llevó la mano donde recibió el golpecito, haciendo un puchero - Espera cuando le muestres a kaa-san - dijo Hinami sonriendo verdaderamente como sólo hacía cuando hablaba con él o sobre su mamá.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos. Hinami había hecho algo muy parecido a lo que su hermano hacía con el, la diferencia es que Itachi le tocaba con dos dedos. Se llevó la mano a su propria frente recordando. Los menores se voltearon hacia el mayor.

\- ¿Uchiha-san ? - preguntaron preocupados con el mayor que parecía distante.

\- ¿Porqué le tocas en la frente ? - dijo hacia Hinami, ella no entendió al principio.

\- Bueno... - la menor se sonrojó y empezó a jugar con los dedos. Eso también le era familiar al Uchiha.

\- Es su forma de decir que esta orgullosa de mi - contestó el menor por ella, Sasuke arqueo una ceja mirándolo - No es muy buena en expresarse abiertamente - dijo sonriendo de lado y mirando de rejo a su hermana mayor. La morena miró hacia otro lado, tratando de disfrazar su rubor pero fallando miserablemente.

\- Mi hermano lo hacía conmigo - confesó el moreno mirando al horizonte los dos lo miraron interesados - Era un poco diferente pero lo hacía mucho cuando me prometía entrenar otro día.

~ Era algo único de él ~ pensó el moreno.

\- ¿Te molesta que yo lo haga? No trate de copiar a tu hermano - dijo cruzando los brazos la pelinegra.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

\- Lo sé. No me importa que lo hagas - si eran ellos a Sasuke no le importaría que lo hicieran.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _-kaa-san, kaa-san - las suaves vocecitas llamaban a la mujer sentada concentrada tejiendo._

 _Afuera nevaba cubriendo los árboles y el techo de blanco. Sonrió al verlos tirando de su larga falda para llamarle la atención._

 _\- ¿Qué sucede mis amores? - preguntó cariñosa la joven madre. Los niños vacilaron un instante con caritas tristes, ella se empezó a preocupar._

 _-_ _¿_ _Por qué no tenemos un otou-san? - ella temía que esa pregunta llegará. No esperaba que le preguntaran tan pronto - Hotaru dijo que su otou-san está el cielo,_ _¿_ _el nuestro también está en el cielo? - preguntaron los gemelos curiosos._

 _La mayor sonrió tristemente, negó con la cabeza. Los menores tuvieron una chispa de esperanza, pero después pensaron bien._

 _\- Entonces_ _¿_ _porqué no está con nosotros ?_ _¿_ _No nos ama ? - preguntaron al borde de las lágrimas. La mayor se levantó de la silla._

 _\- Iré por chocolate caliente con rollos de canela, espérenme en la sala que yo les contaré la historia - aseguró ella._

 _Los menores amaban cuando su madre les contaba historias, entonces corrieron a sentarse cerca de la chimenea de la cabaña. Su madre les entregó su chocolate caliente y los rollos de canela sentando entre los dos en el suelo. Reposaban su espalda en el sofá mientras veían el brillante fuego que ardía en la chimenea. Ellos esperaron ansiosos._

 _\- Yo nací el la aldea oculta entre las hojas, Kohona era el nombre, yo era la heredera de un prestigioso clan. Cuando tenía la edad de ustedes me enamoré. Unos niños se burlaban de mis ojos - los menores se indignaron, los ojos de su mamá eran hermosos y muy geniales por sus habilidades - Yo estaba muy dolida y cuando iba a llorar, un salvador apareció, y yo me enamoré del él. Él era determinado y jamás retrocedía a su palabra ese era su camino ninja - sonrió melancólica - Mientras todos lo miraban con odio, yo lo admiraba, lo observe mientras se hacía más y más fuerte, y empece a entrenar más. Él fue mi fuerza y yo quería poder ser la suya y caminar a su lado. Pero no estábamos destinados a estar juntos, mi salvador ya tenia alguien en el corazón - dijo la mujer._

 _Los menores la miraron tristes._

 _\- Entonces la noche que tuve mi corazón roto, su otou-san junto los pedazos dándome a ustedes dos, mis nuevos amores - los menores sonrieron tiernamente con las mejillas sonrojadas - Aunque la sonrisa de él era hermosa, pocas veces sonreía, porque tenia muchos problemas que lo perseguían y tuvo que irse de Kohona para encontrar la paz. Por eso ustedes no pudieron conocerlo._

 _-_ _¿_ _Un día lo conoceremos? - preguntaron esperanzados._

 _\- Quizás un día lo conozcan - dijo terminando su chocolate - Ahora terminen su chocolate y vayan a la cama ya les conté una historia por hoy._

[...]

 _Hinami se levantó tiempo después que su mamá los arropo, necesitaba ir al baño._

 _\- Con esa historia hasta yo creería que pueden volver a encontrarse y formar una familia feliz - Hinami paró al escuchar, curiosa ella ocultó su presencia disminuyendo su chakra, que no era necesario ya que los presentes estaban muy concentrados entre ellos._

 _\- Él ni siquiera sabe que los gemelos existen._ _¿_ _Les dirás algún día que él se fue antes que pudieras decirle sobre ellos?_ _¿_ _Y qué no estaba contigo cuando sabias que tu clan pediría que los mataras antes que pudieran nacer? - la voz de Mamoru sonaba irritada. Hinami abrió los ojos como platos -_ _¿_ _Qué ellos fueron un error ?_ _¿_ _Les mentirás cuando crezcan y pregunten otra vez por su padre ? - preguntó el león._

 _El león no entendía porque defendía al hombre que la dejo a su propria suerte. Aun que ella negara estaba claro que tuvo que resolver sola sus problemas._

 _\- No fueron mentiras - contestó la mujer._

 _\- Pero tampoco fueron completas verdades. Tuviste que fingir tu propia muerte para protegerlos. Quizás él aún está haciendo su viaje por el mundo y quizás se conozcan entre ellos pero no significa que se reconocerán como padre e hijos - Kurai dijo._

 _Una lágrima cayo del ojo de Hinami._

 _Su padre no sabia que existían._

 _Ellos fueron un error._

 _Su madre tuvo que irse por ellos._

 _El clan de su mamá no los aceptaría._

 _Su padre no estaba para ella cuando lo necesito._

 _Su padre les fallo._

 _Ella hizo una mueca de desprecio._

 _No lo necesitan._

 _No lo necesitaron estos años y no lo necesitarán jamás._

 _Salió sin escuchar el resto de la conversación._

 _Entro al cuarto con lágrimas en los ojos y se acostó al lado de su hermano abrazándolo como para buscar fuerzas. El menor se despertó preocupado al verla._

 _-_ _¿_ _Qué sucede Hina?- la menor empapaba su hombro con lágrimas._

 _\- No lo necesitamos Minami. No necesitamos a otou-san._

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _1 mes después de su llegada a Konoha_

Hinami estaba mirando por la ventana. Sabía que su hermano tenía esperanzas de saber quien era su padre. No era que lo quisiera en su vida, era solo la curiosidad de saber como era.

Después de escuchar a los leones hablando con su madre, acordó con su hermano jamás preguntar a su madre otra vez si un día conocerían a su padre, después de eso averiguaron una que otra cosa sobre el, pero nada relevante. Investigarían con lo que tenían, pero Mamoru jamás salia de su lado y sabía que el león no los ayudaría a encontrarlo.

Querían tener un padre así como querían conocer a sus abuelos, todo niño quiere una familia completa, pero ella al contrario de Minami, que era más misericordioso, no perdonaría a su progenitor, él les falló. No estuvo durante 7 años y no estaba ahora que su madre corría peligro. Cuando lo encontrara le mostraría que no lo necesitaba, ella es una niña fuerte y se hará aún más, ella protegería a su madre, algo que él jamás hizo.

Ella sabia que significaba que ellos fueran error, era lo mismo que decir que no nacieron por amor, y que por ellos su madre tuvo que irse de Konoha y fingir que no existía más, sin poder estar con sus amigos y familia, pero sabia que su mama los amaba demasiado y ella también la amaba mucho. Por eso no obligaría que su madre se encontrara con su padre. Pero tenia curiosidad así como su hermano de saber como era él.

[...]

Minami estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol mirando hacia un lugar distante, Mamoru estaba sentado a su lado. Sabia que su hermana se sentía herida por su padre. Cuando su amigo que tenia un padre en el cielo, le preguntó donde estaba el de ellos, también quería saberlo. Tenía esperanzas de encontrarse con él y formar una familia completa como muchos tenían.

Cuando su hermana llego llorando a su lado contándole lo que oyó, también se sintió herido.

Si su padre no estaba ahí para ellos, Minami seria el hombre de la familia. Él las protegería de los males del mundo, se haría tan fuerte cuanto fuera necesario. Pero aunque su madre los amaba demasiado, y ellos a ella, sabia que a veces se sentía sola.

Por eso él la haría sonreír para que no mostrara esa expresión triste que tenía cuando nadie miraba, pero él la vio, y sabía que era porque no podía estar con sus amigos y su familia.

Y todo era por protegerlos.

Él le devolvería el favor se haría más fuerte y ella no tendría que protegerlos más, y se dedicaría a ella misma.

No necesitaba a su padre, él falló a su mama cuando ella lo necesitaba, pero ella pudo vivir sin su ayuda, él también lo haría pero... quería conocerlo, saber como era.

Jamás preguntó mucho sobre él. Apenas pequeñas cosas. Investigaría con lo que tenia. ¿Y cuando lo encontrara? Él tenía una pequeña esperanza en el fondo de su corazón, de que lo conocería, que no seria un hombre horrible como ellos lo imaginaban, y que todo no pasaría de un malentendido porque quizás su búsqueda por la paz se había prolongado.

Sabía que era soñar demasiado.

¿Pero quien podría culparlo? Era solo un niño.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Los gemelos seguían con la rutina de entrenar con el Uchiha hasta la tarde, a veces se encontraban con otros niños en el parque, para poder jugar.

Kokoro Uzumaki rápidamente se hizo amiga de ellos. Era muy animada y energética. Cuando se le proponía algo era muy determinada, el pelo era largo de un brillante color rojizo característico de los Uzumaki, ojos jade al igual que su madre y marcas en forma de bigotes de gatos en las mejillas al igual que su padre. Después de ver a Hinami peleando se auto proclamó su rival, Hinami se encogió de hombros ante la declaración pero en el fondo estaba feliz, era su primer mejor amiga/rival. Mientras que Minami siempre se sonrojaba levemente cuando Kokoro lo felicitaba o le sonreía brillantemente.

Con Mitashi Hatake tardaron un poco más en hacerse amigos, Minami y Mamoru siempre lo miraban con recelo en modo protector, mientras Hinami se sonrojaba fuertemente y empezaba a jugar con sus dedos, se sentia muy nerviosa a su lado. Pero después se fueron acostumbrando entre él. Era un niño muy caballeroso con las niñas y tenia ojos amables. Tenía el pelo plateado y llevaba una máscara igual que su padre, aunque el pelo de él era revuelto y no de punta como el de Kakashi. Siempre era desafiando por su rival.

Kai lo desafiaba por ser el hijo del rival de su padre. Era una copia diminuta de su padre, solo que con menos cejas y más tierno. Tenia 8 años, era enérgico y extremadamente animado, nunca estaba quieto, pero se ponía serio cuando competía. Fue muy fácil hacerse su amigo, otra cosa que Hinami no admitiría, pero su hermano lo sabía. Era muy fácil llevarse con él.

Sukumi los acompañaba, haciendo de juez en sus competiciones. Era una chica con una sonrisa arrogante, sabía muy bien como asustarlos y se divertía con eso, pero también era muy divertida y los hacía reír mucho. Tenia 8 años también y el pelo castaño con ojos color miel. Decía que quería ser sensei igual que su padre Yamato y su madre Anko.

Mirai Sarutobi era la hija de Kurenai, Hinami la hizo su senpai, ella era una niña muy calma y seria. Tenia 11 años y tampoco conoció a su padre antes de nacer, él murió antes. Hinami la admiraba por la madurez que Mirai tenia a su corta edad, y se entristecía por saber que Azuma, el padre de Mirai seguramente esperaba su nacimiento ansioso pero no pudo llegar a conocerla. Tenia la piel algo morena y el pelo negro azabache, sus ojos eran de un leve tono rojizo.

Se hicieron amigos de Shiyori Aburame era muy discreto como todo Aburame, pero era muy confiable. Tenía el pelo negro y era muy observador. Entrenaba con Minami muchas veces, se hicieron muy amigos rápido y así también conocieron a Sango Inuzuka y su fiel compañero Ikari. Sango era una típica Inuzuka, muy animada e impaciente. Era fácil llevarse con ella pero también era fácil irritarla. Ikari el pequeño perrito siempre roznaba a Mamoru, que lo ignoraba siempre, después de todo de acuerdo a las palabras del león.

 _"- Yo no soy un gato de verdad, un pequeño cachorro no podría más que ladrar hacia mi."_

Pasaron el mes aprovechando el tiempo que tenían hasta que se fueran. Sabían que cuando su mamá llegara ellos tendrían que irse una vez más y, de cierta forma, eso los ponía tristes, era la primera vez que tenían tantos amigos. Ademas cada día se acercaban más al Uchiha. Él era muy serio y callado la mayor parte del tiempo.

Les contó muchas historias Uchiha y cosas de cuando él era niño. Siempre los ayuda a entrenar y a tratar sus heridas. Siempre les regalaba una sonrisa al final del entrenamiento, una que pocos podían llegar a ver, aunque no lo dijera sabían que estaba orgulloso de sus progresos. Era como tener el padre que nunca tuvieron. Minami quería ser igual de fuerte que él para proteger a su mamá y a su hermana, él era la imagen paterna que necesitaba. Los propios aldeanos creían que era su padre por sus similitudes, aunque los gemelos sabían que no era así, se ponían felices por dentro.

En estos momentos los gemelos y Mamoru, en su forma de gato, estaban con todos sus amigos (a excepción de Mirai) jugando en el parque. Kokoro se acercó a los dos.

\- ¡Minami-ouji!- ella siempre lo llama así y Minami seguía sonrojándose, aunque él le dijo muchas veces que no era un príncipe, ella le dijo que él era su príncipe y punto final - ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

Todo el grupo paro interesado en la respuesta. Los gemelos alzaron las cejas a la pregunta, nadie nunca le preguntó eso, después de todo ellos siempre se iban al poco tiempo de llegar a una aldea. Minami pensó un poco.

\- Dentro de tres días- contestó Hinami, en lugar de su hermano, encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera nada importante. Ella esperaba que su mamá estuviera para ese día. Su expresión se hizo melancólica por su pensamiento.

Todos jadearon.

\- Tenemos que celebrarlo,¡dattebane! - todos asintieron repetidamente, el perro de Sango soltó un ladrido animado en respuesta.

Los menores abrieron los ojos como platos. Nunca celebraron con otros niños.

\- Le preguntaremos a Sasuke-oji-san, si podemos hacerlo en su casa - dijo Sukumi.

Todos se acercaron más a los gemelos. Kokoro agarró una mano de Minami y Sango agarró la otra, mientras Mitashi y Shiroyi agarraban las manos de Hinami.

\- Haremos una fiesta memorable - dijeron todos decididos.

Hinami tenia los ojos brillosos, se negaba a derramar una lágrima. Se conmovió y se alegró demasiado por la idea, al igual que su hermano.

\- ¿Creen que pueda llamar a Mirai-senpai?- preguntó recelosa y sonrojada.

\- Ella seguramente se alegrara - respondió Mitashi, sonriendo amable tras la máscara.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

No tuvieron ningún progreso en localizar a los ex seguidores de Danzo. Hace un mes que no encontraban más ninguna base con ninjas secuestrados. En la Central de Inteligencia los Yamanaka trabajaban en un método para romper el poderoso sello del prisionero, e investigaban como funcionaba el dispositivo de absorción y liberación de chakra. Estaban sin avances más allá de lo que tuvieron en los primeros días.

Sasuke estaba frustrado. Pero últimamente se sentía feliz, como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía. La razón, esos dos interesantes niños. Él los entrenaba, y se sentía orgulloso por el rápido progreso de los menores, se sorprendió al ver a los menores entrenaren entre ellos con el byakugan activado, los ojos de Hinami pasaban del negro a un color lavanda al igual que su hermano, solo lo activaban cuando estaban con él. Aunque fuera cruel él se sentía feliz porque el padre y la madre de ellos, estaban muy lejos, no lo admitiría pero se estaba encariñando con los dos y conocerlos sólo fue posible porque su padre no estuvo para ellos, y su madre los mando a Konoha.

Esperaba que ella no volviera. Pero eso lastimaría mucho a los gemelos, él más que nadie conocía el dolor de perder a una amorosa madre.

Entonces él la convencería a la madre que se quedará en Konoha. Él protegería a los niños delas reglas del clan Hyuga, que no admitía niños hyuga que no fueran puros. Se sentía feliz cuando los aldeanos decían de como parecían familia, aunque por fuera no mostrará más que una expresión indiferente, su corazón se sentía cálido cuando estaba junto ellos. Podía sonreír abiertamente, o reír y se divertía molestando al "gatito" protector.

Sip, estaba feliz.

Pero lo que es bueno dura poco, volvía a tener pesadillas siempre en esa época. La muerte de su propia familia en manos de hermano, el mismo día también que él lo mató con sus manos en busca de venganza, sin saber la verdad.

En su busca por redención con el tiempo paro de tener pesadillas, pero siempre cerca del día de la muerte de su clan, las pesadillas volvían. Faltaban tres días.

Esta noche él esperaba despertarse sudando y jadeante pero algo diferente ocurrió.

 **\- Podría haberme dicho la verdad - dijo irritado mirando hacia la nada - Yo lo maté con mis propias manos, cegado por la venganza, sin saber que también me protegía a mí, por eso me dejo vivo esa noche - terminó la frase en un hilo de voz, con una triste expresión en el rostro.**

 **\- Él mató a tus padres, que era también los suyos - dijo una voz suave y calmada, tenia un efecto muy tranquilizante - Aunque tú lo perdonaras, él no podría perdonarse a si mismo, seguir viviendo cargando con el peso de tener manchada sus manos con su propria familia, no podría hacerlo Sasuke-kun, necesitaba la paz y sólo tú podrías dársela -**

 **\- Te pareces mucho a él. ¿Lo entiendes porque tienes una hermana menor? - se escuchó una risita musical. El moreno no creía haber escuchado mejor sonido que ese.**

 **\- En parte si, pero yo también tuve alguien a quien llamar Hermano mayor - se escuchaba tristeza en su voz - murió en esta guerra protegiéndome sacrificando su vida por la mía. Lo conoces una vez te desafió, él era muy orgulloso como tú.**

 **Sasuke hizo una mueca recordando quien era, ella se burló.**

 **\- Sabes que es verdad - volvió al tono melancólico - No siempre nos llevamos bien, el padre de él murió por mi culpa, y él casi me mató cegado por el odio. Pero yo aún lo amaba y sé que Itachi sigue amándote no importa que hagas -**

 **En ese momento el moreno recordó que esas fueron una vez las palabras de su hermano**

 ** _" Te seguiré amando no importa que hagas otouto."_**

Sasuke sentía algo cálido al su alrededor. Abrió lentamente los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz y se sorprendió al ver a los gemelos en su cama aun dormidos.

~ ¿Pero que demonios... ?~

Los menores se movieron acomodándose abrazándolo más, cada uno de un lado. Sasuke aún los veía con los ojos abierto como platos. Mamoru, que dormía en su alfombra al lado de la cama, se despertó. Sonrió burlonamente al ver la cara estupefacta del casi siempre inexpresivo humano.

\- Gritabas entre pesadillas. Ellos se preocuparon.- dijo Mamoru respondiendo a las preguntas que Sasuke no pronunció. El Uchiha seguía sorprendido por unos segundos después sonrió comprendiendo.

Ellos fueron la razón de su sueño. Aunque fuera otra vez con una mujer que no recordaba jamás el rostro, se sentía agradecido por el sueño que lo hacía recordar las palabras de su hermano.

Cerró los ojos aprovechando el momento un poco más.

Después de ese día los gemelos siempre dormían junto a él, de la misma forma que lo hacían con su madre.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Hinami desactivó su byakugan. Llevaba toda la mañana entrenando junto a su hermano. Minami ya tenía el suyo desactivado, se juntaron con el Uchiha que los esperaba. Él les toco la frente a los dos, era su forma de decir que hicieron un buen trabajo. Ellos sonrieron de lado a lado. Mamoru saltó al hombro de Hinami, y salieron de los campos de entrenamiento para volver a complejo Uchiha.

Sasuke se detuvo en la tienda de dulces, muchas veces se detenían después del entrenamiento a comer rollos de canela como si fuera un premio por su arduo trabajo.

\- Su cumpleaños es mañana - no fue una pregunta, los menores jadearon sorprendidos mientras paraban de masticar sus rollos, lo miraron como preguntando como sabía eso - Mamoru...- respondió Sasuke a la pregunta de sus caras. Los gemelos miraron con los ojos entrecerrados a Mamoru sentado al lado de ellos en el banco, él solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

\- Les hice el trabajo más fácil a ustedes - contestó, tenía razón en eso, el león los conocía muy bien. Los menores levantaron las vistas recelosos.

\- ¿Entonces podemos celebrarlo en el complejo Uchiha?- preguntó Hinami sin expresión pero todos sabían que por dentro estaba algo nerviosa.

Él solo asintió sonriendo de lado. Los menores sonrieron iluminados

\- ¿De verdad Uchiha-san?- preguntaron.

\- Hmpf - él gruño en concordancia.

En un menos de un segundo el Uchiha estaba siendo abrazado por dos niños emocionados. Desprevenido se sorprendió, después les revolvió el pelo a ambos dándole una de sus raras sonrisas. Los dos dejaron el abrazo y se miraron.

\- Debemos avisarles Hina - dijo Minami emocionado.

\- Hn - Hinami asintió - nos vemos en casa Uchiha-san - los menores salieron corriendo seguidos por Mamoru que estaba muy feliz por verlos tan alegres.

~ Sería bueno que estuvieras aquí para verlos maestra ~ pensó el león.

Se reunieron con sus amigos en el parque donde siempre juegan. Dividieron los preparativos en equipos, Hinami, Kokoro y Mirai hacían los aperitivos junto a Sakura que se voluntario en ayudarlos. Mientras la pelirosa hacia el pastel, las niñas hacían los pequeños aperitivos.

Minami, Shiyori y Sango organizaban la noche de su cumpleaños, ya que justamente esa noche se celebraba un festival, aprovecharían para ir a los juegos, Sango le contaba animada como era los festivales de Konoha.

Kai, Mitashi y Sukumi arelaban los preparativos en la casa. Kai competía con Mitashi en todo lo que podía, Sukumi les daba ordenes y hacía de juez muy satisfecha porque ellos era lo que hacían todo el trabajo.

Sasuke pasó viendo a Minami escuchando atentamente a Sango con sus relatos y fue a la cocina, donde Hinami se esforzaba en hacer ricos aperitivos. Sakura se acercó cuando lo vio y se paro a su lado sonriendo.

\- Son unos niños muy dulces - dijo ella mirando a Hinami, que ahora escuchaba atenta a su senpai.

\- hmpf - gruño asintiendo.

\- Te están haciendo bien ¿verdad? ¿Cómo harás cuando Jihi vuelva a por ellos? - preguntó la pelirosa.

\- No sabemos si volverá ya han pasado 4 meses que no se tienen noticias sobre ella - contestó Sasuke impasible. Sakura arqueo una ceja.

\- ¿Esperas que no venga ? - preguntó.

\- Sé lo que es perder una madre - dijo melancólico, Sakura sabia que se refería a que eso les dolería mucho, por eso no quería un destino así para los niños, pero si pasaba él estaría ahí para ellos. Ella suspiró.

\- Realmente te encariñaste con ellos, si no te conociera diría que son tus hijos - dijo riendo levemente, alejándose para terminar el pastel.

Sasuke miró una ultima vez a Hinami antes de retirarse, seria muy feliz en tener hijos como ellos.

[...]

El día pasó volando y los menores nuevamente durmieron junto al Uchiha. A la mañana siguiente despertaron solos en la cama. Miraron a todos los lados. Mamoru tampoco estaba. Los gemelos se alarmaron, Mamoru nunca se aleja de ellos, se arreglaron y bajaron las escaleras corriendo en busca de los desaparecidos, se encontraron con un festín en la mesa y sus amigos esperándolos. Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos.

No les había dicho que irían tan temprano.

Todos se rieron por verlos con caras incrédulas como si el festín fuera un tipo de genjutsu.

Los menores sonrieron con los ojos brillosos y celebraron felices, aunque la falta de su madre no salia de una parte de sus mentes.

Sasuke estaba en la sala junto a Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi. Mamoru no se veía por ninguna parte. Los menores jugaron y compitieron haciendo mini torneos. Los gemelos se divertían como nunca y cuando llegó la tarde todos se fueron a prepararse para el festival. Sasuke les había comprado kimonos, que ahora se los estaban poniendo.

Minami bajo primero llevaba un kimono azul oscuro ahora tenia el pelo más parecido al de Sasuke cuando pequeño, ya que tuvo que cortarse de lo mucho que creció. El Uchiha llevaba un kimono azul como el menor pero tenia el abanico de su clan en la espalda. La menor bajo un poco después, su pelo que ahora le llegaba por los hombros, estaba en una coleta alta dejando nada más que al grueso mechón suelto al lado de su rostro, su kimono era lilas con lirios esparcidos.

\- No encontramos a Mamoru, aún estoy preocupado - dijo Minami hacia el Uchiha.

\- Él sabe cuidarse, no debe ser nada serio, aprovechen en festival - dijo el Uchiha. Los menores asintieron, el mayor mostró una cajita negra con una cinta roja. Se las entregó y ellos lo miraron sin comprender.

\- Es mi regalo para ustedes - dijo Sasuke.

Los menores abrieron la caja rápidamente. Dentro había dos collares con el símbolo Uchiha.

Lágrimas de felicidad cayeron.

Los sostuvieron en sus manos y abrazaron fuertemente al mayor.

\- Arigato Uchiha-san, Arigato jamás lo olvidaremos. Nos gustaría tener un papa como tú -

Lo que en verdad querían decir era: nos gustaría que tú pudieras ser nuestro padre.

\- A mí me gustaría tener hijos como ustedes también -

Que significaba: me gustarían que ustedes pudieran ser mis hijos.

Les devolvió el abrazo acuclillándose para estar de la misma altura que ellos secándole las lágrimas, dejando apenas la sonrisa en los rostros de los menores. Les puso los collares a los dos.

\- Acompáñenme - dijo Sasuke saliendo de la sala pasando por el pasillo, los menores lo siguieron hasta que él paro en una habitación que nunca entraron - Esta era la habitación de mí hermano. El mismo que mató al clan - dijo y abrió la puerta mostrando una habitación con muchas fotografías, era donde él guardaba sus cosas de antes dela masacre, los menores veían todo curiosos y tristes por la historia del mayor - Lo hizo para salvar al resto de la aldea y salvarme a mí también - los gemelos lo miraron interrogantes sin saber como eso los salvo - Lo entenderán mejor cuando crezcan, yo tenía la misma edad que ustedes cuando pasó y tampoco lo entendería y seguí sin saber por mucho tiempo hasta que supe la verdad después de matarlo con mis propias manos. Fue la forma de él de encontrar su paz, alguien que no recuerdo me lo dijo una vez. Él era mi héroe y hasta ahora lo sigue siendo - dijo sonriendo melancólico el Uchiha.

\- Tú eres el nuestro Uchiha-san - dijo Minami e Hinami asintió.

\- Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros. Te queremos - dijeron en unísono con las mejillas algo sonrojadas. El mayor sonrió y les pico la frente con dos dedos, fue su forma de decir que el también los quería.

\- Vamos al festival - dijo el pelinegro.

Para Sasuke este era el día que su familia se fue de su vida, y ahora era el día de nacimiento de dos niños que entraron en su vida, dos niños que podía ver como una familia.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron la noche entre tiendas de juegos y de comidas. El festival estaba lleno y muy colorido, los aldeanos se veían celebraban felices.

Mitashi encontró una oportunidad para raptar a Hinami que se sonrojó cuando la tomó de la mano afastándola de los demás.

\- ¿Qué sucede Mitashi-kun?- pararon enfrente a una tienda de tiro al blanco.

\- Elige uno, el que quieras - dijo e peliplata. La morena miró a la tienda, entendiendo que se refería a los peluches que eran premios, ese seria su regalo, ella se sonrojó fuertemente. Apuntó hacia un mediano león negro. Mitashi le entregó el dinero al vendedor, acertó todos los blancos de manera eficaz. Hinami siempre admiró sus habilidades, seguramente merecía el titulo de genio así como su padre. Ganó el león entregándoselo a la aun sonrojada Hinami.

\- Estas muy hermosa esta noche _Hime_ , Feliz cumpleaños - Hinami abrazo fuerte al león en su pecho. Jamás olvidaría este cumpleaños.

\- Gracias Mitashi-kun - dijo sonrojada la pelinegra. Mitashi sonrió bajo la máscara.

Los fuegos de artificios explotaron haciendo al cielo brillar tras ellos.

[...]

En otra parte un ojiperla también fue secuestrado, su secuestradora lo llevó por varias tiendas. Reían felices, se divertían y jugaban en los juegos del festival miraron al cielo cuando los fuegos explotaron, los miraban maravillados.

\- Minami-ouji - Kokoro se acercó, le beso la mejilla y después lo abrazo, él se sonrojó fuertemente - Feliz cumpleaños ¡dattebane! - dijo sonriendo brillantemente la pelirroja.

Él correspondió al abrazo.

Jamás olvidaría este cumpleaños.

\- Arigato kokoro-chan- la pelirroja soltó el abrazo y le entrego una foto, era la foto que se sacaron todos juntos mientras celebraban en la mansión Uchiha. Miró la foto y después a ella sonriendo, ella le devolvió la sonrisa alegre.

Los fuegos de artificios aún explotaban tras ellos.

En ese momento Mamoru apareció.

\- No te he visto en todo el día Mamoru ¿donde estuviste? - preguntó algo preocupado el menor.

\- Preparando el regalo de ustedes, sígueme - ordenó el león, el ojiperla miró a la pelirroja,

\- Iré a avisarle a Sasuke-oji-san por si pregunta por ustedes - dijo ella, él asintió agradecido le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran.

El "gatito" los miró divertido

\- Ya le avise a tu hermana - avisó Mamoru, Hinami apareció un rato después, ellos siguieron al león hacia los árboles de cerezo que había cerca del festival. Estaban muy, muy curiosos - Traje a alguien que conoció a su madre - dijo Mamoru frente a ellos, los menores jadearon ahora estaban aún más curiosos.

Entre los árboles una joven mujer aparecía, tenia el pelo castaño y una estructura delgada llevaba un kimono blanco con flores lilas, era muy bella. Pero lo que llamó la atención de los menores fueron sus ojos.

Era una Hyuga.

\- ¡Hola! Pueden llamarme tía Hanabi - dijo sonriente la castaña - _Soy la hermana menor de su mamá._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	5. Ella volvio

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _3 semanas después_

Tía Hanabi era muy animada y les contaba muchas historias de su mamá. Se encontraban con ella en secreto de todos, excepto de Mamoru.

Mamoru se encontró con ella una semana antes de su cumpleaños. Él sintió su presencia durante dos semanas en los alrededores y fue a investigar porque la humana Hyuga los seguía, hasta que descubrió que era hermana de su maestra y que no sabía como acercarse a los niños sin que los del clan Hyuga lo supieran entonces él la ayudo para hacer feliz a los niños.

 _"Estaban sentados sobre las ramas de los árboles de cerezo._

 _\- Yo no conocí a mi madre. Pero mi hermana siempre estuvo ahí para mi. Yo la admiraba mucho, era como mi figura materna. Después de los entrenamientos duros con mi padre ella siempre me cuidaba y cuando tenía miedo o pesadillas dormía junto a ella. Ella era mi inspiración aunque todos la creían débil por ser gentil yo sabia de su verdadera fuerza y la admiraba - dijo sonriendo la castaña._

 _Los gemelos escuchaban la historia extremadamente interesados y sonreían contentos por saber como un Hyuga (que ellos antes creían que eran horribles) decía amar mucho a su madre._

 _\- Kaa-san nos hablo de ti - dijeron los menores, la Hyuga sonrió iluminada escuchar eso._

 _\- ¿De verdad? - ellos asintieron_

 _\- Nos dijo que tenia una muy querida hermanita, que era como un sol, por ti ella no se sentía sola en su casa, siempre la animabas y la hacías sonreír, eras lo más preciado para ella - dijeron los gemelos sonriendo suavemente._

 _La mayor se sonrojó levemente en las mejillas, balanceó los pies contenta._

 _\- Ella también hacia que no me sintiera sola, es mi heroína -"_

Después de eso empezaron a encontrarse para contarse historias sobre su madre y a veces entrenaban el byakugan con ella. Compartían el amor por la misma mujer y la misma determinación de que ella volvería, porque así lo prometió y ella jamás retrocedía a su palabra.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke suspiró frustrado.

Ningún avance.

Los ninjas seguían desapareciendo, pero ahora ya no tenían ninguna guarida, sin encontrar a los ex-miembros de Raiz, sin progreso con el sello que protegía los secretos en la mente de Kitomi Hiroshiba, la tortura no funcionaba con ese prisionero, era astuto y sabia que no podían matarlo.

Estaban sin pistas nuevas.

Sin información sobre Jihi. Él ya no creía que ella volvería pero no acabaría con la esperanza de los menores, aún no.

Hoy Sasuke los visitaría. Ha mucho que no lo hacia. Salió del centro ANBU, vistiendo su uniforme. Las mujeres suspiraban su nombre mientras él pasaba.

23 años y aun seguía soltero.

Motivos: las mujeres que conocía era molestas, chillonas y superficiales.

Por ahora estaba mejor sin ellas. Además de una noche pasajera no las necesitaba.

Entró a la floricultura Yamanaka.

\- Hi Sasuke-kun, lo mismo de siempre ¿verdad? - saludó Ino entregándole lirios blancos

\- Hn - dijo y le pagó, salió sin decir más nada.

Ino suspiró.

~ Tan lindo pero tan frio, que desperdicio ~ pensó resignada la rubia.

Sasuke se dirigía al cementerio, visitaría la tumba de su hermano y de sus padres, a tiempo no lo hacia. Sasuke llevaba el ramo de lirios en su mano. Antes de llegar a la tumba de sus padres algo llamo su atención.

Había alguien más en el cementerio. Una capa lilas se movía al compás de viento. Estaba arrodillado en una tumba de espaldas a él, llevaba la capucha no dejando ver nada sobre la identidad del visitante. Pero tenia una sospecha de quien era.

El Uchiha se acercó un poco más, a dos metros del misterioso encapuchado.

\- Oe - él llamó su atención.

La mujer se sobresalto levemente, se levantó pero no se volteó.

\- ¿Por acaso tu eres...? - no pudo terminar su frase.

Una ráfaga de viento sopló. La mujer hizo sellos de manos haciendo un leve genjutsu. Miles de flores aparecieron como una barrera entre ellos.

\- ¡Liberar! - dijo Sasuke y deshizo el débil genjutsu, pero la mujer no estaba más ahí.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

\- Es ella - murmuró.

Hinami miró al león que se levantó apresurado de la alfombra.

\- Mamoru ¿qué sucede? - preguntó Minami comiendo un tomate.

\- Su madre llegó. Siento su presencia - informó el león.

Los menores abrieron los ojos como platos.

El tomate se cayó al suelo.

* * *

.

.

El sonido de golpes en la puerta lo despertó.

Levantó sobresaltado su cabeza del escritorio, creyendo que era su consejero, se limpió rápidamente la baba de la boca y fingió estar haciendo papeles.

\- Adelante - dijo el rubio esperando ver a su perspicaz consejero, pero no fue lo que vio cuando la puerta se abrió. Vio a una mujer con una gran capa lilas que llegaba a cubrir parte de su rostro. Ella hizo una reverencia.

\- Hokage-sama he venido a por mis hijos - dijo con una suave voz en um simple murmullo.

Naruto abrió sus ojos como platos

\- Jihi... -

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Corrían por los techos apresurados desde la mansión Uchiha en dirección a la torre del Hokage, donde el León afirmaba sentir su presencia.

Sus corazones parecían que iban a salir por sus bocas.

Las lágrimas en sus ojos caían por el helado viento que les rozaba el rostro mientras corrían.

Hace tiempo la esperaban, sabían que ella cumpliría su promesa.

Ellos la conocían más que nadie.

\- Ya casi llegamos contigo Kaa-san - dijeron en unísono.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke terminaba su visita al cementerio cuando uno de sus subordinados apareció.

\- Capitán el Nanadaime-sama lo llama inmediatamente a la torre del Hokage - dijo con voz urgente.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó con ojos entrecerrados

\- Tendrás que verlo para creer - contestó misterioso.

El moreno tenia una gran sospecha de que sería.

En unos instantes ya estaba en la Torre Hokage, entró por la ventana encontrando a Shikamaru y Naruto viendo expectantes a la misma mujer que estaba en el cementerio, que él reconoció por la capa lilas, ella se bajó la capucha y empezó a quitarse las vendas que cubrían sus ojos.

Las vendas cayeron al suelo.

Jadeos de sorpresa.

Era una mujer hermosa de tez blanca que parecía hecha de porcelana, labios rosados naturales y ojos perlas que parecían lunas, que reflejaban tu imagen si te encontrabas frente a ella.

\- Es un gusto ver que cumpliste tu sueño Naruto-kun - ella sonreía suavemente.

\- Hinata ... - el Hokage estaba paralizado, su voz salió en un casi inaudible susurro.

Hoy una supuesta muerta estaba frente a ellos.

Sasuke había oído sobre la muerte de la Hyuga heredera tuvo casi o nada de interacción con ella, la recordaba como la tímida enamorada del dobe, jamás le dio importancia estaba más centrado en su venganza, pero cuando volvió dos años después de su partida en busca de redención, él escuchó sobre la muerte de ella de la boca de actual Hokage.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose repentinamente llamó la atención de los presentes.

Por la puerta entró un ansioso león junto a dos llorosos gemelos parados en la puerta.

La Hyuga sonrió. Ella se agachó recibiendo el fuerte abrazo de los emocionados gemelos.

\- Kaa-san sabíamos que volverías - dijeron emocionados. Ella les dio muchos besos haciéndolos reír entre las lágrimas.

\- Les prometí, ¿verdad? - ellos asintieron en el pecho de su madre.

\- Maestra - el león tenia un nudo en su garganta de tanta emoción que sentía, los presentes no esperaban ver jamás al orgulloso león en ese estado, parecía que por dentro lloraba de alegría.

\- Mamoru gracias por cuidarlos - dijo sonriendo.

\- Es mi deber protegerlos, jamás dejaría que nada les pasará, Kurai tampoco me lo perdonaría - contestó sonriendo de lado.

La mayor sonrió más.

\- Él estaría orgulloso de ti - la ojiperla estiró su mano para acariciar la cabeza del majestuoso león, él inclinó su cabeza hacía abajo para recibir gustoso la caricia de la suave mano de su maestra.

\- Kaa-san, tenemos muchas cosas para contarte - los menores empezaron a hablar sin parar al mismo tiempo, Hinata no entendía nada, por suerte Mamoru la ayudó.

\- Vamos niños, esperemos afuera. Dejen a su madre por ahora, tiene asuntos de adultos que resolver - dijo el león, los gemelos vacilaron un segundo, imaginaban de que sería ese asunto, entonces dieron un último y fuerte abrazo en su madre y un beso en cada mejilla, salieron junto al león.

Hinata tendría mucho que contar.

Se volteó a los aún estupefactos presentes, viendo directamente al Hokage.

No volteó su mirada al Uchiha, que ahora estaba apoyado en una pared sin expresión alguna, pero él también esperaba una explicación.

\- ¿De verdad eres Hinata-chan? - dijo levantándose lentamente en Hokage, se acercó a ella tocándole la mejilla, la abrazó como para saber si era de carne y hueso y no un fantasma, la ojiperla se sonrojó un poco, sorprendida, pero correspondió al abrazo sonriendo - No eres un edo-tensei o un genjutsu ¿verdad? - preguntó verificando el rubio.

La Hyuga negó con la cabeza, soltando una risita melódica en su hombro.

Él se separó lentamente.

\- Hay mucho que contar entonces, ¿no es así? - dijo sonriendo comprensivo el mayor.

Ella asintió.

El Hokage se apoyó en su escritorio lleno de papeles, esperando la historia de su antigua amiga.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _Embarazada._

 _Estaba embarazada._

 _Era definitivo, cuatros testes de embarazos positivos. Dos semanas teniendo los mismo síntomas._

 _Estaba embarazada no podía negarlo._

 _Y el hijo era de él._

 _Lo busco para decirle, pero el se había ido sin fecha para volver. ¿Que haría? 16 años y tenia un hijo con alguien que no era Hyuga, algo prohibido en su clan._

 _Se desesperó._

 _¿_ _Y ahora que haría? Su clan no permitiría que el bebe naciera. Hinata paso la semana desesperada. Fue más veces al cementerio esa semana, a visitar a la tumba de su difunta madre y a su "hermano mayor"._

 _\- Kaa-san, Neji- niisan_ _¿_ _qué hago? - las lágrimas caían en el pasto frente a las tumbas._

 _No tenía respuestas, no podía abortar, era su hijo. Su bebe. Pero el clan la haría abortar, si no lo hacia, ellos mismos matarían a su hijo atacándola en el vientre. Su comportamiento empeoro, su hermana lo notó, su equipo también lo hizo. Hanabi preocupada con su adorada hermana mayor la cuestionó una noche en su habitación. Hinata le contó todo desde el motivo de beber aquella noche hasta la hora que se levantó y se fue antes que él se despertará._

 _Pero no dijo quien era el padre._

 _Esa noche lloraron hasta caerse dormidas abrazadas en la cama de Hinata. Sólo tenían una solución, ella debería huir para protegerlo, no dejarían que tocaran a su bebe._

 _Le contó a su equipo también, omitiendo nuevamente la identidad del padre, la abrazaron, ellos la ayudarían. Pasaron semanas programando la falsa muerte de Hinata. Ella pensó en sólo huir pero era la heredera y además una Hyuga enviarían personas a buscarla. Un mes después encontraron la oportunidad perfecta en una misión._

 _Ese día ella no volvió a casa. Pero les prometió volver a verlos, y ella siempre cumplía sus promesas._

 _2 meses pasaron lejos de Konoha, ella siempre cubría sus ojos con vendas usando el byakugan para ver. Usaba una capa negra y su badana la guardaba en la mochila. Por las aldeas que pasaba ayudaba a los que necesitaban, de esa forma la conoció, Kyora Yasuko, su futura maestra._

 _[...]_

 _El olor a humo llegó a Hinata, los gritos desesperados se oyeron, salió de la posada corriendo para encontrarse con casas incendiándose, y el olor a sangre mezclados con la madera quemada. Los gritos de niños y mujeres amedrantados se escuchaban fuertemente._

 _Empezó a ayudar a los civiles junto a ninjas y anbus de la aldea. Entonces algo llamó su atención. Eran los autores del atentado en la aldea y perseguían a alguien._

 _Era una mujer, su pelo blanco plateado relució a la luz de la Luna, llevaba un top negro y una oscura chaqueta verde medio abierta, con pantalones justos del mismo color, revelando un cuerpo delgado con curvas proporcionadas. Era hermosa, aun con esa gran cicatriz bajo sus ojos azules, pero lo que llamaba la atención era como manejaba sus espadas mientras corría por los techos en dirección al bosque, siendo seguida por decenas de ninjas._

 _~ Entonces ella era el objetivo desde el principio ~ pensó la ojiperla._

 _Hinata los siguió con el byakugan, la encontró acorralada en medio al bosque, la peliblanca movió sus hombros en círculos cortando el aire con las espadas, señalando que no correría más. Ella danzaba con ambas espadas empuñadas, era una excelente espadachín pero aunque los enemigos eran entre genins y chunnins ellos era demasiados. Cientos de kunais fueron lanzados sobre la acorralada mujer, viniendo de todas la direcciones, Hinata saltó frente a ella dándole la espalda, su capa casi no se veía en la oscuridad del bosque y su pelo atado en una coleta se movió haciéndolo relucir a la poca luz de la luna._

 _\- Técnica Rotatoria - ella gritó girando sobre sus talones, usando una técnica de su clan._

 _Moviéndose velozmente, haciendo surgir una semiesfera de chakra alrededor de ellas, repeliendo todos los kunais simultáneamente._

 _Ambas lucharon lado a lado._

 _\- Jutsu Loto Mortal - la peliblanca se teletransportó en medio a los enemigos más cercanos, giró creando un ráfaga filosa con sus espadas dañando a los adversarios a su alrededor._

 _\- Leones Gemelos del Desmoronamiento - chakra violeta con forma de dos grandes leones cubría los brazos de la Hyuga, era su propria técnica, aplicaba gran dolor en los ninjas enemigos, aunque fuera solo un roce del chakra, uno a uno los rivales fueron cayendo. Las dos danzaban en sincronía. El último cayo inconsciente en el suelo._

 _Hinata auxilió a los que se desangraban hasta la muerte victimas de las filosas espadas de la ojiaul, que veía extrañada las acciones de su salvadora._

 _-_ _¿_ _Porqué los curas?_

 _\- Sólo evito que mueran, cerrando las heridas más graves - contestó ella, cerró los puntos de chakra de los que faltaba, más tarde avisaría a los anbu de la aldea, para que los enviaran a la cárcel por sus actos._

 _-_ _¿_ _Por qué me ayudaste? - preguntó tiempo después._

 _\- Cualquier ninja que viera a decenas de enemigos contra uno solo haría la misma cosa - dijo encongiéndose de hombros. Hinata era muy humilde, no le gustaba vangloriarse._

 _La mayor alzó una ceja irónica._

 _\- Irónicamente una ciega me vio - Kyora no sólo de había sorprendido por la habilidad de la niña sino que también porque su salvadora llevaba vendas en los ojos como si fuera ciega, pero eso no parecía imposibilitarla de pelear -_ _¿_ _Eres un ninja sensor por acaso?_

 _La menor solo asintió, no sabia mentir pero aprovecharía para ocultar su identidad, probablemente no conocían a las técnicas Hyuga por esa región, pero no arriesgaría._

 _-_ _¿_ _Por qué te seguían?- preguntó curiosa, la mayor se encogió de hombros._

 _\- Vengo de un clan de expertos espadachines, mi clan es especialista e moldear ninjustus, adaptándolos al uso de espadas. Ellos son seguramente caza recompensas, muchos ninjas viven de ese modo, desde el final de la guerra ninja, cientos de aldeas destruidas a causa de la guerra aún no pudieron restaurarse económicamente - miraron a los inconsciente ninjas._

 _\- Víctimas de la situación - susurró la peliazul, la peliclanca volteó a verla arrodillándose frente a la menor._

 _\- Te debo mi vida niña, si no fuera por ti seguramente no habría pasado de esta noche - Hinata jamás le gusto que se arrodillaran ante ella, aunque era la heredera siempre les decía a sus sirvientas que con ella, no necesitaban arrodillarse aunque fuera algo de la educación del clan Hyuga._

 _\- No me debes nada pued.. - La cortó._

 _\- Dejame compensarte de alguna forma - dijo decidida aun arrodillada, Hinata miró las espadas en la espalda de la peliblanca_

 _\- Enseñame a manejar una espada._

 _Kyora le enseño todo sobre como pelear con espadas. Le mostró como moldear su chakra en las espadas y hasta técnicas secretas de su clan. Pasaron a confiarse mucho mutuamente. Le contó que era una Hyuga y el porque se fue de Konoha. Kyora la protegía aún más, principalmente después de saber de su embarazo, ellas se hicieron grandes amigas. Pero entonces 2 años después los Kinkou las separaron cuando los emboscaron. Los derrotaron, pero Kyora murió, protegiendo a sus hijos._

 _Jamás la olvidaría. La enterró y se llevó las dobles espadas con ella._

 _" **\- Enseñarle a matar a un espadachín es muy simple. Enseñarle a no matar es el verdadero reto, pero tú eres diferente Hinata, muy diferente** " le había dicho esas palabras entre carcajadas, las recordaba mientras moldava con chakra la espada adaptándola a una versión sin filo._

 _Haría justicia en su nombre. No permitiría que más ninjas sufrieran en manos de los Kinkou._

 _Casi 1 año después hizo el contrato con los leones para mayor protección de sus amados hijos, y meses después encontró la primera base de los Kinkou, al salvar a ninjas que habían sentido el débil chakra de cientos de ninjas. Siempre les agradecería internamente por eso. Por ellos, ella liberó a cientos de ninjas cautivos._

* * *

 ** _._**

 **.**

Hinata les contaba las partes más relevantes de la historia. Ellos escuchaban atentamente sin saber como sentirse.

\- En las bases siempre tienen mapas de las otras instalaciones más cercanas, así es como siempre sabía donde se encontraban, pero con el tiempo me convirtieron en su objetivo. Había fortalecido mí genjutsu para ocultarme, pero aun así nos encontraron, me escapé y me encontré casualmente con los mismo ninjas que salve aquel día. Envié a Hinami y Minami aquí por que confiaba que tú los aceptarías Hokage-sama - relató la ojiperla. Él llevó una mano rascándose la cabeza, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas con su típica sonrisa.

\- No tendría como dejarlos a su suerte ¡dattebayo!- contestó y se puso serio - Lamento oír lo que te sucedió Hinata, pero que paso con el padre, _¿_ él está...? - no terminó la frase. Ella negó con la cabeza. Hinata contuvo la necesidad de voltear la mirada.

\- Él está vivo, No tiene idea que ellos existen - todos jadearon a la revelación de la Hyuga - No pude encontrarme con él quizás va siendo hora... - ella paro pensativa.

Sasuke observaba todo en completo inmutismo, pero por dentro era una tormenta.

Se sorprendía de ver a la pequeña heredera Hyuga sacrificando la comodidad de su mansión para cuidar de sus hijos productos de una noche de alcohol. Se sorprendía más al imaginar a la correcta heredera Hyuga emborrachándose y teniendo una aventura de una noche.

Pero la verdadera crisis era otra. Ella era la madre de los gemelos.

La madre de los gemelos volvió.

Ella seguramente quería llevarlos lo más lejos posible de los Hyuga.

Y parecía tener intención de salir en busca del padre de los niños, que podría muy bien no estar en Konoha.

Había oído del león el primer día que estuvo aquí.

 _" - Ellos son fuertes, genios como su padre, esas eran las palabras de mi maestra."_

Si era de verdad fuerte, la seguridad no seria un problema para ellos si los Kinkou persistían en perseguirlos, entonces nada los retendría a Konoha, suponiendo que encontraran al padre y él los aceptara.

Sabía que los gemelos trataron de escapar de la vigilancia del león, sólo para poder investigar sobre la identidad de su padre, aunque decían no necesitarlo, sabía que en verdad si necesitaban una figura paterna, principalmente Minami. Pero él sería egoísta, él no quería separarse de los menores. Él no lo permitiría. Si era necesario, él sería una figura cerca a lo paterno y él los protegería de lo que fuera necesario.

Sasuke apretó los puños.

\- Eres una ilusa si crees que después de 7 años, aparecer de la nada de una supuesta muerte, presentándolos como sus hijos, él aceptara fácilmente - dijo inexpresivo el Uchiha, Hinata se paralizó al oír su voz por primera vez en tanto tiempo - si piensas que ir tras el padre en busca de protección es una gran idea eres realmente tonta - dijo el pelinegro.

Ella se volteó para verlo fijamente con el ceño fruncido, apretando la mandíbula y cerrando los puños fuertemente, casi rechinó los dientes tamaña rabia sintió, si él sabía o no quien era el padre no importaba, de cualquier forma rompió todas las esperanzas de la dolida madre.

\- Tienes razón sería una ilusa en pensar que el los aceptaría, pero te equivocas en decir que voy tras él en busca de protección, sé cuidarme - contestó la ojiperla.

Sasuke sonrió de lado burlándose.

 _Primer objetivo completado: No iría tras el padre._

\- Tanto que tuviste que separarte y enviar a los gemelos a esta aldea , _¿_ verdad?- dijo sarcástico Sasuke - Eres el objetivo de ellos, al final los pondrás en peligro y pueden morir por tu estupidez de salir de aquí donde están protegidos - Hinata abrió los ojos como platos, sus palabras la herían en lo profundo - Es mejor si se quedan en la aldea - aconsejó autoritario. Él se fue acercando hasta estar frente a frente con ella, mientras cruzaba los brazos. Ella entrecerró los ojos imitando su pose.

\- _¿_ Porqué te interesa?- cuestionó Hinata.

Sasuke no diría que su felicidad dependía de dos niños, ni tampoco que se había encariñado con ellos y no quería que se los llevara.

\- No me interesan - dijo de manera cortante, una verdadera mentira - no es más que una misión, habría sido perdida de tiempo haberlos cuidado estos dos meses mientras tú no podías, para que salgas de aquí y mueran por tu culpa - contestó gélido.

Naruto y Shikamaru veían todo boquiabiertos.

~ _¿_ Que rayos le pasaba a Sasuke? ~

\- Sasuke detente - advirtió el Nanadaime pero el moreno lo ignoró.

\- _¿_ Así que es eso? _¿_ Nada más que una misión ? - dijo también ignorando al Hokage la peliazul - No te obligué a nada, si tanto te molesta perder el tiempo cuidando niños, no te preocupes yo misma puedo protegerlos lo he hecho durante todo este tiempo con los métodos que podía - contestó irritada.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

\- Y ahora que métodos usaras, iras tras el hombre que te acostaste durante una noche como una cualquiera para que proteja a tus... -

Lo abofeteó. El rostro de Sasuke giro hacia otro lado por el impacto, su mejilla empezó a arder.

\- Hijos...- terminó la frase con los ojos abiertos sin procesar lo que paso, cuando lo hizo volteó su mirada irritado con el sharingan activado, pero lo desactivó al verla con una expresión que no parecía decidir si estaba más dolida o irritada con sus palabras. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin control, pero su ceño seguía fruncido. Sasuke se dio cuenta tarde, que se había pasado de la raya.

Pero él no se disculparía.

Naruto salió de su estupor.

\- Sasuke bastardo te has pasado, no tienes el derecho a decir nada no la conoces - abrazó a la ojiperla que lloraba - Disculpalo Hinata-chan el bastardo es un cretino a veces pero... Estoy de acuerdo en que es mejor que te quedes en la aldea, no sabemos cuando se rendirán de perseguirte y en caso de que te encuentren, aquí podemos tomar medidas contra la propia organización. Además los niños se hicieron buenos amigos como mi hija dattebayo - dijo regalándole una sonrisa - Este es tu hogar, si los Hyuga intentan poner un dedo sobre los gemelos se las verán conmigo ¡ _'ttebayo_!.

\- Arigato Hokage-sama- dijo separándose y secándose las lágrimas las ojiperla.

\- Oh por favor llamame sólo Naruto, Hinata-chan - ella asintió con una suave sonrisa.

Shikamaru se pronunció por primera vez.

\- Sería de gran ayuda si pasas después de estar instalada, por el Centro de Inteligencia, para tratar sobre los Kinkou - dijo el moreno.

\- Hai Shikamaru-kun, haré lo posible por ayudar - contestó ella, él asintió en agradecimiento.

\- Hablando tu instalación, bueno...- el Hokage relutó - el complejo Uchiha es donde se quedan los gemelos y el mejor lugar para ocultarlos por un tiempo - aconsejó el rubio.

Hinata jadeó y volteó la mirada al Uchiha esperando una objeción, este al contrario de lo esperado asintió al Hokage encogiéndose de hombros, después giro sobre sus talones dirigiéndose a la salida.

\- No es necesario Naruto-kun puedo... - el Uchiha la cortó, girando apenas el rostro hacía ella.

\- Se quedaran conmigo - dijo autoritario ella abrió los ojos como platos - Estuvieron conmigo estos dos meses, yo los protegeré si es necesario - giro su rostro otra vez hacia la salida - Ellos no molestan para nada, son buenos niños - dijo y abrió la puerta saliendo de la sala del Hokage dejando a tres pares de ojos muy abiertos.

La ojiperla miraba aún hacía la puerta después de cerrada, no entendía a ese hombre. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacía un al lado.

~ Quizás era su forma de disculparse ~ pensó ella.

El Uchiha por el contrario cerraba la puerta sonriendo satisfecho.

 _Objetivo dos completado: obligarla a quedarse._

\- Bien... - el Hokage llamó la atención tanto de Hinata como de Shikamaru - Estamos felices que en verdad estés viva Hinata-chan, hagamos una fiesta mañana en la noche en el Ichiraku con toda la generación, hay mucho que te perdiste estos 7 años. Además tienes que conocer a mi hija - dijo animado su antiguo amor, ella sonrió.

\- Estoy segura de que me encantará conocerla - contestó.

\- Es una princesa muy hermosa, ¡dattebayo!- Hinata asintió y miró al consejero.

\- _¿_ Y tú Shikamaru? - preguntó curiosa, recordaba que él estaba saliendo con Temari, el moreno se sonrojó en una mejilla

\- Me casé con Temari, esta embarazada de 7 meses - dijo y suspiró - una mujer embarazada y bastante problemática - dijo con una sonrisa ladina. Ella soltó una risita, llevando una mano delicadamente a la boca.

\- Suena a algo que tu dirías - dijo riendo suavemente.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Dos gemelos esperaban ansiosos junto a su "gatito" en las afueras de la torre del Hokage.

Habían salido tan emocionados de la casa Uchiha que se habían olvidado de transformar a Mamoru, por suerte el Uchiha ya les había enseñado a realizar ese jutsu de transformación en el león, entonces lo transformaron en el momento que salieron de la sala del Hokage.

Mamoru movía la cola de un lado a otro, tan impaciente cuanto los dos hermanos.

Sintió la presencia del Uchiha y se volteó a verlo.

El Uchiha salía con una sonrisa bastante sospechosa.

Mamoru entrecerró los ojos mirándolo fijamente, el moreno se dio cuenta y borró rápidamente su sonrisa.

Sasuke se acercó a los menores que dejaron de moverse de un lado a otro cuando lo vieron.

\- Se quedaran en la aldea por más un tiempo - dijo con un toque de alegria en su voz. Los menores abrieron los ojos como platos sin saber como reaccionar - Su madre se quedara también en el complejo Uchiha - él sonrió de lado imperceptiblemente.

\- _¿_ Lo dices enserio Uchiha-san?- los dos se estaban boquiabiertos pero sus ojos brillaban de alegría. Él asintió.

\- ¡Yattaa! - los menores celebraron abrazándose mutuamente.

Mamoru corrió en dirección a la entrada de la Torre Hokage, la Hyuga salía con su capuz puesto, encontrándose con algo que le paro el corazón por segundos. Sus hijos hablaban animados con el último Uchiha que tenia una suave expresión dirigidas a ellos en el rostro, parecía estar escuchándolos atentamente. Por un segundo se esperanzó de que ellos al menos se llevaran bien, pero la amargura se instaló instantáneamente en su corazón, quebrado por sus palabras cortantes.

 _"- No me interesan, no es más que una misión"_

 _"- Eres una ilusa si crees que después de 7 años, y aparecer de la nada de una supuesta muerte, presentándolos como sus hijos, él aceptara fácilmente"_

~ Bueno al menos dijo que no le molestaban y eran buenos niños ~ pensó la ojiperla.

\- Maestra - un gato blanco llamó su atención, Hinata abrió los ojos, incrédula al reconocerlo.

\- _¿_ Mamoru? - preguntó, él se sonrojó, quien diría que leones se sonrojaban, el león asintió relutante, los ojos de ella brillaron de ternura lo agarró entre sus manos, levantándolo del suelo y apretándolo en su pecho, el gatito se sorprendió - Estás tan adorable~~~ - ella lo apretaba aún más, sonriendo.

Los entretenidos niños escucharon la voz de su madre acercándose.

Los menores voltearon animados esperando que ella se acercarse más.

Sasuke arqueó la ceja al verla otra vez con el capuz puesto, ocultando lo más posible su identidad, pero lo que encontró divertido era ver al león extremadamente orgulloso, siendo apretado como un tierno gatito y lo más sorprendente era que el "gatito" parecía estar disfrutándolo.

Hinata alzó la vista hacía el moreno que ahora tenía una expresión ilegible.

\- Vamos - dijo girando en dirección al complejo Uchiha.

Mamoru subió al hombro de su maestra, mientras los menores la tomaban de la mano, siguiendo al último Uchiha en dirección al complejo, seria una larga estadía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	6. Cosas que recuerdan a Itachi

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se despertó irritado.

Estaba acostumbrado a despertarse sintiendo a los cálidos brazos de los gemelos a su alrededor.

Suspiró recordando como ahora estaban con su madre en la habitación de al lado, nunca los había visto tan agitados, generalmente eran muy tranquilos, pero ahora tenía muchas cosas para contarle a su amada madre, no podía culparlos casi 5 meses lejos de ella, si Sasuke fuera ellos seguramente se comportaría igual. Miró por la ventana aún era temprano, los cálidos rayos de sol entraban en la alcoba, el pelinegro decidió levantarse.

Bajó las escaleras después de ducharse, con el pelo aun mojado y una toalla en sus hombros desnudos.

Sintió un aroma delicioso llegando hasta él, curioso Sasuke se acercó a la cocina.

Las risas se escuchaban como una suave música para los oídos del moreno.

\- Entonces Uchiha-san lo tiró al agua y Mamoru salió empapado y muy enojado - contaba Minami divertido, el león gruño

\- No te tienen más respeto de esa forma Mamoru - la peliazul reía mientras preparaba el último onigiri. Sasuke veía todo sin saber como sentirse, la vista de la Hyuga con un delantal (uno que siempre estaba en la cocina pero él jamás lo usaba, por obvias razones) con el pelo suelto balanceándose mientras reía, lo hacía recordar a su propia madre. Al ver esa escena, apoyado en la madera sin que se percataran de él, lo hizo recordar a él mismo cuando niño mientras contaba a su madre su día, sentando al lado de Itachi, mientras ella preparaba el desayuno.

Estaba cautivado por la escena.

\- Fue suerte, me tomó desprevenido, jamás dejare que me transformen otra vez - bufó con su orgullo herido el león sentado cerca de la mesa junto a los menores.

\- Oh, Mamoru pero si eres adorable en esa forma - Hinata seguía riéndose de espaldas hacía el Uchiha, sin saber que este la estaba observando, la ojiperla se dio vuelta cesando inmediatamente la risa al ver al moreno apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con el pelo mojado y sin camisa, revelando un abdomen bien definido resultado de años de entrenamiento. Su sonrojo fue instantáneo.

Sasuke la miró saliendo de su transe inicial, hasta que se dio cuenta el porque de su sonrojo, alzo la ceja divertido.

~ Dos hijos y se sonroja al ver a un hombre sin camisa ~ pensó divertido.

Los gemelos ajenos al nerviosismo de su madre saludaron al Uchiha alegremente, la madre bajó la mirada lo más rápido posible hacia los onigiris, procediendo a servir la mesa.

\- O-Ohayo Uchiha-san - saludó débilmente la sonrojada mujer.

Él no respondió, los menores estaba acostumbrados, él nunca saludaba. Hinata no se vio afectada imaginaba que el era así.

Sasuke vio que ella ahora ponía cuatro platos de sopa de tomate. Se puso aún más nostálgico. Tenia la idea de salir de la cocina pero jamás negaría un aperitivo con tomates.

Se sentó comiendo en silencio. Los menores seguían contando sobre sus nuevos amigos. La madre escuchaba atentamente y aunque Sasuke no lo demostrará también lo hacía.

Los aperitivos estaban deliciosos, si no fuera un golpe a su dignidad, él habría pasado el dedo en el plato para terminar con absolutamente todo pero no le daría esa satisfacción a la ojiperla.

Aunque adoraba a los niños no se obligaría a llevarse bien con la madre de ellos. No era buena idea alabar a una mujer que viviría en su casa, sabía que fue enamorada del dobe pero no arriesgaría, podría ser una buena madre pero las mujeres eran todas iguales de superficial por dentro, no importa cuanto trataran de ocultarlo.

La morena se esforzaba para ignorar al Uchiha sin camisa al otro lado de la mesa, cosa que no era difícil cuando se tenia a dos hermosos hijos robando su atención.

\- 5 minutos - dijo el Uchiha repentinamente.

Hinata alzo la mirada confundida pero los gemelos entendieron, se levantaron, terminando desayuno rápidamente se dirigieron a su habitación en busca de las armas para el entrenamiento.

La Hyuga miró interrogante al león que se encogió de hombros.

\- Entrenamiento con el Uchiha - contestó Mamoru, ella miró sorprendida al moreno.

\- Uchiha-san. No es neces... - la cortó.

\- Ahorrate las palabras Hyuga. Lo hago por que quiero - se levantó en busca de los pequeños.

Hinata aún veía por donde salió el pelinegro, totalmente boquiabierta.

Hinata de verdad no lo entendía.

La peliazul suspiró, sería una larga semana.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Los pequeños estaban más ansiosos, por fin podrían mostrar a su madre, lo fuerte que se hicieron con los entrenamientos del Uchiha.

Sasuke alzó la ceja hacía los gemelos que corrían queriendo llegar más rápido al local de entrenamiento. Él notó el entusiasmo de los gemelos en querer mostrar sus habilidades a la Hyuga a su lado.

Llegaron al lago donde siempre entrenaban. Tenía un gran campo donde había unos postes de madera para entrenar taijustu. Hinata miró todo nostálgica, ya había tenido muchos entrenamientos en ese lugar, a parte del campo de entrenamiento 8.

~ ¿Cómo estarán Shino-kun y Kiba-kun? Por suerte los veré mañana en la noche ~ pensó la ojiperla.

Soltó el aire, tendría muchas cosas que explicar y muchas preguntas para responder en el encuentro con su generación.

\- Kaa-san tienes que vernos atentamente, te impresionaremos - dijeron determinados a mostrarle todo lo que eran capaces.

Ella sonrió y se acuclilló frente a ellos.

\- Den su mejor, pero tengan cuidado,¿sí? Quiero seguir teniendo dos hijos - dijo ella burlona.

Los menores rieron y asintieron.

\- Empiecen - dijo sin más el Uchiha, viendo que ya habían terminado su tierna escena.

Los menores se pararon frente a frente en medio al campo.

Hinata fue a sentarse en la rama de un árbol junto al ahora "gatito" Mamoru que se acostó en su regazo, que aprovechó su tamaño para recibir algunos mimos de su maestra. Sasuke se paró a algunos metros de ellos para avaliar, como de costumbre. Realmente estaban determinados a impresionar a su madre, lo que no era necesario. Una madre se impresiona fácil con cualquier cosa que haga su hijo pero no acabaría con las ilusiones de los niños, además él sabía que los gemelos realmente eran sorprendentes para su temprana edad.

Pequeños genios al igual que su hermano Itachi.

Suspiró. Estos meses los comparó mucho a su hermano mayor.

Activaron su byakugan y se posicionaron el un estilo modificado, una combinación de Uchiha con Hyuga.

Con un grito iniciaron el entrenamiento, en puro taijutsu atacaban y evadían en sincronía, como una danza que fue ensayada millares de veces, excepto que esta era una danza para ganar a su compañero de baile, Minami atacó con las manos en puño siendo evadido por el brazo de su hermana, que cambio la trayectoria del golpe, enviaron chakra hacía sus manos.

\- Puño suave - gritaron en unísono, estaban en perfecto equilibrio, ninguno lograba romper la defensa del otro. Los golpes de chakra chocaban entre si enviando intensas vibraciones a su alrededor. Los dos ya tenían un excelente control de chakra al igual que su madre. Hinami saltó sobre sus manos hacia atrás desviando una patada de su hermano.

\- Prisión de burbuja - dijo la morena haciendo posición de manos, Minami saltó hacía un lado evadiendo las burbujas que salían de suelo. Se acercó velozmente a la morena.

\- Puño Suave - gritó y con una precisión casi quirúrgica inyecto su chakra en los canales del brazo de Hinami, con su byakugan podía ver 360 grados y todos los puntos del sistema de chakra de su hermana, ella se alejó sosteniéndose el brazo dañado, la pelinegra frunció el ceño y se acercó otra vez.

\- Juken - Hinami no sólo daño los brazos del ojiperla sino que trato de controlar su flujo de chakra enfocándose en sus habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo y su estilo de pelea Hyuga.

Hinata bajó del árbol yendo más cerca. Estaba más que sorprendida por el manejo de habilidades que los dos tenían a tan corta edad.

No iba a intervenir.

Sabía que eran fuertes y ella misma había hecho entrenamientos que casi la llevaron al borde de la muerte. Pero era difícil verlos heridos por más que fuera un entrenamiento.

El Uchiha pensó que ella iba a intervenir, pero ella sólo se acercó. Vio sus puños apretados y su expresión aprensiva. Sasuke sabía lo que estaba pensando. La verdad pensó en hacerlos parar, ya habían hecho suficiente para impresionar a su madre, pero sabia que no pararían, él entendía esa necesidad de demostrarse fuerte hacía su progenitor. Contuvo, al igual que la ojiperla a su lado, las ganas de detenerlos.

\- Elemento Fuego: Llamas del Fénix - Minami concentro chakra en el pecho y lo dividió en varias secciones soltando cada una de forma consecutiva transformándolas un grupo de pequeñas bolas de fuego que fueron dispersadas en diferentes direcciones contra Hinami, ella saltó rápidamente desviando lo más rápido que podía.

\- Aahh - ella gritó cuando no pudo esquivar una bola de fuego que fue rozo casi completamente su pierna. Hinami entrecerró los ojos e ignoró el dolor para contraatacar - Danza de la sombra de la hoja - en un movimiento veloz le pego una rapidísima patada en la barbilla del menor desde el suelo, para hacerlo volar por los aires, aprovechó lista para darle otro ataque.

Hinata miró al Uchiha sorprendida. "Elemento fuego, llamas del Fénix" era un jutsu característico del clan Uchiha, aunque es dominada por algunos jonnin, no alcanza la magnitud que toma en los Uchiha, y la "Danza de sombra de la hoja" fue un ataque que Sasuke uso en los exámenes chunnin, que él había copiado con su sharingan el ataque originario de Rock Lee.

Él les había enseñado técnicas propias de él y también su clan.

Minami hizo una mueca de dolor por el daño físico que recibió, velozmente atrapó la mano derecha de Hinami y la pateó lejos de él.

Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, corrieron listos para darse el golpe final.

Jadearon cuando el golpe no llegó.

Los mayores los habían detenido.

Sasuke agarraba la muñeca y el estómago de Hinami, mientras Hinata sostenía a Minami. Los cargaron y los llevaron poniéndolos sentados sobre el pasto frente a ellos.

Hinata cruzó los brazos y los miró seria. Los niños se pusieron nerviosos, su madre nunca los miró tan represiva.

\- ¿Qué estaban tratando de hacer exactamente? Eso era entrenamiento o una batalla a muerte, ¿qué les advertí antes que empezaran? - dijo enojada, con el ceño fruncido, pero sin levantar la voz. No era necesario hacerlo, hasta el Uchiha se sintió algo asustado, como cuando su madre lo reprendía por algo que hizo mal. Y jamás, jamás sé lo diría a nadie, pero la encontró algo sexy. Sacudió su cabeza había algo más importante en la cual concentrarse.

\- Si querían impresionar a su madre ya lo hicieron pero de la forma equivocada - dijo el Uchiha también enojado, se habían lastimado demasiado, eso no era un juego. Los niños estaban doblemente nerviosos, bajaron las cabezas aprensivos.

\- Lo sentimos kaa-san, Uchiha-san - dijeron en unísono, Hinata suavizó su expresión, se sintió culpable, debió haberles detenido antes, ellos querían impresionarla a ella, algo que no necesitaban hacer. Les sonrió para tranquilizarlos, algo siempre que tuvo efecto.

\- Prométanme que no se dejaran llevar otra vez, cuando entrenen entre ustedes - pidió la mayor.

\- Lo prometemos kaa-san- dijeron culpables por haber preocupado a su madre.

Sasuke sonrió de lado en aprobación.

\- Los dos ya son fuertes, no tienen que demostrarme nada, los conozco mejor que nadie. Yo sé que serán aún más poderosos, extremadamente poderosos - dijo la madre, los menores sonrieron con brillos en los ojos.

\- Tan fuertes como Neji - una voz conocida llegó a los oídos de la ojiperla, Sasuke se puso a la defensiva al sentir un chakra acercándose, si fuera necesario atacar lo haría, ya que era una Hyuga la que llego.

No cualquier Hyuga era la heredera Hanabi Hyuga.

Hinata jadeó sorpresa, ¿cómo sabía que había llegado?

Tras Hanabi un Mamoru venia calmadamente.

~ Con que fue así que Hanabi lo supo ~ pensó la ojiperla.

Hinata sonrió, la misma sonrisa maternal que Hanabi recordaba.

\- Tadaima Hanabi-chan - dijo suavemente Hinata.

Hanabi sonrió y dos lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, corrió y se tiro abrazando a su hermana mayor, Hinata que no había esperado eso perdió el equilibro y cayo al pasto. La castaña no se importó y siguió abrazando a su hermana en el suelo llorando de alegría en su pecho.

\- Okaeri nee-chan, Okaeri - dijo entre el llanto la castaña.

Todos miraban conmovidos la escena. Sasuke bufó, Hinata y su familia no paraban de hacerlo sentirse nostálgico.

* * *

.

.

Los niños estaban sentados sobre el león, que los llevaba al complejo Uchiha en su espalda.

Hinata les había aplicado chakra curativo, pero aún tenían resquicios de dolor. Los brazos de Minami sólo tenian ahora algunos moretones, y la pierna de Hinami estaba casi completamente curada dela quemadura.

Hinata los veía desde atrás, con los ojos transmitían culpabilidad. Sasuke que estaba a su lado lo notó.

\- No te sientas culpable - dijo el pelinegro, sólo Hinata lo oyó y abrió los ojos sorprendida en su dirección - Tampoco los detuve a tiempo, ellos mismos se hicieron eso, no fuiste tu, así pueden aprender con sus errores - dijo sin mirarla mientras caminaba.

Espera un momento él estaba... ¿Tratando de mejorar su animo?

El corazón de Hinata dio un golpeteo. Ella le sonrió agradecida.

-Gracias Uchiha-san - él la miró con la ceja alzada - Minami, Hinami por entrenarlos y por permitirnos estar en tu casa. Ellos me contaron sobre su cumpleaños - confesó la peliazul.

Hinata se había sentido culpable por no haber estado en el cumpleaños de los niños y muy sorprendida cuando ellos le contaron lo que el Uchiha hizo. Trató de todas formas de no tener esperanzas de que ellos se vieran como padre e hijos. Pero ella tenia allá en el fondo un pequeño rayo de ilusión, sabía que el Uchiha no hacía esas cosas porque sí pero quizás, sólo lo había hecho para que se sintieran mejor en su ausencia, él mejor que nadie sabía como era estar sin su familia en esos días y sabía que si le decía la verdad al Uchiha, quizás se alejaría de ellos sin aceptarlos o creyendo que ella quería aprovecharse de la situación.

Probablemente sabía quien era el padre y había dejado las cosas claras sin decirlo abiertamente por la presencia de Naruto y Shikamaru, quizás realmente sólo los cuidaba por la misión. No tendría esperanzas, las guardaría en el fondo y dejaría que sus hijos aprovecharan estar con el último Uchiha, el perteneciente del clan favorito de las historias de sus hijos.

Que irónica era la vida.

Sasuke la miró cauteloso, ¿les habían contado a ella sobre lo que dijo?

\- Te contaron sobre todo ?- ella asintió sin mirarlo.

\- No quise ser yo quien les dijera la verdad sobre Itachi, yo no tenia ese derecho pero la verdad no imaginé que un día volveríamos y fueras tú el que se los dijera.

Sasuke paró repentinamente, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

\- ¿Como sabes sobre eso? - preguntó asombrado. Hinata también paró sorpresa por la pregunta.

\- Fuiste tú el que me lo dijo esa noc... - levantó la vista hacia él y vio su expresión incrédula, ella abrió los ojos sorpresa y algo herida - ¿No te acuerdas verdad? - preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, a la frase y la expresión con un tinte de dolor de la ojiperla.

\- ¿De qué... ? - Un anbu los interrumpió.

\- El equipo de rastreo volvió Capitán Uchiha, Shikamaru-sama lo solicita en la central de inteligencia inmediatamente - dijo el intruso.

Sasuke asintió y dio una ultima mirada a la peliazul que tenía una mirada dolida.

~ Él no se acuerda de nada ~ pensó herida la ojiperla.

Cuando las esperanzas volvían, él las volvía romper.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó el Uchiha impaciente, no estaba de buen humor en este momento. Shikamaru le había ordenado que fuera con Shino para obtener los informes de la misión.

\- Logramos encontrar a tres ex miembros de raíz - dijo el siempre discreto Aburame. El mal humor de Sasuke se esfumó, interesado en el rumo del asunto - Los pusimos en celdas separadas - declaró Shino.

\- Perfecto, ¿donde están? - preguntó el Uchiha impaciente.

\- Por aquí, Kiba los encontró en los alrededores de una guarida. Tuvimos muchas dificultades pero logramos capturarlos. Kiba y los demás aún tienen heridas que tratar. Por suerte las mías fueron menos grave entonces mi recuperación fue rápida - informó el Aburame abriendo la puerta de la celda.

Dentro de la celda había una mujer con los ojos completamente vendados y manos y piernas atadas.

Akira Konaka era una niña prodigio, al menos eso le había dicho Danzo. Ella era una huérfana que fue abrazada bajos los protectores brazos de Danzo, quien la empeño a entrenar en cuanto fue capaz de lanzar kunais. La disciplina era implacable y despiadada, pero se basaba e un principio fundamental: "Hacemos lo que hay que hacer por el bien de la aldea". Tuvo mucho que hacer para cumplir este objetivo, efectuó actos que otros considerarían moralmente cuestionables, pero para ella todo es por el servicio y la doctrina de su protector. Pero entonces su mundo se vino abajo cuando volvió de una misión y descubrió que su figura paterna había muerto. Por nadie menos que el ultimo Uchiha. El mismo que ahora entraba en su celda.

\- ¿Porqué las vendas? - preguntó el Uchiha., fue cortado por la voz rapsoda de la prisionera. Ella tenia un largo cabello negro, y una piel morena, y una figura delgada, eso era todo lo que el Uchiha podía captar.

\- ¿Porqué no me las quitas y lo averiguas? - Ella lo había observado por meses, planeando como matarlo y cobrar venganza con sus proprias manos. Alguien descubrió sus intenciones pero en vez de mandarla a la cárcel, le hizo una propuesta que ella sin dudar aceptó.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

\- No recomiendo que no lo hagas, tiene un particular doujutsu, que cuando lo activa paraliza tu cuerpo. Pero hay algo raro... - Shino entrecerró los ojos pensativo.

\- Es robado - confesó la morena sonriendo - podría apenas haber robado sus habilidades con el dispositivo. Pero entonces tendría que usarlo todo el tiempo para poder usar este jutsu, pero sacándole los ojos lo tengo de forma permanente - dijo sin ningún toque de remordimiento.

\- Eres repugnante - Sasuke poseía un doujutsu, por eso imagina la desolación que sentiría el que le quitaran un poder que llevo por toda la vida.

\- NO TIENES EL DERECHO A DECIR NADA, MALDITO ASESINO. DEBERÍAS ESTAR ENTERRADO BAJO LA TIERRA. MATASTE A UN DANZO QUE SOLO QUERÍA EL BIEN DE LA ALDEA. HAS TRAICIONADO A LA ALDEA Y AUN ASÍ ELLOS TE TIENEN ANDANDO POR LAS CALLES Y LLEVANDO LA BANDANA DE KONOHA COMO SI NADA, SOLO PORQUE ESE ERROR DE HOKAGE ES TU AMIGO. ERES UN MONSTRUO - Sasuke la agarró por la camisa alzándola del suelo.

\- Ese maldito hizo que todo mí clan fuera asesinado por mí hermano y aprovecho para quitarle los ojos y quedárselos, como si fueran su trofeo. No trates de hacerlo parecer el bueno - gruño entre-dientes irritado, la soltó haciendo que se cayera al suelo. Sasuke se dio vuelta en dirección a la puerta. Estaba demasiado irritado como para tratar de interrogarla sin matarla en el intento - Llamá a Ino y cuéntame más tarde que pudieron descubrir - ordenó el Uchiha alterado.

El Aburame asintió y Sasuke salió, tenia que tranquilizarse.

Sasuke llegó a la mansión Uchiha, tenia ganas de ver como estaban los niños. Entró pero no vio a nadie, no estaban en el primer piso, subió las escaleras. Quizás estaban en el cuarto, pero era raro no sentía la presencia de nadie. Aunque sabia que los menores sabían ocultar muy bien su presencia pero no lo hacían perfectamente.

El pelinegro abrió la puerta del cuarto y quedó estático en la puerta.

Sólo estaba Hinata.

Una casi desnuda Hinata.

Apenas llevaba la falda y un sostén, Sasuke había entrado justo cuando se estaba cambiando.

Ella miró hacía la puerta que se había abierto, la Hyuga se congeló en su lugar.

Sasuke no podía apartar la mirada de ese cuerpo. Seguramente había sido esculpido por los dioses del erotismo. Jamás había visto pechos tan perfectos como esos, y una piel que parecía ser hecha para recibir marcas de mordidas.

Hinata se sonrojó de pies a cabeza. Ella empezó a sentirse mareada, se volteó de espaldas a él tomando una camisa para cubrirse.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que no había dejado de mirarla y se volteó, maldiciéndose por haber quedado embobado como un adolescente.

\- ¿Donde está los niños? - preguntó tratando de no parecer afectado.

Hinata terminó de ponerse la camisa. Creyó rara la pregunta, ¿porqué los estaba buscando? Pero estaba muy nerviosa para estar cuestionando.

\- L-los terminé de c-curar y Mamoru los acompaño para que fueran con unos amigos. Dijeron que tenían que hacer algunas cosas - declaró apenada la ojiperla. Sasuke sabía que de que se trataba, los gemelos les contarían a todos que su madre había vuelto. - Ano... ¿Hay algo más que necesites Uchiha-san?

Sasuke la volteó su mirada hacía ella con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando fijamente su espalda y viendo su silueta enrojecida.

~ ¿Ella le estaba sugiriendo...? ~

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que el aún no había salido de la habitación, y que ella le estaba pidiendo educada-mente que lo hiciera. Se sintió como Kakashi por haber pensado que ella estaba insinuando las cosas que a él habían pasado por la cabeza cuando la vio sin camisa.

\- No - dijo fríamente y salio del cuarto cerrando fuertemente la puerta. Hinata suspiró aliviada.

Sasuke se dirigió a su cuarto a tomar una ducha fría, el cuerpo de Hinata se parecía mucho al de sus sueños.

Sentía que era como ver una fantasía sexual en vida real.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos.

\- ¿DE VERDAD? - Kokoro fue la primera en pronunciarse.

Los gemelos asintieron. Mamoru estaba sobre la cabeza de Minami otra vez, asintiendo junto a ello.

\- Me alegro por ti Hime - dijo Mitashi sosteniéndole las manos, Hinami se sonrojó.

\- Eso es genial ¡dattebane!

\- Sí Minami-kun, me alegro por ti - dijo Sango. Las niñas lo abrazaban, Minami se sentía sofocado. Ikari en la cabeza de Sango roznaba hacia Mamoru.

\- ¿Podremos conocerla? - preguntó Mirai.

\- Queremos que lo hagan - dijo Hinami con los ojos brillando de alegría hacía su senpai.

Mirai le sonrió e le sobó el pelo.

\- Me alegro por ti - dijo la mayor, Hinami sonrió levemente recibiendo el cariño gustosa.

\- Ahora vamos a jugar y cuando podamos conoceremos a la mamá de ellos - dijo Sukumi.

\- Hai - todos asintieron sonriendo brillantemente.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Los gritos de Sasuke resonaron en la mitad de la noche despertando a una Hyuga.

Ella se levantó alterada, miró a los niños que aún no se habían despertado, les puso un jutsu para que no se despertarán por los gritos y se dirigió a la habitación del Uchiha.

Parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla.

Vaciló unos momentos y puso las manos sobre su cabeza.

Mamoru entró a la habitación tiempo después.

 _ **\- Nii-san entrena conmigo - el hermano mayor le sonrió y le picó la frente.**_

 _ **\- La próxima vez Sasuke - el pequeño hizo un puchero llevando la mano sobre su frente.**_

 _ **\- Nii-san entrena conmigo - preguntó ahora en otro escenario. Itachi le sonrió otra vez y más una vez le picó la cabeza.**_

 _ **\- La próxima vez Otouto - Sasuke frunció el ceño sobándose la frente dolorida.**_

 _ **\- Nii-san entrena conmigo- nuevamente el escenario había cambiado. Itachi le dio su acostumbrada sonrisa, Sasuke ya iba a llevarse sus manos como escudo hacia su frente, pero Itachi fue más rápido.**_

 _ **\- Aiii - el pequeño infló los cachetes.**_

 _ **\- La próxima vez tonto hermanito menor.**_

 _ **Todo se puso oscuro.**_

 _ **De repente sus padres atados, sentados en el suelo cono los ojos llenos de temor aparecieron frente a él. Itachi levantó la espada, Sasuke gritó.**_

 _ **El escenario volvió a cambiar.**_

 _ **Itachi le sonreía, lleno de heridas al borde de la muerte, la sangre se veía por todas partes. Itachi le picó la cabeza manchándolo con su sangre.**_

 _ **\- Lo siento Sasuke, no habrá próxima vez - el mayor se cayó en su hombro. Sasuke volvió a gritar.**_

 _ **De pronto todo brilló.**_

 _ **Se vio en su cuarto rodeado de sus juguetes, miró a todas partes y vio a Itachi acercándose. Él le sonrió y lo levantó en su espalda.**_

 _ **\- Vamos hoy te llevaré a entrenar - Sasuke lo miró sorprendido y luego sonrió.**_

 _ **Escenas de el jugando con su hermano mayor en el patio de su casa lo llenaba de alegría.**_

 _ **Su madre se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa, Fugaku venia a su dos se sentaron en el porche mirando hacia los niños que jugaban.**_

 _ **\- Mira otou-san, lo que puedo hacer - Sasuke trató de hacer una bola de fuego pero no salió muy bien, que en cambio le quemó los dedos, Mikoto se acercó alarmada y revisó sus manos. Sasuke se negó a llorar, y miró vacilante a su padre.**_

 _ **\- Sigue intentando y lo lograrás- dijo simplemente Fugaku.**_

 _ **Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos, y miró a Itachi que le asintió sonriendo, miró a su madre que aun tenia una sonrisa, después a su padre, que parecía seguro de lo que decía.**_

 _ **Sasuke sonrió.**_

 _ **Semanas más tarde su proprio padre lo entrenó y él logró hacer la bola de fuego exitosamente."**_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, la pesadilla se había convertido en un recuerdo feliz de su infancia. Había dormido bien, y no tenia ganas de despertar ahora, miró hacia un lado y terminó de abrir los ojos de golpe.

\- Hyuga - susurró el Uchiha sorprendido por ver a la madre de los gemelos durmiendo en el suelo con la cabeza y las manos sobre la cama.

\- Te has despertado - dijo Mamoru. Sasuke se sentó en la cama confundido. El león suspiró - ¿A quien crees que salieron los gemelos?- Sasuke abrió más los ojos, inmediatamente captó que su buen sueño se debía a ella. Seguramente él habría gritado en la pesadilla y ella vino ayudarlo. El león sonrió ladinamente por un momento, después entrecerró los ojos.- Que raro... - murmuró desconfiado Mamoru.

El Uchiha aun aturdido miró al león.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó al ver la expresión del blanco león. Mamoru abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Hay que llevarla al hospital - contestó. Sasuke frunció el ceño confundido. El león estaba alarmado - Hay que hacerlo rápido - Sasuke no entendía que pasaba - Ella está casi sin ninguna reserva de chakra - confesó el león. Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y se levantó apresurado, se puso una camisa.

La levanto al estilo princesa y los dos salieron por la ventana.

\- Explícame - ordenó saber el Uchiha mientras ellos saltaban por los techos en dirección al hospital.

\- No me di cuenta antes que ella estaba casi sin chakra porque normalmente ella debilita su presencia, por eso no preste mucha atención antes, Maldición, seguramente llego hasta aquí sin descansar lo suficiente para recuperar una buena cantidad de chakra - Entonces fue por eso que el no notó su presencia en la casa - Dime ¿tuviste un buen sueño? -preguntó Mamoru. El Uchiha lo miró confundido, ¿qué tenia que ver eso?- Seguramente ella uso el jutsu que usa en los gemelos cuando tienen pesadillas, con eso agoto casi totalmente su reserva - explicó.

Llegaron al hospital y hablaron con Sakura explicándole la situación. Ella rápidamente hizo una transferencia de chakra y la dejó recuperándose el una habitación.

Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente, y miró a todos lados confundida. No sabía donde estaba. Se encontró con un Uchiha de brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared. Parpadeo aún más confundida, él notó que ella se despertó, frunció el ceño hacía ella.

\- No te pedí tu ayuda - Hinata se sorprendió y cayó en cuenta segundos después de a que se refería.

\- No tendrías como hacerlo de cualquier forma - respondió inocentemente, ¿él estaba dormido como iba a pedirle ayuda?

Sasuke parpadeó no había esperado esa respuesta.

¿Pero qué esperaba? ella tampoco había pedido su opinión.

\- ¿Porque lo hiciste? Por poco y te quedas sin chakra - reprendió el Uchiha. Hinata se sorprendió ella no había pensado en sus reservas, había viajado sin parar y pensaba descansar una vez que encontrara a sus hijos. Entonces era por eso que estaba ahí. Seguramente él la había traído.

\- Yo- yo ... - ella no pudo articular la frase completa.

\- No pensaste en eso verdad. Tch... - el moreno chasqueó y se dio vuelta pero antes de salir le tiró una cajita que Hinata por reflejo la tomó, con eso Sasuke salió del cuarto.

Hinata miró confundida hacía la puerta y después a la cajita.

La abrió y miró sorprendida.

Eran rollos de canela, sus _favoritos._

Hinata sonrió.

~ Seguramente esa era su forma de darle las gracias ~ pensó.

* * *

.

.

 **Respuesta al comentario de Mari Uchiuga.**

 **Mari Uchiuga:** _Si la historia es mía, viví prácticamente toda mi vida en Brasil (tengo 17, y viví 15 años allá) por eso hay palabras mezcladas (- / -). Para ser sincera no pensé que tanta gente leería la fic. Y gracias por alentarme y comentarme mis errores, soy bastante distraída por lo que muchas veces no me doy cuenta que puse de algunas cosas jajaja. Si no me lo hubieras dicho tampoco me habría dado cuenta :3. Te lo agradezco ^^._

 _Att. Safamantica s2_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**


	7. La verdadera cara de Mitashi

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura estaba aturdida. Cuando su esposo le había dicho que Hinata Hyuga estaba viva, ella no le creyó realmente.

Sabía que él había salido particularmente afectado por la muerte de la Hyuga.

Sakura se había sentido culpable por quitarle a Naruto, pero había sido egoísta, se había enamorado del rubio de sonrisa brillante. Mientras Sasuke la alejaba más y más, Naruto la recibía de brazos abiertos con incentivos y halagos, con sonrisas que le alegraban el día y le calentaban el corazón. Siempre la hacía sentir la mujer más fuerte y hermosa del mundo, siempre con sus afectos tranquilizantes.

Al principio había sido difícil sacar al Uchiha de su corazón, un amor que duro casi toda su vida no iba a desaparecer del día a la mañana. Pero cuando se casó, cuando se entrego aquella noche a Naruto, cuando Kokoro nació ella estaba segura, ellos eran su familia y su mayor amor. Ellos la hacían sentirse afortunada. Pero solo los tenía porque la heredera Hyuga había sacrificado su vida dos veces por él. Si él hubiera muerto, bueno Sakura seguramente no sería la misma. Entonces todo se lo debía a Hinata Hyuga y Neji Hyuga. Cuando Sasuke entro cargándola ella se petrifico, el le explico la situación y ella rápidamente adopto su profesionalismo. Si hubiera sido años antes, Sakura seguramente habría estado celosa de como el Uchiha parecía preocupado y sostenía delicadamente a la Hyuga, pero no ahora, que tenía su propria familia, tampoco ahora que la chica corría riesgos.

Rápidamente le transfirió chackra y la dejo descansado en la habitación. Ahora Sakura estaba debatiéndose si entrar o no. Aún no estaba preparada para verla, sino fuera por ella la ojiperla no habría buscado consuelo en esa noche, no habría tenido hijos que no había planeado, no habría tenido que fingir su muerte y enfrentar tantos problemas ella sola.

Se sentía terrible. Decidió enfrentar su miedo y entrar. Le dio una sonrisa falsa, Hinata se dio cuenta de eso y la miro extrañada.

\- Te sientes mejor? Tu chackra ya está estable - se acercó a la paciente y evaluó, se volteo y empezó a anotar un informe.

Hinata aún estaba extrañada. Quizás la pelirosa aún no digería la noticia que de que ella estaba viva.

\- Sucede algo malo Sakura-chan ? No pareces estar bien. - Sakura dejo de anotar, ya no podía mantener la sonrisa. Imagino que quizás Hinata le gritaría, diría que no quería verla o apenas la miraría con desprecio por haberle quitado al amor de su vida. Sakura hizo una mueca y dejo caer los papeles al suelo.

Hinata se sorprendió cuando repentinamente Sakura la abrazo y empezó a llorar en su hombro.

\- Lo siento, lo siento Hinata, si yo no hubiera sido tan egoísta, si no te hubiera quitado a Naruto, no tendrías que estar pasando por todo esto ahora. No tendrías que haber enfrentado tantos problemas tu sola - la pelirosa se aferraba fuertemente en la ojiperla, que había comprendido que era lo que pasaba.

Hinata sonrió y le sobó el pelo de forma maternal.

\- Tienes una hija verdad Sakura-chan? - la pelirosa asintió vacilante. - La amas? - Sakura creyó rara la pregunto, obviamente la amaba, asintió sin quitar la cara de su hombro - La cambiarías por algo? - Sakura se espantó con la idea, no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo, Kokoro así como su propio nombre lo decía era el corazón de Sakura, no tenerla a ella era como no tener a su propio corazón. Negó brevemente. Hinata sonrió - Entonces no te sientas culpable, por nada en el mundo cambiaría a mis pequeños. Aunque me dieran la oportunidad, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo sin dudar. Si tú no estuvieras con Naruto, seguramente tu hija y los míos no hubieran existido.

Sakura la abrazó más fuerte y siguió empapando la ropa de la ojiperla.

\- Eres muy buena Hinata-chan, demasiado buena - Hinata soltó una risita y Sakura sonrió entre sus lagrimas.- Me alegro de que estes viva.

* * *

.

.

.

Los niños se despertaron cuando el jutsu no hizo más efecto.

Quedaron aturdidos por no ver a nadie más que ellos en la casa.

Los buscaron por todas partes, nada.

Ni siquiera estaba Mamoru, y rara vez el león los dejaba solos.

Se miraron alarmados.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella entro quien los niños andaban buscando.

Los niños se acercaron rápidamente a su madre.

\- Donde estaban ? - los niños más que preguntar parecían exigir la respuesta, pero de una forma extremadamente tierna. Hinata no soporto, rodeo a ambos con sus brazos y los lleno de besos.

Estaba muy contenta de poder estar con ellos.

Los menores se sonrojaron por el Uchiha estar ahí presenciando ese afecto por parte de su madre, pero aceptaron gustosos los cariños de ella, también estaban contentos que ella estuviera ahí.

\- Que tal si les hago una sopa de tomates?- los ojos de los menores brillaron, Hinata los conocía bien, sabia como distraerlos.

Sasuke que estaba decidido a salir de cerca de ellos se detuvo por algunos segundos a oír sopa de tomate.

También quería un poco, pero no se rebajó hacia la Hyuga pidiendo que lo hiciera también.

Cuando la Hyuga se fue a la cocina para preparar la comida Sasuke se quedó solo con los niños.

\- Sabemos que también quieres - miró de reojo los pequeños que estaban en su lado.

-No lo hago - ellos sonrieron ladinamente, lo tomaron de las manos y lo guiaron en la cocina, el Uchiha estaba muy sorprendido por la osadía de los menores como para seguir luchando, el león tras ellos sonrío burlón.

~ vencido por los niños ~

Camino con ellos en dirección a la cocina. Hinata vio sorprendida a Sasuke dejándose llevar a la mesa por los gemelos, desvío la mirada de esa escena cuando el moreno la miro. Enfocó su concentración en hacer la sopa y sirvió los platos tiempo después. No comento nada sobre los rollos de canela o sobre los gemelos que lo guiaban como si fuera un niño, Sasuke agradeció que no lo hiciera

Su sopa estaba deliciosa. Sasuke pensó que las madres seguramente tendrían una habilidad especial para que la comida favorita de sus hijos supieran tan ricas, por que la comida de la ojiperla sabía igual a la de madre.

Suspiro internamente, todo sobre Hinata Hyuga le recordaba su familia.

* * *

.

.

Después de desayunar se dirigieron al lago donde siempre iban a entrenar.

Hinata les paso las advertencias antes que empezarán y el Uchiha la reforzó con más advertencias.

Los menores solo asentían varias veces en respuesta.

\- Empezaré con algo simple hoy. - dijo el Uchiha tomando dos pequeñas hojas de un árbol. Todos lo miraron interrogantes. El moreno les puso las hojas en su frente - Traten de enviar su chackra a esa hoja durante 1 minuto - los menores tenían un brillo decidido. Destinaron su chackra hacia la hoja, pero no duro más que unos segundos. Los dos fruncieron el ceño. Ellos tenían un buen control de chackra, pero precisión en los puntos y concentración eran sus puntos débiles, no podían ser perfectos aunque fueran genios.

Hinata estaba observando como el Uchiha hacia la practica de concentración en una hoja. Los gemelos trataban de destinar su chackra hacia la hoja que tenían sobre su frente.  
Hinata recordaba nostálgica como Iruka-sensei les enseñaba para aumentar la concentración y el control de chackra.

Debía admitir que no imaginaba esa faceta del Uchiha, el era extremadamente paciente con los dos.

\- Solo aquellos que trabajan duro su concentración pueden llegar a ser buenos shinobis, entonces sigan entrenado duro hasta perfeccionarlo – dijo el Uchiha hacía los menores.

\- Hai Uchiha-san – Ellos asintieron y el Uchiha sonrió satisfecho. El volteo su mirada hacía la Hyuga que justo en ese momento admiraba el paisaje.

Su cuerpo desnudo paso por la mente del Uchiha que sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esas imágenes.

Tenia una cara y un aura muy inocente para un cuerpo tan pecaminoso.

El suspiro y volvió su concentración a los niños frente a él.

~El padre de ellos seguramente fue afortunado en poder haber aprovechado ese cuerpo ~

Se golpeo mentalmente por sus pensamientos, no era un adolescente, era el hombre más codiciado de la aldea, podía tener el cuerpo que quería. Nop, no pensaría de ninguna manera en el cuerpo de la Hyuga dormía una habitación después de la suya.

No lo haría.

* * *

.

.

.

Apenas volvieron del entrenamiento oyeron la puerta siendo tocada.

Mamoru estaba en su forma de león descansando sobre la cama, él había decidido quedarse a descansar por eso no había ido al entrenamiento, más bien Hinata lo había obligado a que se quedará y el siempre obedecía a su maestra.

El Uchiha abrió la puerta y miro con la ceja alzada a la nueva generación que los miraba desde abajo.  
\- Hola Sasuke-oji-san podemos pasar ? - Kokoro lo miraba de manera suplicante. Sasuke alzo la ceja, que querían esos niños en su casa. Los gemelos llegaron a la puerta al oír la voz conocida, sonrieron hacía sus amigos.

\- Minna que hacen aquí ? - pregunto Minami sonriendo suavemente. Todos los niños pasaron a ignorar al Uchiha El miro boquiabierto a los niños entrando como si nada.  
~Que rayos sucede aquí?~

\- Vinimos a conocerla Dattebane – dijo Kokoro ya entrando, miro a todos los lados animada – Donde esta ? - Todos buscaron con la mirada. Sasuke los miraba sin entender. En ese momento Hinata salió con una suave sonrisa buscando a sus gemelos, había ido a guardar su capa en la habitación.

Hinata se detuvo en la puerta de la sala confundida. Quienes eran esos niños. Inclino la cabeza hacia al lado y miro al Uchiha interrogante, el solo se encogió de hombros.

Los niños la miraron maravillados.

\- Woow es hermosaa ~ - Hinata no entendió que se referían a ella.

\- Tiene mucha llama de juventud – dijo Kai al ver que parecía una mujer muy joven para ser madre.

\- Tiene unos ojos preciosos – dijo Sukumi maravillada por esos ojos que se parecían a la luna y eran diferente al de los otros Hyugas que ella había visto.

Mirai y Shiroyi miraban en silencio.

~ Se parecía mucho a la niña que aparecía en la foto de su madre.~Mirai pensó.

~ Se parece mucho a la compañera de equipo de mi maestro ~Shiroyi pensaba.

Mitashi se acerco y le tomó la mano a Hinata, le depositó un beso en la mano y sonrió con los ojos.

\- Ya veo de donde Hinami sacó toda su belleza – Las dos Hinas se sonrojaron.

Sasuke y Minami entrecerraron los ojos.

~Que pretendía?~

Te pareces mucho a las mujeres de la capa del los libros de mí Otou-san – la mandíbula de Hinata se cayó. Sasuke tenia que estar de acuerdo a que se parecía mucho a las mujeres de las fantasías más eróticas. No que él hubiera leído, no señor. Bueno quizás lo hizo unas cuantas veces, y en esas veces el cuerpo que aparecía en la mente del Uchiha seguramente eran parecidos a los de la Hyuga mayor.  
Obviamente Mitashi solo había visto las capas, y fueron de los libros con capas inocentes ya que los libros más obscenos Kakashi los tenía guardado a llave.  
Sasuke tenia el ceño fruncido e Hinata sentía las mejillas calientes, sabían muy bien que clase de libros Kakashi leía.

Los niños al contrario eran ajenos a eso.

Mitashi soltó suavemente la mano de Hinata para acercarse a Hinami.

Sasuke y Minami se pararon frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

Mitashi abrió los ojos sorprendido y después solo sonrió de modo inocente bajo su mascara.

EL peliplata y el Uchiha se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

~Este niño seguramente se hará un pervertido como su padre, no puedo permitir que rompa la inocencia de esta niña~ pensaba el Uchiha parado en medio a Mitashi e Hinami.  
Minami estaba igual que Sasuke, de brazos cruzados protegía a su hermana de posibles pretendientes. Aunque como un niño el solo lo hacía para que ningún otro niño robara la atención de su hermana mayor.

~ No debería acercarse demasiado, ya no es suficiente haberse acercado tanto a mí mama?~ Minami entrecerraba los ojos, la verdad es que al igual que su hermana el era muy celoso de su mama con otros niños.

Hinata miraba la cena confundida por el reaccionar del Uchiha. Entendía el porque de Minami actuar así, el era un niño tranquilo, pero cuando se acercaban demasiado a su hermana él activaba su modo sobre protector. Pero que estaba haciendo Sasuke?. Entrecerró los ojos hacia el moreno que miraba al pequeño peliplata, parecía un padre que protegía a su hija de posibles amenazas.

Hinata en verdad no entendía que le pasaba.

Que rayos pasa por la mente de Sasuke?

Los otros niños dejaron su embobamiento con la mayor y se acercaron más a ella.

\- Eres la kaa-san de Minami-ouji- pregunto Kokoro con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, Hinata dejo de mirar al Uchiha y miro a la niña frente a ella, abrió los ojos como platos y después sonrió. Reconocía esas marcas de zorro en cualquier lugar.

Se acuclillo frente a la pelirroja y le puso una mano sobre la cabeza sonriendo maternal, Kokoro se sonrojo un poco.

\- Eres muy linda como te llamas – la pequeña sonrió brillantemente.

\- Soy Kokoro Uzumaki y seré la próxima Hokage Dattebane! - Hinata sonrió.

~Es igual que ellos ~

A Hinami no le gustó toda la atención que su madre le daba a otra niña, y peor, a su rival. Se acercó y rodeo a su madre con sus bracitos mirando a su rival/amiga.

Sasuke y Minami se relajaron al ver que Mitashi no podría acercarse más a la pequeña.

\- Ano – Hinata ajena a las disputas de mirada entre la pelirroja y su hija, miro a la mayor de las chicas de la nueva generación. - Eres muy parecida a la niña que mi mamá hablaba, acaso eres...- Hinata sonrió a su hermana por ley.

Soy Hinata Hyuga – se levanto del suelo, Hinami aprovechó para abrazar su pierna. -Tú mamá es Kurenai-sensei no es así ? - Mirai asintió sonriendo tan suavemente como lo hizo Hinata.

\- tu eres mi hermana mayor por ley verdad ? - los presentes miraron confundidos a las dos, las chicas suspiraron.

\- Larga historia niños – dijo Hinata hacia los menores, eso solo hizo que la curiosidad aumentara.

Sasuke también estaba curioso.  
En ese momento un ruido llamo la atención de todos, Mamoru bajaba las escaleras. Se había despertado de su sueño y quería ver a su maestra. Paro en la puerta de la sala cuando vio que había muchos niños junto a su maestra.  
Todos jadearon.  
\- Que hacen aquí? - pregunto confundido Mamoru, los niños jadearon otra vez. Ikari el pequeño perrito se escondió tras Sango.

\- UN LEÓN QUE HABLA DATTEBANE! - Hinami le dio un golpe en la cabeza de su amiga/rival – Ouch, eso dolió – Kokoro hizo un puchero sobándose la cabeza.

\- No grites baka – Hinami la reprendió cruzándose de brazos.

Minami suspiro y transformó al león en un gatito.

Los menores jadearon al reconocer quien era el "gatito".

Los niños miraron interrogantes a los gemelos.

Ellos suspiraron.

\- Larga historia- dijeron en unísono.

Sasuke e Hinata se miraron y después miraron a los niños, dejaron escapar una sonrisa simultáneamente.

* * *

.

.

.  
La nueva generación estaba toda reunida en el parque, faltaba apenas Mitashi y Mirai que habían dicho tenían algunas cosas que hacer.

Hinami y Minami andaban por ese parque libremente sin tener que temer a la posibilidad de encontrarse con Hyugas. Los Hyugas tenían casi como una aldea propia de tan grande que era su clan, era difícil verlos andando por los parques, por eso siempre estaban tranquilos por ese lugar.

Los niños jugaban alegres hasta que Kokoro tuvo una idea. Kokoro sonrió zorrunamente.

\- Oe minna - Todos los niños voltearon su vista a ella - que les parece si hacemos una misión? - los pequeños inclinaron la cabeza hacia un lado de forma interrogante. Kokoro solo sonreía - Sacar la mascara de Mitashi-kun - todos abrieron los ojos como platos.

\- Es una perdida de tiempo, además tiene derecho a privacidad - dijo Hinami encogiéndose de hombros. Kokoro se puso a su lado con la mano en la barbilla sin dejar de sonreír.  
\- Oh vamos Hinami! No quieres saber que esconde bajo esa mascara ? No podríamos sacarle la mascara a Kakashi-oji-san pero quizás lo logremos con Mitashi. Y entonces podemos saber si Mitashi tiene una boca muy chiquita - Hinami parpadeo.

~Una boca muy chiquita ~ La imagen de Mitashi sacándose la mascara y rebelando una boca diminuta paso por la cabeza de la morena.  
Kokoro sonrió entrecerrando los ojos. La tenia donde quería.

\- O tal vez sea muuuuuuuy grande - Hinami hacia una mueca mientras imaginaba unos enormes labios - O quizás tenga dientes enormes - todos estaban curiosos por saber que guardaba el Hatake bajo la mascara. Pero sonreían a ver la reacción de Hinami, Kokoro había ganado, Hinami no podía estar más curiosa que ahora.

Hinami empezó a andar. Los niños la miraron interrogantes sobre a donde se dirigía.

\- Que esperan ? Andando una misión es una misión - los niños rieron de la tsundere niña. Hinami tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, entonces volteo la mirada al frente para que no la notaran pero lo hizo demasiado tarde.

Se dividieron en grupos de dos, Sukumi y Kai formaban uno, Kokoro y Sango pelearon por estar con Minami, por lo que el pacifico niño decidió ir con Shiroyi y ellas tuvieron que ir juntas.

Lo primero que tenían que hacer era encontrar al peliplata, que no había dicho a donde iba cuando salio de la mansión Uchiha.

\- Iré sola - dijo Hinami a los niños.

\- Iré contigo - respondió el sobre protector Mamoru, que había saltado del hombro del peliazul. Hinami negó con la cabeza.

\- Estaré bien, ve con Minami - Mamoru iba a refutar pero la voz del hermano menor lo detuvo.

\- Vamos Mamoru - Minami le sonrió al "gatito" para tranquilizarlo. Su hermana sabia cuidarse, era muy independiente y a ella le gustaba sentirse así. Hinami agradeció mentalmente a su siempre colaborador hermanito. El "gatito" miro una ultima ve a la morena y se volteo para seguir al ojiperla que se dirigía junto al Aburame en busca del Hatake.

Kokoro se paro frente a Hinami y le apunto el dedo indicador.

\- Veamos quien logra quitarle la mascara Hinami, verás que seré yo la que lo logré, Dattebane! - Hinami se cruzo los brazos y sonrió.

\- Eso ya lo veremos - Las dos se sonrieron entrando en modo competencia. Se voltearon de espaldas y se fueron por caminos opuestos.

Los primeros el encontrarlo fueron Minami y Shiroyi. Juntos los dos hacían un buen equipo de rastreo, además tenían a Mamoru que sentía el chackra a varios km si así lo quisiera. Lo vieron a unos metros de distancia entrando en una tienda de dulces. Minami activo su byakugan y se escondió junto a Shiroyi tras el árbol más cercano, el alcance del byakugan de Minami eran 7 metros de distancia y Shiroyi tenia mucho que aprender sobre como controlar a los insectos por lo que no podían seguirlo de muy lejos. Ellos cantaron victoria, cuando vieron que Mitashi compro un par de dangos y se sentó en el banco.

Mitashi agarro el su mascara dispuesto a sacarla para poder comer.

Los tres salieron tras el árbol y se acercaron más, con los ojos bien abiertos hambrientos saciar su curiosidad.

En ese momento un par de mujeres se pararon delante de ellos.

Ellos levantaron la vista hacia las cuatro mujeres que los miraban con cara de ternura.

\- Oh ~ mira es el niño que siempre está con Sasuke-kun~ - los tres miraban a las mayores aturdidos.

\- Mira que tierno, es una copia miniatura de el ~ - Las chicas empezaron a apretarle los cachetes. Mamoru las rasguño. Ellas hicieron una mueca, pero después suspiraron.

\- Oh ~~ miren que tierno gatito protector, también quiero uno hacia - Mamoru entrecerró los ojos hacia las intrusas.

\- Lo sentimos señoritas estamos algo apurados. Si no permiten no retiramos - dijo extremadamente educado Minami, siempre actuaba conforme su madre le había enseñado.

Las chicas se sonrojaron por la tan suave sonrisa del niño y esas palabras tan educadas para un niño de su edad. Lo miraron con corazones en los ojos.

\- Awnn~~ Kawaiii - dijeron e unísono, se acercaron dispuestas a abrazarlo.

Minami y Shiroyi se miraron, asintieron y salieron corriendo.

Cuando por fin pudieron escapar de las locas fanáticas, ellos dejaron de correr y con las manos en las rodillas pararon para recuperar aire.

Suspiraron.

La misión había fallado.

.

.

.

Ikari dejo de olfatear y miro a Sango. Ella asintió al perrito y miro a Kokoro que tenia la mano sobre los ojos, como si los protegiera del sol. Kokoro miraba a todas partes.

\- Ikari lo encontró - dijo Sango con un sonrisa de victoria, Kokoro sonrió entrecerrando los ojos.

~Le ganaré a ese cubo de hielo tsundere. Ya lo verás Hinami ~

Corrieron siguiendo al perrito, encontraron a Mitashi caminado tranquilamente mirando hacia las tiendas. No pararon para cuestionar que hacia, solo saltaron frente a él y le señalaron con el dedo indicador. Mitashi las miro confundido.

Te quitaremos esa mascara Mitashi – el perrito lloriqueo, Mitashi las miro con expresión aburrida.

~No seria mejor se lo hubieran hecho de una sola vez, bueno no importa~

Las dos saltaron juntas sobre el peliplata.

Lo atraparon bajo ellas.

\- Te atrapamos – gritaron en modo de victoria, abrieron los ojos sorprendidas. No era el peliplata que estaba bajo ellas, era un tronco de árbol con un dibujo de un rostro mal hecho.

Miraron a todos lados buscando al objetivo. Lo encontraron metros adelante con las manos en los bolsillos, seguía caminando tranquilamente.

Las dos suspiraron. El perrito bajo la cabeza.

La misión había fallado.

\- MITASHI – Kai corría, en dirección al peliplata, a toda velocidad. Dirigió una patada al rostro del Hatake, el solo dio un paso al lado desviando el ataque. Kai cayo en pie tras él y se puso en su posición de taijutsu. Mitashi solo lo miraba con expresión aburrida. Un kunai vino por la espalda del peliplata que desvió en el ultimo segundo.

Miro al autor del ataque. Sukumi sonreía sádica a unos metros de él. La niña agarro otro kunai y salto en dirección a él al mismo tiempo de que Kai. Mistashi desviaba los golpes lo más rápido que podía.

Sonrió bajo la mascara.

\- Hey Kai, hagamos una competencia – Kai paro de atacarlo inmediatamente. Sukumi se detuvo tiempo después.

~Oh no ~ pensaba la chica.

Kai sonreía listo para cualquier desafió.

\- Cual será ? - Mitashi sonrió, había mordido el anzuelo.

\- El que llegue primero a la torre del Hokage gana, si tu ganas puedes quitarme la mascara- El peliplata ya se había dado cuenta de lo que querían sus compañeros.

~Hinami también estará en esto? ... Nahh ella seguramente es la única que no lo hace ~pensaba el Hatake resignado.

Kai sonrió.

\- Hagamoslo – Mitashi se posiciono a su lado.

\- Uno – Mitashi empezó a contar – dos , tres – Kai salio en disparada, corriendo a todo lo que podía. Mitashi sonrió en de donde estaba.

~Pan comido ~

Sukumi se golpeo la frente.

~ Ese Baka ~

\- Esto no se quedará así, volveremos – dijo Sukumi antes de salir tras su amigo.

Mitashi sonrió burlón y volvió a caminar, tenia una cosa que comprar todavía.

Hinami activo otra vez el byakugan. Suspiro, aún no lo había encontrado.

Tenia el mismo alcance que su hermano por ese motivo tenia que estar al menos 7 metros cerca del peliplata para poder seguirlo.

Vio un canal de chackra conocido. Sonrió para sus adentros. Lo había encontrado.

Mitashi le entrego el dinero al vendedor. Salió de la tienda sintiéndose satisfecho, había encontrado lo que quería.

Camino por la aldea sintiendo que alguien lo observaba. Miro a su alrededor. Mitashi sonrió bajo la mascara discretamente, al ver de quien se trataba. Fingió no haber notado a la niña que había dejado parte de su cuerpo mal escondido tras el árbol, él siguió caminando.

Hinami soltó el aire, cuando el peliplata se había dado la vuelta ella trato de esconderse rápidamente, por suerte el no la había notado.  
Empezó a seguir al peliplata.

Mitashi fingía mirar las tiendas por la aldea, hasta que giro en una curva, Hinami espero un poco y después giro la curva también.

Abrió los ojos como platos.

~Donde esta? ~

El peliplata había desaparecido.

Suspiro resignada y se dio la vuelta lista para volver con los otros niños.

\- Que ? Te das por vencida? – la voz conocida la hizo detenerse.

Hinami miro a todos lados buscando al Hatake. Jadeo cuando él cayo frente a ella, sonriendo bajo la mascara.

\- De-de que-e estas hablando ?- Hinami estaba roja de la vergüenza.

~ Que tierna ~

De que me seguías para quitarme la mascara – dijo simplemente el Hatake, Hinami se sonrojo más y volteo la cara cruzándose de brazos.

\- No lo hacía, no me interesa esas cosas, hmpf – ella negaba lo obvió. Mitashi solo sonrió y se acerco más, Hinami dio un paso atrás golpeando de espalda en el muro.

\- De verdad? - Mitashi puso una mano en su mascara. Hinami pensó que se la iba a quitar, sus ojos brillaron de expectativa.

Mitashi se quito la mascara, pero Hinami no pudo ver nada porque el la besó.

.

.  
En la mejilla. Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Hinami se sonrojo a más no poder.

Mitashi se alejo y le sonrió.

Le agarro la mano y le entrego algo y con eso se fue.

Hinami se cayo sentada al suelo, totalmente aturdida con el corazoncito latiendo fuertemente.  
Tenia los ojos abiertos como platos sintiéndose al borde del desmayo.  
~Es muy lindo ~  
Por una fracción de segundo sus ojos se quedaron completamente blancos y la primera aspa apareció.

 **El amor.**

Parpadeo y el ojo volvió a la normalidad pero Hinami no se había dado cuenta del cambió.

\- Hina, Hina finalmente te encontramos – su hermano llego con Mamoru y Shiroyi – No pudimos completar la misi... Hinami que sucedió? Estas toda roja. - Minami la miro preocupado junto al Aburame, la mencionada los miro con los ojos ofuscados sintiendo el mareo. Miro al regalo que tenía en la mano y se apagó viendo como ultimó a los chicos preocupados.

Mitashi volvía a casa sonriendo satisfecho.

* * *

\- Pareces un ama de casa – Sasuke dijo hacia la Hyuga que limpiaba la mansión desde que los niños habían salido con Mamoru.

Hinata se sobresalto al oír la voz del Uchiha. Lo miro sorprendida por el haberle dirigido la palabra.  
-B-bueno es que no tengo mucho que hacer, generalmente entreno con Mamoru. Además es lo menos que puedo hacer por habernos dejado quedar aquí.  
Sasuke pensó un momento. Suspiro por lo que tenía planeado hacer. Se volteo en dirección hacia la puerta de daba al patio.  
\- Sígueme Hyuga – dijo sin mirarla, Hinata se confundió y se quedo parada sin saber que hacer – No me hagas repetir – la Hyuga se sobresalto por la advertencia y lo siguió apresurada hacia la parte de afuera.

Se paro en medio al enorme patio. Hinata se acercó pero no mucho, no sabia lo que planeaba el moreno.  
Lo descubrió cuando trato de atacarla, Hinata desvió en el ultimo segundo totalmente sorprendida. Sasuke siguió atacando con puro taijutsu, Hinata estaba demasiado sorprendida como para seguirle el ritmo.  
Sasuke dirigió una patada que Hinata desvió saltando sobre sus manos hacia atrás, ella se recuperó del choque inicial y se posiciono, lista para el próximo ataque.  
\- Porque me atacas ? - pregunto mientras saltaba desviando una patada rastrera del Uchiha.  
El se encogió de hombros tratando de golpearla con el Puño Fuerte, un estilo de taijutsu que tenia el propósito de causar daño externo y romper huesos del oponente, característico estilo de lucha de Guy y Lee, era exactamente lo contrario al Puño Suave del clan Hyuga que hace los daños al Sistema circulatorio de Chackra. Si la hubiera atingido seguramente tendría varios días de reposo en el hospital.  
~Tiene buenos reflejos~ pensó el Uchiha sin demostrar asombro en su expresión.  
\- No dijiste que entrenabas con el "gatito"- Hinata entendió que era lo que quería decir. Él iba a entrenarla. Sonrió, el Uchiha aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista era un buen hombre.

Hinata se puso más decidida y empezó a contraatacar.

Activo su byakugan sin demoras. Con tanto tiempo usándolo, el alcance y la duración de su doujutsu habían incrementado, ella podía activarlo con solo quererlo sin tener que hacer posición de manos.  
Sasuke activo su sharingan. Desvió un ataque dirigido a su rostro y luego desvió sin esfuerzo a los siguientes ataques consecutivos de la Hyuga. Su sharingan hacia un buen trabajo en leer los movimientos de Hinata, ella lo sabia. Aumento la velocidad y envió chackra hacia sus manos.  
Un golpe paso de raspón en el rostro del Uchiha, él entrecerró los ojos, un poco más y le hubiera dañado fuertemente. Hinata lo pateo en el estomago sorprendiéndolo, el realmente no había esperado eso. Lo que el no sabia era que Hinata al contrario de muchos Hyugas tenia la capacidad de movilizarse agilmente, cambiando de una posición a otra de forma eficaz y veloz. Se acerco a él y prontamente y lo mando al suelo con un puñetazo.  
Sasuke jadeo en el suelo. Miro a la Hyuga que lo miraba desde encima.

~ Realmente necesitaba eso ~ Hinata sonreía hacia al Uchiha en el suelo.

Que la olvidará no era realmente algo que la dejara contenta.

Él entrecerró los ojos.  
~ Se ve bien de sexy desde aquí ~

Sasuke frunció el ceño, seguramente se estaba volviendo un pervertido, culpaba a Kakashi por ser su maestro y su segundo padre.

\- Kaa-chan Hinami se desmayo – los dos miraron al niño que venia con un Mamoru llevando a Hinami totalmente apagada en su espalda. Los recién llegados miraron con los ojos abiertos hacia los mayores.  
Sasuke aprovecho la distracción e hizo que Hinata cayera al suelo y se puso sobre ella apoyando las manos al lado de su cabeza.  
\- Estate más atenta Hyuga – dijo sonriendo ladinamente. Hinata abrió los ojos como platos.  
~Demasiado cerca …..~  
Se sonrojo y empezó a hiperventilar.  
Por la mente de Hinata vinieron muchos recuerdos nada inocentes. En un parpadeo se desmayo. Sasuke alzo la ceja.

Mamoru rugió.  
Que le haces Maldito Humano – Sasuke solo se levanto encogiéndose de hombros.

Minami tenia a Hinami en la espalda.

Sasuke tenia a Hinata en la espalda.

Seguramente era demasiado parecidos.

* * *

Hinata se despertó en la cama frente a Hinami que dormía pacíficamente. Sonrió.

~Es tan tierna y dulce~

Notó que la menor parecía sostener fuertemente una pulsera en su mano.

~Seguramente un regalo especial~

Se levantó y miro la hora.

\- Mamoru - Hinata llamo a su fiel león, el "gatito" que dormía cerca de su pie levanto la cabeza inmediatamente a la voz de su maestra. - Cuida a los niños por favor, hoy tendré que atender algunos asuntos. - el león asintió.

Ella le sonrió agradecida y salió de la cama, tenía una reunión pendiente en su agenda.

Sasuke sentado en el porche afilando unos kunais de entrenamiento junto a Minami.

Miro el horizonte y suspiro, se estaba haciendo de noche y pronto tendría que ir a esa reunión o tendría a un Hokage furioso golpeando su puerta.

\- Dejemos los últimos para mañana, saldré con tu madre para atender unos asuntos - Minami quedó curioso por saber que serian esos asuntos que tendría con su mama pero no cuestiono.

El menor asintió sonriendo.

\- Hai Uchiha-san.- El mayor sonrió y le pico la cabeza. El pequeño hizo puchero llevando sus manos a su frente, ya no era suficiente su hermana picarle la cabeza el Uchiha también tenía que hacerlo. El Uchiha solo sonrió más y se levanto junto a el para guardar las armas.

Hinata termino de ponerse la ropa. Puso sus espadas en forma cruzada en su espalda y por ultimo su capa. Jamás salia sin esas cosas. Se encontro con el Uchiha en la parte de abajo el la miro. Los dos asintieron y salieron.

* * *

La antigua generación estaba reunida en el Ichiraku Ramen.

\- Que es lo que celebramos Naruto ? - Pregunto Ino curiosa por ver como el Hokage ordenó una barbacoa.

Él sonrió brillantemente al igual que su esposa.

Shikamaru suspiro.

~ Esto será problemático ~

En la entrada aparecieron el Uchiha y un acompañante misterioso que llevaba una capa. Todos miraron curiosos a los recién llegados.

Ellos se acercaron a la mesa.

\- Tiempo sin verlos chicos - todos jadearon cuando ella se saco la capucha.

\- Hinata Hyuga...


	8. Encuentro Hyuga

.

.

.

Las luces se encienden.

En medio al escenario hay dos sofás rojos. E uno de ellos Safamantica esta sentada. Ella sonríe.

\- Damas y caballeros. Antes de comenzar el capitulo tenemos a dos invitados especiales. Para la entrevista de hoy con ustedes Itachi Uchiha y Neji Hyuga.

Los dos llegan juntos y se sienta en el otro sofá.

 **Safamantica:** Algunas palabras antes de empezar chicos ?

 **Itachi:** Yo tengo unas palabras para mí otouto.

Ella y Neji lo miran expectantes. Itachi alza el pulgar hacia la cámara.

 **Itachi:** Buen trabajo otouto. Heredaste mi buen gusto.

Safamantica finge una tos. Neji frunce el ceño en dirección al moreno. Itachi se cruza de brazos y suspira indignado.

 **Itachi:** Pero realmente es un hermanito tonto. Mira que olvidar un cuerpo como ese, es algo indignante.

El ojo de Neji se contrae, sus manos pican para golpearlo con el Juken y quien sabe también cerrar sus puntos de chackra.

 **Neji:** Ten cuidado con lo que dices Uchiha, no te atrevas a hablar así de Hinata-sama. Además es culpa tuya esta situación.

Itachi frunce el ceño.

 **Itachi:** También tienes parte de la culpa. No me la eches todo a mí. Además lo correcto seria decir que es gracias a mí Hyuga.

Neji arquea la ceja y se cruza de brazos.

Safamantica los mira alarmada.

 **Safamantica:** Chicos.

Ellos la ignoran.

 **Itachi:** Seguramente se parecen mucho a mí.

El moreno tenía un toque de orgullo en su voz.

 **Neji:** Te equivocas Uchiha. Los gemelos se parecen más a mí. Además ellos dominan la técnica Hyuga.

 **Itachi:** También dominan la técnica Uchiha. Se te olvida que entrenan con mí otouto? Un poco más y lo dominaran a la perfección.

Safamantica se golpea la frente y suspira.

 **Safamantica:** Chicos dejen de discutir. A Hinami la hice como una mezcla de Neji con Sasuke, y a Minami de Itachi con Hinata. Contentos? Además la culpa es de los dos que Hinata este en esta situación, así que tomen la responsabilidad.

Ella suspiro.

 **Safamantica:** Ya es hora de empezar el capitulo y siquiera pude hacer la entrevista. Bueno tendré que deja dejarlo para la próxima.

Safamantica mira a los dos con el ceño fruncido, ellos desvían la mirada para cualquier otro lugar haciéndose los inocentes.

Ella volvió a suspirar. Debería dejar de hacerlo se volverá vieja más rápido.

* * *

\- Hinata Hyuga.

A excepción de los que sabían del regreso de la Hyuga, el resto miraba como si estuviera alucinando.

Kiba y Shino jadearon.

Kiba fue el primero en reaccionar.

\- HINATA VOLVISTE ! - grito el castaño corriendo para darle un abrazo, Shino se junto a él.

El resto estaba en estado de shock.

Kiba y Shino abrazaban a la ojiperla fuertemente contentos por el regreso de su amiga.

\- Dios Hinata, eres tu de verdad?- Kiba le tocaba el rostro y los hombros para certificarse de que era la verdadera Hinata y no una copia. Hinata rió levemente y Shino sonrió - Oh me alegro tanto que estés bien.

\- Woof - Akamaru ladró reforzando a su dueño.

El resto aún no asimilaba la información.

\- Que rayos? Estamos en algún genjutsu y no nos dimos cuenta ? - Pregunto Ino.

Tenten corrió y empujo a los dos chicos que abrazaba a Hinata, parándose frente a ella con los ojos llorosos.

\- Oe - Kiba reclamó y Shino la miro con el ceño fruncido pero Tenten solo los ignoro.

\- Hinata... de verdad, de verdad eres tú? - Hinata sonrió. Tenten la abrazo y dos lagrimas cayeron - En verdad estás viva ?

Hinata asintió y correspondió al apretado abrazo de la castaña. Las lagrimas de Tenten no se detenían sola la apretaba más fuerte contra ella como si en cualquier momento la Hyuga fuera a desaparecer nuevamente.

\- Pe-pensé que le había fallado a Neji - Tenten empapaba la capa de Hinata - Pensé que te había fallado a ti- Hinata acaricio el pelo de la mayor.

El resto miraba aún sin poder creer.

Lee se acerco a las dos.

\- Realmente eres tú y no un edo-tensei? - Hinata rió.

El resto la miro asombrado.

Sasuke se junto a Naruto y Sakura para esperar que todos saliera de su aturdimiento inicial.

\- Realmente soy yo - reafirmó la ojiperla.

Ino y Chouji se acercaron a la chica supuestamente muerta.

Le tocaron los cachetes, Tenten aún no la soltaba.

\- Oe Tenten dejala, nosotros estábamos primero - Kiba trataba de sacar a la castaña de encima de su compañera de equipo pero ella no la soltaba.

Hinata seguramente parecía una muñeca. Todos la tocaban para comprobar si era real.

\- La están asfixiando déjenla respirar - Grito Sakura al ver que la Hyuga empezaba a rogar por aire.

Shikamaru suspiro

\- Que problemático - dijo el Nara.

Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo con el moreno. Que se le iba a hacer? No eran todo los días que un muerto resucitaba.

Después de media hora aún comprobando si ella no se trataba de un genjustu o un edo-tensei. La antigua generación la llenaron de preguntas.

Que era lo que sucedía?

\- Eres Jihi ?

Todos estaba sentados en la mesa. Los que no sabían esa información jadearon.

\- Que es lo que sucede. Porque fingiste tu muerte Hinata? - pregunto curiosa al igual que todos en la mesa. Hinata la miro algo vacilante.

\- Es una larga historia chicos - dijo la peliazul.

\- No la llenen de preguntas ahora. Hay que celebrar que ella esta bien dattebayo! - Naruto la salvo de las preguntas. Hinata lo miro agradecida.

Todos sonrieron y alzaron las copas. A excepción de Sasuke e Hinata.

\- Es verdad hay que celebrar, traigan más sake. Esta noche celebraremos el regreso de una importante compañera. - grito Lee animado alzando su copa - Por la llama de nuestra juventud.

Todos rieron, así era Lee.

\- Kanpai - brindaron sonriendo el regreso de la gentil Hyuga a la vida.

Empezaron a beber como si no hubiera otro día.

.

.

.  
Kiba sonrió brillantemente.

\- Imagino que no tienes donde quedarte. Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa - sugirió el castaño.

Sasuke los miro alarmado. Si la Hyuga se iba, los niños también.

Hinata abrió la boca pero fue interrumpida.

\- Ya tiene donde quedarse perro - dijo de brazos cruzados el Uchiha. Los demás estaba muy animados y no prestaron atención en la escena.

Kiba le frunció el ceño. Él admiraba y respetaba al Uchiha, era un buen capitán, pero Sasuke sabía como sacarlo de quicio a veces y Kiba era un hombre de poca paciencia y mucho temperamento.

\- No ahí problema puede mudarse conmigo - dijo mostrado los dientes, Sasuke frunció el ceño e Hinata los miro alarmada.

\- Ella está viviendo conmigo perro, ya sé todo sobre la situación. Los niños también viven en el complejo Uchiha. Son mi misión. Además infectaras a los niños con tus pulgas - Kiba jadeo y frunció más el ceño.

\- Que dices Uchiha?- rugió el Inuzuka. Hinata los miro alarmada.

\- Kiba-kun calmate -dijo la ojiperla. Kiba aún miro con recelo al Uchiha, Sasuke aún fruncía el ceño hacía él. - Estoy bien, ya tengo donde alojarme, no te preocupes. Gracias de cualquier forma - la Hyuga sonrió a su compañero de equipo, Kiba se tranquilizo.

\- Estas segura ? - pregunto vacilante el Inuzuka.

Sasuke aún fruncía el ceño.

~ Lo mandaré en varias misiones como castigo ~pensó sádico el Uchiha.

\- Estoy bien. Uchiha-san nos trata muy bien - dijo para calmarlo. Sasuke sonrió victorioso al castaño que le fruncía el ceño. Kiba perdió la batalla.

El castaño suspiro.

\- Esta bien, como tú digas pero cualquier cosa me tienes a mi y a Shino - dijo volviendo a sonreír, Shino asintió en concordancia. Hinata los miro agradecida.

\- Gracias chicos - Hinata agradecía mucho tener amigos como ellos.

* * *

.

.

Después de salir del Ichiraku Ramen despidiéndose de todos, Hinata suspiro mientras caminaba al lado del Uchiha de regreso a casa.

Al igual que todos para Hinata también había sido una noche con muchas emociones.

Ver a sus compañeros de equipo otra vez.

Hablar y abrazarlos.

Oír historias y anécdotas de los momentos en que ella no estuvo.

En muchas ocasiones Hinata no creyó que eso podría volver a suceder, no imagino que un día podría volver a Konoha, a casa.

Sasuke la miro de reojo.

\- Fue una noche agitada - Hinata lo miro sorprendida, él no era del tipo que iniciaba una conversación realmente.

\- Hai - dijo ella en un murmullo.

Los dos suspiraron en unísono exhaustos.

\- Por que Mirai te llamo hermana? - Hinata aún lo miraba algo sorprendida. Acaso Sasuke había tomado sake? No, ella no lo había visto tomar.

La verdad era que Sasuke apenas estaba curioso.

Hinata miro al frente.

\- Cuando era pequeña fui dejada bajo la responsabilidad de Kurenai-sensei. Fue prácticamente mi madre, tanto sentimentalmente como legalmente. No era lo que mí padre quería para una heredera, así que puso a mi hermana en el lugar y perdió la fe en mí- Sasuke la miraba de reojo mientras caminaban.

\- Supongo que ahora no tendría como dudar de tu fuerza, más de cientos de prisioneros liberados no es poca cosa - Hinata lo miro asombrada.

Él estaba elogiándola? Ella se sonrojo levemente.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos y miro sorprendido en dirección a la Hyuga cuando esta empezó a reír.

Era una hermosa y melódica risa. Un tipo de sonido que podía pasar horas escuchando.

El Uchiha no era malo, realmente aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista era un buen hombre.

\- No creo que eso importe ahora de cualquier forma. No soy más considerada una Hyuga después de todo - dijo ella resignada pero con un toque divertido.

\- Hmpf, de cualquier forma estas mejor fuera de él, aquellos vejestorios del consejo aunque por algún milagro llegaran a aceptar a los niños los corromperían entrenándolos sin parar para sus propósitos - dijo con una mueca, a él no le gustaba imaginar a los niños siendo explotados por los Hyugas.

Hinata también hizo una mueca imaginando. A ella tampoco le gustaba la idea de que sus niños se convirtieran en muñecos de los Hyugas.

Hinata suspiro.

\- Tengo que ir mañana al complejo Hyuga - Sasuke jadeo - Le prometí a mi hermana que hablaría con mi padre.

Sasuke la miro como si fuera loca. Hinata de alguna forma sabia lo que estaba pensando el moreno.

\- Después de los exámenes chunnin nuestra relación mejoro, no era de las mejoresrealciones entre padre e hija pero era algo, además no pueden hacer nada contra niños de 7 años. Yo tampoco dejare que le pongan un dedo en cima- dijo confiada. Cuando se trataba de sus niños una madre podría hacer de todo.

Sasuke admiro eso.

\- Iré contigo - Hinata lo miro sorprendida. Si abrió la boca para refutar o preguntar el porque, a Sasuke no le importo, solo la miro en modo de advertencia e Hinata se obligo a cerrar la boca.

Siguieron caminando en silencio.

Sorprendentemente fue Sasuke quien volvió a romper el silencio. Había recordado algo.

\- Como sabías lo de Itachi ? - pregunto realmente curioso muy pocos sabían sobre eso.

Hinata se detuvo y lo miro algo herida.

\- Me lo has dicho tú - dijo sin dejar ver ninguna expresión. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

\- Yo no... -

\- Te encontré cuando estabas muy borracho... - dijo cortándolo - Seguramente no lo recuerdas fue hace mucho tiempo... - dijo volviendo a caminar frente a Sasuke.

Tras ella Sasuke aún fruncía el ceño. Sentía que ella no le decía todo.

Las memorias estaban ahí en alguna parte de su mente, pero Sasuke jamás se esforzó en tratar de recordar. Retomo el camino junto a la Hyuga con una sensación de que él estaba dejando escapar algo de suma importancia.

* * *

.

.

Hanabi activó su byakugan y los vio acercándose rápidamente en dirección al clan Hyuga. Sonrió y corrió hacia la entrada.

Había dos ninjas vigilando el parámetro de tiempo en tiempo con su byakugan.

Hanabi salto por los techos y cayo justo en frente de uno y lo noqueo, haciendo lo mismo con el otro después.

Los dos quedaron inconscientes sin saber que los golpeo.

\- Lo siento, para momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. - dijo sacudiendo sus manos, la puso en su cintura y miro sonriendo satisfecha hacia la entrada con el byakugan activado.

Su hermana mayor venía como lo había prometido.

Hanabi frunció el ceño.

~Que hace el Uchiha con ella ?~

Abrió la puerta y desactivó el byakugan.

Hanabi abrió los ojos como platos cuando miro a los gemelos. Miro otra vez al Uchiha. Otra vez a los gemelos. Miro a su hermana mayor.  
Se paralizo.

~No puede ser cierto.. ~

Como no se había dado cuenta antes ? Ahora mirándolos a todos juntos. No había duda alguna.

Hinata llego junto a los gemelos y al Uchiha saltando justo en frente de su hermana menor.

Hinata la miro confundida. Hanabi estaba petrificada en la puerta.

\- Hanabi-chan sucede algo ? - pregunto preocupada la peliazul. Hanabi jadeo y salió de su estupor. Negó con la cabeza varias veces.

\- Nada, nada - dijo apresuradamente. Los niños le sonrieron y corrieron hacia la castaña.

\- Tía Hanabi - dijeron y la rodearon dándole un abrazo. Hanabi era lo más cercano a lazo sanguíneo que los gemelos tenían en su vida. Al menos era lo que creían ellos.

Sasuke miro a los menores con una ceja alzada.

~Un día y ya se llevan tan bien?~

Sasuke no sabía que ellos se encontraban y entrenaban juntos a algún tiempo solo los había visto juntos en el día del entrenamiento.

\- Hey mocosos como están? - dijo Hanabi desordenando el pelo al los gemelos.. Ellos hicieron un puchero. Hanabi e Hinata sonrieron.

Sasuke dejo escapar media sonrisa.

-No somos mocosos - dijeron en unísono. Hanabi solo se rio.

\- Vamos antes que alguien los note aquí - los mayores asintieron y entraron. Hinata frunció el ceño a su hermana cuando vio a los ninjas en la entrada en una posición que parecían estar vigilando pero en realidad estaba inconscientes. Hanabi alzo las manos de modo inocente - No me mires así nee-chan fue algo necesario.

Hinata la miro con la ceja arqueada. Hanabi sabía que quería decir.

~En serio no tenias otras opciones?~

Hanabi hizo un puchero volteando un poco la cabeza

\- Moo nee-chan, tú siempre le quitas toda la diversión - los niños rieron. Hinata sacudió la cabeza varias veces. Así era su hermana menor.

La idea seria encontrarse solamente con su padre de forma secreta. Aún no sabía como tendría que hacer si los otros Hyugas se enteraran.

Hinata entro sola en el escritorio del Hyuga mayor él jadeo al verla.

Hiashi Hyuga estaba cerca de la edad de retirarse del cargo de líder, un año más y su hija Hanabi heredaría su lugar.

Hiashi era un hombre orgulloso y obligado a cumplir con las leyes del clan, si uno lo cumplía los otros deberían hacerlo también y sus hijas estaban incluidas. Todos debían cumplir las reglas.

Era un hombre poderoso, que no había llegado a ser líder del clan solo por nascer primero, él había sido entrenado toda su vida para ese puesto. De la misma forma que él había sido criado por su padre, él lo haría con sus hijos. Pero Hiashi no tuvo hijos y su primogénita no era ideal para seguir con el puesto. Ella era dulce y gentil, los Hyugas imponían sus ordenes y era fríos, Hinata era como su madre, cariñosa y suave no estaba hecha para ser como los demás Hyugas. La verdad era que le dolía un poco ver a Hinata y recordar a su difunta esposa, él quería que la niña fuera fuerte y no tuviera el mismo destino que su madre y muriera joven. Pero Hinata era débil a su ver, él había perdido las esperanzas cuando la vio perder con Hanabi, 5 años más joven que Hinata. Le encargo la responsabilidad a Kurenai sobre el cuidado de Hinata, Hinata o era como una Hyuga de esa forma tampoco sería criada como tal. Él no cambiaría la personalidad de su hija, pero tampoco la dejaría ser la líder del clan, Hinata tenía que aprender a tener pulso firme si quería ir más lejos.

Cuando recibió la noticia de su muerte. Hiashi estaba devastado. Debió haberla entrenado más, quizás no debió haberla hecho una ninja.

Debio...

Había muchas cosas que él pensaba que debería haber hecho.

Y ahora su hija estaba frente a él.

En carne viva.

No era una ilusión.

No era un jutsu.

Era la Hinata real.

\- Mucho tiempo sin verte padre - el corazón de Hiashi se detuvo. Era la misma voz suave que tanto la caracterizaba. Lentamente Hiashi se levanto.

Se acerco a ella y le puso una mano en la mejilla. Ella estaba acostumbrándose a que todos la tocaran después de verla. Como si ella fuera apenas un oasis en medio al desierto que desaparecería en cualquier instante cuando trataras de tocarlo.

El corazón de Hiashi volvió a latir con un enorme aumento de ritmo.

\- Hinata...- murmuro el hombre derrotado frente a la ojiperla.

Cuando Hiashi estaba al borde de la depresión, Hanabi lo llamo en secreto y le dijo que era todo mentira, que ella había huido por motivos que no podía decirle, pero que se mantenía con vida y que un día volvería. Hiashi no le creyó. Pensó que era solo las esperanzas de la una niña que amaba demasiado a su hermana y que no podía creer que había muerto. Hiashi la reprehendió y dijo que jamás volviera a decir cosas como esas. En el fondo Hiashi tenia la diminuta esperanza de que fuera verdad.

Y lo era.

Hiashi abrazo a su hija supuestamente muerta.

Hinata se sorprendió. El hombre frente a ella no era el mismo hombre poderoso e imponente que fue un día. Era un hombre viejo que perdió a su gran amor a corta edad y había creído que perdió a su hija también.

La vida tiende a jugarte malas pasadas.

Sasuke y los niños esperaban en el otro cuarto junto a la hermana menor de Hinata.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Era la sexta vez que Hanabi lo miraba como si lo analizara y después miraba a los niños.

\- Tienes algo que decir Hyuga ?- pregunto el moreno apoyado en la pared. Los niños miraron curiosos a los mayores, Hanabi frunció el ceño.

\- Tengo muchas cosas que me gustarían decirte Uchiha - escupió la castaña con un tono irritado, Sasuke arqueo la ceja - Pero no tengo permiso para hacerlo - Sasuke miro confundido a la Hyuga.

Hanabi tenia muchos insultos en su mente que le encantaría gritar hacia el Uchiha, pero no podía hacerlo, su hermana la reprocharía y el Uchiha sospecharía aún más.  
En la mente de Hanabi él era el causante de la situación de su hermana, lo único bueno que había surgido de esa situación eran los adorables gemelos, pero aún así él era el culpado de que su hermana mayor se alejara de ella.

~ Uchiha Bastardo ~ pensó tan fuerte Hanabi que parecía que el Uchiha había leído sus pensamientos porque él le frunció el ceño.

Los menores estaban confundidos.

Sasuke abrió la boca para decir algo pero la puerta se abrió interrumpiéndolo.

\- Vengan niños hay alguien que quiero presentarles - dijo Hinata cuando abrió la puerta, los menores corrieron hasta su madre un tanto nerviosos.

Sasuke los siguió, con la mirada de Hanabi quemándole la espalda.

~Que rayos le sucede a esa Hyuga? ~

Los gemelos entraron un poco escondidos tras su madre.

Hiashi los miro sorprendido.

~ Realmente son una copia de él~

Por lo que pareció una eternidad nadie dijo nada.

Los menores miraban fijamente al mayor.

Hiashi los miraba con cara seria.

Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos y asintieron, salieron detrás de su madre y de manos dadas dieron un paso al frente mirando determinados al Hyuga.

\- Soy Hinami-  
\- Soy Minami-  
\- Es un placer conocerlo Oji-sama - dijeron haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

Hiashi dijo nada.

Un silencio mortal se hizo por unos segundos, después paso lo que nadie jamás había imaginado.

Hiashi los abrazo con las mejillas algo sonrojadas y sonriendo.

\- Hinami - dijo frotando su cachete contra el cachete de la niña sorprendida - Minami - dijo haciendo lo mismo con el niño - Soy abuelito, abuelito, llámenme abuelito.  
Hinata y Sasuke estaban de piedra. Hanabi que había llegado en ese momento se quedo estática en la puerta.

Quien diría que el frio líder del clan Hyuga era un abuelo extremadamente cariñoso?

Los menores estaban sin reacción, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas. No habían esperado eso.

Lo que Hiashi Hyuga no lo tuvo de padre, ciertamente lo tenía de abuelo.

\- Soy abuelito, abuelito - decía aún sonriendo el anciano Hyuga.

* * *

.

.

Mamoru escucho la puerta abrirse y corrió para recibir a su maestra.

Llego apresurado y se detuvo jadeando un poco, miro curioso a los recién llegados.

\- Como les fue ? Tengo que torturar a algún Hyuga?- preguntaba Mamoru preparado para cualquier cosa.

Los menores estaban sonriendo felices como nunca.

Hinata la verdad que aún estaba aturdida.

Sasuke estaba frunciendo el ceño, no que él había esperado ser bien recibido, pero los Hyuga lo miraban como si supieran algo que él no. Hasta tuvo una pequeña discusión con el mayor.

 _" - Pueden quedarse aquí, yo los ocultaré el tiempo que sea necesario - dijo el mayor, pero la verdad era que él quería pasar más tiempo con sus adorables nietos, aprovechar el tiempo perdido y esas cosas - El consejo no puede hacer nada ahora que ellos ya nacieron -_

 _Sasuke se alarmo, las personas no paraban de surgir queriendo alejarlo de los niños._

 _\- Es una pésima idea Hyuga - Hiashi y Hanabi lo miraron con el ceño fruncido. Hinata lo miro alarmada. - Como pretendes esconderlos en el lugar donde pueden ver a través de la pared? Es estúpido-_

 _Hiashi dio un paso en dirección al Uchiha._

 _\- Para eso hay sellos especiales, además es prohibido usar el Byakugan dentro del clan para mirar adentro de las casas- dijo de brazos cruzados el Hyuga._

 _Sasuke dio un paso en frente._

 _\- Sigue siendo peligroso, es como tirar conejos a los lobos y esperar que los lobos no los devoren - dijo el moreno también de brazos cruzados._ _El resto de los presentes miraban alarmados a los dos hombres que solo faltaba soltar fuego por los ojos._

 _\- Otou-san, ano... Estamos bien - Hinata trataba de calmarlos. Los dos miraron a la peliazul - Es mejor si nos quedamos en el complejo Uchiha, es más afastado, al menos hasta que averigüemos que hacer sobre el consejo Hyuga. No creo que tomen muy bien que la ex heredera Hyuga tiene a dos hijos de sangre mezclada._

 _Hiashi quedo pensativo, suspiro tiempo después._

 _El anciano Hyuga miro a los gemelos con las mejillas algo sonrojadas e hizo una petición"_

Sasuke aún fruncía el ceño, realmente no había esperado que el Hyuga fuera ese tipo de abuelo.

Se pregunto si su padre también seria de esa clase. Sacudió la cabeza, seguramente no.

\- Conocimos al abuelito - dijeron sonriendo los gemelos. Mamoru los miro expectante - Él no es como lo imaginamos. - dijo Minami e Hinami asintió varias veces en concordancia con él. Mamoru los miro confundido - Dijo que lo visitemos siempre que podamos.

La mandíbula de Mamoru cayo al suelo.

Preparado para todo menos eso.

Miro a su maestra buscando alguna señal de que era un engaño. Hinata negó con la cabeza.

\- Estoy más sorprendida que todos aquí, créanme.

Realmente nadie había esperado eso por parte del anciano Hyuga.

* * *

.

.

En complejo Hyuga.

\- Era adorables verdad tou-san - dijo sonriendo la castaña a su padre.

Hiashi estaba con su mascara de seriedad.

\- No tienes que ser tan efusiva Hanabi, controlate, los miembros del Clan Hyuga somos serios - dijo el Hyuga sentado en su escritorio.

\- Eh? - Hanabi lo miro confundida.

~ Si ellos no vienen tendré que ir a verlos yo ~ pensaba el Hyuga, él miro a la foto de su difunta esposa sobre la mesa ~ Seguramente te encantaría conocerlos Hikaru, tu hija se convirtió en una gran mujer ~

 _" - Tengo nietos? - pregunto el Hyuga con los ojos bien abiertos extremadamente aturdido._  
 _Hinata asintió vacilante._

 _-Quiero que los conozcas, están en la otra habitación – Hiashi jadeo, su byakugan picaba por activarse - Pero... Si notas algo cuando entren no quiero que comentes nada... Ellos no saben quien es el padre – Hiashi frunció el ceño, no lo soporto y activo el byakugan._

 _Jadeo cuando se dio cuenta de a quien pertenecía el cackra que estaba junto a los niños._

 _\- Que hace el Uchiha aquí ? - pregunto confundido. Observo por unos segundos más y luego se dio cuenta de algo. El sistema circulatorio de chackra eran similares._

 _Desactivo su chackra rápidamente y miro a su hija – Acaso él es...?_

 _Hinata no contesto. Hiashi la miro sorprendido. Como eso había pasado?_

 _\- El no sabe nada...- dijo sin expresión la menor._

 _Hiashi entrecerró los ojos confundido._

 _Hinata no le diría el porque, no es una cosa que le hablarías a tu padre._

 _\- Solo mantén el secreto -_

 _\- Porque ?-_

 _Hinata pensó bien en que respuesta darle. El Uchiha ya le había dado varias razones para creer que no seria una buena idea decir quien era el padre de sus hijos. Hiashi espero una respuesta pero esta no vino. Pensó un poco._

 _\- El consejo será realmente un peligro. Van a sellar a tus hijos o … Van a querer probar el doujutsu que tienen, seguramente se aprovecharan si ellos heredan un gran poder._

 _Hinata lo miro determinada._

 _\- Ellos no tocaran un pelo de mis hijos, no lo permitiré -_

 _Hiashi alzo la ceja. En su pecho se instalo una sensación de orgullo. Ciertamente los niños le hacían bien._

 _\- Traelos quiero conocerlos - Hinata asintió y salió._

 _Hiashi se puso ansioso por conocer a sus nietos. Soltó un suspiro._

 _Sus hijas ya eran mujeres maduras. Él estaba envejeciendo._

 _Se alegraba que Hinata estuviera viva y ahora tenia hijos que la hicieron ser la mujer fuerte que es hoy."_

-Tou-san lo has notado tu también verdad? - pregunto Hanabi seria de brazos cruzados, ella había notado las miradas de su padre hacía el Uchiha.  
Hiashi miro de reojo a su hija. Hanabi era inteligente era normal que lo hubiera descubierto con solo verlos. Él asintió.

\- Si los del consejo los descubren, será un caos. Trataran de descubrir de cualquier forma que doujutsu tendrán – dijo la castaña con una expresión de rabia al imaginar como sería si eso pasará.

Hiashi frunció el ceño, Hanabi tenía razó sus adorables nietos, él podría dejar de cumplir uno o otra regla del clan. No podía negar para si mismo que los amo en el momento que ellos hablaron. Hinata tampoco se las dejaría fácil, pero el consejo trataría de hacer cualquier cosa para lograr sus objetivos, fuera experimentar con los gemelos o matarlos.

* * *

.

.

Una semana pasó desde el encuentro con el líder del clan Hyuga.

Hinami lanzo un kunai que choco contra el kunai que lanzó su hermano. Hinata ponía un mantel en el suelo arreglando los aperitivos para después del entreno de los menores.

Sasuke observaba el entrenamiento de los menores.

Hinami se acerco a su hermano lista para atacarlo, los dos tenían el Byagukan activado.

Hinami inflo sus pulmones y puso las manos en su boca.

\- Elemento Fuego llamas del Fénix– de su boca salieron un diversas pero medianas bolas de fuego en dirección a su hermano. Sasuke la miro incrédulo. Minami salto hacia atrás esquivando el fuego.

Hinami aprovecho y lanzo más seis kunais. Minami tendría que racionar rápido, puso las manos en la tierra.

\- Elemento Tierra Pared de rocas – del suelo una fina camada de tierra se levanto frente a Minami protegiéndolo como un escudo contra los kunais. Hinami corrió hasta él sin detenerse.

Sasuke tenia los ojos abiertos como platos.

Los dos ahoran peleaban solamente en taijutsu.

-Deténganse – la voz del Uchiha sonó haciendo que los niños pararan inmediatamente alarmados. Hinata alzo la vista hacía ellos – Vengan aquí – los menores se miraron confundidos y fueron vacilantes hasta el mayor.

Sasuke fruncía el ceño a los menores.

\- Hyuga – Sasuke llamo a Hinata, ella fue hasta él confundida al igual que los menores - Cuales son tus elementos? - pregunto cuando ella se acerco. Hinata lo miro interrogante inclinando la cabeza – Responde- ordeno el moreno.

\- Fuego y Rayo – contesto apresurada y alarmada la Hyuga. Sasuke alzo la ceja.

~Pero que demonios...? ~ Era los mismo elementos que Sasuke tenía antes de poseer el rinnegan. Miro a Hinami.

\- Como aprendiste el jutsu de fuego Hinami? No te he visto entrenándolo - Dijo el moreno con el ceño fruncido, Minami e Hinata la miraron curiosos. Hinami parpadeo.

Ella tampoco sabía como.

\- Solo vi a Minami haciéndolo y de alguna forma supe como hacerlo - Ellos la miraron sorprendidos. Hinami no se había dado cuenta que en el ultimo entrenamiento su doujutsu se había activado al azar permitiendo que ella copiara la tecnica de su hermano menor, solo fueron necesarios segundos para hacerlo y la tecnica se había guardado en su mente.

Hinata frunció el ceño, pensativa. Ella imaginaba la razón por la cual sus hijos podían manejar más de una naturaleza a tan corta edad.

\- Como sabes usar el elemento Tierra Minami? - pregunto al ojiperla. Fue el turno de Minami de parpadear.

\- Fue el primer elemento que supe usar, pero no sé manejarlo muy bien y jamás tuve un maestro que me enseñara, por eso no lo uso. - trato de explicar el menor. Minami solo lograba usar el elemento tierra en casos que sería considerado extremos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, con un jutsu simples hizo aparecer pedazos de hojas de papel. Todos los miraron curiosos.

Sasuke le entrego un par a los niños. Ellos sostenían uno en cada mano miraron al Uchiha confuso.

\- Quiero que se concentren en las hojas que tienen en sus manos. Todas las personas tiene afinidad hacia una determinada naturaleza latente, dependiendo de su afinidad el papel que tienen en sus manos, que está hecho especialmente para reaccionar a la más mínima concentración de chackra, reaccionara de determinada manera. - Explico el moreno. Los niños se concentraron en la hoja de su mano derecha.

La hoja se arrugo.

~ Elemento Rayo~ pensó el moreno.

La misma hoja se corto en dos

~ Elemento viento ~ Hinata y Sasuke miraban a los menores asombrados. Los niños estaban maravillados con lo que ocurría con el papel.

La mitad del mismo papel se empapo mientras la otra se incinero.

Los mayores estaban aturdidos.

~Elemento Agua y Fuego ~

Los niños se concentraron en la hoja de su otra mano. La hoja se desmoronó.

~Elemento Tierra ~

Los mayores jadearon. Sasuke no podía dejar de fruncir el ceño confuso.

Cuando descubrimos la afinidad con un elemento, por lo general tarda varios años para controlarlo y crear técnicas a la perfección. Un shinobi no se limita a usar solo la naturaleza que tiene afinidad, la mayoría de los jonnin domina al menos dos naturalezas. Pero debido a la dificultad de aprender es casi imposible dominar los cinco elementos. Sin embargo las personas que poseen en su genética al rinnegan tienen afinidad con todo los elementos

Sasuke estaba impresionado y aturdido. Miro a la Hyuga a su lado.

Sasuke nunca estuvo tan curioso por saber quien era el padre de los niños como lo estaba ahora. Hinata lo miro cuando sintió sus ojos sobre ella.

Por algunos segundos perlas negras y blancas se enfrentaron.

Hinata desvió la mirada primero, no le estaba gustando tener a esos ojos que la miraban de forma intensa. Parecían arrancarle todos los secretos del alma.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

~Que escondes Hyuga? ~

* * *

.

.

La mansión Uchiha estaba llena de niños.

Sasuke aún no lograba entender como su casa se había convertido en un encuentro de juegos.

El Uchiha suspiro.

~Las cosas que permito para hacer felices a los gemelos ~

Volvió a fruncir el ceño. Ciertamente era un profesional en hacerlo.

Miro a la Hyuga que andaba por el pasillo. Hinata planeaba dirigirse a las escaleras para bajar hacía la cocina.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos cuando algo le agarro la muñeca. Miro confundida a Sasuke que la sostenía,

\- Tenemos que hablar - dijo autoritario el moreno. Hinata lo miro alarmada.

~ Será que...? -~

Sasuke la arrastro por la muñeca hasta el cuarto. Cerro la puerta tras ellos.

Hinata no esperaba nada bueno de esa conversación.

.  
Los niños estaban todos en la sala dela mansión Uchiha.

\- Kai, Kai, Kai - Minami, Kokoro y Shiroyi animaban al pelinegro

\- Mitashi-kun, Mitashi-kun, Mitashi-kun - Hinami y Sango se unieron para animar al peliplata.

Sukumi era la juez.

La hoja en la cabeza de Kai cayo primero.

\- Oh no ! - Kai miro con una exagerada expresión a la hoja cayendo en dirección al suelo.

Se oyeron los lamentos de los niños que animaban al pelinegro. Mitashi sonrió victorioso, automáticamente miro a Hinami. Ella desvió la mirada a otro lado con las mejillas algo sonrojadas. Mitashi solo sonrió más al ver que ella usaba la pulsera que le regalo. Hacían juego con el collar Uchiha que era visto cuando Hinami se movía demasiado.

\- Mitashi-kun ganó, puedes elegir tu premio - dijo Sukumi la juez.

Mitashi sonrió sádico.

\- Hinami me obedecerá durante una semana - dejo señalando a la morena. Hinami jadeo, luego lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

\- Yo no estaba participando, no soy un trofeo, deberías decir que Kai te obedecerá, tu pedido no tiene sentido - decía la enojada la morena. Ella no era esclava de nadie.

Mitashi pensó un poco.

\- Entonces compitamos tú y yo, el que pierde obedece el otro por un semana - dijo con un aire de suficiencia el peliplata. Hinami lo miro con el ceño fruncido y determinada, ella jamás huía.

\- Bien - los dos se desafiaban con la mirada.

Minami y Kokoro se miraron.

\- Esto va a tardar - dijo el peliazul, Kokoro asintió.

\- Tienes razón, ven - dijo tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo a la cocina. Minami se sonrojo pero se dejo llevar. Tras ellos los niños animaban a los chicos que competían.

\- Que sucede Kokoro-chan ?- pregunto cuando llegaron a la cocina.

\- Tenia hambre y quería unos aperitivos dattebane - ella sonrió brillantemente, el corazón de Minami dio un golpeteo en el pecho. La pelirroja desvió la mirada al suelo algo sonrojada - Y quería estar con Minami-ouji.

El corazón de Minami latió un poco más fuerte. En su ojo la primera aspa giro.

 **El amor.**

Minami parpadeo y se froto el ojo con la mano libre.

~Creo que me entro algo en el ojo ~

Ella se alejo para ir a la heladera.

\- MITASHI ES EL GANADOR - grito Sukumi. Kokoro se sobresalto y se desequilibro dando un golpe en el mueble de la cocina.

Minami jadeo cuando un cuchillo que estaba al borde recibió el impacto.

El cuchillo se dirigía a Kokoro.

La segunda aspa apareció girando en sus ojos.

 **El miedo.**

Las dobles aspas giraron otra vez.

Kokoro miro a Minami.

El tiempo se detuvo. El cuchillo se detuvo en el aire. Nada se movía. Nada se oía.

En una velocidad absurda Minami ya estaba con Kokoro en sus brazos estrellándose la espalda contra la otra pared.

Todo volvió a moverse.

El cuchillo cayo con la punta clavada en el suelo.

Los dos jadearon con el corazón latiendo fuertemente, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Los ojos de Minami volvieron a la normalidad.

Kokoro lo miro aún respirando con dificultad.

\- Minami tus oj... - Kokoro lo miro bien y quedo algo aturdida.

~Había sido mi imaginación? ~

\- Estas bien ? - pregunto preocupado el ojiperla.

Kokoro asintió repetidas veces y lo abrazo agradecida.

En ese momento los otros niños llegaron.

\- Que sucedió ? - pregunto Mitashi - Oímos un fuerte ruido -

Sango abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Oe Kokoro, suelta a Minami-kun - Sango agarro a Kokoro sacándola de sobre Minami.

Las dos empezaron a discutir. Los niños rieron. Kokoro y Minami también reían pero por sus mentes pasaba la misma pregunta.

Que había sucedido?

* * *

Sasuke la acorralaba contra la pared, Hinata no podía hacer nada más que mirarlo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- Quien es el padre de los niños? - pregunto el Uchiha. El corazón de Hinata se detuvo.

Luego ella frunció el ceño.

\- Porque quieres saberlo? - Fue el turno de Sasuke de callarse. El no había esperado que le preguntara eso.

\- Solo responde a la pregunta. - ordeno el Uchiha negándose a perder.

\- No tengo porque hacerlo, tú deberías saber quien es - la Hyuga exploto pero no grito.

Sasuke la miro confundido.

\- Porque rayos debería saberlo? - pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Entonces vio algo que jamás imagino que vería. La Hyuga estaba furiosa. Su byakugan estaba activado.

Ella le puso el dedo indicador contra el pecho y empezó a caminar obligándolo a ir para tras. Más bien Sasuke se había aturdido demasiado como para refutar algo.

\- Escucha Uchiha-san - Hinata dio dos pasos al frente y Sasuke atrás - No importa quien es el padre ahora - más dos pasos - Si tú no lo descubriste - dieron más dos pasos - no seré yo la quien te lo diga - más dos pasos y Sasuke se cayo sentado en la cama con los ojos abiertos como platos - No te metas en eso, creeme quizás no quieras saber la respuesta. - termino de decir y salió golpeando duramente la puerta.

Sasuke se quedo sentado en la cama sin saber como reaccionar.

Cuantas facetas podría tener la Hyuga?

Dos cosas era ciertas.

Sasuke estaba aún más curioso sobre la paternidad de los niños.

Y estaba extremadamente excitado con ese lado de la Hyuga.

~Maldición Sasuke que te sucede ? ~

Hinata Hyuga ciertamente era una mujer llena de sorpresas.

* * *

 _Momentos Mamoru de la semana._

Mamoru miro a todos lados.

Perfecto, no había nadie cerca.

Se posiciono entre las almohadas del sofá listo para atacar a su presa.

Se preparo y ...

Salto...

Hinata miro sorprendida al "gatito" que había saltado sobre su regazo.

\- Mamoru que sucede ? - pregunto interrogante, Mamoru no contesto solo se froto contra ella y ronroneo. Hinata sonrió;

~Oh Ya veo ~

Hinata estaba sentada sobre el sofá leyendo un libro, los niños habían salido con el Uchiha para comprar, Mamoru aprovecho su forma de gato para poder pedir mimos a su maestra.

Hinata empezó a atender los pedidos de cariño de Mamoru.

Mamoru ronroneaba sobre su regazo, se giro para recibir mimos en la barriga. Tan contento estaba que no se dio cuenta que el Uchiha y los niños habían llegado.

Sasuke arqueo una ceja y sonrió burlón.

\- Disfrutando "gatito" ? -Mamoru detuvo su ronroneo y se levanto alarmado. El león volteo la cara.

\- Hmpf no es lo que tú piensas humano - todos sonrieron divertidos.

\- A mí me parecía que estabas ronroneando. Creo que en realidad eres un "gatito" que finge ser un león.- dijo burlón en moreno.

Mamoru lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

\- Maestra pido permiso para arrancar los miembros del maldito humano - dijo mirando directamente al Uchiha.

\- Permiso denegado - dijo Hinata volviendo a su libro.

Mamoru la miro suplicante.

\- Pero Maestra ...- refuto el gatito, Hinata lo miro de reojo en modo de advertencia. Mamoru cerro la boca. Miro otra vez al Uchiha que le sonreía victorioso.

Sasuke movió los labios para que solo Mamoru viera lo que decía. Después el moreno se retiro a la cocina junto a los menores que sonreían divertidos.

Mamoru quedo ahí petrificado.

~A quien le dices gatito miedisito? Maldito humano, ya me las pagará...Pero eso será otra hora~

Mamoru salio de su ensueño y volvió a acostarse sobre el regazo de su maestra cerrando los ojos para dormir confortable en esa calidez.

.

.

.


	9. Misión: SasuHina

La cámara se enciende y enfoca a tres personas que discuten sentados en medio al escenario.

La cámara se acerca un poco más para hacer notar su presencia.

Los tres siguen discutiendo totalmente concentrados.

La cámara golpea a Safamantica. Ella hace una mueca de dolor y luego parpadea.

 **Safamantica:** Oh! Ya empezamos?Lo siento, lo siento estábamos discutiendo el nombre del doujutsu de los gemelos, verdad chicos ?

Neji e Itachi asienten.

 **Neji:** Declaro que se llame Byaku-Sharigan.

 **Itachi** : Que poco creativo eres Hyuga, digo que se llame Shakugan.

 **Safamantica:** Bueno lo discutiremos luego, si? Ahora...

Ella agarra un papel.

 **Safamantica:** Tengo un comentario de una lectora, por cierto me encantan sus comentarios, que pregunta _"¿Que tiene que ver Itachi y mi hermoso Neji en la relación entre Sasuke y Hinata?"_

Itachi e Safamantica sonríen maliciosos al Hyuga que se sonroja imperceptiblemente.

 **Safamantica:** Que creen chicos, deberíamos responder esa pregunta? No es la única que se quedo curiosa.

Itachi y Neji se miran y después miran otra vez a la morena frente a ellos.

 **Itachi:** Yo creo que sí.

Neji frunce el ceño hacía el Uchiha.

 **Neji:** No podemos rebelar eso, acabaría con el misterio.

Safamantica suspira resignada.

 **Safamantica:** Lo siento Itachi, estoy de acuerdo con Neji, lo lamento pero prometo contarles en otro capítulo princesas, por ahora seguirá siendo un secreto. Puede que ellos tengan mucho que ver o también puede que tengan poco, pero eso será para otra hora. Empecemos con las preguntas.

Neji e Itachi asienten.

 **Safamantica:** Unas para calentar. Comida favorita?

Los dos contestan rápidamente.

 **Neji:** Frijoles.

 **Itachi:** Repollo, onigiris con algas y dangos.

 **Safamantica:** Pasatiempo?

 **Neji:** Meditación.

 **Itachi:** Visitar cafés japoneses tradicionales.

 **Safamantica:** Son virgenes?

Ellos abren la boca para contestar pero la cierran inmediatamente, fruncen el ceño hacía ella. Safamantica levanta las manos de forma inocente.

 **Safamantica:** Oh vamos tenia que intentarlo, no me miren así. Hn, bien empecemos con lo que interesa, como creen que Hinata está llevando haber sido olvidada?

Neji e Itachi se miran.

 **Neji:** Hinata-sama no es de la que se enojan fácil y entiende el porque que eso sucedió, pero seguramente está ofendida.

 **Itachi:** Ser la única que lo recuerde y tener que estar todo los días viéndolo como si nada hubiera pasado no es algo que se pueda disfrutar realmente.

Ella asiente en concordancia.

 **Safamantica:** Creen que hoy Sasuke descubrirá quien es el padre?

Ellos piensan un poco.

 **Neji:** Si.

 **Itachi:** Seguramente no.

Ella sonríe.

 **Safamantica:** Bien hagamos una apuesta, si Neji gana la próxima entrevista será con Sasuke, si Itachi gana será con Hikaru.

Los dos asiente y sonrien de lado

 **Safamantica:** Genial. Ya es hora de empezar el capitulo.

* * *

.

.

Los gemelos se miraron confundidos.

Miraron otra vez a los adultos.

Hinami y Minami inclinaron la cabeza y luego salieron de la cocina.

\- También lo notaste verdad Otouto? - pregunto Hinami cuando llegaron a su habitación.

Minami asintió.

\- Kaa-san y Uchiha-san actúan muy raro - dijo el ojiperla preocupado.

Hinami asintió.

\- Viste como Uchiha-san mira a Kaa-san como si quisiera decirle algo?- dijo recordando como el Uchiha miraba a su madre cuando creía que nadie lo veía - Sabemos que Uchiha-san puede ser muy frío y rudo pero es una buena persona a su manera y Kaa-san siempre ve lo bueno en las personas, no entendio porque no se llevan bien - dijo abatida la morena, Minami asintió en concordancia, Hinami tuvo una idea y sonrió - tenemos que hacer que se lleven bien Minami -

Minami la miro esperanzado.

\- Como haremos eso aneki ? - pregunto Minami.

La morena sonrió.

\- Con una misión llamada: Misión para que Uchiha-san y Kaa-san se lleven bien - dijo con aire de suficiencia Hinami.

Minami entrecerró los ojos.

\- Aneki ese nombre es horrible y muy largo -

Hinami lo miro ofendida.

\- Bien, tienes algo mejor? - pregunto la mayor.

Minami sonrió.

\- Misión: SasuHina - dijo Minami satisfecho con el nombre.

Hinami se cruzó los brazos.

\- Que clase de nombre es ese otouto? - pregunto arqueando la ceja.

Minami se encoge de hombros.

\- Al menos es más cortó que el tuyo, además tiene el nombre de Kaa-san y de Uchiha-san - dijo explicando el menor.

Hinami lo mira aún sin estar convencida. La morena suspiro.

\- Esta bien no quedaremos con ese - dijo resignada la mayor.

Minami celebró.

.

.

 _1º intento._

Hinami estaba mirando las cosas que tenía en frente.

Los gemelos estaban en la habitación. Hinami se paro cerca de la mesa que tenía una vela blanca y un frasco.

\- Dos cucharas de canela, Dos cucharas de miel - dijo Hinami a su hermanito. Minami le dio lo que ella pidió - Aceite de oliva - dijo sin mirarlo mientras ponía las cucharas de canela y miel en el frasco, Minami le dio el aceite - Una cuchara de azúcar. Un pedazo de hilo blanco y dos fotografías de las personas que queremos unir - dijo la morena.

Minami la miro resignado.

\- No tenemos fotografías de ellos Hina - dijo el ojiperla.

\- Rayos! - Hinami maldijo su suerte.

Primer intento fallido.

.

.

 _2º intento._

\- Pusiste la carta donde te pedí? - pregunto Hinami. Minami asintió - Genial, yo también puse la carta para que kaa-san la vea -

Hinata miro la carta que apareció dentro de su libro.

Ella parpadeo confundida.

Se levanto y se encontró con Sasuke. El Uchiha también tenía una carta en manos.

\- También recibiste la carta ? - preguntaron en unísono.

Los dos parpadearon.

\- Si, tú también ? - otra vez hablaron simultáneamente.

Los dos fruncieron el ceño.

Sasuke suspiro.

\- Sabes lo que dice? - pregunto el moreno.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

Sasuke siguió con el ceño fruncido.

Ellos se encogieron de hombros y volvieron a sus tareas. Sasuke salió de la sala volviendo a su escritorio.

Tras la puerta Hinami y Minami se pegaron con la mano en la frente. Se habían olvidado que aún no dominaban la escrita.

Las cartas tenían decenas de elogios, la idea era hacer creer que Sasuke había elogiado muchas cosas de Hinata e vice-versa.

Los dos suspiraron, también se habían olvidado de poner nombre al final de la carta.

Segundo intento fallido

.

.

 _3º intento._

\- Vamos kaa-san - dijo Minami arrastrando su madre por la calle.

\- Vamos Uchiha-san - dijo Hinami guiando al moreno.

Mamoru estaba sobre la cabeza de Hinata mirando a los niños curioso.

\- A donde estamos yendo niños ? - pregunto curiosa Hinata.

\- Ya lo verán - dijeron los gemelos en unísono.

Sasuke y Hinata se miraron confundidos. Por donde pasaban los aldeanos los miraban curiosos. Hinata llevaba su capa por lo que los aldeanos no llegaba a ver su identidad, era mejor mantenerla secreta por ahora, sería un escándalo si descubrieran que Hinata Hyuga había vuelto de la muerte. Un verdadero caos que ellos querían evitar por ahora.

Pararon frente una tienda de té tradicional.

Sasuke e Hinata miraron a los gemelos confundidos.

\- Oh no! recordamos que teníamos hacer, ya volvemos quédense aquí onegai - dijo Hinami.

\- Mamoru ven con nosotros - pidió Minami.

Mamoru parpadeo y saltó de la cabeza de su maestra.

Hinata y Sasuke aún seguían aturdidos en la entrada del local.

~Que les sucede a los gemelos ?~ pensaban los dos confundidos.

Hinami e Minami se distanciaron a varios metros, observando a los mayores desde lejos.

Mamoru los miro confundido.

\- Que sucede niños? - pregunto el ''gatito" sobre la cabeza de Minami.

\- Shhh, ya lo verás - dijo Hinami observando detenidamente. Mamoru frunció el ceño.

Hinata jadeo al notando por primera vez frente a que tienda habían parado. Sasuke la miro curioso. Hinata sonrió melancólica y el Uchiha arqueo la ceja.

\- Que sucede Hyuga? - pregunto interesado el moreno.

Hinata siguió sonriendo.

\- Este era donde siempre venia con Neji-niisan, es cerca de los campos de entrenamiento por eso siempre parábamos aquí después de los entrenamientos - dijo la ojiperla recordando a su difunto primo.

Sasuke la miro de reojo.

\- A Itachi le gustaban lugares como estos - dijo sorprendiendo a Hinata.

Hablar sobre Itachi cerca de Sasuke era casi como un tabú en la aldea, que el hablará por voluntad propria era algo inusual.

Sasuke por otra parte comprendía como debía sentirse la Hyuga. Se sentía identificado en muchos aspectos con la mujer a su lado.

Los dos sonrieron levemente mirando la tienda.

En ese momento recordar a sus seres queridos no era tan doloroso como solía ser.

\- Quieres entrar? - pregunto Sasuke.

Seguramente él no dejaba de sorprenderla.

Hinata asintió.

Hinami y Minami miraron expectantes a los adultos, ellos no oían lo que decían tampoco vieron las sonrisas solo esperaban a que los mayores entraran dentro de la tienda y empezaran a conocerse mejor.

\- Hey teme! - Naruto llego junto a su esposa deteniendo a los morenos de entrar. Los dos se voltearon a los recién llegados.

Hinami e Minami miraron alarmados a los recién llegados.

~Oh no... ~

\- Que haces aquí dobe? - pregunto Sasuke cuando los Uzumaki se detuvieron cerca de ellos.

Naruto sonrió.

\- A Sakura-chan le antojo comer aquí, estoy en mi horario de descanso - dijo el rubio con la mano tras la cabeza.

Sakura se acerco a Hinata, las dos sonrieron en modo de saludo.

\- Mi flor de cerezo está embarazada! - dijo celebrando el Hokage.

Sasuke e Hinata jadearon sorprendidos y miraron a la pelirosa, Sakura estaba sonrojada.

\- Ouch Sakura-chan - Naruto se quejó cuando Sakura le golpeó en la cabeza.

\- Acordamos que solo lo diríamos en la próxima reunión Naruto, cuando todo el equipo estuviera junto - reprehendió la esposa del Hokage.

Naruto la abrazó tratando de ser perdonado por su desliz y la miro con ojos de cachorro. Sakura suspiro y sonrió resignada, ella ya esperaba que su esposo no pudiera guardar el secreto.

Hinata se acercó a Sakura y le sonrió contenta.

\- Felicitaciones Sakura-chan - dijo sinceramente la ojiperla. Sakura sonrió agradecida.

\- Felicitaciones dobe - dijo sonriendo de lado Sasuke cuando se acercó a Naruto. Naruto llevo la mano tras la cabeza y sonrió brillantemente con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

Naruto parpadeo.

\- Vinieron solos? - pregunto mirando a todos lados en busca de los menores.

Hinami y Minami se escondieron tras un árbol temiendo ser vistos.

El Uchiha y Hinata parpadearon recordando a los gemelos, ellos miraron confundidos a un árbol a metros de distancia.

~ Que hacen los dos ahí ?~pensaban sintiendo ahora la presencia de los menores.

\- Porque no entramos - dijo Sakura al ver que los morenos parecían algo aturdidos. Hinata asintió, después le preguntaría a los niños que hacían.

Ellos entraron juntos.

Sasuke dio una ultima mirada hacía el árbol antes de entrar.

~Acaso será ellos...? Nahh ~ dijo sacudiendo la cabeza enviando lejos la hipótesis de que los menores querían dejarlo a solas son la Hyuga ~Porque lo harían entonces..?~

Los gemelos suspiraron abatidos.

Tercer intento fallido.

.

.

Los gemelos entraron minutos después.

Se sentaron junto a los mayores a la mesa.

\- Que hacían niños? - pregunto su madre cuando ellos llegaron.

Mamoru iba a contestar pero Minami rápidamente lo saco de su cabeza y le tapo la boca.

\- Etto... Buscábamos un insecto - dijo inventando cualquier cosa el ojiperla. Todos lo miraron confundidos.

\- Un insecto? - pregunto Sasuke arqueando la ceja desconfiado.

Los gemelos asintieron varias veces.

\- Shiroyi dijo que perdió el rastro de un insecto que quería entrenar, era cerca de aquí, así que quisimos dar mirada - dijo Hinami siguiendo la excusa de su hermano.

Hinata aún los miro desconfiada pero se encogió de hombros, para ella los niños no tenían razón para mentirle.

Sasuke también los miro desconfiado, pensó un poco y sonrió de lado. Sasuke sospechaba que planeaban los menores.

Mamoru se debatía bajo las manos de Minami implorando por aire. Minami lo soltó alarmado.

\- Lo siento Mamoru - se disculpo el ojiperla.

Mamoru inhalo fuertemente recuperando el aire.

\- Saben que niños pronto tendrán alguien más para jugar - dijo sonriendo Naruto y sacudiendo el pelo de los menores.

Ellos parpadearon confundidos. Sakura sonrió.

\- Kokoro tendrá un hermanito - explicó la pelirosa.

Los gemelos la miraron maravillados. Entendieron la idea de que Sakura estaba embarazada.

\- De verdad? - preguntaron emocionados. Sakura asintió - Felicitaciones Uzumaki-san - dijeron sonriendo brillantemente.

Sakura los miro con los ojos bien abiertos, en un segundo la pelirosa se levanto de la silla y abrazó a ambos niños.

\- Son tan tiernos ~ - dijo encantada la pelirosa - Pueden llamarme tía Saku - dijo frotando sus cachetes contra los menores.

Los dos sonrieron resignados.

Hinata rió levemente y Sasuke sonrió de lado por la escena.

Naruto se unió a su esposa para abrazar a los tiernos gemelos.

.

.

 _4º intento._

\- Funcionará - dijo segura de si misma la morena.

\- No le veo sentido a eso - dijo dudando el menor.

\- Vamos otouto, nosotros empezamos a llevarnos mejor con Uchiha-san a causa del entrenamiento, porque con kaa-san no podría pasar lo mismo? - Hinami se cruzó de brazos.

Minami vacilo por unos segundos.

\- No lo sé, tengo un mal presentimiento aneki -

\- Tienes una idea mejor? - pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Minami suspiro.

\- No - dijo resignado.

\- Bien, entonces será esta - Hinami sonrió victoriosa -

Después de media hora entrenando los gemelos se detuvieron y se acercaron a Sasuke, él los miro interrogante.

\- Queremos ver un entrenamiento entre tú y kaa-san - dijeron en unísono los menores. Sasuke arqueo la ceja a la petición.

\- Porque? - pregunto de brazos cruzados. Los menores pensaron un poco.

\- Está bien si no quieres hacerlo, sabemos que kaa-san es la más fuerte - dijo Hinami sonriendo de lado y cruzando los brazos.

Sasuke sonrió internamente.

~En verdad creen que caeré eso...? ~ pensó el moreno.

\- Hyuga - Sasuke la llamó.

Sip Sasuke había caído, el no huía de los desafíos aunque fueran de esos niños que ahora sonreían satisfechos.

Hinata se acercó confundida.

\- Que sucede? - pregunto curiosa la ojiperla.

\- Entrenemos - dijo simplemente Sasuke posicionándose en medio al campo. Hinata frunció el ceño aturdida por la petición. Después de aquel primer entrenamiento ellos no habían vuelto a entrenar entre ellos ya que Mamoru entrenaba con ella mientras Sasuke entrenaba con los niños. - Vamos Hyuga, muéstrame lo que tienes, no me digas que no aguantas entrenar estas horas conmigo ? - provoco el Uchiha.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

Hizo posiciones de manos, Sasuke miro confundido, las posiciones que la Hyuga usaba era para el justsu de transformación.

El león rugió. Sasuke se volteo y esquivó por poco el ataque por la espalda, Mamoru había surgido tras él de la nada. De un segundo a otro Hinata apareció tras él con el byakugan activado lista para cerrarle los puntos de chackra. Sasuke desvió el ataque, frunció el ceño cuando comprendió que el jutsu había sido usado en el "gatito" para volverlo a la forma original y así distraerlo.

~Hyuga Astuta~pensó sonriendo de lado.

Mamoru paro a algunos metros de distancia.

Los mayores empezaron una pelea de puro taijutsu, esquivando y atacando, esquivando y atacando.

\- Puño Suave Leones Gemelos - chackra de color azul rodeó los brazos de Hinata, ella dirigió un ataques consecutivos hacía Sasuke. El Uchiha hizo una mueca de dolor cuando un ataque le rozo el brazo bloqueo su chackra en esa área.

\- Cuerpo en Llamas -Sasuke desapareció en pocos segundos, dando la apariencia de que su cuerpo estuviera quemando poco a poco hasta que fue consumido por completo. Reaparceió tras ella dándole una patada en la espalda e enviándola hacía el frente. Hinata hizo una mueca de dolor. Sasuke aprovechó y creo una lluvia intensa de shurikens infundidos en fuego con la finalidad de aumentar la potencia de destrucción dela bola de fuego, una técnica capa de cortar y quemar al mismo tiempo. Hinata se volteó rapidamente.

\- Ocho Trigramas Palma del Vacío - Hinata expulso una gigantesca onda de chackra de su mano a su alrededor causando un impulso de alta presión y velocidad enviando a los shurikens cubiertos de fuegos lejos. Sasuke saco su espada y la clavó en el suelo para no ser enviado lejos al igual que los shurikens.

\- Leones Gemelos del Desmoronamiento - Hinata corrió hasta él con una versión púrpura de los leones gemelos. Sasuke desclavó la espada y salto hacía atrás. Hinata creo una hoyo en el suelo cuando chocó sus manos en la tierra.

La mandíbula de los menores cayeron. La idea era que entrenaran no que se mataran.

\- Ráfaga de Leones Relámpago - Sasuke se acercó velozmente a la ojiperla y la golpeó para el aire con su chokuto. Hinata hizo una mueca de dolor, el Uchiha salto hacía ella, la golpeo y pateo cuando estaba en el aire y la envió al suelo. Por ultimo activo su chidori listo para darle el golpe final.

Los menores se alarmaron.

La verdad Sasuke solo iba a llegar con el chidori próximo de ella para asustarla, pero cuando esto cerca Hinata no estaba más en el suelo.

Sasuke parpadeo confundido y miro a todos lados buscándola.

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando escucho la risa de la Hyuga. Se volteó justo a tiempo cuando ella apareció atacándolo por la espalda con sus dobles espada, Sasuke se defendió con su propria espada.

Sasuke la miro sorprendido, no era la misma Hinata.

Ella saltó hacía atrás sonriendo sádica y trato de cortarlo otra vez, su velocidad había aumentado, la mejilla de Sasuke fue cortada levemente.

~Que rayos...? ~ pensó Sasuke mientras se defendía como podía. Si fuera cualquier otra Sasuke ya lo hubiera quemado con el Amateratsu o destrozado con el susanno, pero no podía hacer eso con la Hyuga.

Mamoru y los gemelos miraron alarmados a Hinata.

~Oh no...~ los tres pensaban lo mismo.

Hinata había activado su Modo Sabio.

Sasuke frunció el ceño hacía la Hyuga. Ella tenía pupilas negras iguales a las de un león, alrededor de sus ojos aparecieron marcas negras al igual que el modo sabio de Naruto, dos marcas azules en las mejillas similares a gruesos bigotes, sus colmillos habían crecido, en la frente había una tatuaje de una luna menguante azul.

Los menores solo habían visto a su madre usar ese modo uno vez frente a ellos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash back 2 años antes ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Hinata paró sobre la rama de un árbol. Mamoru y Kurai se detuvieron._

 _\- Estamos cerca - dijo la ojiperla retomando el camino pero de forma más rápida. Los leones miraron a los niños sobre sus espaldas._

 _\- Protege a los niños yo iré con ella - dijo Kurai, Mamoru asintió. Kurai salto al suelo tras la peliazul._

 _Diez guardias en la entrada. Hinata frunció el ceño._

 _\- Deja que yo me encargo - dijo Kurai pasando por ella y sonriendo expectante por un poco diversión. Kurai saltó justo en medio de los guardias, usando la energía natural provocó que la tierra bajo los guardias creciera enviándolos arriba. Kurai rugió, en cuestión de segundos, dejo a todos los guardias inconscientes en el suelo._

 _Hinata llego tiempo después, hizo un clon de sombra para tratar las heridas más graves de los guardias y entro a la guarida. Kurai frunció el ceño._

 _\- Humanos débiles Tch - dijo volteándose para seguir a su maestra._

 _Uno a uno los vigilantes de la guarida iban cayendo. Hinata liberó a 10 prisioneros de los aparatos que absorvían su cackra._

 _En la oscuridad alguien aplaudía._

 _\- Veo que es verdad. Jihi la misericordiosa, la salvadora de ninjas capturados. Realmente pasaste por todos los ninjas de alto nivel como si fueran simples gennins, estoy sorprendida - dijo saliendo de la oscuridad una mujer con un largo pelo rojo y ojos café. Hinata frunció el ceño, a lo lejos se oían los pasos debilitados y la gemidos de dolor de los prisioneros que aún no había liberado. Kurai se puso frente a Hinata de forma protectora - Pero es una pena que al salvar estas vidas pierdas a la de tus hijos -_ _Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y se volteó alarmada para salir del lugar en busca de sus hijos._

 _La mujer en un parpadeo estaba frente a Hinata, la pelirroja la pateo enviándola al fondo de la guarida, Hinata hizo una mueca._

 _\- Oh vamos, no pretendes irte ahora o sí? - Hinata se levantó y salto sobre sus manos hacía atrás cuando la mujer trato de golpearla mientras estaba en el suelo._

 _Inmediatamente sus brazos fueron rodeados por el chackra púrpura de los leones gemelos._

 _Kurai atacaba a la pelirroja en sincronía con Hinata. La Hyuga trato de bloquear su chackra lo más rápido que podía desesperada por salir en busca de sus niños, temía que algo pudiera haberles pasados._

.

.

 _\- Listo niños vamonos - dijo Hinata saltando frente a Mamoru y los niños._

 _Los pequeños sonrieron._

 _Mamoru entrecerró los ojos desconfiado._

 _\- Donde está Kurai? - pregunto el león retrocediendo un paso._

 _Hinata se encogió de hombros._

 _\- Está divirtiéndose peleando contra los guardias que quedaron - dijo acercándose - Niños vengan aquí -_

 _Mamoru mostró los dientes._

 _\- Donde esta mí maestra ? - ordenó saber el león escondiendo a los niños tras él_

 _\- Que dices? Yo soy Hinata, acaso no me reconoces? - la mujer ciertamente tenía la misma apariencia y el mismo olor pero seguramente no era su maestra._

 _Mamoru la atacó y los gemelos lo miraron asustados._

 _Hinata retrocedió._

 _\- Tch, Maldito seas gato bastardo - la mujer volvió a transformarse en su versión original, rebelando ser una mujer de pelo corto negro y ojos naranjas._

 _Mamoru rugió_

 _._

 _._

 _\- Leones Gemelos del Desmoronamiento - Hinata trato de acertarla una vez más, pero la mujer tenía un extraño jutsu, su cuerpo se hacía humo._

 _La mujer reía._

 _Kurai trato más una vez de arrancarle la cabeza pero sin éxito._

 _En un parpadeo la mujer apareció frente a Hinata enviándola contra la pared._

 _\- Maestra - Kurai grito y se puso frente a ella recibiendo el golpe de la pelirroja que había tratado de atacarla._

 _Hinata hizo una expresión de dolor._

 _\- Kurai - miro alarmada al león que salía herido en su lugar._

 _~Maldición piensa...Hinami...Minami ...~_

 _Hinata mordió su pulgar._

\- _Jutsu_ _de invocación - tres leones aparecieron frente a ella._

 _\- A tus ordenes maestra - dijo Manaki de forma respetuosa, los otros dos rugieron._

 _\- Kurai ven - Hinata lo llamó. Kurai esquivo un ataque de la pelirroja y corrió hasta su maestra cambiando de lugar con los tres leones._

 _La pelirroja retrocedió y apretó un botón del dispositivo en su mano._

 _Los tres leones luchaban contra ella, pero a cada golpe sufrido ella se curaba. A los pocos segundos una decena de guardias llegaron para ayudarla._

 _\- Estas segura? - pregunto cauteloso. Hinata asintió. El león puso una pata en la cabeza de la Hyuga concentrado energía natural dentro de ella._

 _Los tres leones se aseguraban de que nadie se acercara a ellos._

 _Los ojos de Hinata cambiaron y la sonrisa sádica se formó en sus labios._

 _Empezaría la lluvia de sangre._

 _._

 _._

 _Mamoru gritó de dolor cuando la chica lo cortó profundamente con dagas absorbiendo el hierro de su sangre._

 _La chica lo cortó de forma consecutiva. Hinami y Minami miraron atemorizados._

 _\- Prisión de agua - Hinami creo una burbuja que rodeo el pulso de la agresora tomándola por sorpresa._

 _\- Incinerar - la chica hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el fuego quemó ligeramente sus piernas. Salio de su aturdimiento inicial y con fuerte patada tiro al león metros de distancia._

 _\- Malditos niños me las pagaran - dijo acercándose. Los niños activaron su byakugan listos para defenderse._

 _Pero antes que pudieran procesarlo la mujer fue derribada._

 _Ellos abrieron los ojos como platos._

 _Hinata levanto a la chica por el cuello con una sola mano. Hinata había herido gravemente a los guardias y dejo a los leones a cargo de la liberación de los prisioneros. Los leones también se encargarían de los secuestradores, ya verían que hacer con ellos._

 _La chica se asusto solo con la visión. Las vendas de Hinata se habían aflojado durante la batalla dejando ver uno de sus ojos que estaba al descubierto. La capa de Hinata estaba maltratada y bañada en sangre._

 _Hinata sonrió mostrando los colmillos._

 _El aire empezó a faltarle a la chica, el color de su rostro desaparecía._

 _Los niños miraron asustados a su madre._

 _Kurai apareció antes que Hinata matará a la chica frente a los niños._

 _La envió al suelo y rugió para despertarla de su trance._

 _Hinata parpadeo._

 _Mamoru se levantó del suelo con las pocas fueras que le restaban necesitaría de un tratamiento urgente._

 _Hinata buscó a los niños y los encontró abrazados. Ella corrió hasta ellos y los abrazó, los niños vacilaron un segundo pero luego abrazaron a su madre._

 _Ellos sabían que todo lo que ella hacía siempre era para su bien. La abrazaron fuertemente llorando con la Hyuga que estaba aliviada por el bienestar de sus niños._

 _Después de ese día Hinata lo entreno y los llevo con ella en las misiones sin apartarse del lado de los menores._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin del Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Hinata sonría sádica. Envió a las espadas chackra y de forma veloz cerró todo el sistema de chackra del Uchiha aturdido y lo envió al suelo.

Sasuke miro a Hinata con los ojos abiertos como platos desde el suelo. Ella levantó las dobles espadas lista para perforarle el corazón.

Mamoru ataco a su maestra poniéndose sobre ella.

El león rugió. Poco a poco Hinata regresó a la normalidad.

Los chicos corrieron hasta el Uchiha y abrieron sus canales de chackra. Sasuke se sentó haciendo una mueca de dolor por los golpes, miro a la Hyuga que parpadeaba aturdida.

\- Que demonios fue eso? - pregunto el Uchiha con el ceño fruncido.

Mamoru mostró los dientes. Hinata se sentó en el suelo.

\- Acaso yo...? - pregunto cautelosa la ojiperla. Mamoru y los niños asintieron. Hinata miro al suelo - Lo siento Uchiha-san yo... -

\- No te disculpes solo explícate Hyuga - ordenó Sasuke levantándose del suelo.

\- Es el Modo Sabio de los leones - dijo Mamoru. Sasuke lo miro interesado - Es un poco diferente al modo sabio del sapo o de la serpiente. En el Modo Sabio del león el usuario tiende a adquirir el comportamiento de depredador igual al de un león. Lo que te esperaba era una muerta rápida sin tener tiempo de reaccionar o procesar lo que sucedió. Manejar este Modo es complicado, aunque aprendas a equilibrar la energía física y espiritual con la energía natural no es suficiente, tienes que aprender a manejar este modo mientras está activo sin dejarte llevar por la naturaleza de Modo Sabio. Por eso los leones casi no firmamos contratos con los humanos, descubrimos de la peor manera que los humanos se convierten en un peligro para los que lo rodean usan el senjutsu - Mamoru le dió una breve explicación - Aunque entrenamos constantemente lo único que logramos hasta ahora es hacer que Hinata pudiera convertirse al Modo Sabio en cuestión de instantes - no le había dicho todo al Uchiha, pero por ahora no sería necesario.

\- Pero aún no controlo la naturaleza del león al estar en Modo Sabio -dijo levantándose Hinata - Me alarmé cuando hiciste ese ataque entonces instintivamente lo active, lo siento Uchiha-san - dijo inclinándose la Hyuga en modo de disculpas.

Sasuke arqueo una ceja. Porque se disculpaba ella? Había sido él que quiso asustarla y por lo visto la asusto demasiado.

Sasuke meditó sobre toda la información que adquirio.

En el fondo sentía enormes ganas de pelear con ella otra vez, principalmente en el Modo Sabio, hace mucho tiempo que Sasuke no sentía una verdadera adrenalina en batalla.

\- Yo te entrenaré - dijo el Uchiha determinado.

Todos los miraron como si fuera loco.

\- Casi mueres humano, acaso quieres probar tu suerte? - pregunto Mamoru con el ceño fruncido.

Sasuke siquiera se inmuto.

\- No esperaba encontrar con que ella podía entrar en Modo Sabio - además si el se defendiera con el Amateratsu la habría quemado viva y la Hyuga a poco tiempo que "volvió a la vida" - Tengo el genjutsu del sharingan y del rinnegan, si es necesario usarlo lo haré. No será ningún problema entrenarla - refutó Sasuke.

Mamoru dio un paso en frente. Hinata y los niños los miraron alarmados.

\- No me hagas reír, un humano como tú creé estar mejor capacitado para dominar el Modo Sabio que yo que soy un león - dijo mostrando los dientes el blanco león.

Sasuke activo su sharingan.

\- Con mis ojos puedo suprimir el chackra de un Biju puedo hacer lo mismo con la Hyuga cuando esta en Modo Sabio - dijo con suficiencia Sasuke, además durante su período con el equipo Taka, Sasuke suprimía la locura de Jugo cuando este se ponía descontrolado y era llevado por la sed de sangre, algo muy similar a lo que sucedía con Hinata - También tuve un Modo Sabio antes aunque era de la Serpiente se los principios del senjutsu. Será mejor si ella entrena conmigo, como pretendes hacer que se comporte menos salvaje si esta entrenado con un león? -

Mamoru entrecerró lo ojos.

\- Que insinúas humano bastardo? - dijo dando más un paso al frente.

\- Creo que no es una mala idea - los dos voltearon la mirada hacía la Hyuga, Hinata estaba pensativa - vale la pena intentarlo Mamoru - ella sabía sobre la capacidad del Sharingan, ella seguramente podría sacar provechó entrenando con Sasuke.

\- Pero maestra él no sabe nada sobre el Modo Sabio de los leones no es la misma cosa el Modo Sabio de la Serpiente - dijo Mamoru relutante.

Hinata pensó un poco.

\- Entonces enseñale tú Mamoru, onegai - dijo inclinando la cabeza suplicante. Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos. Mamoru sonrió sádico.

Oh si, a Mamoru le encanto la idea. Mamoru asintió convencido.

\- Estas de acuerdo Uchiha-san ? - pregunto Hinata de forma tierna. El corazón de Sasuke dio un golpeteo. Los gemelos que hasta ahora solo estaban observando se unieron a Hinata.

\- Onegai Uchiha-san - dijeron imitando a la mayor.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

\- Lo haré - dijo rendido el Uchiha. No había planeado ser enseñado por el "gatito", pero que se le podía hacer? No podía decir no a esos niños y la Hyuga tampoco ayudo demasiado.

Sasuke miro con el ceño fruncido al león que sonreía victorioso.

Los niños celebraron.

La misión estaba casi completa.

* * *

Kitomi alzo la vista cuando la puerta fue abierta.

Kitomi sonrió.

\- Sabía que vendrías - dijo el prisionero. Había sido torturado mentalmente pero no pudieron sacarle ninguna información, no aún, pero estaba cerca de romper el ultimo sello.

\- Nos serviste bien, lamento que todo termine aquí - dijo alzando la espada el intruso.

Kitomi solo sonrió.

\- Dile las gracias a "Él", me alegro haber servido para ustedes. Cumplieron lo que siempre quise - dijo resignado, sabía que había llegado su hora.

\- Me alegro que pienses eso - dijo antes de corta su cabeza.

El intruso desintegró todo el cuerpo de Kitomi.

Las alarmas dispararon.

El intruso salió apresurado, seguramente habían descubierto la falta de los otros prisioneros.

* * *

.

.

 _Ultimo intento._

Mitashi miro fijamente a Hinami.

Kokoro miro extrañada a Minami.

Los gemelos estaban algo afastados del grupo, hablando secretamente entre ellos.

La pelirroja y el peliplata se acercaron a ellos.

\- Que hacen? - preguntaron en unísono asustando a los gemelos.

Los gemelos se miraron.

\- Tenemos una misión - dijeron los dos.

El Hatake y la Uzumaki los miraron interesados.

\- De verdad? - pregunto emocionada Kokoro. El resto del grupo escucho a Kokoro y se acercaron curiosos.

Los gemelos asintieron.

\- Cual es ? - pregunto Mitashi.

\- Misión: SasuHina - respondió Minami orgulloso por su invento.

Mitashi se cruzo de brazos y arqueo la ceja.

\- Que clase de nombre es ese? - pregunto burlón el Hatake.

Hinami miro al peliplata en modo de concordancia.

\- A mí me parece muy bonito Minami-ouji, dattebane! - dijo Kokoro por parte del peliazul. Minami le sonrió agradecido.

\- A mi también, a mi también - dijo Sango uniéndose, no queriendo perder para la pelirroja.

Kokoro le mostró la lengua.

\- Van a ayudarnos - pregunto Hinami con su habitual expresión neutra.

Todos asintieron sonriendo.

Los gemelos sonrieron.

.

.

Se dividieron en grupos como siempre lo hacían cuando creaban una misión.

Por sorteo Mitashi cayó junto a Minami.

El peliplata bendijo su suerte.

Los dos habían planeado buscar un regalo para Hinata y fingir que fue por parte de Sasuke. Que podían hacer? Aún seguían siendo niños.

La ideia había sido de Mitashi y Hinami como esclava por una semana tenía que seguir sus ordenes.

Mitashi y Hinami pararon frente a la vitrina de una tienda. Mitashi miro hacía el lado teniendo un mal presentimiento.

Estaba en lo correcto. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio que tres kunais se dirigían a Hinami.

\- Cuidado Hinami - Mitashi le grito alarmado.

Hinami volteo la cabeza justo cuando los kunais estaban cerca de ella, apuntando directamente a sus ojos.

Sus ojos se pusieron blancos y la segunda aspa apareció.

 **El miedo.**

Las aspas giraron.

Mitashi iba a ponerse frente a ella.

En un parpadeo lo kunais cambiaron abruptamente de dirección, como si hubieran golpeado contra algo.

Los kunais jamás llegaron demasiado cerca de Hinami.

Mitashi jadeo. Ellos miraron a los kunais lanzados a metros de distancia.

Los dos se miraron aturdidos.

\- Hinami tus ojos - dijo Mitashi impresionado.

Hinami parpadeo y el ojo volvió a la normalidad.

Sus corazones latían fuertemente y por sus mentes pasaba la misma pregunta.

Que había sido eso?

Sobre el techo el dueño de los kunais sonrió.

~Pero mira lo que encontré aquí. Tendré que avisar al jefe ~ pensó desapareciendo rápidamente del local.

.

.

Los niños llegaron a la mansión Uchiha con todo en manos. Estaban reunidos en la sala.

Hinami y Mitashi no dijeron nada del ataque a los demás temían preocupar a los otros, por ahora lo guardarían hasta descubrir sobre ese misterioso ojo de Hinami.

\- Tienen todo? - pregunto Minami a los demás.

Cada grupo había traído en manos algún tipo de regalo.

Los niños asintieron sonriendo.

\- Que hacen niños? - pregunto Hinata parándose en la puerta.

Los niños trataron de esconder sus regalos rápidamente.

\- Nada - dijeron todos juntos.

Hinata arqueo una ceja sin dejar de sonreír.

\- En verdad, hn... Que tienen ahí? - pregunto de forma inocente la mayor.

Los niños se alarmaron. Mitashi suspiro.

\- Es un regalo para ti de nuestra parte, estamos felices de que estés aquí - dijo sonriendo tras la mascara, inventando lo primero que pudo el peliplata, le entrego la caja de rollos de canela. Los demás niños siguieron el ejemplo del Hatake resignados.

Hinata los recibió sonriendo.

Los niños suspiraron. El plan había fallado.

Hinata sonrió divertida y se agacho frente a los menores.

\- Que tal si van a la cocina y les preparo a todos unos sabrosos onigiris - dijo la ojiperla de forma maternal. Los menores sonrieron olvidando el plan fallido.

\- Hai - dijeron sonriendo y corriendo rápidamente a la cocina.

Hinata se levanto del suelo cuando todos se fueron y puso los regalos sobre es sofá.

\- También lo notaste, verdad? - dijo Hinata.

Sasuke salió tras la puerta del otro lado de la sala.

\- Hmpf eran demasiados obvios - dijo sonriendo de lado el Uchiha.

Hinata se rió levemente.

\- Tienes razón -

Sasuke pensó por un momento.

\- Mira Hyuga, empezamos con el pie izquierdo - dijo recordando las discusiones que tuvieron desde que Hinata llego - Hagamos una tregua, antes que los niños llenen tu habitación de regalos supuestamente míos - Hinata rió y asintió - No te trataré de descubrir quien es el padre - mintió el Uchiha, el lo haría pero de forma secreta, por algo era un ninja.

Hinata presintió que el no decía la verdad pero no refutó.

\- Esta bien Uchiha-san - La Hyuga sonrió en concordancia.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y paso por ella yendo a la cocina.

\- Apresúrate también tengo hambre - dijo el moreno antes de entrar a la cocina tras los niños.

Hinata se rió. A veces el Uchiha parecía un niño.

* * *

 _En otro lado._

\- A donde vas tou-san? - preguntó Hanabi curiosa.

Hyuga se detuvo en la puerta. Diablos había sido descubierto.

\- Tengo asuntos que atender - dijo el Hyuga sin expresión.

Hanabi sonrió divertida y arqueo la ceja.

\- De verdad? Es una pena, ahora mismo me dirigía a encontrarme con los gemelos - dijo Hanabi pasando por él. Hanabi activó el byakugan y saltó sobre los techos velozmente.

Hiashi parpadeo.

\- Espera Hanabi - dijo antes de saltar tras su hija.

Tenía que ver a sus adorables nietos.

* * *

 _Momentos Mamoru_

Hinami miro a su hermanito que parecía entretenido con algo. Se acercó a Minami.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

Después empezó a reír junto al peliazul.

Hinata se acercó a los menores curiosa.

Ella empezó a reír junto a ellos.

Sasuke llego tiempo después guiado por la risas de los Hyugas.

Arqueo una ceja y sonrió burlón.

Mamoru estaba en su forma de gato, corriendo tras una pequeña esfera brillante que flotaba en el aire. En realidad el una esfera de fuego que Minami había creado con su elemento dominante.

Mamoru saltó sobre el sofá cuando la esfera paro sobre las almohadas del sofá.

\- Te atrapé - dijo sonriendo cuando por fin atrapo la esfera, miro sus patitas y frunció el ceño, no había nada. Miro a todos lados y sonrió. La esfera había aparecido otra vez. Corrió tras ella intentando atraparla.

La esfera se detuvo. Mamoru la miro preparándose para atacar, abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando la esfera empezó a subir.

La esfera subió hasta que paro en la mano del Uchiha que sonría burlón.

\- Que tierno "gatito" eres Mamoru - dijo el moreno provocando al león.

Mamoru cayó en cuenta de que estaba siendo observado. Había estado demasiado concentrado en la brillante esfera.

Los Hyugas empezaron a reír.

Mamoru frunció el ceño hacía el Uchiha.

~Es mejor que duermas con los ojos abiertos humano o un día arrancaré tus miembros ~pensó el "gatito" fusilando al Uchiha con la mirada ~Juro que me vengaré ~

Si, Mamoru se vengaría a su determinado tiempo.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Observación: La verdad que el romance puede salir algo lento entre Hinata y Sasuke, pero se los compensaré ( con mucho lemon obviamente ¬¬ ) . El modo sabio de Hinata será mejor explicado por Mamoru en los próximo capítulos. Bueno por ahora es solo eso. Gracias por seguir leyendo ^^ ._


	10. Momentos del pasado te muestra la verdad

.

.

.

 **Safamantica:** Todo listo?

La cámara alza el pulgar.

 **Safamantica:** Genial. Bueno antes de empezar quisiera agradecer a todos que siguen leyendo a pesar de mis errores ortográficos(que yo sé que son muchos). En verdad gracias por la paciencia que tienen conmigo sobre esas cosas. Aún estoy acostumbrándome a escribir en español y sigo siendo bastante distraída, así que gracias por todo. A mí me duele el corazón ver las palabras que olvide corregir se los juro. Pero bueno, amo sus comentarios, algunos me matan de la risa en verdad me encantan. Esta semana voy a resubir corregido los capítulos anteriores. Eso es todo por ahora. Volviendo a lo que interesa como ya sabrán Neji perdió la apuesta entonces hoy con ustedes Hikaru Hyuga.

Safamantica espera a la madre de Hinata.  
...

 **Safamantica:** Hikaru! Donde está Hikaru?

Detrás del escenario Hikaru alza la cabeza al oír su nombre

 **Hikaru:** Eh?

 **Cámara:** Eres tú.

Hikaru sonríe suavemente y se dirige al sofá frente a Safamantica.

 **Safamantica:** Algunas palabras antes de empezar?

Hikaru: Claro... Hinata cariño seguramente tienes buen gusto con los hombres, definitivamente lo heredaste de mí Ho Ho Ho, pero...

Hikaru deja de reír y pone una sonrisa sombría y activa su byakugan.

 **Hikaru:** Quiero que Sasuke Uchiha tome responsabilidad de sacarle la inocencia a mi dulce niña.

Safamantica hace una expresión asustada.

 **Safamantica:** Ah Bueno... Dime, que piensas de tus nietos?

Hikaru sonríe con las mejillas algo rojas.

 **Hikaru:** Son muy tiernos ~ Minami es tan educado y suave e Hinami es tan linda cuando se pone avergonzada, Me hubiera encantado poder abrazarlos y mimarlos.

Hikaru suspira resignada.

 **Hikaru:** Bueno Hiashi tendrá que hacerlo por mí.

 **Safamantica:** Tú ya sabías que Hiashi tenía su lado tierno?

 **Hikaru:** Oh bueno, mí esposo puede ser muy severo y estricto con toda su familia pero sé que se preocupa por ellos. Supongo que con la edad se puso aún más blando.

Hikaru ríe y lleva una mano tapando la boca delicadamente.

 **Safamantica:** De verdad muy blando...

Ella se ríe junto a Hikaru.

 **Hikaru:** Principalmente después de la muerte de Hizashi, Hiashi cambió sus puntos de vista sobre el sistema de casas de su clan y no es más tan estricto con las reglas de la rama principal. Aunque no lo parezca Hiashi era muy dulce.

Safamantica hace una cara incrédula.

Hikaru ríe.

 **Hikaru** : Cuando estaba embarazada de Hinata una vez de madrugada yo tenía muchas ganas de comer rollos de canela pero todas las tiendas estaban cerradas y Hiashi despertó al dueño de la tienda y lo amenazó hasta que el dueño hizo los rollos de canela para mí.

 **Safamantica:** Oh ~ los hombres fríos también pueden ser tan dulces ~ Hiashi que secreto más tendrás guardados?

Hikaru y Safamantica se miran y sonríen maliciosas.

 **Safamantica:** Bien empecemos con que capítulo.

Hikaru se despide con la mano hacía la cámara.

* * *

.

.

\- Y con eso los derrote junto a la madre de ustedes - Hiashi Hyuga termino su historia. Los dos niños estaban sentados en su regazo en el sofá de la sala. Los gemelos miraban maravillados a su abuelo mientras este contaba algunas batallas que peleo en la cuarta guerra mundial junto a Hinata y Neji, ellos escuchaban atentamente cada detalle.

Lo más impresionante era que Mamoru estaba acostado en el suelo escuchando tan maravillado como los niños las historias que contaba el mayor, después de todo ese hombre era el padre de su maestra.

Hiashi se sentía el hombre más fuerte del mundo.

\- Seguramente exageraste en los detalles Hyuga - Sasuke entro comiendo lo que había sobrado de los onigiris de horas antes.

Minutos después que todos los niños se había ido, habían aparecido en su puerta Hanabi Hyuga y Hiashi Hyuga. La mansión Uchiha no parecía más solitaria y sombría desde que esos niños habían aparecido en su vida, la casa más parecía un centro de juegos y ahora también un local para reuniones secretas en familia.

Hiashi frunció el ceño hacía el Uchiha.

\- No necesito exagerar mis historias para demostrar mi fuerza Uchiha -

\- Vamos no empiecen otra vez - Hanabi intervino.

Hinata llego en ese momento.

\- Es hora de ir a la cama niños - dijo de forma maternal. Todos los Hyugas la miraron suplicantes. Hinata frunció el ceño

\- Pero kaa-san abuelito estaba por contar otra historia - dijeron los menores con cara tierna. Hiashi sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas de alegría.

\- Nada de "peros" ya esta tarde. Pueden ver a abuelo Hiashi y pedirle que conté más historias otro día, está bien? - dijo Hinata haciendo que los niños obedecieran.

\- Hai Kaa-san - dijeron y después le dieron un beso en la mejilla de su abuelo. Hanabi se voluntarió a ir con su hermana para arropar a los adorables niños.

Hiashi los miro mientras se iban alzando la mano como pidiendo que no se fueran. El mayor bajo la mano y suspiro resignado.

Hinata sonrió y siguió a los niños que ya empezaban a frotar sus ojitos por el cansancio.

Sasuke siguió a Hinata con la mirada hasta que ella se retiro. El Uchiha sacudió la cabeza cuando recordó el día que la vio semidesnuda.

Hiashi entrecerró los ojos hacía el Uchiha.

Los dos cruzaron miradas. Hiashi miro atentamente a Sasuke.

\- Dime Uchiha - dijo Hiashi levantándose del sofá y poniéndose en su habitual pose imponente - Crees que el padre de ellos merece saber sobre su paternidad? - pregunto el Hyuga dejando aturdido a Sasuke.

Sasuke no entendía por que le preguntaba eso.

\- El hombre que los dejo a su suerte no merece siquiera estar cerca de ellos. Los niños tuvieron que pasar por mucho junto a su madre. No importa los motivos él no estuvo para ayudarlos - contesto Sasuke.

Hiashi no dijo nada por un tiempo, miró a la puerta por donde habían salido los pequeños segundos antes.

\- Yo probablemente hubiera impedido que ella siguiera con el embarazo - dijo Hiashi serio - Hubiera matado a los niños - habló de haciendo una mueca lo miro aturdido - Tienes razón no importa los motivos, si fueron para el bien de Hinata o no, era probable que el consejo así lo quisiera y yo tuviera que seguir las ordenes...

Pero aun así... Aun así me dieron la oportunidad de estar a su lado. Hinata lo sabe y aún después de todos mis errores como padre llego a perdonarme -

Sasuke frunció el ceño. A donde quería llegar el Hyuga? Porque le decía eso?

\- Tú sabes quien es el padre Hyuga?- pregunto curioso, Hiashi era el abuelo seguramente sabía algo.

\- Esta más cerca de ti de los que imaginas Uchiha - dijo misterioso Hiashi.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

\- Te encariñaste con los ellos verdad Uchiha? - dijo sonriendo de lado el Hyuga. Él había notado como se comportaba con los niños. Los dos eran hombres fríos que fueron cautivados por la dulzura de esos pequeños gemelos, sabía muy bien reconocer que Sasuke actuaba de forma protectora y hasta paternal con los niños.

Hiashi creía que ellos deberían saberlo. No sabía porque motivo su hija lo ocultaba o porque motivo Sasuke Uchiha no sospechaba nada, pero no sería él quien se lo diría.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

\- Aún no te supero tierno "abuelito" - dijo burlón Sasuke.

Hiashi en vez de ofender solo correspondió la sonrisa de lado.

\- Creo que el padre aún tiene oportunidad para ser reconocido como tal - dijo retirándose para ir despedirse una vez más de su adorados nietos.

~ Hinami, Minami... Abuelito ya está yendo ~ pensaba sonriendo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

En la sala Sasuke estaba confundido.

Que rayos había sido eso?

.

.

 _ **Apretó con sus manos esas apetitosas tetas deleitándose en esa suave piel.**_

 _ **Volvió a concentrarse en esos labios carnosos metiendo la lengua dentro y saboreando cada rincón de su boca.**_

 _ **Arremetió duro dentro de ella más una vez.**_

 _ **Ella gimió en su boca.**_

 _ **Las sensaciones eran indescriptibles, sus cuerpos estaban tan pegados tan unidos el uno al otro, había perdido su cordura a mucho tiempo atrás quizás fue cuando ella había empezado a cabalgar sobre él de esa forma enloquecedora o seguramente fue cuando beso esos labios fascinantes por primera vez esa noche.**_

 _ **Dejo de besarla por la maldita falta de aire que no lo dejaba seguir degustando de esos sabrosos labios.**_

 _ **La sostuvo fuertemente de las caderas enterrándose lo más que podía en su vagina, ella dejo escapar el gemido más lascivo que él había oído en su vida.**_

 _ **Ella lo volvía loco.**_

 _ **\- Oh ~ Sasuke ~ - su nombre se oía tremendamente bien saliendo de su boca, él paso las manos por su cuerpo deleitándose con cada parte del cuerpo más obsceno que podría existir.**_

 _ **Sus ojos se encontraron.**_

 _ **Ella no dejo de cabalgarlo pero Sasuke le apretó la cintura y se enterró aún más dentro de ella, estaba tan caliente y apretada.**_

 _ **\- Hinata~**_

Sasuke abrió los ojos abruptamente.

~Que diablos...?~

Sasuke estaba sudando, se despertó con la erección matinal más fuerte que había jamás había tenido. Había sido tan real, los detalles, las sensaciones, las expresiones, era como si aún pudiera sentirlas como si en verdad hubiera pasado.

Sasuke se pasó la mano en la frente secando el sudor, aún no podía creer que había tenido un sueño erótico con la madre de los gemelos, nadie más y nadie menos que Hinata Hyuga.

Lo peor es que no era la primera vez que soñaba con ella en lugar de la misteriosa mujer que jamás había visto el rostro. Ahora era como si Hinata hubiera sido siempre la mujer con la que él soñaba, los cuerpos era tan similares.

Sasuke suspiro, quizás él solo tenía fetiche por cuerpos voluptuosos y casualmente Hinata tenía las proporciones más que perfectas. La verdad era que al él jamás le habían importado la forma de un cuerpo, si era delgada, si tenia más curvas, si tenía menos o más pechos, sexo era sexo pero solo con haberla visto sin camisa Sasuke había calificado el cuerpo de Hinata como alucinante, aquel día Sasuke también había visto la cicatriz que tenía Hinata un poco más arriba del inicio de sus senos seguramente del ataque de Pain pero aún con aquella cicatriz su piel no dejaba de ser hermosa.

 _" - No-no me mires tanto ahí - dijo la avergonzada por que la estaba mirando tan fijamente, ella suspiro - lo sé, es repulsivo - dijo tratando de taparse con sus brazos._

 _Él la detuvo y le sostuvo las muñecas, por un tiempo él no dijo nada solo la beso delicadamente en la cicatriz. Ella se sonrojo._

 _\- No creo que lo sea - dijo cerca de su piel enviando su aliento cálido contra su cuerpo - tú piel no deja de ser deliciosa siquiera aquí -"_

Sasuke parpadeo confundido. Esas imágenes no parecían haber sido su imaginación sino más bien un recuerdo, un muy vívido recuerdo, aunque eso de alguna forma solo lo dejo más excitado. Sasuke frunció el ceño, últimamente había muchas cosas que él no entendía.

Sasuke decidió levantarse y tomar una ducha fría porque su erección no daba señales de querer irse por si solo.

.

.

\- Otra vez - ordenó Mamoru. Su maestra tenía que aprender a controlar su Modo Sabio, fuera por las buenas o por las malas.

Hinata se arrodilló en el suelo y puso las manos en la tierra, como si fuera empezar a correr.

Sus ojos empezaron a cambiar, sus colmillos crecieron y en su rostro las marcas azules aparecieron. Ella sonrió y tomó impulso haciendo que su pelo y su flequilllo levitaran por unos segundos mostrando la pequeña luna creciente que tenía en la frente.

Mamoru desvió el ataque de Hinata saltando a otro lado.

En ese momento Sasuke salió de la casa y fue al patio donde estaban los niños viendo el entrenamiento de su madre.

Los gemelos estaban comiendo unos tomates, cuando lo vieron lo saludaron y le ofrecieron uno, Sasuke aceptó y mordió el sabroso y rojo tomate volviendo su atención a la Hyuga y el león que entrenaban.

Durante un tiempo Mamoru e Hinata estuvieron entrenando hasta que Mamoru se vio obligado a tratar de volverla a normalidad pero Hinata empezó a escapar de sus ataques impidiendo que el la sacará de su trance.

Hinata reía divertida saltando de un lado a otro. Sasuke decidió intervenir y corrió hasta ella. Hinata sintió la presencia del moreno acercándose, sonrió y se volteo para atacarlo desenvainando las espadas gemelas.

Entre los dos trataron de atrapar a la salvaje mujer que se divertía con la situación.

Los gemelos se miraron, su madre los estaba obligando a jugar al gato y ratón, volvieron a mirar a los mayores.

Sasuke dejo escapar una sonrisa ladina, en el fondo se estaba divirtiendo, atrapar a la Hyuga estaba siendo un reto interesante pero los Uchiha no perdían.

\- Hasta cuando seguirás huyendo Hyuga? - provocó el Uchiha, la Hyuga dejo de sonreír. Parece que Sasuke descubrió que en el Modo Sabio la Hyuga era fácilmente provocada.

Hinata frunció el ceño y corrió con las dobles espadas en su dirección.

Sasuke sonrió triunfante. Cuando ella se acercó para cortale la cabeza por atrás Sasuke se volteo rápidamente y la pateo en el estómago enviándola lejos, Hinata hizo una mueca de dolor.  
En un parpadeo Sasuke apareció tras ella y la atrapó abrazándola por detrás.

\- Porque aceptaron mostrarle el Modo Sabio si saben que los humanos se vuelven salvajes?- cuestionó él a Mamoru aún sosteniendo a Hinata.

Sasuke le levantó la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos. Hinata mostró los dientes tratando de soltarse, ella apretó más las espadas en sus manos.

El moreno activó el sharingan haciendo que ella volviera poco a poco a la normalidad.

Hinata parpadeo y se sonrojo fuertemente por estar tan cerca del moreno que aún le sostenía del mentón.

Sasuke arqueo la ceja mirándola divertido. Tantas reacciones que podía tener y la primera reacción que ella tuvo fue sonrojarse, se veía tan tierna como una niña.

Mamoru entrecerró los ojos al Uchiha.

\- Oe, suéltala humano, ella ya volvió a la normalidad - dijo el protector león. No era suficiente haberlo dejado atacar a su maestra ahora también tenía que dejar que se aprovechará de ella?

Hinata se apartó de Sasuke como si quemará, tenerlo tan cerca, estar entre sus brazos y no recordar aquella noche era imposible.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

Sasuke cruzó los brazos esperando que Mamoru contestará su pregunta mientras Hinata trataba de calmarse.

Mamoru suspiro.

\- Kurai y yo estuvimos mucho tiempo a su lado para poder conocerla lo suficiente aunque en el inicio no confiábamos en ella, Hinata nos demostró que podíamos hacerlo. Nosotros pensamos que por ser de naturaleza bondadosa ella no tendría el mismo fin que los humanos anteriores pero ... - Mamoru miro a su maestra al igual que Sasuke. Hinata bajo la mirada al suelo - ella no está acostumbrada a sentir sed de sangre jamás experimentó como es sentir el placer de matar corriendo por sus venas, por nunca haber experimentado esa sensación tampoco sabe como controlarlo. Como dije el Modo Sabio de León es diferente a de los otros. Los leones somos entrenados desde cachorros para suprimir cualquier ansia de matar cuando sea necesario pero los humanos cuando entran en Modo Sabio pueden sentir el poder y el incremento de fuerza que correr por sus venas y no pueden controlarlo, el placer de matar para ellos es casi tan grande como estar en éxtasis sexual - explico comparando las cosas el león. Sasuke miro con la ceja arqueada a Hinata que se había sonrojado fuertemente, seguía mirando el suelo totalmente avergonzada -Se convierten en un ser con el único propósito de matar cualquier cosa que aparezca en su camino o divertirse jugando a cazar la presa - dijo explicando el comportamiento de Hinata de hace unos momentos atrás- Básicamente adquieren la naturaleza de un depredador incapaz de controlar su hambre. Aunque el Modo Sabio no dure más que un par de horas es tiempo suficiente para que los humanos masacren a todo ser vivo que está en el camino -

Mamoru apretó los dientes y las garras en la tierra recordando la ultima vez que un humano entro en Modo Sabio.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _50 años antes_

 _\- Creo que ya estás listo para intentarlo una vez más -_

 _En el campo había seis leones entrenando a un humano su nombre era Hageshi Samui era un hombre tan frio y calculador como su nombre lo decía pero tenía a alguien que le traía calidez a su helado corazón._

 _Una niña de 12 años que siempre viajaba con él._

 _\- Segura Tsubaki? - pregunto a la leona con quien había hecho el contrato. La leona asintió. Hageshi miro a la niña a su lado - Mantén la distancia Taiyoko - advirtió a la niña, ella solo sonrió confiante._

 _\- No me pasará nada tú jamás me harías daño - dijo la terca rubia. El pelinegro sonrió de lado y le revolvió el pelo. Hageshi se volvió a la leona y le asintió._

 _Él se arrodilló y Tsubaki le puso una pata en la frente para ayudarlo a canalizar energía natural._

 _En cuestión de minutos las transformaciones empezaron pero todo se salió de control._

 _Hageshi sonrió dejándose llevar por la sed de sangre, él venía de un clan poco conocido que permitía modificar sus miembros a cualquier arma que él lo deseé._

 _Tsubaki iba apartase cuando vio que la trasformación estaba casi completa pero no pudo llegar muy lejos, Hageshi le atravesó la garganta transformando sus manos como taladros, la sangre lo empapó._

 _Los presentes abrieron los ojos como platos al igual que la victima._

 _\- Ha...geshi- fue lo ultimo que dijo para luego caer al suelo cuando Hageshi le saco los taladros de la garganta y volvió sus brazos a la normalidad, la imagen de sus brazos bañados en sangre era grotesca._

 _\- TSUBAKI - Kurai que era uno de los presentes al igual que Mamoru, gritó a todo pulmón._

 _Hageshi se levantó sonriendo y en segundos corrió tras su próxima victima._

 _Soshiki desvió las dobles hachas de Hageshi pero su pierna no pudo escapar, el león marrón grito de dolor. Dotaru y Mubo corrieron en su auxilio atacando al agresor._

 _Kurai se acercó a Tsubaki con los ojos abiertos como platos. Aún no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, más bien no quería creerlo. Mamoru ayudo a los demás leones a tratar de contener a Hageshi pero él era demasiado fuerte._

 _\- Tsubaki Oe, Tsubaki... - trato de hacer que ella reaccionará pero era demasiado tarde._

 _Kurai rugió a los cielos. El atardecer tenía el cielo tan rojo como la carmesí sangre de la leona dorada._

 _Taiyoko miraba todo incrédula. Ese no era el hombre que la salvo, no ese no era el hombre que siempre le sonría gentilmente._

 _Mamoru gritó de dolor cuando su ojo derecho fue cortado de forma diagonal dio un salto atrás, los leones se pusieron frente a él y expulsaron de sus bocas una masa negrahecha con energía natural apuntando a Hageshi, el pelinegro solo desvió y se las arregló para cortar la oreja de Mobu._

 _Taiyoko no soporto más y corrió hasta su salvador._

 _Hageshi se detuvo cuando atravesó el corazón de su rayo de sol._

 _Ella escupió sangre pero aun así sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios al hombre que tenía más que el doble de su edad, ella le susurró unas ultimas palabras antes de cerrar sus ojos completamente._

 _Hageshi volvió a la normalidad sosteniendo entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de Taiyoko._

 _Él fue el ultimo humano que ellos intentaron entrenar._

* * *

.

.

En otro lugar en las en el país de la Tierra.

Él camino entre los árboles acechando a su presa.

Entre las hojas esos ojos azules brillaron.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash back 50 años antes ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _\- Porque quieres entrenarlo, los seres humanos son despreciables peores que las hienas - dijo el león caminando al lado de la heredera de las tierras de Yama no Raion, la Tierra de los leones._

 _Ella sonrió._

 _\- No todos son despreciables Kurai, yo aún confió que existen humanos buenos, no todos quieren ser fuertes para matar - Kurai entrecerró los ojos._

 _\- Eres demasiado ingenua Tsubaki porque otra razón los humanos buscarían porder? -_

 _Tsubaki detuvo su caminar y miro a los lejos al humano que sonría a su dulce pequeña. Hageshi jamás podría ser frio con esa niña._

 _Tsubaki sonrió y Kurai detuvo su caminar junto a ella._

 _\- Para proteger a los que amas Kurai, para protegerlos puedes hacer lo que sea. Para proteger a los que amas quieres volverte más fuerte. A ti te encanta cazar pero sé que jamás peleas tan duro como cuando es para proteger a la manada - dijo la leona sonriendo hacía él._

 _Kurai desvió la mirada._

 _\- Tch... Alguien tiene que defender sus débiles traseros -_

 _Tsubaki rió._

 _\- Verás que aún existen humanos que arriesgan todo por sus seres queridos y que no quieren poder para su proprio beneficio - dijo volviendo a caminar hasta su amo._

 _._

 _._

 _Meses después_

 _Kurai saltó sobre Hageshi y rugió para sacarlo completamente de su trance._

 _Los leones jadeaban heridos._

 _Kurai aún no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo._

 _Hageshi no quería creerlo, se llevó las manos ensangrentadas hasta su cabeza y gritó._

 _._

 _._

 _\- Él mató a Tsubaki y le arrancó el ojo a Mamoru, me arrancó la pierna, debe ser castigado - dijo furioso Shoshiki a los ancianos de Yama no Raion._

 _\- No era su intención, él jamás nos haría daño si estuviera consciente mucho menos a Taiyoko - aseguró Kurai._

 _En esos meses él vivió bajo el punto de vista de Tsubaki. Había entrenado al humano junto a ella, los dos se llevaban demasiado bien para ser sinceros los dos tenían sus similitudes._

 _Hageshi vivía para proteger a Taiyoko y Kurai para proteger a Tsubaki y a su manada. Pero las dos se habían ido._ _Hageshi y Kurai dos tenían un amistad considerada rara ya que siempre andaban provocándose mutuamente pero tenían entre ellos un gran respeto y admiración en el fondo._

 _\- Ustedes sabían los riesgos cuando decidieron entrenarlo, le advertimos a Tsubaki que no lo hiciera y mira en lo que resultó - dijo uno de los ancianos._

 _\- Digo que lo ejecutemos - todos jadearon cuando Mobu habló - ha tomado una vida de los nuestros, no solo una vida era la heredera sangre directa del Sabio León._

 _Los leones tenía una hierarquía. El único que estaba fuera de esa hierarquía era el León ermitaño un sabio que vivía en las montañas de las tierras de Yama no Raion, apartado de toda la manada._

 _Tsubaki era una de sus descendientes directas. El Sabio León jamás era visto desde hace cientos de años siempre vivía apartado y pocos lograban llegar hasta él cuando buscaban sabiduría._

 _Entonces la organización de los leones quedaba a cargo de los ancianos y de un rey elegido cada cierto tiempo. Tsubaki por ser una descendiente de sangre pura era la heredera._

 _Los ancianos hablaron entre sí._

 _\- La ejecución será mañana -_

 _Kurai bajo la vista al suelo._

 _._

 _._

 _Hageshi levantó la vista cuando escucho que alguien se acercó, era Kurai._

 _Kurai miro al hombre que estaba tan destruido como él por dentro. Estaban en una cueva._

 _\- Te ejecutaran mañana - dijo directo el león. Hageshi sonrió._

 _\- Es mejor así - Kurai entrecerró los ojos._

 _\- Sabes que no lo hiciste apropósito, Tsubaki no iría a querer esto mucho menos Taiyoko - grito el negro león._

 _\- Están muertas Kurai - Hageshi estaba destrozado, se llevó las manos a la cabeza - Muertas. Yo las maté. Quiero que me hagas una ultima petición - Kurai frunció el ceño - Quiero que seas tú quien me ejecuté -_

 _\- Estás loco? - preguntó Kurai alarmado._

 _\- He matado a Tsubaki, sé como la admirabas, arranque el ojo de tu hermano además de herir gravemente a los de tu raza. No quisiera que fuera otro Kurai. Has tú la justicia por ellos. Hazlo por mí -_

 _Kurai miro al suelo y luego volvió a mirarlo._

 _\- A tus ordenes maestro -_

 _._

 _._

 _50 años después_

 _Kurai escapó más una vez al mundo humano. Los leones después de lo ocurrido con Hageshi jamás volvieron a confiar en un humano._

 _Después de lo ocurrido Kurai evitó relacionarse con humanos, no podía hacerlo sin recordar a Hageshi y Taiyoko o recordar las enseñanzas de Tsubaki._

 _Él miro a su presa a unos metros adelante, sonrió listo para atacar._

 _Kurai saltó para atacar a su presa pero una flecha bañada en chackra que surgió de la nada le clavó justo en el hombro. Algunos humanos lo habían visto y ahora Kurai era la presa._

 _Con heridas en abierto Kurai corrió entre los árboles._

 _Después de horas fatigado y herido fue perdiendo energía y su velocidad decayó, los humanos lo alcanzaron y lo rodearon tiempo después._

 _Kurai mostró los dientes listo para atacar. Decenas humanos estaban hasta en las ramas de los árboles apuntándole con sus arcos y flechas algunas con recubiertas de chackra y otras de veneno._

 _En un parpadeo todos cayeron inconscientes. Lo último que vio Kurai antes de desmayarse fatigado fue a una mujer con capa que saltó justo frente a él._

 _Kurai apretó los ojos para luego abrirlos lentamente. Sintió como si algo lo acariciaba._

 _\- Hinami deja su pelo, él está herido y cansado, tengo que seguir curándolo -_

 _La niña de dos años obedeció a su madre pero hizo puchero._

 _\- "Pelo" es muy "suavechito" - la pequeña puso ojos de cachorro abandonado para ver si podía convencer a su madre._

 _\- Iie Hinami sabes que conmigo no funcionan tus ojitos - reprendió su madre._

 _\- Tch - Hinami chasqueo la lengua y cruzo sus bracitos por poco y lo lograba._

 _Hinata rió, tan pequeñita y ya hacía ese tipo de caras._

 _Las dos saltaron atrás cuando el león trato de levantarse._

 _Kurai mostró los dientes pero luego miro sorprendido a la mujer que lo había salvado._

 _\- Eres ciega? - pregunto al ver que la mujer llevaba vendas._

 _\- El "lion" habla - Kurai miro al niño peliazul de dos años que lo miraba asombrado._

 _Ella le sonrió._

 _\- Puedes llamarme Hinata -_

 _Desde ese día la suave sonrisa de esos tres Hyugas le enseñaron que aún existían humanos que lo dan todo por proteger a otros._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fin del Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Kurai sonrió al recordar el día que conoció a su maestra. Junto a ella y los niños pudo volver a sentirse vivo como a mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

El negro león se preparó para atacar a la presa que hace tiempo venia persiguiendo. Salió de su escondite y saltó sobre la presa pero la presa no estaba más, había desaparecido.

Kurai frunció el ceño. Era un genjutsu.

\- Pensé que jamás saldrías, ya me estaba cansando de esperar -

Kurai volteó la cara mirando a todos lados en busca de esa voz desconocida.

Una voz femenina rió triunfante.

Kurai fue capturado.

* * *

.

.

Hinami y Minami habían entrado a la casa resignados hoy ellos no entrenarían.

Sasuke hizo una mueca cuando las espadas bañadas en chackra le cortaron el brazo, con el sharingan activado trato de someter a Hinata en un genjutsu leve.

Mamoru sonreía disfrutando del humano siendo despedazado por su maestra.

\- Para poder entrar en Modo Sabio necesitas canalizar los tres tipos de energía, la energía física, la espiritual y entonces equilibrarla con la energía de la naturaleza. Las habilidades en taijutsu, ninjutsu y genjutsu aumenta drásticamente. No será con un simple genjutsu que podrás dominar su naturaleza Uchiha - explico el león mientras Sasuke fracasaba en su plan.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y aumento el nivel del genjutsu. Su idea mandar ilusiones directamente al cerebro de la Hyuga para hacerla reaccionar y permitir que Hinata pudiera controlar sus accione en el Modo Sabio.

\- Cuando mi maestra entra en Modo Sabio es como si perdiera la conciencia de quien es y cual era el objetivo inicial. Lo único que le importa es matar lo que le aparece por el camino. Los únicos que ella no atacó jamás fueron a los gemelos - dijo Mamoru. Sasuke pensó detenidamente en la información que obtuvo, rápidamente levantó su flequillo dejando a muestra su rinnegan.

\- Genjutsu - el Uchiha atrapo bajo una ilusión sobre los gemelos a la peliazul.

Por la mente de Hinata una fuerte ilusión de sus hijos apareció. Hinata se detuvo frente a Sasuke algo confundida entonces se dio cuenta que aún seguía en Modo Sabio, ella jadeo y miro sorprendida al Uchiha para luego sonreír contenta. El Uchiha observó atentamente esa sonrisa, aún transformada su sonrisa podía ser muy hermosa. Dejo de admirar la sonrisa y frunció el ceño, aún no era suficiente.

\- Hyuga trata de atacar solamente en períodos de 3 minutos solo apuntando a mis brazos - ordenó el Uchiha. Hinata lo miro confundida - Es para ver si puedes controlar tu cuerpo a voluntad, atacando apenas cuando lo desees - explico Sasuke. La Hyuga asintió y empezó a contar.

Mamoru entrecerró los ojos.

\- Como lo hiciste Uchiha ? - preguntó curioso.

Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia.

\- Entre el genjutsu mande señales a su cerebro para que interpretará un objetivo en especial. La imagen de los niños ayudó para que el genjutsu funcionará - dijo sonriendo de lado orgulloso de si mismo.

Mamoru chasqueó la lengua.

~ Humano engreído ~

Sasuke desvió la espada que casi le cortaba la garganta, él frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua. El control de Hinata sobre su cuerpo no duro mucho tiempo.

Mamoru empezó a reír.

\- Creo que aún falta mucho por hacer Uchiha -

Sasuke solo frunció más el ceño.

~ Maldito gatito ~

Alguien golpeó la puerta de la mansión Uchiha. Hinami corrió apresurada para abrirla sabiendo quien era el que tocaba.

\- Vine como me lo pediste Hime - dijo Mitashi sonriendo caballeroso cuando la pelinegra le contestó la puerta. Hinami se sonrojo levemente, ella asintió y puso un pie fuera de la casa para salir disimuladamente.

Minami llegó en ese momento.

\- A donde vas aneki? - preguntó curioso Minami, el ojiperla frunció el ceño cuando vio al Hatake en la puerta.

Hinami se volteó a su hermanito y le agarró las manos.

\- Necesito que me cubras otouto - suplicó la pelinegra. Minami la miro confundido.

\- Porque? -

-Confias en mí? - preguntó misteriosa. Minami asintió sin vacilar - Hay algo que tengo que investigar. Es algo genial, te prometo que cuando vuelva te lo demostraré -

Minami vaciló unos instantes, él suspiró.

\- Esta bien te cubriré - dijo resignado el menor.

Hinami celebró.

.

.

\- Vamos Mitashi-kun hazlo - dijo segura Hinami. Los dos estaban en uno de los campos de entrenamiento.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea Hime, corres el riesgo de que tu ojo no se transforme y te lastimes gravemente - advirtió vacilante el Hatake.

\- Si no lo me ayudas lo haré yo sola de cualquier forma - Hinami se volteó para irse. Mitashi suspiró.

\- Lo haré, de esa forma si pasa algo al menos puedo estar ahí para ayudarte - dijo resignado el peliplata. Hinami giro con una sonrisa triunfal.

\- Genial empecemos - dijo expectante Hinami. Ella estaba ansiosa por saber que era esa habilidad misteriosa que adquirió.

Mitashi le lanzó varios kunais de forma vacilante, no podía imaginarla herida.

Hinami se quedó parada esperando que llegarán cerca pero saltó en el último segundo asustada de que no funcionara. La pelinegra frunció el ceño.

\- Hazlo otra vez - ordenó al peliplata. Mitashi asintió pero no lanzó kunais, decidió cambiar el método. Con un kunai en la mano saltó velozmente en dirección de Hinami.

Hinami solo pudo notar cuando Mitashi se acercó peligrosamente de ella con el kunai en manos. El corazón de ella saltó.

Por su mente apenas una cosa paso.

\- Kyofugan - fue el nombre del doujutsu que apareció en su mente. Mitashi se detuvo antes de atacarla cuando las dobles aspas aparecieron.

Hinami notó el cambio de sus propios ojos cuando empezó a ver la red de chackra de Mitashi, no solo eso además captaba las imágenes tan rápido que daba la impresión que podía ver el futuro aunque lo único que podía hacer era leer los movimientos del peliplata.

Mitashi quedó estático en su lugar mirando atentamente los ojos de Hinami.

\- Creo que necesitas ver esto Hinami - dijo serio el Hatake que empezó a caminar en dirección al centro de la aldea.

Hinami entrecerró los ojos y siguió al peliplata. Corrieron por la aldea hasta parar frente a una vitrina que reflejaba su imagen.

Hinami abrió los ojos como platos.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash Back 2 años antes ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _Por las calles de la Aldea del té dos niños seguían a su madre junto a un león._

 _Los aldeanos miraban asombrados._

 _"- Es ella verdad?"_

 _"- Pensé que era una leyenda"_

 _Los tres Hyugas ignoraban los murmullos de los habitantes y seguían su camino, necesitaban un lugar para hospedarse._

 _Hinami volteó la cabeza y vio una tienda que vendían frutas y verduras._

 _Minami volteó la cabeza al notar que su hermana se estaba alejando, corrió tras la niña que ahora miraba maravillada a los diversos tomates._

 _El vendedor sonrió amablemente y les ofreció un tomate a ambos._

 _Cuando Hinami iba a agarrar el tomate un grupo de niñas se acercó._

 _\- Ah~~~ Que lindos son ~~~- ellas rodearon a los gemelos._

 _\- Son tan guapos -_

 _\- Porque llevan capas? -_

 _\- Son tan increíbles, viste como venían al lado de un león sin tener miedo? -_

 _\- Aah~ son como príncipes -_

 _\- Kyyaaaa -_

 _Los gemelos miraron asustados a las niñas que tenían aproximadamente su edad._

 _El grupo se dividió para rodear algunos a Minami y otros a Hinami._

 _\- Como es tu nombre ouji? - pregunto una niña con corazones en los ojos agarrando la mano de Hinami._

 _La pelinegra frunció el ceño._

 _\- Soy una niña - dijo con los cachetes inflados._

 _Las niñas parpadearon confundidas._

 _Hinami tomó la mano de su hermanito y salió huyendo con él de las niñas que parecían querer atacarlos._

 _~ Siempre es lo mismo, niñas fastidiosas ~ pensó enojada por ser confundida muy seguido con un niño._

 _._

 _._

 _Hinata miro a su hija sentada en el porche del alojamiento mirando a la luna, la pequeña estuvo todo el día molesta, Hinata no sabía el porque._

_Hinami miro de reojo a su madre que se sentó a su lado._

 _\- Que sucede Hinami? Algo te molesta, que es? - preguntó preocupada la madre._

 _Hinami infló los cachetes._

 _\- Las otras niñas son fastidiosas, siempre me confunden con un niño además no dejan de perseguirme como si fuera un príncipe - la pequeña se cruzó de brazos._

 _Hinata parpadeo. Ella recordó cuando Sasuke Uchiha era perseguido muy seguido por las niñas de la aldea. La ojiperla entonces empezó a reír, la menor la miro confundida sin encontrar el motivo de su risa._

 _Hinata miro al cielo._

 _\- Supongo que es algo que heredaste de tu padre - declaró la peliazul. Hinami abrió los ojos como platos - También sufría mucho con eso. Él venía de un clan poderoso de Konoha pero que también muy conocido por los hombre y mujeres con un gran atractivo. Tu padre tenía un encanto natural - Hinata volteó la mirada a su hija - Al igual que tú._

 _Hinami frunció el ceño y volteó la cabeza al lado contrario._

 _\- Hmpf acaso dices que me parezco a él kaa-san? -_

 _\- Si - respondió inmediatamente._ _Hinami miro a su madre_ _\- Te pareces mucho a él- Hinata sonrió maternal._

 _Hinami se levantó abruptamente._

 _\- No soy igual que él - dijo con apretando sus manos. Hinata la miro sorprendida._ _Hinami se calmó notando que se había salido de control y asustado a su madre._

 _~ Yo no abandono a mi familia ~pensó la menor._

 _Hinata ajena sus pensamientos sonrió, con sus brazos agarró a la pequeña y la abrazó. Hinami abrió los ojos sorprendida._

 _\- Tu personalidad también es muy parecida - dijo riendo levemente la mayor. Hinata besó la frente de su hija - pero tienes razón no eres igual a él. Hinami es Hinami y no hay nadie igual a ti._

 _Hinami abrazó a su madre._

 _\- Yo no soy como él. Yo no te dejaré sola mamá - susurró bajito antes de caer profundamente dormida en los brazos cálidos de su madre._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ fin de flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Hinami puso las manos en el vidrio analizando sus ojos. Ella tragó grueso.

\- Mitashi-kun, crees que me parezco a Uchiha-san? - preguntó vacilante. Su ojo volvió al color negro natural. Por el reflejo Hinami vio a Mitashi mirando el suelo, con eso ella obtuvo su respuesta.

Hinami sacó las manos del vidrio y salió caminando con una expresión seria y una tormenta de recuerdos y pensamientos.

Mitashi observaba la espalda de la pelinegra mientras esta se alejaba, él esperaba que las cosas no se transformaran en un caos pero Mitashi sabía que era lo que pensaba Hinami con sobre su padre y no era nada bueno.

* * *

.

.

\- Más una vez - ordenó Sasuke. Hinata jadeaba cansada, se había transformado variás veces en intervalos de media hora, ella asintió y volvió a transformarse.

Sasuke estaba lleno de heridas al igual que ella.

La Hyuga en verdad apuntaba para matar, si no hubiera tenido suficiente cuidado y él no fuera tan rápido en estos momentos seguramente no estaría respirando.

Sasuke había enfrentado muchos demonios internos, por algo hizo un viaje de redención durante 2 años, eso lo hacía el maestro perfecto para Hinata. Si alguien sabía como era tener sed de sangre ese era Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre que persiguió gran parte de su vida a su hermano en busca de venganza. Si alguien sabía como domar sus demonios era Sasuke.

\- Por cuanto tiempo seguirás huyendo? - provocó Hinata sonriendo al ver que el solo esquivaba sus ataques.

Mamoru y Sasuke fruncieron el ceño en simultáneo.

\- Que raro ella jamás mostró tener recuerdos de cuando se transformaba, siempre olvida lo que sucedió en su transformación anterior - dijo extrañado Mamoru. Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió con la provocación.

El pelinegro mordió su pulgar y puso su mano en el suelo.

\- Justu de invocación - ciento de serpientes aparecieron. Hinata frunció el ceño y siguió corriendo en dirección del Uchiha cortando a las serpientes una por una.

Múltiples sucesos raros pasaron en ese corto período de tiempo.

Mamoru que solo estaba observando todo sentado en el suelo saltó y gritó asustado, le tenía un temor inmenso a las serpientes.

Sasuke al oír el grito miro al león que saltaba de un lado a otro totalmente asustado. Empezó a reír distrayéndose del objetivo inicial.

Hinata detuvo la espada cerca de Sasuke, totalmente hipnotizada por la melódica e inusual risa del Uchiha.

Mamoru, que ahora estaba en un lugar seguro, y Sasuke, que había dejado de reír al recordar la Hyuga salvaje que quería matarlo, miraron sorprendidos a la Hyuga que sorprendentemente se había detenido por si misma.

Aun en Modo Sabio, Hinata estaba levemente sonrojada. Sorpresivamente ella había sido dominada por la sonrisa del Uchiha.

\- Que rayos sucedió...? -Mamoru estaba aturdido, eso jamás había sucedido.

Hinata estaba tan confundida como ellos, otra vez podía controlar su cuerpo a voluntad pero esta vez no fue por un genjutsu de los niños.

En ese momento un par de anbus aparecieron rompiendo el ambiente confuso entre los tres.

\- Es una emergencia capitán - dijo el anbu con máscara de tigre. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

\- Que sucede ? - preguntó el pelinegro mientras Hinata volvía a la normalidad por si sola por primera vez.

Los anbus vacilaron unos instantes. Mamoru se acercó a los humanos cuando las serpientes habían desaparecido.

\- Los prisioneros desaparecieron - informó el anbu con máscara de mapache.

Los tres jadearon simultáneamente en respuesta

* * *

.

.

Minami esperaba a su hermana impaciente.

~A donde habrá ido ? ~

Alguien tocó la puerta y Minami fue atenderla.

\- Minami-ouji - gritó la pelirroja lanzado en los brazos del ojiperla. Él se sonrojo.

\- Que sucede Kokoro-chan ? Que haces aquí? - preguntó apartándola suavemente para mirarla. Kokoro le dio una sonrisa zorruna.

\- Vi a Hinami-baka y Mitashi-kun yendo a los campos de entrenamientos solos - dijo explicando el motivo de su visita - Sabes porque fueron solos? - Kokoro inclinó la cabeza.

Minami frunció el ceño.

Que estaba haciendo su hermana?

.

.

Hinami había seguido a su madre y el Uchiha cuando estos pasaron apresurados a lo lejos.

Cuando entraron al Centro de Inteligencia ella miró por donde habían desaparecido por unos momentos y luego se volteó para volver al complejo Uchiha.

Por la calle Hinami andaba con su habitual expresión neutra pero por dentro estaba desordenada.

Hinami frunció el ceño.

 _"- Así que favoritas, he ?- sonrió pícaramente - Quizás te cuente algunas, después de todo soy del clan Uchiha- "_

 _"- Esos son mis tomates- dijo acusadoramente._  
 _\- Nos encanta el tomate - declaró como si nada la pequeña."_

 _"- No me gustan los dulces - la menor no pareció afectada por la declaración, solo sonrió comprendiendo y asintió._  
 _\- A mí tampoco me gustan mucho"_

 _"- Mi hermano lo hacía conmigo- confesó el moreno mirando al horizonte los dos lo miraron interesados - era un poco diferente pero lo hacía mucho cuando me prometía entrenar otro día-_  
 _\- Te molesta que yo lo haga ? No trate de copiar a tu hermano - dijo cruzando los brazos la sonrió de lado._  
 _\- Lo sé. No me importa que lo hagas -"_

Mentiroso.

 _"Él era mi héroe y hasta ahora lo sigue siendo-_  
 _\- Tu eres el nuestro Uchiha-san - Dijo Minami e Hinami asintió._  
 _\- Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros. Te queremos - dijeron en unísono con las mejillas algo sonrojadas. El mayor sonrió y les pico la frente con dos dedos, fue su forma de decir que el también los quería."_

Mentiroso.

 _"- Arigato Uchiha-san, Arigato jamás lo olvidaremos. Nos gustaría tener un papá como tú -_  
 _Lo que en verdad querian decir era nos gustaría que tú pudieras ser nuestro padre._  
 _\- A mí me gustaría tener hijos como ustedes también -"_

Mentiroso.

Sus ojos activaron el Kyofugan.

~Si eso pensabas por que no nos dijiste quien eras ? Si eso pensabas porque no estuviste con nosotros ? Porque nos abandonaste?~

Minami oyó la puerta siendo abierta y volteó la mirada junto a Kokoro hacía la recien llegada.

Los dos abrieron los ojos como platos al ver el rostro de Hinami y principalmente al ver los ojos de ella.

\- Ya sé quien es nuestro padre otouto -

El corazón de Minami se detuvo.

* * *

.

.

\- Como sucedió esto? - preguntó Sasuke indignado. Las personas no desaparecían así no más y no había forma de que ellos pudieran burlar al sistema de seguridad.  
\- También queremos saberlo - Shikamaru no podía estar pasando por un momento más problemático que prisioneros que desaparecían de la nada - Fue Ino quien entró y vio que Akira no estaba en su celda cuando corrieron para verificar las otras tres celdas tampoco había nadie - Shikamaru cerró la puerta de la celda que todos estaban mirando.  
Hinata y Sasuke fruncieron el ceño.  
\- Estamos tan cerca de poder romper aquel sello - dijo la Yamanaka apretando las manos fuertemente - No solo desaparecieron los prisioneros sino que también los dispositivos del laboratorio, aún seguían estudiando como funcionaba. No hay ningún rastro - dijo abatida la rubia.  
\- Maestra - llamó Mamoru. Todos miraron al león. Hinata abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal y luego asintió.  
\- En una de las guaridas nos encontramos con un usuario de un jutsu que jamás habíamos visto - dijo Hinata mirando a los demás adultos. Todos la miraron curiosos - No podía distinguirlo con el byakugan y tampoco sentir su chackra cuando se transformaba en una extraña materia negra. Mamoru podía sentir por la energía natural pero era casi como si no existiera. Se transformaba como una masa de moldear y podía adaptar su cuerpo en varias formas. No sé mucho sobre ese jutsu lo vimos apenas una vez pero logró escapar. No dudaría que él fuera capaz de burlar a los ninjas que cuidan el lugar. Pero no estoy segura si es él es apenas una suposición - explico la Hyuga.  
\- Aun así debemos tenerlo en cuenta. Estoy seguro de que no escaparon solos - Sasuke se puso de parte de la ojiperla.  
Los demás asintieron.  
De una cosa estaban seguros, si alguien pudo infiltrase sin ser detectado en el centro de Inteligencia seguramente podrían entrar y salir a voluntad de la aldea y con eso la aldea corria peligro.

* * *

.

.

Volvieron a la noche, totalmente exhaustos.

Hinata fue directamente a tomar una ducha y dormir junto a sus niños. Ella tenía muchas dudas en la cabeza.

Sasuke fue a la cocina, después subió las escaleras para ir a tomar una ducha y sacar la sangre y tierra de su cuerpo.

Sasuke miro por la cresta de puerta a Hinata estaba dormida junto a Mamoru. Sonrió de lado y salió con las manos en los bolsillos listo para ir a su habitación. No se había dado cuenta que Hinami y Minami no estaban entre ellos apenas pensó que no podía verlos por que la puerta estaba medio cerrada.

\- Porque no lo dijiste? - Sasuke se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación al oír la voz de Hinami. Él se volteó confundido hacía la menor que estaba justo en medio del pasillo.

\- Porque no nos dijiste que eres nuestro padre Uchiha - Hinami lo miro furiosa dando un paso en frente. Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos.

\- De que hablas Hinami? - pregunto Sasuke aturdido.

\- Deja de mentir Uchiha - dijo sin mostrar ningún respeto por el mayor.

Sasuke estaba confundido se acercó y se agachó frente a la menor tratando de tocar su mejilla, Hinami lo miro con rencor y se opuso a su roce.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

\- Hinami te dije sinceramente que me encantaría ser padre de ustedes pero no lo soy, si lo que quieres es lla... -

\- Koigan - Hinami activo su dojutsu. Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó asombrado.

El ojo de Hinami se había convertido en blanco y en su iris apareció un aspa negro.

Sasuke dio un paso atrás. No podía ser verdad.

Hinami dio un paso en frente.

\- Kyofugan - dijo Hinami haciendo que más un aspa apareciera en sus ojos.

Las dobles aspas giraron.

\- No puede ser... - Sasuke aún no podía creerlo

\- Que clase...?- Hinami apretó las manos - Que clase de padre olvida la existencia de sus hijos? Estuvimos frente a tus ojos todo este tiempo- de los ojos de Hinami las lagrimas empezaron a caer. Hinami sostuvo su collar - Kaa-san sufrió mucho sola por nosotros, Kaa-san jamás se quejo de eso pero yo sé que fue duro y donde estabas tú? Donde estabas cuando Kaa-san te necesito, cuando ella estubo en peligro tantas veces, donde estabas? Cuando nosotros te necesitamos? Siquiera puedes reconocerlo - Hinami estaba herida, se sentía engañada,buscando a su padre cuando él estaba siempre justo frente a sus ojos, sus lagrimas no se detenían - Kaa-san aun así no te odia pero...- Hinami miro fijamente a los ojos de Sasuke y se arrancó el collar - Gracias por todo hasta ahora "padre" - escupió con un oscuro sarcasmo la menor, el corazón de Sasuke se apretó dolorosamente en su pecho - pero no te necesitamos, yo no te necesito - le tiro el collar a los pies de Sasuke, los ojos de Hinami giraron sin parar - Soy fuerte y seré aún más fuerte, yo protegeré a Kaa-san y a Minami algo que tú jamás hiciste antes - fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Hinami huyó de casa.

Sasuke quedó estático en ese lugar, sin notar la presencia de Minami que estaba tras él apoyado en la pared con las manos el los bolsillos. Minami solo se quedó en silencio mirando al suelo y escuchando la platica de su hermana y el Uchiha, el ojiperla miro de reojo al mayor que estaba estupefacto.

Sasuke miro al suelo, agarró el collar apretándolo entre sus manos, hizo una mueca de dolor y llevo la mano hasta su cabeza.

 _"- Quien es el padre? - preguntó el moreno._  
 _-Es de Konoha por eso no puedo rebelar su identidad, sería peligroso para los gemelos- contestó el león "_

 _" - Ellos son fuertes, genios como su padre, esas eran las palabras de mi maestra -"_

 _"El Uchiha y los gemelos se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido buscando similitudes._  
 _~Porque creen que somos sus hijos?_  
 _~Porque creen que soy su padre?"_

 _"- Realmente te encariñaste con ellos, si no te conociera diría que son tus hijos- dijo riendo levemente alejándose para terminar el pastel"_

 _"- Arigato Uchiha-san, Arigato jamás lo olvidaremos. Nos gustaría tener un papá como tu -_  
 _\- A mí me gustaría tener hijos como ustedes también - Que significaba me gustarían que ustedes pudieran ser mis hijos._  
 _Para Sasuke este era el día que su familia se fue de su vida, y ahora era el día de nacimiento de dos niños que entraron en su vida, dos niños que podía ver como una familia."_

 _"-Él está vivo, No tiene idea que ellos existen- todos jadearon- no pude encontrarme con él quizás va siendo hora..."_

 _"- Como sabías lo de Itachi ? -_  
 _Hinata se detuvo y lo miro algo herida._  
 _\- Me lo has dicho tú - dijo sin dejar ver ninguna expresión - Te encontré cuando estabas muy borracho...Seguramente no lo recuerdas fue hace mucho tiempo... -"_

 _"Los Hyuga lo miraban como si supieran algo que él no."_

 _"Las personas que poseen en su genética al rinnegan tienen afinidad con todo los elementos"_

 _"- No tengo porque hacerlo, tú deberías saber quien es - la Hyuga exploto pero no grito - No importa quien es el padre ahora. Si tú no lo descubriste no seré yo la quien te lo diga. No te metas en eso, creeme quizás no quieras saber la respuesta."_

Su cabeza dolía tremendamente por el esfuerzo de recordar todo de una sola vez

Su sharingan se activó y empezó a girar sin parar.

Entonces Sasuke recordó aquella noche.

* * *

.

.

El peliplata leía una edición antigua de Icha Icha, uno de sus favoritos. Era una pena, desde la muerte de Jiraiya no había nadie más que escribiera libros de ese estilo de una forma tan espectacular como lo hacía el maestro pervertido.

El Hatake pensó un poco su querida esposa estaba duchándose.

Él sonrió maliciosamente, quizás tomaría un baño junto a ella. Kakashi se levantó del sillón dispuesto a hacerle compañía a Shizune.

Alguien golpeó la puerta justo en ese momento.

~Demonios... Tenía que ser justo ahora ~ pensó Kakashi dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Kakashi abrió los ojos como platos cuando abrió la puerta, una mini versión femenina de Sasuke estaba parada en la entrada.

\- Sumimasen Hatake-san está su hijo? - pregunto Hinami. 

* * *

.

.

\- Veo que completaste el objetivo sin problemas - dijo parado con las manos en la espalda mirando hacía adelante.

El recién llegado se arrodilló en modo de respeto aunque estuviera atrás del otro y este no pudiera verlo.

\- Lo hice tal como lo ordenaste, ellos no podrán decir nada - dijo el arrodillado luego sonrió - además encontré algo que interesante -

El otro arqueo la ceja.

\- Te escucho -

\- Los hijos de Jihi están en Konoha - el otro se volteó sorprendido - Y eso no es todo, la chica tiene un interesante doujutsu -

\- Traelos. Quiero a los gemelos vivos -

\- A la orden maestro -

* * *

 _Momento Mamoru en: Algunas curiosidades de Mamoru y Kurai._

Nombre completo Mamoru no Hikari (Luz guardiana/ protectora). El primer nombre que había pensado para él era Hikari(luz) pero al final me decidí por Mamoru (proteger).

El nombre completo Mamoru no Kurai(Guardián/protector oscuro). Para no confundir solo lo llamaré como Kurai.

Tenían 18 años de vida cuando Tsubaki fue dos tienen 68 años de vida aproximadamente.  
La expectativa de vida de los leones de Yama no Raion es de 120 años aproximadamente.

Mamoru está ciego del ojo derecho, los únicos que lo saben son Hinata, los gemelos y Sasuke(que solo lo descubrió recientemente). Después de que su ojo fue arrancado no pudieron tratarlo a tiempo, tiene una implementación de prótesis ocular idéntica a su ojo original la prótesis está diseñada para tener contacto con cada músculo ocular para que pueda moverse, a menos que pares para comparar un ojo con el otro cuando estos se mueven no se nota la diferencia. Cuando se transforma en gato la ilusión también afecta su ojo por lo que es difícil notar su implante ya que está casi 80% del tiempo transformado en gatito.

Mamoru está basado en mi gata Morty. Todos en mi familia pensaban que era gato y descubrimos solo recientemente que era una gata.

Kurai está basado en un personaje de juego.

Los dos son mellizos.

Tienen una hermana menor y un hermano menor.

Mamoru le tiene temor a las serpientes por un trauma cuando era cachorro.

Mamoru es más apegado a Minami y Kurai es más cercano a Hinami.

Pueden sentir y diferenciar un chackra hasta 3 km de distancia, en el modo gato Mamoru solo puede hacerlo a 20 metros de distancia.

Hageshi y Kurai tenían una relación parecida a la de Mamoru y Sasuke.

El mayor deseo de Kurai en este momento es capturar y descuartizar a la primera presa que no pudo derrotar.

El mayor deseo de Mamoru mayor deseo es vengarse/pelear contra Sasuke Uchiha y desgarrar sus miembros uno por uno aunque el fondo no lo odia y admira su fuerza.

.

.

.


	11. El error maravilloso

Ella tarareaba una canción contenta.

Hikaru, Neji y Itachi se miraran extrañados y vuelven a mirarla.

 **Itachi:** Porque estas tan contenta ?

Safamantica alza la mirada a ellos y sonríe.

 **Safamantica:** Ah, Bueno es que este ya es el penúltimo capitulo, o sea que ya termine la historia.

Los tres jadean.

Safamantica ríe levemente.

 **Safamantica:** Solo bromeo, en realidad es por otra razón pero se los diré después. Por ahora llamaremos a otro invitado, con ustedes... Hiashi Hyuga.

Hiashi aparece con su mirada imponente y se sienta al lado de su esposa.

 **Hikaru:** Hola cariño, parece que también fuiste invitado.

Hiashi asiente con las mejillas algo sonrojadas pero sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

 **Safamantica:** Bien empecemos con algunas preguntas para calentar. Pasatiempo?

 **Hiashi:** La caligrafía y jugar al Go.

 **Safamantica:** Frase favorita?

 **Hiashi:** Kakko Fubatsu ( El Soporte Invencible).

 **Safamantica:** Qué piensas de Sasuke Uchiha como persona?

Hiashi guarda silencio.

Todos lo miran expectantes.

 **Hiashi:** Le debo mi vida.

Los tres abren los ojos como platos, Safamantica aquea la ceja y agarra el guión de la historia.

 **Safamantica:** Oh! Es verdad aquí esta, lo escribí aquí.

 **Hisahi:** Aunque cometió muchos errores, errores compresibles, es un hombre de fuerza admirable al igual que su padre.

Safamantica sonríe y mira los papeles en su mano.

 **Safamantica:** Me alegro que pienses eso porque hoy hay lemon.

Silencio en el lugar.

Neji y Hiashi se levantan del sofá.

 **Neji/ Hiashi:** QUÉ HAY QUE?

Safamantica abre los ojos sorprendida.

 **Safamantica:** Ops, demonios se me escapó.

Hiashi y Neji dan un paso al frente y Safamantica se levanta asustada y se pone tras el sofá.

 **Neji:** Hay que detener el capítulo.

 **Hiashi:** No dejaré que eso suceda.

 **Safamantica:** Es un lemon leve comparado a los próximos se los prometo.

Eso no los tranquiliza en nada, solo empeora las cosas.

 **Safamantica:** Maldición,...Sosténgalos por favor!

Hikaru y Itachi se levantan y agarran a los alterados, los castaños se resisten.

 **Neji:** Detengan este capitulo! No dejare que el Uchiha se aproveche de la inocencia de Hinata-sama.

 **Hiashi:** Que él no se atreva a poner un dedo de forma indebida sobre mi hija.

 **Hikaru:** Cálmate Hiashi, no hay otra forma de que los gemelos nazcan.

 **Itachi:** Mi otouto la tratara bien. Estoy seguro.

Los castaños solo se alteran más por la frase del Uchiha.

Safamantica mira alarmada al camarógrafo.

 **Safamantica:** Empiecen el capitulo, empieza rápido.

 **Hiashi/ Neji:** DETÉNGALOOO.

* * *

.

.

Las gotas de sudor frío caían al suelo.

Sasuke jadeaba alterado.

Su cabeza dolía como si recibiera fuertes martillazos.

\- Son mis hijos... - murmuro con la mente hecha un caos.

\- Ahora lo admites - una voz sarcástica sonó tras el Uchiha.

Sasuke se volteó sorprendido, no lo había notado, el Uchiha quedo asombrado al ver a Minami con esa expresión que llevaba. El pequeño no tenía esa suave sonrisa tan característica.

No había forma de negar su parecido con ese niño.

Minami seguía con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las manos en los bolsillos.

El hombre que veía como una figura paterna era realmente su padre.

Debería ser un momento feliz para un niño saber que el hombre que admira es su padre, pero no cuando el hombre que admiras es el mismo que no estuvo en toda tu infancia, no estuvo para proteger a la mujer que más quieres, no cuando siquiera sabía que existías.

\- Ojalá hubiera sido alguien más - Sasuke jadeó - Sería más simple si no fueras tú mi padre, porque así yo sabría como actuar. Solo le agradecería que me trajera al mundo y le diría que estamos bien, que yo haría su papel de hombre de la familia y las protegería, que no era necesario que asumiera la responsabilidad, que no lo necesitamos, supongo que en el fondo aún soñaba con formar una familia, aún soy un niño no me pueden culpar por soñar... – Minami se desapoyó de la pared y alzo la mirada para ver al mayor directamente a los ojos. Sasuke no podía más que seguir un caos, era mucha cosa para asimilar en tan poco tiempo. Los ojos de Minami no tenían brillo alguno – Sasuke miro al suelo y apretó sus manos, Minami sonrió tristemente y llevo las manos a su cuello – Creer en cualquier cosa que digas será difícil Uchiha-san. Como creeré en todas las palabras que nos dijiste si no estuviste con nosotros cuando el clan de kaa-san nos mataría, cuando kaa-san casi muere sola, cuando apenas fuimos un error – Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos, cada palabra proferida por el pequeño le daba un aprieto en el corazón, Minami se quitó delicadamente el collar y se acerco al mayor – No te odio – aseguró el peliazul – Pero estoy herido – los dos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, Minami podía notar el caos que el mayor sentía, horas antes era él quien estaba hecho un lió – Hinami tardará un buen tiempo en perdonarte, quizás nunca lo haga – dijo el menor y le entregó el collar a Sasuke, el moreno agarro el collar de forma vacilante, las palabras no podían salir, porque sentía un nudo en su garganta – Tampoco sé si yo puedo hacerlo- Sasuke sintió como si su corazón fuera apuñalado por varios cuchillos - Siempre quise saber si pudiste encontrar la paz que tanto buscabas cuando hiciste tu viaje de redención? - dijo antes de salir con las manos en los bolsillos pasando por Sasuke.

El Uchiha se quedó hay en donde estaba, lentamente levantó la mano y miró a los dobles collares en su mano.

No había duda alguna.

Los gemelos era sus hijos.

Y él no estuvo con ellos para protegerlos cuando en verdad lo necesitaron.

No, Sasuke aún no encontró la paz que necesitaba. Y ahora la paz interior parecía apenas un sueño distante.

* * *

.

.

Cuatro personas miraban a la aldea desde la copa de los arboles.

\- Es aquí - aseguró.

-Estás seguro? -

El otro asintió en confirmación.

\- Si, Konoha, la aldea oculta entre las hojas -

Los cuatro saltaron al suelo y corrieron hasta la entrada dela aldea.

Tenían una misión por cumplir, el secuestro de los gemelos.

* * *

.

.

Minami salió a caminar por la aldea, necesitaba pensar, no importaba que fuera de noche, el silencio de las calles era perfecto para reflexionar.

Minami pensaba que una vez que encontrará su padre solo le diría lo que pensaba y pondría fin a ese asunto y nunca más hablaría sobre él, pero estaba equivocado, su padre era el hombre que estuvo con ellos todo este tiempo, el mismo que le regalo los collares que se hicieron tan simbólicos para ellos. El hombre que Minami veía como un ejemplo a seguir era el mismo hombre que Minami veía como el hombre que les falló.

Cuando le había dicho aquel día que le gustaría tener un papa como Sasuke, en realidad pensaban que les gustaría que Sasuke fuera su padre, pero no el padre que los dejo solos, no el padre que no estuvo para su madre, un padre de verdad.

 _"El niño fue despertado por el pequeño y silencioso llanto de su hermana que lo abrazaba fuertemente como si necesitará fuerzas._

 _Minami se preocupó._

 _\- Que sucede Hina? -_

 _\- No lo necesitamos Minami, no necesitamos a otou-san – murmuro herida la pelinegra._

 _Minami abrió los ojos como platos._

 _\- Por qué dices eso aneki? - preguntó con algo de miedo en su voz, no presentía nada bueno._

 _\- Los escuche. Escuche a Kaa-san junto a Kurai y Mamoru. Dijeron que fuimos un error, que otou-san no sabe que existimos -_

 _El ojiperla contuvo el aliento._

 _\- No hablas enserio, verdad Hinami? - en verdad esperaba que no fuera verdad._

 _\- El clan de Kaa-san no dejaría que nazcamos, kaa-san fingió su muerte y escapó, nadie sabe que ella existe ahora, nadie sabe que ella esta arriesgando su vida para poder ayudar a los demás, nadie sabe que ella esta viva, porque nos está protegiendo a nosotros – el llanto cortaba entre una palabra y la otra. El mundo de Minami se derrumbó – Kaa-san no tiene a nadie, no tiene a nadie más que a nosotros."_

Minami suspiró.

No sabía como sentirse en realidad.

Debería estar feliz por saber que Sasuke era su padre? O debería estar enojado porque Sasuke era el hombre que siquiera podía admitir que eran sus hijos ?

Debería creer en el Uchiha que les dijo que les gustaría que tener hijos como ellos, acaso sería mucho soñar que quizás los viera como hijos de verdad? O debería sospechar que solo eran una misión que el Hokage le ordenó al Uchiha, que solo eran un camino fácil para llegar hasta Jihi? Que solo los lleno con palabras bonitas para sacarles información sobre la mujer que el Uchiha buscaba hace más de 3 años?

Que irónica era la vida, la mujer que el Uchiha buscaba era la madre de sus hijos.

Minami era un niño muy racional para su corta edad, al contrario de su hermana que era más volátil y se dejaba llevar por las emociones fácilmente, pero Minami aún no lograba comprender porque su padre no sabían que existían? Porque salió de viaje solo y no llevo a su madre si los dos estuvieron juntos?

Oh! Es verdad. Ellos eran apenas un error.

Porque su madre y su padre no se amaban.

El único motivo por el cual su madre convivía con ese hombre era por ellos, por que a ellos le gustaban estar con el Uchiha, su madre los conocía bien. Otra vez su madre aguantaba en silencio por ellos, aguantaba estar al lado del hombre que la trata como una apenas una conocida, un hombre que siquiera parecía recordar que estuvieron juntos, que siquiera sabía que tenían hijos.

Le habrá dicho su madre a Sasuke la verdad?

O la habrá guardado con miedo de que algo cambiara entre su hermana, él y el Uchiha ?

Su madre hacía siempre hacía las cosas para el bien de ellos, la prueba más grande era el fingimiento de su muerte, aunque ella era la heredera de un poderoso clan, aunque tenía una familia y amigos, lo abandono todo solo para que nacieran, solo para que ellos pudieran vivir, aunque fueran tan solo un error. Minami se sentía afortunado en tener una madre como ella

\- Minami-ouji -

Minami levanto la cabeza al oír una voz conocida que lo llamaba, abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a Kokoro corriendo hacía él.

Ella jadeaba levemente y paró con las manos en las rodillas frente al ojiperla, recuperando su aliento.

\- Que haces aquí Kokoro-chan? Ya es muy tarde – dijo el peliazul. Kokoro lo miro determinada.

\- No podía dormir sabiendo que estabas pasando por un momento difícil – dijo seria la pelirroja. Ella había escapado de casa por unos momentos solo porque estaba muy preocupada con él. La pelirroja estaba con Minami cuando Hinami llegó y les mostró las pruebas de quien era su padre.

Minami abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojo.

Kokoro abrió los ojos como platos cuando Minami la abrazó.

-Que-Que haces Minami-ouji ? – preguntó tan roja como su color de pelo la menor.

Minami sola apretó más fuerte y sonrió.

\- Gracias Kokoro-chan – el peliazul se sentía agradecido por tener a una amiga como ella.

Kokoro solo sonrió comprensiva y correspondió al abrazo.

\- Todo estará bien Minami-ouji – aseguró la Uzumaki.

Los dos no habían notado dos pares de ojos que los miraban desde los poste de luz.

* * *

.

.

Mamoru abrió los ojos lentamente.

Bostezó y se estiró en la cama.

El león parpadeó al ver solo su maestra durmiendo.

~ Que estarán aprontando los niños? ~ penó desconfiado.

Buscó al chackra de los gemelos, frunció el ceño, Minami estaba a 9 km de la casa junto al chackra de Kokoro, y Hinami estaba a 20 km de la la mansión.

Que estaban haciendo lejos de la casa?

Mamoru miro a su maestra, ella estaba exhausta por el entrenamiento, entrenar tanto tiempo con el Modo Sabio tenía esos efectos.

Saltó de la cama y subió a la ventana, miró una última vez a Hinata antes de salir tras los niños en la oscura noche.

* * *

.

.

Hinami lloraba en los brazos del Hatake, este le sobaba el pelo para tranquilizarla.

Con sus caricias le transmitía que él estaba ahí para ella, y todo quedaría bien.

Los dos niños estaban sentados en la cama del cuarto de Mitashi.

Si no fuera porque Hinami estaba muy triste, le hubiera cuestionado que hasta de noche él usaba la máscara, será que dormía con ella o se la había puesto cuando supo que tenía visita?

Kakashi metió la cabeza por la puerta levemente abierta y miro a su hijo, alzo el pulgar felicitando el buen trabajo de su niño.

Mitashi le alzo el pulgar a su padre, sin que Hinami lo notará ya que ella estaba de espaldas a la puerta.

La pelinegra solo siguió llorando y abrazándolo en busca de apoyo.

* * *

.

.

Kokoro parpadeó, algo se acercaba con un instinto maligno.

Al igual que su padre Kokoro tenía una gran percepción de ese tipo de intenciones, ser del clan Uzumaki solo la ayudaba a sentir los chackras con más precisión.

Ella empujó a Minami y él abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido.

Un kunai paso justo en el lugar donde estaba el peliazul segundos antes. Kokoro saltó hacía atrás.

Dos personas posaron cerca de ellos. Los menores miraron sorprendidos y se pusieron en posición, desconfiados de las intenciones de los mayores.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua.

\- Era para que lo hagas desmayar no que lo asesines, el jefe lo quiere vivo – reprendió la mujer con un largo pelo violeta que casi no podía verse por la oscuridad de la noche.

\- No soy imbecil, ya lo sé, no apunte a ningún lugar mortal, yo sé como tengo que hacer las cosas, no necesito que me lo recuerdes – dijo irritado el rubio de ojos verdes.

La mujer sonrió burlona.

\- Como sea – los dos miraron a los menores – tenemos trabajor que hacer -

Los menores abrió los ojos como platos y sus corazones empezaron a latir con fuerza.

Nada bueno pasaría a seguir.

.

.

Mamoru sintió los chackras junto a Minami y Kokoro.

Él aceleró el paso.

Quienes eran esos que llegaron junto a los menores y que pretendían?

.

.

Hinami detuvo su llanto a los pocos.

\- Estás mejor? - preguntó el peliplata preocupado.

Hinami se sonrojo levemente por haber mostrado un lado tan débil al Hatake, asintió vacilante.

Ella se separó de Mitashi lentamente, sintió una corazonada, una muy mala corazonada.

Saltó de la cama y Mitashi la miro confundido.

\- Que sucede Hime? - preguntó al ver que ella miraba a la ventana.

\- Presiento que algo no esta bien con Minami – dijo aprensiva la pelinegra.

Mitashi la miró serio.

\- Vínculo de gemelos ? - supuso el peliplata.

Hinami apretó las manos levemente y asintió, se subió a la ventana.

\- Tengo que irme – dijo antes de saltar de la casa de los Hatake en busca de su hermano.

~ No debería haberlo dejado solo con ese hombre, tendrá algo que ver con el Uchiha ? ~ pensó la pelinegra irritada.

Mitashi miro la ventana por unos segundos, volteó la mirada a la puerta cerrada de su cuarto.

El peliplata hizo un clon de sombra y lo dejó en su cuarto para fingir que estaba dormido.

Miró una última vez a su cuarto antes de saltar afuera, para seguir a la nerviosa princesa.

* * *

.

.

Los dos saltaron atrás cuando el hombre trato de agarrarlos.

\- Byakugan – Minami activó su doujutsu y se puso en posición Hyuga, de forma protectora en frente a Kokoro .

\- Te los dejaré a ti Kiiro, quiero ver tu trasero ser pateado por dos niños – la mujer empezó a reír cruzando sus brazos y apoyándose en la pared más cercana.

\- No me jodas Murasaki – dijo irritado el hombre, esa mujer era una molesta, Kiiro miro otra vez a los niños – Esto no llevará más que unos minutos - dijo confiado.

Minami frunció el ceño, infló sus pulmones.

\- Llamas del Fenix – millares de bolas de fuego volaron en dirección al rubio, Kiiro saltó esquivando a todas.

En un parpadeo Minami apareció tras la cabeza de Kiiro. El hombre abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido, al igual que la mujer, por la velocidad del pequeño.

\- Koigan – el peliazul activó el doujutsu de una sola aspa y trató de atacar al mayor pero Kiiro lo golpeó y lo mandó a volar metros de distancia, Minami cayó al suelo con una expresión de dolor.

Murasaki empezó a reír.

\- Casi y te golpéa, eres un debilucho Kiiro – dijo riendo fuertemente la compañera.

Kiiro la miro irritado.

\- Cállate tarada – gruño el rubio, la mujer paró de reír y lo miró con el ceño fruncido – Tsk … - él chasqueó la lengua y miro al niño que en estos momentos trataba de levantarse del suelo, el mayor caminó en dirección al pequeño.

Kiiro abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando la pelirroja se puso frente al niño, con el kunai que él había arrojado antes, con una expresión determinada.

\- No dejaré que lo lastimes - dijo la niña sosteniendo el kunai con las dos manos.

Minami se levantaba del suelo con dificultad.

\- Kokoro-chan ve por ayuda - dijo el menor.

\- No te dejaré solo - dijo obstinada Kokoro.

El mayor se echo a reír.

\- Oh mira que tiernos que son - dijo sarcástico.

Los dos miraron al mayor con el ceño fruncido.

El rubio dejo de reír.

\- Terminemos con esto - dijo dado un paso al frente.

* * *

.

.

Hinami abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver a Mitashi corriendo al lado de ella.

\- Que haces aquí ?- preguntó sin dejar de correr.

Mitashi sonrió bajo la máscara y la miro con ojos gentiles.

\- Si piensas que algo malo va a suceder no dejaré que lo enfrentes sola - aseguró el peliplata.

Hinami se sonrojó y miró al frente en una forma de ocultar su rubor, entrecerró los ojos

~ Espero que solo sea una equivocación, otouto ~ pensó la morena no queriendo que su corazonada fuera correcta.

* * *

.

.

El rubio iba a patear a Kokoro, para él ella era un estorbo en su objetivo real.

\- Sal de mi camino pequeña - gruño el mayor.

Minami miró asustado.

\- Kyofugan - dijo entre dientes el peliazul, el tiempo se detuvo por una fracción de segundo cuando las dobles aspas de sus ojos giraron.

Kiiro parpadeó.

Los niños no estaban más frente a él, miro a los lados y abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio al ojiperla a un metro de distancia abrazando a la pelirroja y mirándolo con un extraño doujutsu.

Murasaki miro sorprendida desde donde estaba.

\- Qué tan rápido puede ser ese niño? - murmuró asombrada, ella miro atentamente a los ojos del pequeño - Mira sus ojos Kiiro, el jefe tenía razón - dijo desapoyándose dela pared.

\- Ya lo noté, gracias por decirme lo obvió - el rubio ya se estaba irritando con ese juego de gato y ratón - Vengan aquí para terminar con esto rápido, de cualquier forma no podrán escapar, al menos ahorren mi tiempo - dijo hacía los pequeños.

\- Puño Suave - Minami corrió hacía el mayor.

El rubio sonrió de lado.

\- Parece que te tomaste en serio mi petición - dijo burlón.

\- Jutsu clones de sombra - dijo Kokoro haciendo posición de manos. Ella había entrenado mucho ese jutsu tan característico de su padre, su madre le enseño a tener un buen control del chackra.

Kokoro era ta inteligente como Sakura y tan determinada como Naruto, no era de impresionar que la hija de los salvadores del mundo aprendiera las cosas a tan corta edad.

Diez "Kokoro" rodearon al mayor, él miro a todas asombrado y luego frunció el ceño.

\- Malditas molestias - dijo pateando a la primera que desapareció en una nube de humo cuando la golpeó.

Minami saltó frente al rubio cuando este se distrajo y con la palma cubierta por chackra trató de atacarlo. El mayor se dio cuenta en el ultimo segundo y esquivó el ataque, el chackra de Minami lo acertó en el brazo y el rubio hizo una mueca de dolor.

\- Malditas cosas - maldijo el mayor sosteniendo la área afecta - Pero que niños molestos - gruño pateando a otro clon de Kokoro.

Murasaki rió.

\- Eres un perdedor Kiiro - dijo antes de aparecer tras la real Kokoro y tomarla por la parte detrás de la camisa. Kokoro se debatió en el aire.

\- Suéltame - dijo resistiendo la pequeña.

Kiiro frunció el ceño. Minami abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Déjala ir - grito el menor, sus aspas giraron sin parar por la desesperación.

Murasaki miro a la niña sus manos y jadeó.

\- Oe Kiiro, está es la hija del Hokage - gritó la mujer. Kokoro le mostró los dientes - Crees que al jefe le interesará? No es siempre que tenemos a alguien del clan Uzumaki - dijo mirando al rubio.

Kiiro se encogió de hombros.

\- Hazlo si quieres, cualquier cosa si el jefe no la quiere la tiramos por ahí - dijo restando importancia.

Minami jadeó junto a Kokoro.

Él no dejaría que eso pasará.

El ojiperla abrió los ojos como platos cuando notó que a los lejos Mamoru veía en su dirección, sonrió y hizo una posición de manos.

El león rugió asustando a los dos adultos, Minami lo había transformado a su forma original.

\- Pero que demonios.. - los dos miraron sorprendidos al león que trato de atacar con sus enormes garras a la mujer, Murasaki saltó atrás por puro instinto.

\- Tsk, más molestias - dijo Kiiro poniéndose e posición listo para atacar. Mamoru atacó a la mujer que fue obligada a soltar a la pelirroja. Minami la atrapó antes que Kokoro cayera al suelo, la sostuvo al estilo princesa y salió corriendo con ella tratando de huir.

Kiiro lo notó y frunció el ceño, presiono el botón del dispositivo que llevaba en la muñeca.

\- Jutsu Desplazamiento Arcano - dijo antes de desaparecer.

Kiiro apareció frente a ellos y sonrió sádico.

Minami abrió los ojos como platos. Kiiro trato de atraparlos.

Los ojos de Minami giraron y antes que Kiiro los atrapará fue empujado por una fuerza invisible hacía atrás. Minami había activado el Shirai Tensei, sin saberlo.

El Shirai Tensei es la capacidad para manipular la fuerza repulsiva, y así repeler a cualquier objeto. Una tecnica derivada del rinnegan, que sólo puede ser utilizado por aquellos que pueden manipular todas las naturalezas del chackra.

Kiiro frunció el ceño. Qué acaso era tan difícil atrapar a unos niños?

* * *

.

.

Hinami abrió los ojos como platos al igual que Mitashi.

\- Es ella - dijo la mujer pelinegra que había parado justo en frente de ellos, su compañero castaño asintió, la morena arqueó la ceja - Pero si son apenas unos niños, tsk - ella chasqueó la lengua - Si el jefe quería mandar a capturar a estos porque no envió a los de rango gennin - resmungó la mujer.

\- Solo sigue las ordenes Kabure - dijo con un expresión aburrida el castaño.

\- Hai , Hai, como tu digas Kuri - dijo y luego sonrió - Vengan aquí niños, si vienen ahora no los lastimaremos -

Los menores dieron un paso atrás.

La pelinegra frunció el ceño.

\- Parece que vendrán por las malas - dijo antes de saltar en dirección a ellos.

\- Kyofugan - activó su doujutsu Hinami y saltó atrás para desviar a la mayor. La menor hizo posición de manos - Prisión de agua - burbujas de agua surgieron bajo la adulta y la sostuvieron de las piernas.

La mayor miró sorprendida y trato de moverse.

En un parpadeo Mitashi apareció frente a ella y la pateó en la cara enviándola al suelo.

Los menores posaron uno al lado del otro en el suelo, con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos.

Los secuestrados no se enfrentaban a simples niños.

Eran los hijos de los genios de la generación anterior.

Eran los genios de su generación. Los secuestradores no la tendrían fácil si eso era lo que pensaban.

Kuri arqueó la ceja a su compañera, que se levantó del suelo con una expresión furiosa.

\- Ya te advertí muchas veces que no subestimes a tu enemigo Kabure - dijo con su expresión aburrida habitual.

\- Cállate Kuri - dijo haciendo una expresión exagerada y levantándose del suelo. Ella escupió en la tierra - Ya estoy odiando a estos niños - ella frunció el ceño - Oe, ese no es el hijo de Kakashi Hatake? - preguntó mirando fijamente al peliplata.

Los menores jadearon. Kuri entrecerró los ojos.

\- Déjalo de lado, él no es el objetivo, es la niña - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Mitashi abrió los ojos como platos, rápidamente se puso frente a Hinami, él no dejaría que se la llevarán.

Kabure bufó.

\- Eres un aburrido - dijo y luego sonrió de lado , apretó el botón de su dispositivo - Jutsu llamado del Vació - murmuró. Un portal apareció al lado de los menores, ellos saltaron atrás cuando Kabure salió de dentro del portal listo para agarrarlos. Ella atrapó a Hinami en el suelo.

\- Hinami - gritó Mitashi.

Kabure sonrió. Hinami estaba siendo sujeta del cuello contra el suelo, la pequeña miro a una piedra a unos metros de distancia. Las aspas de sus ojos giraron.

La piedra fue atraída con el "Bansho Tennin" y golpeó con gran impacto al dispositivo en la muñeca de la mayor.

El Bansho Tennin es la técnica contraria al Shirai Tensei.

Kabure la soltó sobresaltada.

Mitashi trató se acercarse pero Kuri se puso frente a él lo envió lejos con un golpe. El peliplata gritó de dolor.

\- Maldita sea, el dispositivo está roto, debería matarte niña dijo atrapándola otra vez y levantándola del suelo por el cuello. Hinami hizo una mueca de dolor.

\- Kabure contrólate, el jefe la quiere viva - advirtió el castaño.

Kabure frunció el ceño y aflojó el agarre.

Hinami tosió cuando la mayor dejó de sostenerla por el cuello y la sostuvo por el pelo.

\- Vamonos de una vez, ahora tardaremos más en llegar a la base, esta pequeña rompió el dispositivo del portal - dijo irritada la mujer. Kuri suspiró - Dulces sueños pequeña - dijo antes de desacordar a la menor y tirarla sobre su hombro. Los adultos saltaron hacía los techos.

Mitashi se levantó con dificultad del suelo. Apretó entre sus manos la tierra y mostró los dientes.

\- No permitiré que se la lleven - gritó al levantar la mirada. Su ojo derecho se puso de un rojo intenso y la primera aspa apareció.

El sharingan.

Mitashi acumulo chackra en la planta de sus pies y saltó por los techos corriendo tras los adultos que llevaban a su princesa.

* * *

.

.

\- Depredador invisible - murmuró Mamoru antes de desaparecer camuflandose con el ambiente, era una tecnica de los leones que necesitaba años de pratica para ser llevada a la perfección.

Murasaki buscó al león.

\- Maldición donde estas gato - dijo mirando a todos lados, ella saltó al lado de su compañero.

\- Que sucede tienes miedo? - preguntó burlón Kiiro.

\- Cállate, tú estás siendo pateado por niños - dijo sonriendo de lado la mujer.

Kiiro frunció el ceño.

\- Fiereza - rugió el león apareciendo de la nada, transformando sus garras en acero. Kiiro abrió los ojos como platos y puso el brazo de forma protectora frente a su rostro y saltó hacía atrás junto a la mujer.

Las agarras rompieron el dispositivo. Kiiro maldijo.

\- No puede ser el dispositivo - gruño el rubio.

La mujer frunció el ceño.

Los dos se cansaron de jugar.

Kiiro saco el arco y la flecha escondidos en su espalda y apuntó en dirección a león. Mamoru abrió los ojos como platos, antes que él pudiera camuflarse otra vez una flecha bañada en un extraña materia negra lo acertó.

Mamoru fue paralizado por el efecto de la flecha, en un parpadeo Kiiro llego hasta él y lo noqueo en el suelo.

\- Mamoru - gritaron los niños debilitados.

Murasaki hizo posición de manos.

\- Jutsu Sendero Glacial - dijo y un camino de hielo surgió desde los pies de la mujer en dirección a los menores. Ellos no tuvieron tiempo de escapar sus pies fueron completamente enraizados en el suelo.

\- Porque no hiciste eso desde un principio? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido el rubio. Ella le sonrió.

\- Y perderme como te pateaban el trasero, ni loca - dijo la mujer.

\- Eres una maldita - gruño Kiiro. Murasaki se puso frente a los niños que la miraron asustados, los dejo inconscientes - tardaremos en llegar a la base verdad? -

Kiiro suspiró.

\- Si, ese maldito - dijo y pateó al león en el suelo - rompió el dispositivo del portal - dijo resignado - Qué haremos con el león? - preguntó a la mujer.

Ella apretó el botón del dispositivo y abrió un pergamino.

\- Yo tengo las habilidades robadas de un clan que capturaba con pergaminos a animales del tipo invocación, imagine que la necesitaría , ese león siempre está con ellos - hizo una posición de manos y puso la mano en el pergamino en blanco, sellos aparecieron en el pergamino y con eso lo encerró a Mamoru dentro - Vi que el jefe capturo a un león, quizás quiera otro para su colección - supuso divertida la mujer.

\- Porque no pones a los niños tambien ? - sugirió el rubio.

\- Idiota, no sirve con humanos - dijo levantándose y poniendo el pergamino en un bolsillo.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y agarró a los niños como saco de papas.

\- Vámonos de aquí tenemos que encontrar a Kabure y Kuri -

Murasaki asintió y ellos saltaron sobre los techos.

* * *

.

.

Kabure abrió los ojos como platos cuando el peliplata paró frente ellos.

\- Déjenla ir - rugió el pequeño.

Kabure entrecerró los ojos.

\- Kuri, mira su ojo - dijo hacía su compañero.

El castaño hizo lo que le fue pedido. El frunció el ceño y luego sonrió de lado.

\- Olvida lo que dije antes - en un parpadeo apareció frente a Mitashi, que lo esquivó rápidamente leyendo sus movimientos con su nuevo doujutsu.

Él era Mitashi Hatake, hijo de Kakashi Hatake el ninja que copia.

Su padre subió a rango gennin con apenas 5 años de edad, Mitashi ya podía demonstrar que seguía los pasos de su progenitor.

Pero siquiera él podía competir con dos adultos que parecían ser de rango jonnin.

\- Vamos a llevarlo para el jefe - dijo el castaño mientras hacía sellos con las manos - Jutsu Raíces Atrapadoras - de sus manos, gruesas raíces salieron en dirección de Mitashi. El peliplata saltaba sobre las raíces evitando ser atrapado. Kuri sonrió y hizo sellos con las manos - Jutsu Tuerce-espinas - las raíces que estaban bajo a Mitashi se levantaron y lo envolvieron completamente. Lo último que Mitashi vio con su ojo derecho fue al cuerpo inconsciente de Hinami.

.

.

\- Lo digo enserio - aseguraba el anbu con máscara de oso.

\- Sí claro - se burló el anbu con máscara de gato.

El "oso" se cruzó de brazos y miro enojado al otro, volteó la mirada hacía la ventana y entrecerró los ojos.

\- Miren esto - dijo poniéndose en la ventana de la torre de vigilancia. El anbu con máscara de gato y el anbu con máscara de conejo se acercaron y jadearon.

Por los techos cuatro personas cargando a niños saltaban en dirección a la salida.

\- Llama a refuerzos "Conejo", Nosotros iremos a deternerlos - dijo "Gato" , el mencionado asintió.

Los dos anbus corrieron tras los secuestrados.

.

.

\- Deténganse - dijeron cuando los alcanzaron a los secuestradores en las afueras de la aldea.

Los anbus jadearon cuando los misteriosos secuestradores se detuvieron en la copa de los árboles, y entonces pudieron ver que llevaban a la hija del Hokage, junto al hijo de Hatake y los hijos de Jihi.

\- Dejen ir a los niños - grito "Oso".

Kuri miro a los anbus, apretó el dispositivo en su mano y su cuerpo se convirtió en una extraña materia negra sin consistencia alguna, Mitashi que era cargado por Kuri empezó a caer .

Los anbus jadearon, pero antes que pudieran hacer algo para ayudar al pequeño caía, Kuri apareció en su forma original tras ellos y los estrelló contra el suelo.

El castaño volvió a su forma original y atrapó a Mitashi antes que cayera al suelo.

Kiiro saco su arco y flecha y los apuntó hacía los anbus que trataban de levantarse del suelo.

Disparó.

* * *

.

.

 _En la mansión Uchiha._

Mientras Hinata dormía, ajena a los sucesos de esa noche, Sasuke estaba en la ducha sacando la tierra y sangre que aún tenía del entrenamiento.

La sangre escurría por su cuerpo llevado por el agua.

Él estaba hecho un caos, hizo una mueca y golpeó la pared.

\- Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea - repetía el pelinegro una y otra vez.

Sasuke adoraba a esos niños, no, él amaba a esos niños, como un padre ama a su hijo, pero jamás imagino que en verdad él era el padre, jamás imagino que él era ese hombre que había dejado heridas en los pequeños corazoncitos de los gemelos.

Sasuke creía que el padre de los niños no tenía ningún derecho a volver a la vida de los niños, a Sasuke no le interesaba el motivo de porque se fue y los dejó.

El hombre que Sasuke quiso alejar de los niños todo este tiempo era de él mismo.

Golpeó otra vez la pared.

Del otro lado Hinata se movió en su cama pero no despertó.

\- Maldita sea - repitió el pelinegro apoyando su frente mojada en la pared.

Como había sucedido todo eso?

* * *

 ** _7 años antes._**

Sasuke cayó sobre el sofá de la sala.

Puso la mano sobre su frente y cerró los ojos.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Itachi.

 _"Eso de que soy el mejor no es especulación. Cuando tienes poder, te vuelves arrogante y solitario en el mundo, sin importar cómo hayas sido anteriormente"._

Sasuke abrió los ojos abruptamente y miró a su alrededor, juraba haber oído la voz de su hermano, pero no, la casa seguía tan sola como cuando regresó.

Sasuke había decidido quedarse en konoha, el lugar que su hermano mayor había dado hasta su vida para proteger esa aldea, Sasuke quería cumplir con el deseo de su hermano, pero estar en su casa lo volvía loco, no podía andar por las habitaciones sin recordar su infancia.

Y hoy era el cumpleaños de Itachi, debería ser un día de festejo, pero no, Itachi estaba muerto, él lo había matado con sus proprias manos.

 _"Incluso aunque me veas como un obstáculo siempre estaré ahí para ti... Aunque me odies... para eso están los hermanos mayores..."._

Sasuke frunció el ceño al oír otra vez la voz de Itachi en su cabeza.

Se sentía destruido por dentro, veía a su hermano por todas partes de esa casa.

Un fantasma que no dejaba de perseguirlo por las noches.

 _"Qué tanto ven, esos ojos"._

Sasuke hizo una mueca de dolor, esas eran las palabras que Itachi le había dicho en la última pelea que tuvieron, ahora lo único que Sasuke veía era la imagen de su hermano bañado en sangre, o flashbacks de su infancia.

 _"Lo siento, Sasuke... no habrá una próxima vez"._

Sasuke se levantó del sofá, agarró el primer objeto que encontró y lo arrojó furioso contra la pared, donde segundos antes había aparecido la imagen de su hermano.

\- Maldición Itachi, no me dejarás de perseguir siquiera después de muerto -

Sasuke no podía seguir así, quería olvidar todo su dolor al menos por hoy, al menos por hoy no quería seguir sufriendo.

* * *

.

.

Ya era de tarde y el sol empezaba a esconderse en el horizonte.

Las lagrimas seguían cayendo sobre la tumba.

Neji Hyuga estaba muerto.

Su funeral había sido ayer.

Hinata no se había movido ni un centímetro desde el final del funeral.

Hiashi y Hanabi había intentado llevarla a casa pero Hinata no se movió, los otros dos entendieron su sufrimiento.

 _" Ya me liberé de los grilletes de mi maldición..."_

\- Neji-niisan - las lagrimas empezaban a agotarse, sus ojos ardían de tanto que había llorado.

Su cuerpo estaba débil y no había comido en horas, pero Hinata no pensaba en nada más que no fuera en su primo, su primo que murió en su lugar.

La sonrisa poco usual de Neji apareció en la mente de Hinata.

La misma sonrisa volvió a aparecer pero ahora era la sonrisa que llevaba mientras moría frente a sus ojos.

\- Debí de haber sido yo Neji-niisan, estaba preparada para dar mi vida por él, no quería que tu tuvieras ese destino Neji-niisan - Hinata estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas en el pasto frente a su tumba con las manos en su rostro.

Cualquier palabra que ella dijera no serviría de nada, Neji no volvería de la muerte.

 _"PORQUE ME HAS LLAMADO GENIO"._

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Neji dijo a Naruto, para justificar porque se sacrificó por ellos.

Hinata aumentó su llanto, sentía como si pudiera llorar por una eternidad.

Un sonido de una rama siendo pisada llamó la atención de la Hyuga.

La ojiperla abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio a Sasuke Uchiha trás ella, él se había detenido y la miraba fijamente.

Sasuke se acercó y se agachó frente a ella.

\- Parece que los ángeles también lloran - dijo con una expresión aburrida y un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida y se sonrojó fuertemente. Ella inhalo y hizo una mueca antes de llevarse la mano a la nariz.

\- Sa-Sasuke-kun a-apestas a sake - dijo alejandosé levemente.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y se acercó un poco más a ella, analizandola.

\- No eres un ángel, eres la chica Hyuga - dijo Sasuke mirandola fijamente.

Hinata iba a decir algo pero Sasuke se levantó y empezó a caminar entra las tumbas. Ella lo siguió curiosa con la mirada, solo cuando Sasuke se levantó ella pudo notar la botella de sake en su mano.

Sasuke paró frente a la tumba de Itachi, que había sido puesta como un homenaje a un gran heroe, aunque pocos sabían la verdad.

Durante minutos Hinata vio como el Uchiha no se movía, apenas fitaba la tumba.

Sasuke empezó a pisar la tumba como un niño molesto.

\- Maldito Itachi, me hubieras dicho la verdad, Dijiste que estarías ahí para mí no importa lo que pasará, donde estás ahora? Maldito, Maldito, Maldito - repetía pisando la tumba.

La mandibula de Hinata cayó.

Sasuke dejo de pisar la tumba y agachó frente a ella, abrazó sus piernas y empezó a hacer circulos con el dedo sobre la tumba. El aire se puso denso y depresivo a su alrededor.

Él volvió a tomar un sorbo de la botella.

 _"Siempre te he mentido, diciendo que me perdones. Siempre te mantuve alejado, con mis propias manos... no quería... que te vieras envuelto... Pero ahora creo... que tal vez tú podrías haber sido capaz de cambiar a nuestro padre, madre... los Uchiha... Si te hubiese enfrentado desde el comienzo... tratando de ver las cosas desde tu punto de vista y hablado contigo de la verdad... Pero fallé, y no importa lo que diga ahora, aun así no te alcanzará."_

\- Eres un... un - la palabras salian entrecortadas y en muchas ocasiones no podía raciocinar lo que estaba diciendo -... Idiota, me lo hubieras dicho, soy tu hermano menor. Dijiste que era tu nueva luz – dijo recordando la frase de Itachi.

Hinata miraba sorprendida al Uchiha destrozado, rodeado por un ambiente de depresión.

Durante minutos ella observó al Uchiha cambiando de expresiones furiosas a expresiones depresivas y hasta llorando como un niño. Ella estaba viendo una escena muy particular.

Hinata se levantó y lentamente se fue acercando.

Sasuke se sentó sobre la tumba, con una cara de enojo.

 _"La aldea tiene su parte oscura e inconsciencias, pero yo aún sigo siendo Itachi Uchiha de la hoja"._

\- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, protegeré a tu amada aldea no necesitas perseguirme para que recuerde de mi objetivo -

Hinata lo miro como si fuera loco, estaba hablando solo. Bueno no podría decir mucha cosa, horas antes ella había hecho algo similar.

\- Sasu-Sasuke-kun creo-creo que deberías dejar de tomar tanto sake – dijo ella vacilante por como reaccionaría el chico. Hinata imaginaba que quizás él estaba alucinando por tomar demasiado.

Sasuke levantó la mirada analizando a la chica frente a él.

~Era un ángel que lo había venido a buscar? Ah! no, era la chica Hyuga ~

\- No te metas Hyuga, es asunto de familia - dijo como si estuviera peleando con su hermano en carne y hueso.

Hinata lo miro preocupada. Los dos estaban en una situación similar.

Hinata se sentó a su lado y Sasuke la miro curioso.

\- No creo que a Itachi le gustaría que estuvieras pisando su tumba - dijo la ojiperla de ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

\- Hmpf, no es la intención que le guste - dijo tomando más un trago. Hinata frunció el ceño levemente, imaginaba que él Uchiha se había pasado todo el día tomando, y ella estaba en lo correcto.

\- Creo que es hora de que dejes esa botella Sasuke-kun- dijo como si fuera una madre. Ella trato de agarrar la botella pero Sasuke afastó el sake impidiendo que lo agarrará.

\- No molestes, puedo hacer lo que quiera - dijo como un niño mimado, Sasuke frunció el ceño y la miro fijamente - Creo que eres tú quien debería tomar, estabas llorando pateticamente como una niña -

Hinata frunció el ceño, al menos no había estado peleando con una alucinación, y él tambien había llorado como un niño. Ella no dijo nada por unos segudos después trato de levantarlo del suelo. Sasuke la miro confundido.

\- Que haces? - preguntó tratando de quedarse sentado.

\- Necesitas tomar agua o algo para quitarte esa boracherra, tu madre se volvería loca si te viera en este estado - dijo la preocupada ojiperla, a veces la naturaleza bondadosa de Hinata hablaba más que su naturaleza algo tímida y reservada.

\- Que sabes tú? no hables como si la conocieras – dijo irritado el borracho.

\- Me dirás que estoy equivocada? - contestó la responsable chica.

Sasuke pensó en su madre.

Si, ella lo miraría con los ojos más asustadores y enojados como solo una madre podría tener, Sasuke hizo una mueca de terror.

Durante algunos minutos Hinata luchó para ayudarlo a levantar hasta que Sasuke se dejó.

\- Eres una molestía - dijo el Uchiha apoyando la cabeza en su hombro mientras Hinata sostenía el brazo de él alrededor de ella y con el otro brazo la cintura de él. Ella hizo caso omiso a la observación del Uchiha, él cerró los ojos, dejandose llevar - Pero te pareces mucho a mi madre - dijo el pelinegro.

Hace horas que Sasuke no controlaba más su lengua, captaba apenas algunas cosas de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos a la declaración. Ella debería tomar esa declaración como algo bueno?

Ella se encogió de hombros y salió del cementerio con el Uchiha apoyado en ella, en busca de una tienda cercana para minimizar el efecto de alcohol en la sangre del Uchiha.

.

.

Caminaban por la calles de Konoha, el sol acababa de esconderse completamente en el horizonte.

\- No necesitó agua Hyuga, necesito más sake - dijo el pelinegro.

Hinata suspiró.

Ella jamás había imaginado ni en más sus locos sueños ver esos lados del Uchiha.

\- Sasuke-kun ya te dije que...-

\- Deberías ir con él - una voz conocida se escuchó cerca de los morenos. Hinata abrió los ojos como platos, era la voz de Naruto - Debe estar solo en estos momentos, será una buena manera de acercate al teme - dijo sonriendo tristemente el rubio.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. Estaban hablando de él, o era su impresión?

\- Naruto no trates de cambiar el tema, vine a hablar contigo - era la voz de Sakura.

Hinata los miraba escondida junto al Uchiha. Sasuke apenas captaba que era lo que sucedía.

\- No estoy cambiado el tema Sakura-chan, solo creo que en vez de estar perdiendo tiempo conmigo debes ir con él - dijo Naruto poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

\- No estoy aquí perdiendo el tiempo. Cuando vas a entender, eres un idiota Naruto - dijo fuirosa- ME ENAMORÉ DE TI - confesó la pelirosa.

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos y después sonrió tristemente.

\- No necesito que me mientas otra vez Sakura-chan yo...- Naruto fue interrumpido por la pelirosa que lo agarró de la camisa y lo atrajó a un beso. Naruto abrió los ojos como platos al igual que Hinata.

Después de segundos Naruto la correspondió y la atrajó más hacía él, Sakura le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

Una lagrima cayó del ojo de Hinata, ella podía oír los pedazos de su corazón siendo despedazados.

Sasuke pensó detenidamente.

Naruto y Sakura, beso.

Hyuga llorando.

~ Ah! Es verdad... ~

\- Estabas enamorada del dobe - recordó el pelinegro sin ninguna traba en la lengua. No era un secreto para nadíe , excepto para Naruto, que la heredera Hyuga era enamorada del rubio. Hinata hizo una mueca herida.

Sasuke miro a la botella en su mano, miro a la Hyuga, miro otra vez a su botella.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos cuando Sasuke inclino la cabeza hacía un lado, ofreciendole la botella de sake, como un niño que ofrecía un dulce a otro.

Ella no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa.

A Hinata le estaba gustando ese Sasuke borracho.

.

.

Naruto y Sakura se separaron y miraron alrededor.

\- Oíste algo? - preguntó la pelirosa, juraba haber oído una suave risa.

Naruto miro a los lados.

\- No hay nada Sakura-chan - contestó el rubio.

Ellos se encogieron de hombros y sonrieron suavemente.

Volvieron a besarse.

.

.

Un niño de 12 años, abrió los ojos como platos y corrió hasta su abuela que cerraba la tienda.

\- Oba-chan acabó de ver a la señorita Hyuga junto al demonio Uchiha, ellos parecían estar cantando muy borrachos- dijo el menor a su abuela.

Ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

\- No inventes cosas Kotaru, eso es imposible, la heredera Hyuga es una dama de familia, ademas jamás se juntaría con ese Uchiha - dijo la anciana.

\- Pero ...-

\- Nada de "pero", es hora de irnos a casa, ya está tarde - dijo cerrando la tienda y empezando a caminar en dirección a su casa. El niño hizo puchero pero siguió a su abuela.

Kotaru no estaba invetando nada.

Por las calles oscuras dos morenos caminaban abrazados, con botellas de sake en sus manos.

\- Repite conmigo, Naruto es un idiota - dijo el pelinegro alzando su botella más alto.

\- Naruto es un idiota - repitió la ojiperla con su suave voz y alzando la botella más alto a igual que el otro.

Hinata en vez de comprar agua o ayudar al moreno a bajar su alcolismo acabó uniendosé a él, aunque ella al menos podía procesar lo que decía, el Uchiha decía lo primero que se le venia a la mente.

\- Sakura es una idiota – dijo Sasuke.

\- Sakura es una idiota – repitió la peliazul.

\- Naruto es un dobe! - profirió el Uchiha con las mejillas levemete ruborizadas por el alcohol.

\- Naruto es un dobe! - dijo algo irritada la Hyuga, el rubio le había partido el corazón, no había forma que ella estuviera feliz con eso, al menos no por ahora.

\- Sasuke Uchiha es el más guapo -

\- Sasuke Uchiha es el ...- ella se detuvo en medio de la frase y frunció el ceño en dirección al pelinegro – Sasuke-kun - dijo en modo de reprimenda con los cachetes inflados.

Sasuke rió levemente, la Hyuga parecía una niña.

Hinata lo miro asombrada, se veía muy hermoso cuando reía.

.

.

La botella de sake se les estaba terminando otra vez, y ya no tenían más ninguna.

Hinata llevaba al Uchiha a su casa, ella no había tomado tanto, al menos aún pensaba bien en lo que estaba haciendo.

Sasuke había recuperado un poco de su raciocinio. Aunque su coordinación motora había mejorado todavía no controlaba sus acciones y sus palabras.

Le había contado la verdad a la Hyuga sobre Itachi y siquiera se había dado cuenta de eso.

\- Podría haberme dicho la verdad - dijo irritado mirando hacia la nada - Yo lo maté con mis propias manos cegado por la venganza, sin saber que también me protegía a mí, por eso me dejo vivo esa noche - termino la frase en un hilo de voz, con una triste expresión en el rostro.

Hinata absorbió toda la información asombrada, Itachi había sido un héroe que casi nadie reconocía como tal. Ella sonrió tristemente.

\- Él mató a tus padres, que era también los suyos - dijo una voz suave y calmada, tenía un efecto muy tranquilizante en el Uchiha - Aunque tú lo perdonarás, él no podría perdonarse a si mismo, seguir viviendo, cargando con el peso de tener manchada sus manos con su propria familia, no podría hacerlo Sasuke-kun, necesitaba la paz, y solo tu podrías dársela - declaró la peliazul.

Sasuke la miró asombrado procesando lo que acababa de escuchar. La analizó y sonrió de lado.

\- Te pareces mucho a él. Lo entiendes porque tienes una hermana menor? - supuso el pelinegro. Se escuchó una risita musical. El moreno no creía haber escuchado mejor sonido que ese.

\- En parte si, pero yo también tuve alguien a quien llamar hermano mayor - su voz era cargada de tristeza - murió en esta guerra protegiéndome, sacrificando su vida por la miá. Lo conoces una vez te desafió, él era muy orgulloso como tú -

Sasuke hizo una mueca recordando quien era, ella se burló.

\- Sabes que es verdad... - volvió al tono melancólico - No siempre nos llevamos bien, el padre de él murió por mi culpa, y él casi me mato cegado por el odio. Pero yo aún lo amaba y sé que Itachi sigue amándote no importa que hagas -

En ese momento el moreno recordó que esas fueron una vez las palabras de su hermano.

 _"Pero fallé, y no importa lo que diga ahora, aun así no te alcanzará. Es por eso que finalmente voy a decir lo que realmente pienso. No tienes que perdonarme... No importa lo que hagas... Yo te amaré por siempre otouto"._

\- Eso quiere decir que lo perdonaste? - preguntó Sasuke. Hinata asintió sonriendo suavemente - Porque lo perdonaste tan fácilmente? -

Ella suspiró, alzando su vista hacía el cielo.

\- No fue fácil perdonarlo - confesó ella - pero lo entendía, fue mi culpa en parte – Hinata llevo la botella hacia su boca - Él no nació malo, nadie nace malo, pero pasan momentos muy difíciles por su vida, así como él lo hizo, así como tú lo hiciste. Las nubes grises también forman parte del paisaje Sasuke-kun. Tenemos que aceptar las espinas si amamos una rosa – declaró la Hyuga.

Él abrió los ojos como platos hacia su declaración, suspiró y después sonrió.

\- Eso es algo que tú dirías – dijo sonriendo de lado, había pasado muchas horas al lado de esa chica para notar como era su personalidad.

Ella sonrió brillantemente bajo la luz de la luna llena.

Sasuke miró maravillado esa sonrisa, todo en ella era reconfortante.

Ella se detuvo en la entrada enfrente al gran abanico y cerró sus ojos.

El moreno se detuvo justo a su lado.

\- Te da miedo el lugar ? - preguntó mirando al complejo Uchiha. El local era una penumbra solitaria y oscura, un lugar abandonado, excepto por el estar viviendo ahí.

Ella no contestó, hizo una reverencia y abrió los ojos para dirigir la mirada al símbolo Uchiha.

\- Presto mis respetos a los guerreros caídos - el azabache alzo las cejas - Tantas victimas caídas para mantener la paz - dijo más para si misma que para él. Él sonrió y se acercó a ella.

\- Realmente eres diferente – declaró. Hinata no entendió muy bien a que se refería, solo sonrió con las mejillas ruborizadas por el sake. Él la miro atentamente.

Quizás en verdad era un ángel.

Miró fijamente esos labios que eran hechos para seren besados por horas.

Sasuke la besó.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida, y su corazón dio un salto en su pecho, lentamente cerró sus ojos.

.

.

La puerta de la mansión fue abierta abruptamente, golpeando fuertemente contra la pared.

Por la puerta, Sasuke e Hinata entraban sin detener sus besos voraces que habían iniciado minutos atrás.

Sasuke la sostenía con los dedos enredado en su suave pelo y la otra mano en su cintura. Hinata tenía las suyas en el pecho desnudo del él, estremeciéndolo bajo sus suaves y delicadas manos.

El Uchiha la puso contra la pared más cercana, sin interrumpir sus besos.

Con sus lenguas trababan una batalla que no tenía ganadores, saboreando cada rincón de la boca del otro.

Sasuke la desapoyó de la pared y siguieron por el pasillo de la casa.

Por el camino las ropas iban cayendo una a una, al igual que los objetos sobre los muebles que ellos chocaban, pero no importaba los objetos rotos por el camino, solo querían seguir degustando de esa increíble sensación que sentían.

Sasuke se rindió de tratar de abrir el sostén de Hinata, con urgencia simplemente lo rasgó con un fuerte tirón, Hinata siquiera tuvo tiempo de asimilar la perdida de su prenda, fue puesta contra la puerta de una habitación mientras Sasuke recorría el cuerpo de ella con sus manos, apretando esos grandes senos desnudos. El pelinegro abrió la puerta con dificultad, siquiera se había dado cuenta que había entrado en la habitación de Itachi, la habitación que no tuvo coraje de entrar desde que volvió a Konoha.

El Uchiha la arrojó sobre la cama poniéndose sobre ella, todo sucedía tan rápido, con tanta urgencia, no se habían detenido a pensar el lo que hacían, tampoco querían hacerlo. El pelinegro le mordió el labio inferior robando un delicioso suspiro por parte de la ojiperla, lentamente fue descendiendo, repartiendo mordidas y chupetones por su cuello, su clavícula, y se detuvo frente a sus pechos, mirando atentamente a una cicatriz,

\- No-no me mires tanto ahí - dijo la avergonzada por que la estaba mirando tan fijamente, ella suspiró - lo sé, es repulsivo - dijo tratando de taparse con sus brazos.  
Él la detuvo y le sostuvo las muñecas, por un tiempo él no dijo nada solo la beso delicadamente en la cicatriz. Ella se sonrojo.

\- No creo que lo sea - dijo cerca de su piel enviando su aliento cálido contra su cuerpo - tú piel no deja de ser deliciosa siquiera aquí - Sasuke lamió y besó la cicatriz y siguió con su labor de marcar esa suave piel.

Hinata suspiraba levemente, su piel blanca como porcelana tenía marcas que variaban entre mordidas y moretones, como si ella fuera un manuscrito en blanco que donde él escribía su poesía. El Uchiha chupaba su pezón como un niño mientras apretaba el otro fuertemente con su mano. Sasuke no estaba apenas embriagado por el alcohol, ahora estaba embragado por ese dulce y delicioso aroma a canela, y el exquisito sabor de su piel.

Hinata gemía suavemente, además de su risa, sus gemidos lograron sonar como la mejor melodía, una muy excitante melodía. Sasuke dejo de dar atención a sus pechos y se apoyo con sus manos al lado de la cabeza de ella, agarró su duro y excitado miembro y lo puso en su mojada entrada. Los dos suspiraron en simultaneo por el roce de sus sexos, tenían los rostros ruborizados por la temperatura de sus cuerpos y por la embriaguez, sus pechos subían y bajaban por la respiración acelerada.

\- No pediré si quieres que me detenga - Sasuke jadeaba extasiado - no podría hacerlo de cualquier forma - a esta altura él ya no podía volver atrás, necesitaba enterrarse en esa suave carne.

\- No quiero que te detengas - dijo suspirando por el contacto de sus intimidades.

Era todo lo que Sasuke quería oír.

La penetró y cerró sus ojos por el placer de sentir ese apretado canal y gimió suavemente. Hinata clavó las uñas en su espalda e hizo una mueca de dolor, una lagrima cayo de su ojo. Él retuvo su pene dentro de ella para permitirla acostumbrarse a su tamaño, paso la lengua por la lagrima salada que ella había dejado escapar, estaba siendo difícil quedarse quieto dentro de ella, su mojada vagina era tan apretada y caliente, tan deliciosa, era casi imposible contenerse.

Todos necesitamos a alguien en quien apoyarnos, y esta noche ellos se tenían el uno al otro.

Sasuke no estaba tan consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero lo que fuera que hacía, se sentía increíble, y le estaba encantando. Se sentía mejor que nunca.

Hinata a su vez se había dejado llevar, por alguna razón Sasuke lograba transmitirle un aire de seguridad, era así que se sentía en estos momentos entre sus brazos, segura y protegida.

En estos momentos nada más importaba, solo el reconfortarse el uno al otro. Los dos tenían heridas que seguramente no sanarían, pero esta noche no sentían el dolor causado por esas heridas, solo el placer de sentirse el uno al otro.

Ellos se aferraban a esa placentera sensación, como si su vida dependiera de esos valiosos segundos que ahora compartían juntos, porque habían sufrido demasiado en su vida y cada momento que no fuera doloroso era como una posible salvación de su actual sufrimiento, y lo que estaba sucediendo ahora se sentía fascinante.

Sasuke empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella, Hinata a los pocos se acostumbraba y la expresión de dolor fue sustituida por los gemidos de placer, Sasuke paseaba las manos por el cuerpo totalmente marcado de ella, le estaba encantando dejar marcas en ese cuerpo, quería seguir marcándola como podía, agarró los brazos de la ojiperla y suavemente los puso al lado de su cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

Fue aumentando el ritmo, no, ya no podía contenerse, era demasiado bueno como para no disfrutarlo.

\- Ah~ - Hinata lo rodeó con sus piernas y apretó más sus manos en las de él, Sasuke cerró los ojos completamente extasiado cuando hizo ese movimiento.

El placer era demasiado.

La estocó más y más duro, estaba delirando del placer e Hinata no se quedaba atrás, sus gemidos se volvían cada vez más fuertes.

De un momento los dos giraron en la cama, e Hinata quedó sobre el Uchiha.

Ella no se detuvo a pensar si era vergonzoso o no, solo quería seguir sintiendo ese, Sasuke la sostuvo de las caderas y echo la cabeza hacía atrás dejando escapar un gemido cuando ella empezó a cabalgar.

\- Oh~ joder, sigue así - dijo sosteniendo más fuerte sus caderas, seguramente dejaría marcas por una semana al igual que sus mordidas por el cuerpo de ella.

Hinata gemía alucinada, se sentía tan bien, tan delirante e increíble.

Sasuke miraba embelesado la visión que tenía frente a él, era celestial, seguramente estaba en el paraíso.

Los pechos de Hinata rebotaban con el movimiento, sus mejillas ruborizadas, sus labios hinchados y rojos por todos los besos y su flequillo se pegaba a su frente por el sudor.

Su sharingan se activó involuntariamente, grabando esa imagen en su subconsciente para siempre.

\- Ah~~ - sus gemidos resonaban por todo el recinto e sincronía con los suspiros de placer del Uchiha. Ellos estaban en llamas, completándose el uno al otra a la perfección, como si hubiera sido hechos a la medida el uno para el otro.

\- Sasuke ~ - Hinata gimió su nombre cuando se corrió fuertemente. Oh! su nombre se oía increíble salido de esos labios. No pudo contenerse más y explotó dentro de ella, llenándola completamente y apretando más fuerte sus caderas contra él.

Habían acabado de experimentar sensaciones que parecían de otro mundo. Había sido demasiado bueno para ser real.

Hinata cayo sobre Sasuke jadeando totalmente exhausta, él llevó las manos a su espalda tratando, al igual que ella, recuperar el aliento, giro e la cama y la puso bajo él abrazándola y cerrando sus ojos lentamente. Hinata miro una última vez esa noche el rostro de Sasuke, se acomodó entre sus brazos y volvió a experimentar esa sensación de seguridad y protección, antes de caer en un profundo sueño junto a él.

Todo lo que necesitaban era en alguien en quien apoyarse, y ellos se encontraron el uno al otro cuando más lo necesitaron.

.

.

Los rayos de sol entraron por las fendas de las cortinas, Hinata se movió algo incomoda por la luz que golpeaba sus ojos, lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos. Su cabeza dolía levemente.

Lo primero que vio Hinata fue al rostro de Sasuke que tenía una sonrisa suave, en verdad se veía hermoso cuando sonreía. Ella sonrió y se acomodó en los brazos protectores del Uchiha volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Hinata abrió los ojos de golpe asimilando lo que acababa de ver, se levantó de la cama sobresaltada, dejando a Sasuke solo en la cama durmiendo boca bajo.

~ No, no puede ser...~

Ella se llevó una mano a la boca.

~ No, no puede ser verdad ~

Sí, lo era.

Ella se había entregado a Sasuke Uchiha, en busca de algo en que apoyarse, en busca de un modo de aliviar su sufrimiento, se había acostado con un chico que apenas llegó cruzar palabras en su vida, y había hablado de verdad con él solamente la noche anterior.

Ademas se había acostado con alguien que apenas podía controlar lo que hacía la noche anterior.

Y se despertaba y pensaba que se había aprovechado de él?

No, eso sería muy loco, además que esa no era la preocupación más grande.

Hinata acaba de entregar algo valioso a alguien que era apenas un conocido.

Y que hacía ahora?

Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer después de haberse acostado con él, Sasuke Uchiha no le pediría que empezaran a salir solo por haberse acostado juntos.

No debió haberse dejado llevar. Debió haber detenido todo antes de empezar.

Pero sería algo imposible, a ella le había encantado esa sensación de seguridad, como si entre sus brazos todo estaría bien.

Pero había sido apenas una sensación fugaz, una noche pasajera que no volvería a ocurrir.

Hinata miro hacía afuera.

Era de mañana, su familia debía estar desesperada, desde el funeral que no había vuelto a casa.

Ella miró otra vez al Uchiha que dormía tranquilamente ajeno al caos que ella llevaba dentro.

Ellos no eran nada, ni siquiera eran amigos, eran solo dos personas que tenían dolores similares y necesitaban fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Hinata notó las marcas de sus uñas en la espalda de pelinegro, ella se sonrojó avergonzada, realmente se había sentido bien la noche pasada, se acercó vacilante a él.

\- Palma mística - susurró tratando de no despertalo, le curó los pequeños rasguños y lo tapó con una sabana cuando terminó.

Ella se acercó a su oído.

\- Arigato Sasuke-kun - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de agarrar sus cosas y salir por la puerta.

Se sentía agradecida por los momentos de bien estar que tuvo a su lado.

Sasuke aún sonreía suavemente mientras dormía, parecía que estaba teniendo un buen sueño con un ángel.

.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente.

Dios, su cabeza dolía como mil demonios.

Se sentó sobre la cama con la mano en su cabeza.

Estaba totalmente aturdido.

Donde estaba?

Él miró alrededor y abrió los ojos como platos, que rayos estaba haciendo en la habitación de Itachi? su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo.

~ Que demonios ~

Que rayos hacía desnudo en la habitación de Itachi?

Miro a todos lados, la habitación estaba un caos, había objetos tirados por el suelo, Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos. Que rayos había hecho ayer después de empezar a tomar?

Sacudió la cabeza, sería mejor no recordarlo, era mejor ahorrarse la vergüenza.

Sasuke parpadeó, tenía la sensación de insatisfacción, una sensación de que esperaba encontrarse con alguien al despertar.

El Uchiha sonrió tristemente, él pensó que esperaba encontrar a su familia. La habitación olía a sake y había una leve fragancia a canela. Que raro, Sasuke no comía dulces.

Sostuvo su cabeza y volvió a acostarse, su cabeza tenía una jaqueca tremenda.

Seguramente había hecho locuras el día anterior.

Cerró los ojos, siquiera trataría de recordar, había tomado para olvidar todo por un día, y por alguna razón se sentía reconfortado, como si por un momento las cosas hubieran ido bien en su vida. Seguramente tomar el sake lo había ayudado, aunque ahora sufría las consecuencias de haber tomado demasiado.

.

.

Pasaron cuatro días, Sasuke había decidido irse de la aldea, algo le decía que aún tenia una oportunidad de volver a empezar desde cero su vida, por eso necesitaba vencer a esos demonios que tenía en su interior.

Buscaría la redención de sus errores.

En las puertas de Konoha el Uchiha se despedía de Naruto y Sakura, que habían exigido despedirse de él antes de partir.

Sasuke tenía la impresión de que los dos estaban saliendo, ellos no lo demostraban, pero algo le hacía estar seguro de esa intuición.

\- Que tengas un buen viaje teme, regresa pronto dattebayo! - dijo Naruto abrazándolo para luego afastarse.

Sasuke asintió.

\- Cuidate Sasuke-kun - dijo Sakura dándole un abraso para luego afastarse y sonreírle de forma fraternal, Sasuke parpadeó levemente, no sentía ninguna intención de coquetería o una segunda intención de parte de la pelirosa, ahora si él estaba seguro de que algo pasaba entre esos dos, de cualquier forma le resto importancia.

\- Hn - solo asintió otra vez y miro alrededor, como si buscara a alguien, había hecho eso algunas veces en esos cuatro días.

\- Pasa algo teme ? - preguntó extrañado el rubio. Sasuke solo negó con la cabeza, no tenía a nadie a quien buscar en esa aldea.

El Uchiha se despidió de sus amigos y salió en dirección a su viaje de redención.

" Arigato Sasuke-kun"

Él se detuvo unos metros lejos de la entrada y miro otra vez a su alrededor, juraba haber oído a alguien agradeciéndole.

Se quedó unos segundos para luego encogerse de hombros y salir del lugar, seguramente fue su imaginación, nadie tendría motivos para agradecerle algo a él.

.

.

Hinata se había quedado en su casa sin ganas de salir durante esos cuatro días.

No sabía con que cara miraría al pelinegro si cruzará con él.

Tampoco tenía ganas de salir y ver a Naruto y Sakura juntos como dos enamorados.

Tampoco quería enfrentarse a la realidad de que Neji no volvería, no volvería jamás.

En estos momentos se sentía como una niña perdida que no sabía que hacer.

Una semana después ella se sentiría aún más perdida.

Cuando finalmente los síntomas del embarazo se hicieron evidentes, cuando descubrió las consecuencias de su noche con Sasuke, no supo más que hacer.

Ella lo buscó, solo para encontrarse con la noticia de que el Uchiha no estaba más en la aldea.

Después de pedir ayuda de sus seres queridos, sobre como proceder, ella enfrentaría sus problemas sola.

Hinata cuidaría y amaría al ser crecía dentro de ella.

Tenía una nueva razón de vivir, y Sasuke Uchiha fue quien le dio la oportunidad de empezar desde cero su vida, al igual que ella había contribuido para que él quisiera empezar desde cero la suya.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke salió del cuarto de baño y se tiró exhausto sobre la cama.

Habían sido demasiadas informaciones para un solo día.

Tendría que hablar con la Hyuga, eso era definitivo.

Sasuke estaba seguro de otras cosas también.

No había sido un error.

Y si le dijeran lo contrario, él solo podría afirmar que había sido un error maravilloso.

* * *

 _Momentos Mamoru de la semana._

El león sonrió de lado.

Sí, hoy obtendría un pequeña cuota de venganza.

Hinata preparaba la cena, sirvió todo con una sonrisa suave.

\- Ya está lista la cena - anunció como una ama de casa.

Los niños en la sala alzaron la cabeza al igual que el Uchiha.

Los niños fueron a la cocina con una suave sonrisa en sus labios seguido por el Uchiha que apenas tenía su expresión habitual.

Sasuke no pudo evitar tener un brillo en los ojos cuando vio la cena.

Hinata había preparado "Nikujaga", pero lo que le llamaba más la atención era lo omusubis con okaka que acompañaban el plato, a Sasuke le encantaban el "omusubi con okoka" eran sus favoritos después de los tomates, si Hinata lo sabía o no, no le intereso en ese momento.

Infelizmente Sasuke no pudo comer esa noche.

Cuando se disponía a sentarse, Mamoru apareció de la nada, y devoró la parte completa de la mesa donde Sasuke iba a comer.

La mandíbula de todos cayeron.

\- Ma-moru que...? - Hinata miraba sorprendida a su león. Los menores tenían la mandíbula caída, asombrados, sin poder creer que el león se había comido parte de la mesa.

La mesa estaba destruida.

Pero eso no era lo que molestó a Sasuke, el león se había comido toda su comida, hasta sus preciosos "omusubis"

~Maldito gatito, me las pagarás ~

Mamoru sonreía de lado victorioso.

Los dos se miraron con rayos en los ojos.

Se habían declarado la guerra.

* * *

 **Safamantica:** Listo? Ya termino el capitulo?

El camarógrafo alza el pulgar.

 **Safamantica:** Itachi ya puedes soltar a los dos.

Itachi asiente y desata las cuerdas que retenian a los Hyugas.

Ellos se habían resistido el capitulo entero, cuando por fin estuvieron libres se sacaron las vendas y las cintas de la boca.

 **Neji:** Mataré al Uchiha. No detuvieron el capitulo verdad?

 **Safamantica:** Lo siento los niños tenían que nacer. Ademas si tú no hubieras muerto e Itachi tampoco los dos no se habrían encontrado ese día.

Safamantica mira a otro lado de forma confidencial.

 **Safamantica:** Aunque entonces tendría que encontrar otro motivo para que se encuentren muahahaha.

 **Hiashi:** Podrías haber censurado.

Ella se encoge de hombros y hace puchero.

 **Safamantica** : Así no tendría gracia.

Hikaru pone las manos en los hombros de Hiashi.

 **Hikaru:** Vamos, Vamos cariño no te pongas así.

Hikaru se acerca a Safamantica y pone la mano al lado de la cara, como si guardará un secreto.

 **Hikaru:** Tendremos que atarlos con cuerdas más fuertes la próxima vez, casi se liberan hace unos minutos.

Safamantica asiente.

 **Safamantica:** Me encargaré de eso.

 **Neji/Hiashi:** LAS ESTAMOS ESCUCHANDO, NO DEJAREMOS QUE VUELVA A PASAR.

.

.

.


	12. Fuego en la lluvia

.

.

.

Itachi miró a su alrededor.

 **Itachi:** Donde están todos?

Safamantica alzo la mirada y dejo de escribir.

 **Safamantica:** Oh! Bueno, Hiashi después de descubrir que los niños fueron secuestrados entró a mi oficina en busca del manuscrito para saber quienes eran los secuestradores y donde estaban, así que tuve que enviarlo devuelta a la historia antes que leyera cosas que no debía.

Itachi aquea la ceja.

Safamantica se encoge de hombros inocente.

 **Safamantica:** No era nada comprometedor.

Itachi se cruza de brazos sin creer en lo que dice.

 **Itachi:** Y donde están Neji-kun y Hikaru-san?

 **Safamantica:** Encargué a Hikaru un trabajo importante y Neji ...

 **Neji:** NOOOO, NO LO PERMITIRÉ

Safamantica e Itachi abren los ojos como platos, Neji sigue gritando a lo lejos.

 **Safamantica:** Maldición, olvidé cerrar la puerta del escritorio, creo que está leyendo el guión.

Safamantica se levanta del sofá y empieza a correr en dirección al escritorio.

 **Safamantica:** Espera Neji! Eso no tiene nada que ver con este fanfiction, te lo juro, lo juro por Thor!

Itachi sigue en el sofá.

 **Itachi:** Seguramente está mintiendo.

Kisame se acerca al escenario.

Kisame: Con que aquí estabas, te estaba buscando Itachi...Qué haces?

Itachi acerca a los papeles sobre la mesa. El moreno se encoge de hombros.

 **Itachi:** Veo lo que estaba escribiendo.

Kisame se acerca al pelinegro.

 **Itachi:** Sugerencia para el capítulo, cuando aparezca ***Play de Musica*** escuchar la música "Set fire on the rain de Adele", para darle un clima mayor a la escena, quizás tengan que repetirla dos veces porque la escena es larga. Es sólo una sugerencia.

Kisame e Itachi se miran interrogantes.

 **Kisame:** Que escena?

Itachi se encoge de hombros.

 **Itachi:** Ni idea, quizás una pelea pero...

Kisame e Itachi lo piensan y suspiran.

 **Itachi:** Seguime, tenemos que dejar a un Hyuga inconsciente.

Kisame sonrió con sus dientes afilados.

 **Kisame:** Esto será divertido.

* * *

.

.

\- Que haremos ahora ? - preguntó Kiiro – Los dos dispositivos del portal están rotos, tardaremos días en llegar a la base ahora - dijo irritado el rubio. Todos miraron a Kuri, él siempre era el de las ideas y el más responsable.

Ellos saltaban por los árboles cargando a los niños.

Kuri suspiró.

\- Nos dividiremos en dos grupos otra vez – sugirió el líder – Kabure irá conmigo, ustedes irán por el otro lado – dijo el castaño.

\- No crees que debimos estar seguros de que los matamos? - preguntó Kabure.

Kuri negó con la cabeza.

\- No había tiempo. Tendremos que apresurarnos, es probable que ya advirtieron a los demás ninjas de Konoha. Tsk... - él chasqueó la lengua – Debimos haber tenido más cuidado, saben lo que paso con los últimos Kinkou que Konoha capturó – dijo serio Kuri sin dejar de saltar por los árboles.

Kabure y Kiiro asintieron, Murasaki los miró interrogante.

\- Que sucedió? - preguntó curiosa.

Todos la miraron incrédulos.

\- Qué acaso no lo sabes? - preguntó la pelinegra.

Murasaki negó.

\- Me uní hace poco tiempo – confesó la recluta.

\- Y ya te enviaron para una misión ? - preguntó Kuri extrañado. Murasaki se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno es que entrenaron a alguien para ser muy fuerte y así contrarrestar las habilidades patéticas de este inútil – dijo burlona la chica señalando al rubio.

Kiiro gruño. Tan poco tiempo y ya odiaba a esa chica engreída.

Kabure rió y Kuri se encogió de hombros.

\- Como sea, los últimos Kinkou capturados fueron asesinados dentro de la instalación del Centro de Inteligencia – dijo el líder. Murasaki abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Po-Por qué?

\- Cuestión de seguridad – contestó serio el rubio a su lado. Murasaki miró a su compañero – si los rescataban había la posibilidad de que dejarán rastros y evidencias, lo que dejaba más fácil perseguirlos, entonces el jefe envió alguien para eliminarlos, una vez capturados se hacen inútiles para los Kinkou, sólo se hacen un peligro para los planes del jefe – prosiguió Kiiro.

Murasaki entrecerró los ojos.

\- Pero no sería más fácil darles el dispositivo que usa Kuri? - preguntó la chica – Nadie vería que se escaparon – dijo inconformada Murasaki.

El dispositivo de Kuri le permite convertirse en una materia negra que puede ser maleable o hasta puede convertirse en polvo. Katta, el responsable de asesinar a los Kinkou capturados, también tiene ese dispositivo.

\- Sabes que el dispositivo tiene que ser compatible con el usuario – explicó Kabure – por eso tarda un proceso de un año, desde extraer todo el chackra y las habilidades de los ninjas hasta encontrar a alguien que sea compatible con ese chackra robado. Por eso fue más fácil eliminarlos que correr el riesgo de escapar con los cuatro - continuó la pelinegra.

\- Pero los de Konoha sabrían que alguien entró a las instalaciones y los mató – puntuó la novata.

Los tres negaron.

\- Katta es muy eficiente en lo que hace – dijo Kiiro simplemente sin más ninguna explicación.

Murasaki hizo una mueca, estaba segura de una cosa, no quería ser atrapada por Konoha y sufrir el mismo destino que sus anteriores compañeros.

Ellos se separaron por caminos diferentes.

* * *

.

.

\- Pudieron localizarlos? – preguntó el anbu con máscara de tigre.

Los demás negaron.

\- "Tigre", los encontré – avisó el anbu con máscara de erizo.

Los demás los siguieron y se encontraron con los dos anbus bañados en sangre en el suelo, atravesados con grandes flechas.

Todos jadearon. "Liebre" se acercó a los anbus heridos y verificó su pulso.

\- Siguen vivos, el pulso está débil - "Liebre" entrecerró los ojos y verificó la herida. Él abrió los ojos como platos. "Liebre" trató de sacar la flecha - Tenemos que llevarlos rápido con un medico-nin... La herida está cerca del corazón y parece...parece que está absorbiendo su chackra – dijo levantando al "Gato" del suelo.

Los demás abrieron los ojos como platos y apresurados ayudaron a "Liebre" a sacar la flecha de "Oso" y "Gato", los levantaron del suelo.

"Gato" murmuró algo.

"Liebre" acercó más su oído.

\- Qué has dicho? - preguntó.

\- Hija...Hija de Hokage... - susurró casi inaudible – se la llevaron... al igu... otros niños...- murmuró antes de caer inconsciente.

"Liebre" miró a los otros alarmado.

\- Tienen a la hija del Hokage -

Todos contuvieron el aliento.

* * *

.

.

En la cama un rubio roncaba con la baba cayendo por un costado de su boca.

Los golpes en la ventana hicieron que Naruto despertará alarmado, el rubio cayo al piso.

El Nanadaime hizo una mueca y se sentó en el suelo sobándose la cabeza.

\- Ittai... - el rubio abrió bostezó y se rascó la panza, más golpes, aturdido él miró a la ventana y se encontró con la sombra de un anbu.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, para que un anbu viniera a esas horas sólo podía ser algo grave.

Él se levantó del suelo y miro a su esposa aún dormida, Sakura tenía un sueño pesado cuando venía de trabajar mucho en el hospital.

Que raro, no sentía el chackra de su hija.

Más golpes lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, abrió la ventana con una expresión seria.

\- Qué sucede ? No debe ser algo bueno para que estés aquí a esta hora – dijo el Hokage.

"Tigre" hizo una mueca tras la máscara.

\- Su hija fue secuestrada Hokage-sama -

El corazón de Naruto se detuvo.

.

.

Abrió la puerta de golpe.

Corrió hasta la cama donde parecía haber alguien.

Ansioso él levantó las sabanas tirándolas de la cama.

Naruto jadeó.

Eran almohadas.

En la otra habitación Sakura abría los ojos aturdida, los ruidos fuertes la estaban despertando.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos al ver un anbu en su ventana, se sentó y se cubrió el pijama con la sabana, muy avergonzada.

\- Qué...qué...? - ella trataba de pensar una razón por la que un anbu estuviera en su ventana.  
-

Lo siento Uzumaki-sama- dijo el anbu, no se estaba disculpando, estaba compadeciendo el secuestro de su hija.

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Sakura volteó la cabeza sólo para encontrarse con un Naruto destrozado.

\- Se la llevaron Sakura - la pelirosa parpadeo confundida, su esposo nunca olvidaba el "chan" - Se llevaron a nuestra hija -

El mundo de Sakura se derrumbó.

* * *

.

.

Kakashi se despertó lentamente, se había quedado dormido esperando a su esposa en la habitación.

El peliplata bostezó y miro a Shizune que dormía plácidamente a su lado.

Él sonrió de lado y lentamente se levantó de la cama con cuidado para no despertarla, necesitaba ir al baño.

Kakashi parpadeó al pasar frente a la puerta de su hijo.

Recordó que había dejado a su hijo junto aquella mini Sasuke, estaría ahí todavía?

Abrió lentamente la puerta, esperando encontrarse a su hijo y la niña pero no encontró a nadie, el Hatake entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a la cama, tiró las sabanas a piso, sintiendo el corazón en la boca.

Nada.

El clon que había dejado Mitashi había desaparecido cuando este quedó inconsciente.

Kakashi frunció el ceño.

\- Jutsu de Invocación - Kakashi invocó a uno de sus perros.

Pakkun miro extrañado a su alterado maestro.

\- Que sucede Kakashi, Porque me invocas a estas horas? - preguntó el perro marrón.

\- Pakkun, busca a Mitashi - ordenó el peliplata.

Pakkun entrecerró los ojos y luego asintió.

Kakashi miró a la ventana abierta por donde ahora entraba una leve brisa.

Donde estaba su hijo?

* * *

.

.

La capa del Nanadaime se movía al compás de los apresurados pasos de Naruto.

El Hokage estaba junto a su esposa en los pasillos del hospital, iban en dirección a los anbus hospitalizados, necesitaban información de quien eran los secuestradores.

Tras los Uzumaki los anbu "Tigre" y "Conejo" trataban de seguir su ritmo acelerado.

\- Se llevaron a cuatro niños en total, los vimos desde la torre de vigilancia, no pudimos distinguir sus identidades, cuando los refuerzos llegaron encontramos a "Oso" y "Gato" con heridas severas, "Gato" identificó a su hija Hokage-sama pero no tuvo oportunidad de decirnos nada más. Los trajimos aquí para que los atendiera Tsunade-sama, ella se está encargando de los dos - informó "Conejo".

Naruto asintió.

\- Enviaron algún equipo de rastreo? - preguntó sin detenerse el rubio.

\- Hai - contestaron en unísono.

\- "Tigre" envía más equipos, averigua como puedas que otros niños fueron secuestrados. Maldición... - el rubio apretó los dientes - nos invadieron justo bajo nuestras narices, la aldea no está más segura, tenemos que movernos, "Tigre" ve rápido - ordenó el Hokage.

"Tigre" asintió y salió rápidamente.

Los tres restantes entraron al cuarto donde Tsunade atendía a los anbus heridos.

Sakura se puso rápidamente el uniforme.

\- Qué paso? - preguntó urgente la pelirosa acercándose para examinar a los heridos.

\- Herida de flecha, la extrajimos con éxito - la rubia frunció el ceño - los estabilizamos y transferimos chackra como pudimos, no tengo idea de que material está recubierta la flecha pero estaba suprimiendo y absorbiendo a los pocos el chackra de los dos, además de dejarlos totalmente inmóviles - informó Tsunade.

Naruto y Sakura fruncieron el ceño.

Las decenas de Katsuyu dejaron de transferir chackra a los heridos, completamente agotadas.

\- Separamos a un costado las flechas para ser analizadas - informó la babosa - tenían un efecto paralizante y la absorción del chackra era similar al mecanismo que encontramos en los dispositivos, un proceso lento pero peligroso. Enviaremos las flechas para ser analizadas por el Centro de Inteligencia - dijo Katsuyu.

Sakura asintió. Uno de los anbus se movió como si tuviera un leve espasmo. Los presentes miraron al anbu que se quejaba y hacia muecas de dolor.

\- Dinos que sucedió, Quien te hizo esto? - preguntó urgente la pelirosa. Tsunade miro alarmada a su alumna.

\- Espera Sakura, no es buen momento para... - trató de explicar la rubia.

\- Hi..Hija ..su hija... se la llevaron..- el anbu escupió sangre tosiendo con dificultad. Tsunade se acercó velozmente para estabilizar al anbu - ...Kakashi y...Ji...Jihi - fue lo único que pudieron escuchar los presentes antes que Sakura y Tsunade se acercaran para tratar al anbu que otra vez caía inconsciente.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

\- "Conejo" - llamó el Hokage.

\- Hai - él se acercó al ser mencionado.

\- Busca a Kakashi y llamalo a la torre del Hokage, envía a otros dos para llamar a Sasuke Uchiha e Hinata Hyuga en el complejo Uchiha, quiero a todos en la torre del Hokage - ordenó el rubio.

"Conejo" asintió y salió del recinto, no paró para pensar en que el Hokage había mencionado a la heredera muerta, no todos los anbus sabían la identidad de Jihi.

Naruto se acercó a su esposa que había dejado de tratar al anbu, Sakura estaba muy alterada, su "Kokoro" había sido secuestrado, y quien sabe que cosas le estarían haciendo, sólo de pensarlo Sakura sentía sus piernas débiles y su corazón apretarse en su pecho, Naruto la abrazó mientras las lagrimas caían de esos ojos jades.

\- La encontraremos, estoy seguro - aseguró el rubio.

Sakura esperaba que fuera una de las tantas promesas que él siempre lograba cumplir.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke estaba sobre su cama sin poder dormir.

Confundido.

Irritado.

Frustrado.

Atormentado.

Estaba un remolino de emociones, teniendo un conflicto interno mientras trataba de asimilar si todo lo que sucedía realmente era real.

El Uchiha sabía que actuar impulsivo con la mente atormentada no traía buenos resultados, desde su viaje de redención trato de actuar lo más meticuloso e imperturbable posible, mientras trabajaba como capitán de los anbus eso le convenía en casi 100% de los casos pero había momentos en que no había como estar calmado, no había forma de enfriar la mente, y ahora, él estaba seguro que era uno de esos momentos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, no podría esperar hasta mañana para hablar con la Hyuga, tendría que hacerlo ahora, aún seguía un caos y no era buena idea enfrentar la verdad con la mente alterada pero no podía esperar, necesitaba aclarar la cosas, estar seguro de que su mente no le estaba jugando malas pasadas o quizás finalmente se había vuelto loco.

Pero... qué haría después de estar seguro de que era la pura realidad y no una ilusión?

El Uchiha miró a los collares en su mano.

Los niños lo odiaban en estos momentos, bueno, estaban heridos, qué haría él si realmente es el causante de las heridas emocionales de los gemelos?

El pelinegro se levantó de la cama y puso los collares en el bolsillo, pensaría en eso después, tenía asuntos que tratar con la Hyuga.

Golpes en la ventana llamaron su atención. Sasuke volteó la mirada y entrecerró los ojos al ver un anbu en su ventana.

Lo que fuera que hacía a esta hora ahí, no podía ser nada bueno.

.

.

Hinata se movió incomoda, la cama parecía algo fría.

Golpes en algo que parecía vidrio llegaron a sus oídos, despertandola.

Lentamente ella abrió los ojos algo aturdida, estaba un poco cansada aun pero había descansado lo suficiente para recuperar sus fuerzas.

Más golpes pusieron a la Hyuga en alerta, ella se levantó abruptamente y miró a la ventana.

Que hacía un anbu en su ventana?

Salió de la cama algo aturdida, miró a los lados.

Donde estaban Mamoru y los niños?

Se acercó a la ventana donde había un anbu esperando desesperado por darle la información.

\- Qué... ?- ella fue interrumpida por el anbu.

\- El Hokage la solicita en la torre Hokage inmediatamente - avisó el anbu. Si ella era realmente Jihi el anbu no cuestionó, sólo seguía las ordenes de buscar a la mujer que estaba en el complejo Uchiha con urgencia. Hinata frunció el ceño - Es sobre sus hijos - explicó el anbu.

Hinata contuvo el aliento.

.

.

Activó el Byakugan.

No estaban.

No estaban en ninguna parte de la casa.

Hinata vio que Sasuke se acercaba a su habitación.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

El Uchiha entró jadeando y sudando se notaba lo alterado que estaba, él había estado buscando por toda la casa a los gemelos.

Los ojos se cruzaron y transmitieron lo que ambos sabían.

Los niños habían desaparecido.

Los dos salieron apresurados de la mansión, si el Hokage tenía alguna información sobre los niños ellos no esperarían ni un segundo para saber que sucedía.

* * *

.

.

La torre del Hokage estaba a todo movimiento, anbus andaban de aquí para allá al igual que otros funcionarios, cuando llegaron a la oficina del Nanadaime se encontraron con Naruto dando ordenes a algunos anbus, a su lado Sakura, Shikamaru, Yamato y Sai analizaban un mapa enorme sobre la mesa.

Naruto miró a los recién llegados con una expresión seria.

Kakashi llegó segundos después al igual que Kiba, Akamaru, Shino y Hiashi que habían sido llamados.

\- Porque nos reúnes a estas horas Naruto? - preguntó Kiba bostezando.

\- Mi hija, Mitashi Hatake y los gemelos fueron secuestrados por los Kinkou -

Todo se detuvo.

Los presentes tenían los ojos abiertos como platos.

Kakashi sentía que su corazón paraba de latir.

Hinata y Sasuke sentían como si todo se derrumbaran a su alrededor.

El mundo del Uchiha se hundía, horas antes descubrió que los niños que adoraban era sus hijos y ahora le eran arrebatados de las manos, como si alguien estuviera contra cualquier tipo de felicidad que el Uchiha podría tener, su familia siempre le era arrebatada.

El sharingan se activó involuntariamente por la furia que sentía contra los secuestradores en estos momentos.

Hinata sentía que acababan de extraerle el alma, sus hijos habían sidos secuestrados bajo su nariz, que tenía ella que sus seres queridos desaparecían a su alrededor, Kyora, Neji, su madre, sus hijos... Sus hijos habían sido secuestrados.

Una lágrima cayo de su oyo, Hinata activó el Modo Sabio y se volteó para salir del local.

Todos la miraron asombrados por su cambio.

Sasuke la miró alarmado.

En estos momentos él sabía que ser impulsivo no era la respuesta.

\- A donde vas Hyuga ? - preguntó el pelinegro. Ella abrió la puerta.

\- Iré tras mis hijos - gruño mirándolo de reojo. Estaba más que alterada, con el Modo Sabio sería más rápida pero ella aún no lo controlaba.

Cómo pretendía mantener su cordura y evitar matar a cualquiera que apareciera e su camino? Estaba ella segura que no se olvidaría de su objetivo inicial y provocaría una masacre?

Hinata no estaba pensando en nada más que en sus hijos pero eso no significaba que podría controlarse por mucho tiempo, mucho menos en su estado actual.

Sasuke lo sabía, y sabía muy bien como se sentía la Hyuga, también sentía como si la vida se escapará de sus manos pero no podría dejarla hacer algo que quizás se arrepintiera después, además de que necesitaban más que únicamente salir corriendo a ciegas tras los secuestradores, necesitaban organizarse.

Antes de poder salir de la Hyuga fue detenida de una forma que dejo a todos sorprendidos.

Sasuke la tomo de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él.

La estaba abrazando.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Son también mis hijos _Hinata_ \- declaró impávido el Uchiha. La mandíbula de todos cayo al suelo. Para Hinata todo se detuvo, el Uchiha no solamente la había llamado por su nombre, él había descubierto la verdad - Sé como te sientes pero tenemos que organizarnos, salir a ciegas por los alrededores sólo será un esfuerzo en vano - argumentó el Uchiha tratando de tranquilizar a la destrozada madre.

El Uchiha se sentía extremadamente culpable, fue el último al ver los gemelos, los dos se habían escapado de la casa después de la "discusión" que tuvieron, debió haberlos detenido, no debió dejar que salieran solos, pero ahora no había forma de volver atrás, sólo podía hacer todo lo posible por recuperar a los pequeños.

Otra vez Hinata estaba entre esos brazos, que más una vez le transmitían esa sensación de seguridad, como si tuvieran el poder de prometer que todo estaría bien.

Hinata volvió a la normalidad y vacilante asintió en el pecho del pelinegro, aún muy aturdida como para poder hablar, el Uchiha supo muy bien como detenerla.

Sasuke había matado dos pájaros con una bala, demostró que sabía la verdad al mismo tiempo que evitó que la Hyuga saliera por ahí si rumo definido.

Los dos se miraron por una fracción de segundo.

Fue como si no hubiera nada más a su alrededor.

Estaban seguros de que tendrían muchas cosas que aclarar.

Todos miraban asombrados lo que sucedía.

Sasuke rápidamente dejo de abrazarla, no había sido buena idea detenerla de esa manera, tampoco sabía porque lo había hecho, no sabía por que la había abrazado, pero teniéndola así le recordó como se había sentido tener a ese cuerpo entre sus brazos. Ahora que lo había recordado todo, la imagen no saldría de su mente por más que lo quisiera, él estaba seguro de eso.

La Hyuga miró al suelo aun sin saber como reaccionar.

\- Nos dividiremos en equipos para buscarlos, Inuzuka - llamó el Uchiha. Kiba parpadeó y se sobresaltó.

\- Ha-Hai Capitán - dijo aún aturdido.

\- Quiero que tú y Shino dividan al equipo de rastreo por los alrededores de Konoha, no dejen ningún rincón sin revisar, vayan - ordenó el Uchiha.

Los dos asintieron, no había tiempo para tratar de entender que había sucedido.

Los otros volvieron de su estupor, concentrándose en lo que era importante por el momento.

\- Enviamos mensajes de alerta para los Kages, el mensaje llegará por la mañana - explicó Naruto - Hiashi - llamó el rubio. El mencionado miró al Hokage - Necesitaré a sus mejores ninjas para rastrear las zonas que faltan - pidió el rubio.

Hiashi asintió.

Los Hyuga no hacían parte de los anbus porque los anbus obedecían directamente al Hokage y los Hyuga tenían sus proprias normas, por lo que obedecían directamente al consejo y al líder.

\- Los tendré reunidos bajo sus ordenes para la el amanecer - aseguró el castaño antes de voltearse,antes de salir el Hyuga mayor miró de reojo a Sasuke y a su hija, los dos estaban tan aprensivos como él.

Tenían que moverse rápidamente, no sabían que tan lejos podrían estar los niños en estos momentos.

\- Que informaciones tienes Naruto? - preguntó Sasuke acercándose al mapa junto a Hinata, Kakashi ya se había acercado y analizaba las marcas rojas sobre el papel.

\- Tratamos de averiguar a que región pueden haberlos llevado - dijo Shikamaru - Tenemos en el mapa marcado los lugares donde más se concentraron los secuestros en las últimas semanas - Shikamaru señalo las regiones marcadas en rojo - Están concentradas alrededor de estas islas, se concentran en los límites de Konoha, la aldea de la Niebla y la aldea de las Nubes - dijo y señalo a las islas que estaban entre los tres países - Hay una gran posibilidad de que su actual base se encuentre en estas islas y que ellos se desplacen por el mar para llegar a los otros países con mayor rapidez - argumentó el Nara.

\- Crees que se dirigen hacia allá ? - preguntó Naruto. Shikamaru asintió.

\- También hay la posibilidad de que la base actual se encuentre en los límites de uno de estos tres países pero es una pequeña probabilidad, de cualquier forma enviaremos un mensaje especial a los Kages del país del Rayo y del Agua - declaró Shikamaru.

\- Cuántos días crees que tarden en llegar a esas islas? - preguntó el Uchiha - Suponiendo que ahí se dirigen -

\- Alrededor d semanas, tampoco podemos estar seguros de eso, ya que no sabemos que caminos tomaran o que habilidades tendrán - el Nara llevó la mano al cigarillo e inhalo.

\- Saldremos al amanecer, nos dirigiremos por aquí - dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a la Hyuga y señalando el camino por el mapa.

Hinata asintió.

\- Envié a Pakkun y otros perros para seguir el rastro de Mitashi, iré junto a Yamato por esta parte - declaró el peliplata señalando el otro camino. Los demás asintieron.

\- Yo iré junto a Sai por este camino, cualquier indicio o pista encuentren la manera de avisar a los demás - dijo el rubio - Shikamaru estarás a cargo de mi puesto mientras no estoy - dijo hacía el pelinegro.

\- Iré contigo - la pelirosa se manifestó.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

\- No puedes, estás embarazada Sakura, no importa que sólo sean unas semanas, es peligroso - puntuó el rubio.

Los que no sabían del embarazo de la Uzumaki abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

Seguramente jamás habían tenido tantas sorpresas en tan poco tiempo.

Sakura lo miró determinada.

\- No me quedaré aquí a esperar que rescaten a mi hija Naruto, iré contigo, será peor si me quedó aquí a esperar ansiosa - dijo obstinada la pelirosa.

Sakura era una mujer fuerte y no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras su hija estaba en peligro.

Naruto suspiró.

\- Saldremos todos al amanecer, recojan todo lo que sea necesario, yo y Sasuke dividiremos a los equipos de rescate por los caminos que restan - declaró el rubio.

Todos asintieron.

El amanecer se acercaba.

Empezaría la misión de rescate de los niños.

* * *

.

.

Hinata puso la capa y luego las espadas en su espalda. En una pequeña mochila llevaba apenas lo necesario.

Salió de la casa y se encontró con el Uchiha de brazos cruzados que la miraba imperturbable, esperando respuestas.

\- Desde cuando lo sabías? - preguntó Hinata, ella también necesitaba respuestas.

Sasuke hizo una mueca.

\- Los gemelos me lo dijeron - declaró el Uchiha. Hinata contuvo el aire. Los niños lo sabían, sabían la verdad - antes de desaparecer - confesó el pelinegro.

Hinata frunció el ceño.,

\- Estabas con ellos ? Porque los dejaste salir - dijo alterada la madre de los gemelos. Ella no lo culpaba en realidad, pero estaba demasiado perturbada en estos momentos, era una madre que acababa de perder a sus hijos.

\- Sabes que la culpa no fue completamente mía - dijo entre dientes el pelinegro - Por qué no me lo dijiste Hyuga? Estabas todos los días aquí y siquiera lo intentaste, fingiste que podría ser otro durante todo ese tiempo - dijo acercándose a la ojiperla.

Él no habría estado tan aturdido y caótico si supiera la verdad antes.

Tampoco la llamó Hinata otra vez, el nombre había desaparecido tan pronto como había aparecido de sus labios horas atrás. Sasuke simplemente lo había dejado escapar sin entender porque lo había hecho al igual que el impulso de abrazarla, pero sin saberlo en ese momento él la había aliviado aunque sólo temporalmente.

Porque en estos momentos solo lograba sacar la peor parte de la ojiperla.

\- No me digas que fue por falta de intento, jamás fingí nada - contestó acercándose la Hyuga. Estaban igual que la primera vez que se habían encontrado. Por qué siempre que hablaban de los niños estaban en esa situación? Como si fueran divorciados que compitieran quien se quedaría con la custodia de los hijos. Sasuke apretó las manos sabía a lo que se refería la Hyuga - Fuiste tú el que olvido todo, no me culpes por eso - dijo irritada la peliazul.

\- Cómo esperabas que me acordara cuando estaba borracho? Tú no estabas a mí lado esa mañana, simplemente te fuiste - contestó el pelinegro.

\- Acaso insinúas que me aproveche de ti ? - preguntó cruzando sus brazos.

Es en serio Hinata?

La Hyuga seguramente no lograba ver otro significado en la frase.

\- No qui... - Sasuke no pudo terminar la frase.

\- Sucede algo malo ? - preguntó Kiba acercándose con Akamaru, los había visto a los lejos algo alterados y no parecía ser nada bueno. El castaño ahora sabía quien era el padre y porque Hinata no había dicho nada.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Hinata miró al suelo.

\- No-o Kiba-kun - dijo aprensiva la ojiperla.

\- Que sucede Inuzuka? - preguntó el Uchiha irritado.

Kiba apretó los dientes.

\- Los equipos ya se organizaron. Shino lidera el equipo 1 y yo lidero el equipo 2, los equipos restantes fuero divididos por los Hyugas con capitanes diferentes, Hiashi lidera el equipo 6 - informó el castaño a su capitán.

\- Cómo hizo Hiashi para obtener permiso para salir tras los gemelos junto a tantos equipos? - preguntó Sasuke. Kiba se encogió de hombros.

\- Oí que dijo que la hija de Nanadaime y el hijo del antiguo Hokage fueron raptados, el consejo seguramente cree que es un ataque directo a Konoha - dijo el Inuzuka - seguramente no dijo que sus nietos fueron raptados - explicó el castaño.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

~ Hiashi es un Hyuga astuto ~

En el horizonte el sol amanecía.

\- Estén listos para partir - dijo autoritario el Uchiha, su capa negra se movió abruptamente con el movimiento - Vámonos Hyuga, tenemos que apresurarnos - ordenó el pelinegro.

Kiba entrecerró los ojos.

Hinata miró a su amigo y le dijo con la mirada que todo estaría bien, bueno ella trataba de convencerse de que lo estaría.

La peliazul siguió al Uchiha.

Hinata no lo sabía pero Sasuke se había dado cuenta de quien era que esperaba ver cuando despertará aquella mañana, era a ella. Ese día a él no le habría importado no despertar solo por la mañana.

Quizás las cosas hubieran sidos diferentes si eso hubiera ocurrido, pero eso ni Hinata ni Sasuke podrían saberlo.

En estos momentos el Uchiha agradecía la intromisión del Inuzuka, porqué aún se estaba preguntando, qué rayos iba a decir si el castaño no hubiera aparecido?

* * *

.

 _._

 _1º día_

\- Busque a Mamoru por todas partes pero no está - dijo Hinata mientras salían de las puertas de Konoha.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

\- Es probable que lo hallan capturado. Mamoru no se aleja de los gemelos pero... - los dos saltaron a las ramas de los árboles - como hicieron para llevar a un león de su tamaño sin que los anbus se dieran cuenta no podría explicarlo - dijo el Uchiha.

Los dos eran lo suficientemente adultos para dejar de lado sus diferencias en estos momentos y concentrarse en lo que importaba, rescatar a los gemelos.

Hinata frunció las cejas al mismo tiempo que Sasuke.

\- Los Yohishi - dijeron en simultáneo.

Hinata parpadeó y Sasuke la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- También crees que ese clan tiene algo que ver ? - preguntó el moreno. Hinata negó.

\- No creo que estén involucrados, pero es probable que uno de los secuestrados tenga esas habilidades robadas o que sea un ex perteneciente de ese clan - dijo la ojiperla.

Hinata pensó un poco y saltó al suelo. Sasuke la miró confundido.

Ella mordió su pulgar.

\- Jutsu de Invocación - dijo la peliazul y Manaki apareció - Dime si sientes la presencia de Mamoru, onegai - ordenó sin dejar su característica educación y dulzura.

Manaki se concentró, buscando la presencia de Mamoru.

Manaki negó con la cabeza.

\- Nada en un perímetro de 3 km Hinata-sama - dijo la leona. Hinata asintió con una mueca.

Sasuke saltó al suelo a su lado.

\- Jutsu de Invocación - dijo el pelinegro, del suelo algunas serpientes medianas aparecieron. Sasuke ordenó a las serpientes que cada una se dirigiera a un equipo de rastreo diferente - Avisen que buscamos a un ninja con las habilidades del clan Yohishi, si algún equipo encuentra alguna otra pista vuelvan y avísenme - dijo el Uchiha. Las serpientes se esparcieron con velocidad atrás de los otros equipos de Konoha.

Los dos cruzaron miradas.

Hinata fue la que volteó primero antes de volver a correr.

Sasuke miró la espalda de la peliazul por unos segundos y luego salió tras ella.

Sería un largo viaje para esos dos.

* * *

.

Todo estaba oscuro.

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos.

Hinami miró aturdida hasta darse cuenta que estaba sobre el hombro de alguien, siendo llevada como un costal de papas.

Ella miró al suelo. Estaban saltando por los árboles.

Mordió su labio inferior conteniendo las ganas de gritar, se acordó de Mitashi.

Cautelosa miró a los lados.

Abrió los ojos como platos al ver que el peliplata también era llevado por alguien.

Mitashi también estaba despierto.

Los dos cruzaron miradas. Mitashi cauteloso le hizo una señal para que mantuviera silencio mientras fingía estar inconsciente, dejándose llevar por los adultos.

Hinami notó que el peliplata arrancaba delicadamente hilos de su pelo plateado y los dejaba caer al suelo, estaba dejando un rastro.

El peliplata sabía que su padre invocaría a Pakkun cuando notará su ausencia, con ese rastro era más fácil para los perros identificar su fragancia.

Mitashi hizo más una señal hacía Hinami.

Hinami abrió los ojos como platos. No quería hacer lo que le decía el Hatake pero era la mejor opción.

Los secuestradores no se dieran cuenta de lo que hacían los niños.

Hinami dejo caer su pulsera, el regalo especial de Mitashi.

* * *

.

.

\- **Hey niña!** \- una voz algo rasposa la llamaba - **Despierta niña** \- Kokoro abrió los ojos lentamente - **Eso ... Es mejor que despiertes ahora** \- ordenó la voz, no parecía un humano.

Kokoro abrió los ojos completamente y se dio cuenta que era llevada por alguien que saltaba entre los árboles. Abrió la boca.

\- **No grites, te descubrirán** \- dijo alarmado la voz.

Kokoro parpadeó y buscó de forma cautelosa la voz.

\- **No me verás si miras hacía afuera** \- declaró - **tienes que mirar hacía adentro** -

Kokoro no entendió.

Repentinamente ella estaba en un lugar oscuro. No estaba más viendo como era llevada por los secuestradores, estaba parada sobre pura oscuridad, frente a ella enormes rejas aparecieron.

Un ojo rojo se abrió y Kokoro dio pasos atrás hasta caerse sentada.

\- Un ojo gigante, dattebane! - gritó asustada la pequeña niña.

El otro ojo se abrió y luego la cara de un gran zorro se mostró.

Kurama.

\- **Hey niña es mejor que recuerdes el camino** \- sugirió el zorro - **lo necesitarás si quieres escapar después** \- dijo mostrando sus dientes. Kokoro lo miró asombrada, por alguna razón no daba más miedo además, la estaba ayudando?

Ella se puso de pie.

\- Quien eres y donde estoy ? - preguntó curiosa la pelirroja.

El zorro suspiró, seguramente sería igual a Naruto.

\- **Vivo en tu interior y mi otra mitad vive en el interior de tu padre** \- contestó Kurama.

Kokoro parpadeó.

\- En el interior de otou-san? - preguntó inclinando la cabeza hacía un lado.

Ciertamente era tierna. Kurama no podía negarlo.

\- **Sí, sí, ahora vuelve allá fuera y busca una manera de que tu padre pueda seguirte** \- dijo antes de desaparecer y Kokoro volver a ver el mundo como era.

Ella se mordió el labio, pensativa.

 _" - Quienes son estos otou-san ? - preguntó la pelirroja mirando a la foto de un hombre que se parecía a su padre y una mujer que tenía el mismo color de pelo que ella._  
 _Naruto dejo de comer su ramen y sonrió melancólico._  
 _Él agarró a su hija y la puso en su regazo, agarrando a la foto en sus manos._  
 _\- Estos son mis padres Kokoro-chan, son tus abuelos - declaró el sonrió brillantemente._  
 _\- Donde están? Puedo conocerlos? - preguntó la pequeña inocente. Naruto negó con la cabeza._  
 _\- No están vivos desde que nací - dijo tristemente. Kokoro abrió los ojos como platos. Lentamente ella rodeo como pudo a su padre en modo de un abrazo consolador._  
 _\- No estés triste Kokoro-chan, mira te contaré una historia de amor y muchos ninjas - dijo animado el Uzumaki mayor. Kokoro alzó la vista a su padre_ _\- Cuando era pequeña mi madre Kushina fue raptaba por ninjas dela aldea de la niebla, mí padre Minato era un hombre valiente y sin esperar ni un segundo corrió en su auxilio, pero no sabía por donde podrían haber ido los secuestradores había infinitas posibilidades y caminos diferentes que podrían haber seguido. Entonces se encontró con un rastro rojo, eran los hilos del pelo de mi madre que ella iba esparciendo por el camino..."_

Kokoro no terminó de recordar.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y luego sonrió.

Minami abrió los ojos aturdido y miró a los lados, se encontró con la mirada de Kokoro, ella le hizo una señal para que hiciera silencio, entonces él se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo cargado por alguien, el peliazul asintió cauteloso y vio como Kokoro iba dejando un rastro con su pelo por el camino.

* * *

.

.

 _2º Día_

No habían dormido ni se habían detenido en todo el día.

No habían comido y tampoco parecían haberse dado cuenta de sus necesidades básicas de supervivencia.

Solo importaba una cosa, los niños.

\- Hyuga - dijo el pelinegro.

\- Byakugan - ella lograba entender las ordenes de Sasuke sin que este se las dijera directamente, a cada 15 minutos ella activaba el byakugan y revisaba los alrededores. Hinata entrecerró los ojos - Nada de relevante - dijo con una mueca la peliazul.

Sasuke bufó, se sentía tan frustrado como ella.

* * *

.

.

 _3º Día_

\- Kakashi - Pakkun llamó al peliplata al sentir una fragancia conocida - Encontré un rastro - dijo el perro marrón.

Kakashi se acercó ansioso a su perro.

Los dos miraron que causaba la fragancia, hilos de pelos plateado.

\- Seguiremos este camino - avisó el Hatake a Yamato - Jutsu de Invocación - Kakashi invocó a otro perro - Uhei avisa a Naruto que encontramos un rastro pero aún no estamos seguros de si es una trampa, volveremos a comunicarnos si encontramos algo más - dijo el peliplata, el perro asintió.

La serpiente que seguía a Kakashi salió en disparada en dirección a su amo.

* * *

.

.

 _4º Día_

No dormían más que unas horas.

Hinata no podía dormir por la ansiedad de querer encontrar a sus pequeños.

Sasuke tenía unos problemas adicionales, cada vez que dormía sus sueños eran pesadillas de los niños o era sueños con el cuerpo de Hinata, desde que había logrado recordar aquel día, toda las imágenes parecían aún más nítidas en su mente.

El Uchiha estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados bajo la capa.

El moreno sintió como el chackra de Hinata empezaba a moverse lentamente. Él abrió un ojo y siguió a la Hyuga con la mirada.

A donde iba?

Entre los árboles pudo ver la silueta de Hinata dirigiéndose al lago cercano.

Hinata creía que Sasuke estaba dormido entonces había decidido bañarse, ella no lograba dormir por lo que remojarse estaría bien para aliviar el estrés y la tensión de sus músculos.

Ella no notó que de la posición que estaba Sasuke, él podía verla mientras se desnudaba.

El sharingan se activó.

Sasuke podía ver su figura muy bien desde esa distancia.

Muchas cosas pasaron por la mente del Uchiha pero...

Hijos.

Los dos tenían hijos.

Él tenía hijos con la Hyuga.

Ni en sus más locos sueños se le había ocurrido que eso podría suceder.

Dos hijos con la heredera Hyuga y siquiera lo sabía hasta antes de que ellos fueran secuestrados.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño y volteó la mirada.

Acababa de grabar más una imagen de ese cuerpo inconscientemente, o quizás no tan inconsciente, no había manera de que no apreciara ese cuerpo y eso era peligroso.

Porque el afortunado que había tocado ese cuerpo había sido él, y eso en el fondo le gustaba, y él no quería pensar en el motivo.

Sasuke trató de mentalizar que eso le gustaba por que eso significaba que era el padre de los niños, aunque eso tuviera sus consecuencias como por ejemplo ahora los niños lo odiaban, pero en el fondo el pelinegro sabía que había algo más, algo que en estos momentos ignoraba completamente.

Sasuke notó que una de sus serpientes se acercaba, el pelinegro bajo al suelo.

\- Maestro, uno de los equipos encontró rastros de uno de los niños desaparecidos - informó la serpiente.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos y miró interesado al reptil.

\- Cual equipo? - preguntó el Uchiha.

\- El de un hombre de máscara y pelo plateado, el rastro es de alguien con el pelo del mismo color - informó el pequeño reptil.

~ El equipo de Kakashi, el niño es Mitashi ~ pensó inmediatamente el pelinegro ~ Significa que vamos por la dirección correcta ~

\- Gracias, vuelve a tu posición e informame si descubres algo más - ordenó Sasuke. La serpiente hizo lo ordenado.

Hinata volvió minutos después totalmente cubierta con la capa.

Ella parpadeó y se sonrojo levemente. Por qué el Uchiha la miraba tan penetrante en estos momentos? Parecía capaz de ver bajo su ropa.

El moreno frunció el ceño otra vez, debía dejar de recordar esa imagen.

\- Sigamos Hyuga, el equipo de Kakashi encontró un rastro, seguiremos por el camino original hasta nueva información - dijo empezando a caminar.

Hinata lo miró sorpendida y sonrió, una pequeña esperanza se instaló en su pecho, ella lo siguió.

.

\- Mira Sakura-chan - dijo el rubio arrodillándose en el suelo. Sakura se acercó a su esposo y jadeó.

Era el pelo de Kokoro.

Los dos se miraron esperanzados.

\- Sai enviá un mensaje a Sasuke - ordenó el rubio. El pelinegro asintió y creo un pájaro de tinta.

* * *

.

.

 _5º y 6 día_

Un pájaro se acercó a los dos morenos.

Sasuke abrió el mensaje que Sai le envió.

\- El equipo de Naruto encontró rastros de Kokoro - dijo el pelinegro. Hinata sonrió esperanzada. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos - Ellos están en el camino opuesto al de Kakashi - dijo el pelinegro.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos.

\- Los niños están divididos - supuso Hinata simultáneamente con Sasuke. Los dos hicieron una mueca estaba siendo común esos momentos.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

\- La cuestión es saber si están divididos en grupos de dos o si están todos separados - declaró el Uchiha.

Hinata asintió en concordancia.

.

.

El byakugan estaba activado hace horas, para Hinata eso no era problema había pasado los últimos 6 años con los ojos tras vendas y el byakugan activado, pero hasta ella tenía sus limites sino comía y dormía lo suficiente.

El estómago de Hinata gruño y ella se sonrojo fuertemente.

Sasuke la miró de reojo y desvió el camino, entrando entre los árboles.

Hinata lo miró confundida, a donde iba?

Tiempo después el pelinegro apareció con un conejo y algunas manzanas.

\- Nos detendremos unos instantes - ordenó el pelinegro arrojándole unas manzanas. Hinata las tomó con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

\- Arigato Uchiha-san - dijo antes de morder la manzana. Él se encogió de hombros mientras mordía la manzana en su mano.

El Uchiha realmente tenía sus partes buenas, Hinata lo sabía bien.

La serpiente que seguía a Kakashi volvió a acercarse mientras ellos comían.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, la serpiente tenia algo en la boca.

Ella se acercó y se lo entregó a Sasuke.

Era una pulsera.

\- Es la pulsera de Hinami - dijo Hinata con el corazón en la boca.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

\- Están en grupos de dos- concluyo el moreno - Si Kakashi encontró esto mientras seguía el rastro de Mitashi significa que los dos fueron llevados por el mismo camino - argumentó Sasuke. Hinata asintió.

Los dos terminaron de comer y salieron aún más determinados que antes.

Ellos estaban justo en medio de los equipos de Kakashi y Naruto, separados por un día de diferencia, seguirían en un camino recto hasta llegar a las bases, y si tenían suerte, encontrarse con los secuestradores antes que estos llegaran a la guarida.

* * *

.

.

 _10º Día_

Dormían cada vez menos.

Los sueños de Sasuke habían empeorado.

Las pesadillas de Hinata iniciaron a partir del 5º día y también solo empeoraban, por lo que prefería quedarse sin dormir y adelantar el camino.

Pero eso tenía sus consecuencias, por más fuertes que fueran se debilitaban cada vez más.

Hinata no solo usaba chackra en la planta de sus pies, también lo gastaba con sus ojos y parecía forzar la vista aún más en busca de los secuestradores, ella lograba ver al equipo de Naruto que estaban a un día de distancia por el lado oeste y al lado este estaba el equipo de Kakashi, también a un día de distancia, pero no lograba ver a los niños junto a los Kinkou.

Hinata se desesperaba más a cada segundo que pasaba.

* * *

.

.

 _13º Día_

Hinami y Mitashi abrieron los ojos como platos al notar que a los lejos Minami y Kokoro se acercaban siendo cargados por Kiiro y Murasaki.

Los dos niños mayores fingieron estar dormidos.

Kuri fruncía el ceño, era raro que los niños no se despertarán en todo el camino y actuarán tan calmados.

El castaño se encogió de hombros, después verificaría si estaban vivos.

Kiiro y Murasaki se acercaron.

\- Nos tomo algo más de tiempo ir por el otro camino, y trazar rutas distintas pero aquí estamos - dijo la chica de pelo violeta.

\- Perfecto entremos, Kabure - el castaño llamó a s compañera. Kabure asintió e hizo sellos con las manos.

\- Elemento Agua - dijo la pelinegra. Ellos estaban en el litoral.

El mar se abrió y rebelo una entrada bajo el agua.

Los cuatro entraron bajando las escaleras. Los niños miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos al agua volviendo a cerrarse como una puerta y formando una barrera de cristal sobre sus cabezas mientras bajaban las escaleras.

La guarida estaba bajo el agua, no en una isla o en los límites de un país como habían supuesto los ninjas de Konoha.

.

.

En un escritorio, dos personas estaban sentadas alrededor de una mesa de centro.

Él tiró sus brazos sobre la mesa y bufó.

\- Estoy aburrido imouto - dijo haciendo un puchero. Se levantó de la silla y se puso tras su hermana menor, que cómicamente era mucho más alta que él, ella leía un libro - Vamos a divertirnos - dijo abrazandola por atrás y susurrando a su oído.

Ella suspiró.

\- Acabamos de hacerlo aniki - dijo sin expresión.

\- Pero estoy aburrido, donde están los Kinkou con los gemelos? Deberían haber llegado hace días - reclamó irritado - Vamos no seas aburrida, quiero jugar al ajedrez - dijo él obstinado.

Ella volvió a suspirar.

\- Está bien, está bien - dijo resignada. Él celebró, era un fanático del ajedrez.

La puerta se abrió.

\- Jefe - dijo Katta arrodillándose en la entrada. Los dos miraron al recién llegado.

\- Qué sucede Katta? - preguntó él.

\- Ellos llegaron junto a los gemelos - informó el leal seguidor.

Ellos sonrieron de lado mirándose de reojo.

* * *

.

.

 _15º Día_

El día empezó nublado.

Hinata estaba fatigada, se mantenía en pie apenas con la fuerza de voluntad. Sasuke tenía un poco más de resistencia que ella pero eso no significaba que él no estaba agotado.

Pasaron el día sin detenerse apenas agarrando alimentos de los árboles.

La lluvia empezó.

Hinata se cubrió con a capucha de la capa, su byakugan había estado activado el día entero.

Los dos saltaban en las ramas, rápido pero con cuidado para no resbalar.

La lluvia iba aumentando hasta transformase en un tormenta.

.

.

\- Naruto, necesitamos refugiarnos - advirtió Sai.

Naruto asintió no podría hacer mucho en esa tormenta.

\- Vamos Sakura-chan - llamó a su esposa, ella asintió y siguió a su marido.

.

.

\- Hiashi-sama necesitaremos buscar refugio, no creo que los enemigos se movilicen en esta lluvia, es demasiado peligrosa - gritó un Hyuga de la rama secundaria.

Un rayo cayo del cielo.

Hiashi asintió.

\- Busquen refugio - ordenó el Hyuga que empezaba a empaparse.

.

.

\- Kakashi no podré rastrear nada con esta lluvia - avisó Pakkun.

~Maldición~ pensó el Hatake.

\- El rastro será perdido después de esta lluvia, pero aun que sigamos ahora solo seguiremos por un camino a ciegas - murmuró el peliplata.

\- Encontraremos un lugar para refugiarnos - dijo Yamato. Kakashi asintió.

.

.

Hinata y Sasuke no se detenían aunque la lluvia aumentará.

La visión de Hinata se puso algo borrosa por unos segundos, su fatiga era extrema pero ella de seguía de forma obstinada.

Sasuke iba un árbol tras ella.

El chackra en la planta de los pies de Hinata se debilitó causando que la Hyuga se resbalará en la gruesa rama mojada.

Ella empezó a caer, tras ella Sasuke la miró alarmado.

\- Hyuga! - gritó saltando del árbol y acercándose a la chica que ahora estaba en el suelo.

Hinata se había llenado de barro por varias partes de su capa, manos y rostro. La ojiperla se levantó con un poco de dificultad pero aún sin perder la determinación.

Llevó otra vez chackra a la planta de sus pies lista para seguir el camino.

La lluvia aumentaba a cada segundo.

Sasuke la detuvo.

\- Tienes que descansar, ya estuviste tiempo suficiente usando chackra, estás débil - dijo el pelinegro.

\- Puedo seguir - dijo la terca peliazul, restando importancia a su situación.

-No, no puedes, tus reservas de chackra están al limite Hyuga, la lluvia solo hace que las cosas sean más peligrosas- argumentó el moreno.

Hinata apretó los dientes.

\- He dicho que puedo proseguir - gritó la ojiperla alterada, sus hijos estaban en quien sabe a donde, no podía estar calmada, para ella lo ultimo que importaba era su propia salud.

Un rayo cayo alumbrando por segundos la oscura noche tormentosa.

Sasuke la acorralo contra un árbol. Hinata abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Entiendo como te sientes, pero aunque los encontráramos ahora sólo serías un retraso en la misión, lo último que quieren los niños es ver a su madre muerta frente a sus ojos porque esta demasiado debilitada en una batalla - gritó el pelinegro. Él sabía como se sentía perder a alguien frente a sus ojos, no quería ese destino para los niños ni para la Hyuga frente a él.

\- No me digas que sabes como me siento Sasuke - Hinata explotó. Sasuke jadeó al oír su nombre saliendo de los labios de la ojiperla - Son mis hijos, lo único que hacen que yo siga adelante - dijo la mujer destrozada con lágrimas en los ojos. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

\- También son mis hijos - argumentó el pelinegro. Es obvio que sabía como ella se sentía.

Más un rayo cayo.

La lluvia se ponía peor a cada instante.

\- Siquiera sabías eso hasta semanas atrás - contestó la peliazul, las lágrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos, no eran de tristeza sino de frustración.

\- Fuiste tú quien no me lo dijo! - gritó el pelinegro.

Más un rayo cayo.

\- Tú no me dejaste hacerlo! Acaso tampoco te acuerdas las palabras que dijiste cuando volví? - contestó igual de alterada Hinata.

 _"- Eres una ilusa si crees que después de 7 años, aparecer de la nada de una supuesta muerte , presentándolos como sus hijos , él aceptara fácilmente - dijo inexpresivo el Uchiha, Hinata se paralizó al oír su voz por primera vez en tanto tiempo- Si piensas que ir tras el padre en busca de protección es una gran idea, eres realmente tonta -"_

 _"- No me interesan- dijo de manera cortante, una verdadera mentira - No es más que una misión, habría sido perdida de tiempo haberlos cuidado estos dos meses mientras tú no podías, para que salgas de aquí y mueran por tu culpa -"_

 _"- Y ahora que métodos usaras? Iras tras el hombre que te acostaste durante una noche como una cualquiera para que proteja a tus hijos -"_

\- No quería que los alejarás de mí – confesó Sasuke a todo pulmón y golpeó el tronco que había tras Hinata.

Más un rayo cayo, tan fuerte que hacía temblar los cielos.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos.

Sasuke hizo una expresión herida y lentamente apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Hinata.

\- No quería volver a estar en aquel lugar... completamente solo – susurró casi inaudible, pero Hinata pudo oírlo, aun con toda la lluvia, aun con todo los rayos, el murmullo llegó hasta los oídos de Hinata como la confesión del más grande secreto del Uchiha.

La lluvia los empapaba completamente, mezclándose con las lagrimas de la ojiperla.

Sasuke desapoyo su cabeza del hombro de Hinata.

Los dos se encararon si decir ni una palabra.

*** Play de musica***

Una intensa batalla fue trabada entre perlas negras y blancas, cargadas de tristeza y exasperación, esos pocos segundos parecieron una eternidad.

No podría decirse quien lo empezó.

Quizás fue Sasuke quien instigó.

Quizás fue Hinata quien quiso volver a sentir aquella sensación.

O quizás fueron los dos que otra vez volvían a apoyarse el uno en el otro.

Pero no importaba, en un momento a otro los dos se estaban besando, y solo podían estar seguros de que sus labios encajaban a la perfección.

Se besaban con una intensidad de quien necesitaba al otro con urgencia, como en busca de una salvación, como la última vez que lo hicieron, pero esta vez no podrían culpar al alcohol.

Solo podían culparse a ellos mismos.

 _Lo dejé caer, mi corazón,_

 _y según caía tú lo reivindicaste,_

 _estaba oscuro y yo estaba acabada._

 _Hasta que besaste mis labios y me salvaste;_

Sasuke la estrelló contra el árbol sin ninguna delicadeza, pero eso a Hinata no le importó, estaba muy concentrada degustando esos labios por segunda vez en su vida mientras llevaba las manos al pelo mojado del pelinegro.

Sasuke llevó las manos a la capa de Hinata, mordió con fuerza el labio inferior de la peliazul, obligándola a soltar un gemido suave, lo cual aprovechó para sin demora meter su lengua y saborear cada rincón de su boca hasta que perdiera el aliento, con sus manos abrió la capa de la ojiperla que cayo al suelo embarrado, otra cosa que a ninguno le importó.

Con urgencia una a una las ropas caían al suelo, entre besos necesitados y la lluvia fría que no lograba apagar ese intenso calor que sentían.

Sasuke no podía dejar de recorrer cada pedazo de ese maravilloso cuerpo mojado mientras la desvestía, pechos, muslos, cintura, brazos, cuello, ese largo pelo y esos labios suaves, no dejaba de lado ningún rincón, solo guardando lo mejor para el final. Hinata paseaba las manos por ese cuerpo masculino, recorriendo con sus delicadas manos el abdomen definido y los brazos fuertes mientras lo ayudaba a desvestirse con rapidez.

Las ropas eran arrojadas en la pozas de barro y agua sin ninguna piedad.

 _Mis manos eran fuertes pero mis rodillas estaban demasiado débiles_

 _como para aguantar en tus brazos sin caer a tus pies._

Sus cuerpos estaban en llamas y la excitación de ambos era algo que no podía negarse.

Sasuke la levantó sosteniéndola de las nalgas y volvió a estrecharla contra la madera del árbol. Hinata lo rodeo con sus piernas y con sus brazos se sostuvo de él.

Las manos de Hinata dejaban rastros de barro frío por el cuerpo caliente de Sasuke.

Se encararon por segundos, que nuevamente parecieron una eternidad, volvieron a besarse sin tratar de detener lo que estaba sucediendo. Era mejor no pensarlo demasiado.

Sasuke dejó de besarla para recuperar el aliento.

La penetró de una estocada.

\- Aah ~~ - Hinata cerró los ojos, gimió fuertemente y clavó las uñas hasta que de los rasguños salieran sangre, que se mezclaban con los resquicios de barro, el pelinegro cerró los ojos y se retuvo dentro de ella, otra vez volvía a sentir ese inmensurable placer de estar dentro de esa mojada y caliente vagina, era el paraíso y no podía negarlo, seguía siendo tan apretada como la última vez.

El Uchiha mordió el hombro de la peliazul tratando de contenerse, dela mordida casi llegaba a salir sangre, seguramente dejaría una marca que duraría semanas.

Cuando no pudo más contenerse Sasuke empezó a envestir rudamente, entrando y saliendo por ese apretado canal, los enormes y firmes pechos mojados rebotaban sin parar y el tronco del árbol recibía el fuerte impacto de los dos.

Hinata clavaba sus uñas cada vez más fuerte experimentando otra vez esa sensación.

Cómo lograba hacerlo? Como lograba transmitirle seguridad con solo dejarla estar entre sus brazos? Como lograba arrancarle esos gritos de placer con tan solo unos movimientos?

Hinata no lo sabía y tampoco lograba raciocinar en estos momentos, las envestidas profundas la enloquecían y ofuscaban su mente de cualquier pensamiento racional.

Sasuke no estaba en mejor situación, desde que había recordado aquella noche no podía borrar la imagen de Hinata de su mente, no podía volver a olvidar porque ahora había sido grabado en su memoria y estaba seguro de que jamás se esfumaría, no importaba cuando tiempo pasará, soñaría una y otra vez con ese cuerpo y eso lo volvía loco.

La mordió en el cuello, estremeciéndola, la marcó con chupetones y la besó, todo lo hacía con ferocidad y una intensidad incalculable. Esta vez las marcas se quedarían en la piel de ambos, obligándolos a recordar como se sintieron en estos momentos, como se saciaban el uno del otro.

Los dos olvidaban su soledad cuando estaban con los niños, pero ahora no había gemelos para tranquilizarlos. Todos necesitamos alguien en quien apoyarnos, ahora ellos otra vez se tenían el uno al otro para dejar de lado cualquier sensación de desespero y dejar el placer volver a dominarlos.

\- Sasuke~~ - Hinata apretaba más fuerte las piernas alrededor del Uchiha, gimiendo sin contenerse por el placer que le proporcionaba las fuertes estocadas del pelinegro.

 _Pero prendí fuego a la lluvia, la vi caer mientras tocaba tu rostro,_

 _Entonces ardió mientras yo lloraba,_

 _La oí gritar tu nombre, tu nombre._

Ninguno de los dos estaba enamorado y no estaban haciendo el amor.

Se estaban aferrando el uno al otro como un bote salvavidas.

O al menos eso creían.

No había delicadeza, no había amor, tampoco promesas, había furia siendo descargada, había frustración, y una innegable pasión mezclada con necesidad. Siendo trasmitidas en forma de duras envestidas, como si estuvieran peleando y contrariamente consolándose al mismo tiempo.

La injusticia de ser olvidada y ser la única a recordar, teniendo que verlo todo los días.

La injusticia de no saber la verdad, cuando nada te haría más feliz que volver a sentir algo de calidez por tener una familia.

La de tener que criar sola a dos niños.

La de estar solo hasta que aparecieron dos niños.

La necesidad de sentirse reconfortados otra vez.

Sasuke no podía creer que habría mejor sonido que esos gemidos, su erección dolía de tan dura que estaba dentro de la peliazul, en lugar de aliviarlo parecía excitarse aún más a cada segundo que la penetraba y sentía lo caliente y apretada que estaba, los rasguños en su espalda no tenían un efecto contrario, solo lograban alucinarlo aún más.

Habían arrojado su cordura al diablo y bajo la lluvia sus pieles quemaban, pero ellos se sentían bien, se sentían consolados otra vez por los brazos del otro.

 _Cuando me acosté contigo_  
 _podría haberme quedado allí,_  
 _cerrar los ojos, sentirte para siempre,_  
 _tú y yo juntos, no habría nada mejor_

\- Sasuke ~~ – ella gemía al cielo abierto porque ese nombre no dejaba de escapar de sus labios.

\- Hinata~~~ – decía entre dientes él, porque el Uchiha estaba en una peor situación que la ojiperla.

Acaso no se habían dado cuenta de como sus cuerpos estaban tan perfectamente encajados y sus nombres salían como si lo hubieran dicho millares de veces?

Sí, lo habían hecho, pero no querían pensarlo, no querían dar un paso atrás y raciocinar si lo que hacían los ayudaba o después volverían a clasificarlo como un error.

Estaban seguros de que no se arrepentirían, porque era demasiado bueno y llegaba a ser irreal la sensación, era algo que jamás habían sentido.

Sasuke sentía como la vagina empezaba a apretarse alrededor de su duro miembro, aún estando tan mojada era cada vez más difícil deslizarse si ella se apretaba tanto.

Santo cielo, era tan magnifico lo que sucedía.

No podían más que soltar gemidos y palabras inteligibles que eran abafadas por besos voraces y la fuerte lluvia que caía.

 _Pero prendí fuego a la lluvia,_  
 _la vi caer mientras tocaba tu rostro,_  
 _entonces, ardió mientras yo lloraba,_  
 _la oí gritar tu nombre, tu nombre._

Los dos estaban tan cerca de explotar de placer. Era algo alucinante como se sentían, se sentían completos en estos momentos, como si toda las cosas en el mundo finalmente encajaran.

Se aferraban a esa efímera sensación esperando que pudiera ser eterna pero todo lo que es bueno dura poco y ellos estaban casi al límite.

Sasuke sentía como la vagina se contraía en señal de que estaba por correrse y su pene respondía a esos impulsos enviando descargas eléctricas y placeres indescriptibles por su sensible miembro.

Los gemidos de la ojiperla se hacían más fuertes cerca de su oído y lograban darle placenteros escalofríos por su cuello.

Cómo podía esa mujer impresionarlo tanto como ninguna otra lo logró? Cómo lograba meterse en su mente de esa forma? Cómo lograba hacerlo sentir reconfortado ? Cómo si con sus manos delicadas y suaves lo acariciara y lo consolara diciendo que todo estaría bien, que aun había esperanza para alguien como él.

Sasuke no lo sabía y tampoco pararía para pensar, estaba demasiado concentrado en arrancar más de esos gemidos celestiales y sentir ese paraíso.

 _Prendí fuego a la lluvia,_  
 _y nos arrojé a las llamas,_

\- Sasuke ~~ - ella gritó su nombre a los cielos abiertos mientras se corría, su grito fue abafado por la tormenta que ahora a los pocos se iba deteniendo.

\- Hinata~- él la siguió explotando dentro de ella sin poder contener el placer que había sido oír su nombre de esos labios.

Si no fuera por la lluvia, los gritos se habrían oído a kilómetros de distancia con mucha nitidez.

Los dos se miraron jadeando.

Lo que fuera que había sido eso, había sido magnifico y no podían contradecirlo.

Pero qué rayos había sucedido?

Cómo se explicarían a si mismos el porque habían hecho eso?

 _Déjalo arder_

Sasuke salió de dentro de ella pero no dejo de sostenerla.

Hinata interiormente estaba agradecida porque no tenía más fuerzas para mantenerse en pie.

Lentamente Hinata fue apagando la conciencia totalmente rendida, ella cayo dormida en los brazos del Uchiha.

* * *

.

 _._

 _16º Día_

Había un aroma a canela.

Sentía una calidez que nunca sintió con ninguna sabana.

Algo se movió contra él, Sasuke dejo escapar un gemido suave.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos aturdidos al encontrarse a la Hyuga dormida en sus brazos de espaldas a él.

Estaban dentro de la tienda, acostados completamente pegados el uno al otro.

De alguna forma se sentía satisfecho con algo que no identificaba.

Esta vez él había despertado con ella a su lado.

Después de que Hinata había caído rendida al cansancio, Sasuke se había puesto la ropa interior, aun estando mojada por la lluvia y armado una tienda que tenía en la mochila, que hasta ahora no la había usado, la llevó hasta la tienda delicadamente dejando que ella descansará a su lado.

Al parecer el Uchiha había buscado calor durante la noche porque no se acordaba de haberse acostado tan cerca de la Hyuga, podía sentir su miembro endurecido tras la ropa interior chocando con las nalgas suaves de la ojiperla.

La tenía entre sus brazos de forma protectora y si movía su mano centímetros arriba podría apretar ese enorme seno descubierto.

No crean que Sasuke se contuvo.

El Uchiha lentamente llevó la mano al seno de la inconsciente peliazul que sólo murmuró entre sueños, no se había despertado, él apretó esa suave piel y la atrajo más hacía él.

Ella no había despertado y nadie jamás sabría lo que hizo de cualquier forma, entonces porque no aprovechar? Él se acomodo un poco más, podía estar unos cuantos minutos en esa posición todavía, inhalo esa dulce fragancia y absorbió esa calidez, no había dormido y despertado tan bien en mucho tiempo, quizás jamás había despertado tan bien, no cuestionaría por ahora que era lo que estaba haciendo sólo seguiría ese impulso que lo controlaba en estos momentos.

.

.

Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente.

Ella miró aturdida a la tienda.

No recordaba haber dormido en una tienda.

Ella se levantó abruptamente recordando que había sucedido la noche anterior.

~ Dios... ~ Hinata se sonrojo mientras trataba de entender que había hecho, esta vez no podía culpar al alcohol, quizás al calor del momento, no, no tenía excusa alguna.

La peliazul parpadeó al ver sus ropas dobladas al lado ella.

Estaba sola en la tienda.

Hinata se puso las ropas que aun seguían algo húmedas, gateando trató de salir de la tienda.

Antes que pudiera salir completamente notó que había una mano frente a ella, Hinata alzo la mirada y se encontró con la expresión imperturbable del Uchiha.

Él ya estaba vestido y llevaba su capa negra, al parecer había aprovechado el sol candente que había surgido para lavar las ropas llenas de barros y dejarlas secar como podía.

Hinata se sonrojó fuertemente al verlo.

Sasuke sonrió de lado imperceptiblemente.

Vacilante ella tomó la mano que el Uchiha le ofrecía, él sin delicadeza la ayudo a levantar, desequilibrando y obligándola a aferrarse a Sasuke, lo que solo provocó más un fuerte rubor de parte de la Hyuga.

Sasuke se volteó.

\- Vamos - ordenó el pelinegro. Ellos ya habían descansado lo suficiente para tener energías y seguir con la misión - Tenemos que rescatar a los gemelos - dijo empezando a caminar.

Hinata parpadeó unos segundos y luego sonrió tras él.

Ellos podían no amarse en estos momentos pero tenían muchas cosas en común uno con el otro.

Los dos lograban encaja perfectamente y consolarse en los brazos del otro y, también tenía a dos hijos que amaban con todo su ser y que en estos momentos tenían que salvar.

* * *

.

.

Kakashi maldijo su suerte.

El rastro de Mitashi se había perdido con la lluvia, los perros estabas confundidos por que camino seguir, el aroma de Mitashi y Hinami estaba esparcidos por todas partes.

\- Seguiremos en linea recta hasta llegar al mar - decidió el pelitplata.

Los demás asintieron.

* * *

.

.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

Sakura hizo una mueca.

Habían perdido el rastro.

\- Iremos por los cielos - dijo Naruto, no tenían más opciones por tierra.

Sai asintió y creo un pájaro enorme de tinta.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke y Hinata seguían en la misma dirección.

Hinata activó el byakugan.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

\- Hay una aldea cerca - dijo la peliazul.

Sasuke frunció el ceño pensativo, pensó un poco y recordó algo.

\- Iremos a la aldea - dijo cambiando el rumo. Hinata parpadeó.

\- Pero no desviaremos del rumo - dijo alarmada.

\- No te preocupes, hay alguien que puede ayudarnos en esa aldea - dijo el pelinegro.

Hinata inclinó la cabeza confundida. Quien podría estar en esa aldea?

Ella lo siguió velozmente.

.

.

Llegaron a la aldea y caminaron entre la gente que circulaba por la calle.

Sasuke parecía saber a donde se dirigía.

Llegaron a una posada.

Se acercaron al balcón.

Una chica pelirroja estaba de espaldas a ellos. Ella abrió los ojos como platos al sentir un chackra conocido.

\- Karin - el Uchiha la llamó. En ese momento Suigetsu salía rascándose la cabeza, el peliblanco abrió los ojos como platos al ver al Uchiha, Karin se volteó con una sonrisa coqueta y contenta.

\- Sasuke-kun~~~ viniste a visitarme ~ - ronroneo la pelirroja tras del balcón. Suigetsu la detuvo antes de que ella corriera para abrazar al pelinegro - Oe Tiburón - dijo irritada Karin.

El peliblanco sonrió al Uchiha.

\- Hey Sasuke, qué haces aquí? - Suigetsu se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro veía acompañado, él sonrió malicioso y miró a la Hyuga de pies a cabeza, aunque no podía decir mucho ya que ella estaba con la capa cubriendo su cuerpo pero su rostro era muy hermoso - Veo que tienes compañia, quieren una habitación? - preguntó el tiburón.

Hinata se sonrojo y Sasuke le resto importancia al comentario.

\- Necesito ayuda - dijo el moreno. Los otros dos lo miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Para que el Uchiha lo pidiera de esa forma debía tratarse de una asunto serio.

\- Con que ? - preguntaron poniéndose serios los dos tras el balcón.

\- Necesito que rastres dos chackras, son similares al mio y al de ella - dijo Sasuke hacía Karin.

Karin lo miro confundida.

\- De quien se trata Sasuke-kun ? - preguntó la pelirroja.

\- De nuestros hijos - declaró como si nada el pelinegro.

Hinata se sonrojo.

Karin quedó petrificada y boquiabierta.

Suigetsu quedo aturdido, sólo había bromeado con lo del cuarto, realmente no había esperado que el Uchiha estuviera con la chica.

Sasuke ignoró a los demás, sólo pensando que llamar a los gemelos de "sus hijos" no sonaba nada mal.

* * *

.

.

Safamantica, Itachi y Kisame suspiraron.

 **Safamantica** : Creo que tendré que darle algún trabajo para que se entretenga, no puedo noquearlo cada vez que Hinata y Sasuke se acercan.

Ella se ilumina y sonríe.

 **Safamantica:** Tengo el trabajo perfecto para Neji.

Ella mira de reojo al Uchiha. Itachi arquea la ceja.

 **Itachi:** Sé lo que estás pensando, me darás un trabajo a mi también, verdad?

Ella sonríe inocente, él suspira resignado.

 **Itachi:** Espero que sea algo bueno.

 **Kisame:** No estaría tan seguro si fuera tú, la chica se fue riendo perversamente hace unos segundos.

El Uchiha hace una mueca, no espera nada bueno de las ideas de ella.

Itachi y Kisame sienten una ráfaga que pasa por ellos.

Sasuke corría a toda velocidad.

 **Sasuke:** MARTINEZ!

Safamantica abre los ojos como platos.

Demonios, la había descubierto.

Ella empieza a huir.

 **Safamantica:** Qué haces aquí ? Regresa a la historia, no te di permiso para que salieras.

 **Sasuke:** No huyas, te dije que no pusieras "eso" en la historia, tampoco te di permiso para hacerlo.

Los dos se comunican a gritos.

 **Safamantica:** Sólo mostré las cosas como sucedieron, no podía dejar esa parte de lado, además agradece que no detalle todo lo que hiciste con su cuerpo mientras ella dormía.

Ella se pone tras el sofá como si eso la protegiera.

El Uchiha se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño. Itachi y Kisame se acercan.

 **Itachi:** Que sucede otouto?

Sasuke cambia su expresión a una mas calmada.

 **Sasuke:** Nii-san.

Itachi sonríe de lado.

Sasuke frunce el ceño y recuerda porque estaba ahí.

 **Sasuke:** Hinata lo descubrió, después de desmayarse hace horas que me mira como si fuera un pervertido o algún tipo de aprovechador.

Itachi arquea la ceja.

Safamantica hace una cara de inocente.

 **Safamantica:** Vamos! No es para tanto, no exageres además está bien que ella descubra lo que eres, no me eches la culpa, tu eres el pervertido Uchiha, te aprovechaste de la dulce y inconsciente Hinata. Oh! Hinata, pobrecita, yo la consolaré.

Sasuke frunce el ceño.

Safamantica abre los ojos como platos mientras mira a otro lado.

 **Safamantica:** Hinata! Qué haces sólo en ropa interior?

Todos voltean la mirada automáticamente.

Safamantica sale corriendo y ríe perversamente.

 **Safamantica:** Bakas, cayeron en el truco más viejo del mundo.

Ella seguramente adelgazo unos 2 kilos de tanto que corrió ese día.

 **Sasuke:** La mataré.

Itachi se acerca a Sasuke y le da palmaditas en la cabeza.

 **Itachi:** Sabes que no puedes hacerlo, solo acepta la verdad otouto.

Sasuke hace puchero y mira al suelo resignado, Itachi sigue dándole palmaditas consoladoras.

Era un pervertido cuando se trataba de Hinata.

* * *

 _Notas de autor: Hoy no hay momentos Mamoru porque él fue secuestrado y los secuestrados no quisieron prestármelo para grabar las escenas (¬¬). Qué más, qué más...? Ah! Sí, los capítulos de mis Fics en general tardaran un poco más en salir estas semanas, se acercan los segundos parciales para la facultad y bueno, hay que estudiar y estudiar más ( ^^), las matemáticas no son fáciles ( -_- ), pero trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda. Espero que les halla gustado. Gracias por seguir leyendo \\(^/^) ._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	13. Tablero de ajedrez

.

.

.

 **Safamantica:** Enfoca bien!

La cámara alza el pulgar en concordancia.

Safamantica se aclara la garganta.

 **Safamantica:** Estoy segura que no adivinan quien entrevistaremos hoy.

Gritos empiezan en las bancas.

 **Hidan:** A mi.

 **Sasori:** Soy yo verdad?

 **Kisame:** Yo aún no fui entrevistado la vez pasada.

 **Hanabi:** Yo tampoco lo fui, hasta mi padre fue entrevistado.

 **Suigetsu:** Creo que yo debería ser entrevistado todos quieren saber sobre mi obviamente.

Karin lo agarra por tras de la camisa y lo lleva a rastras.

 **Karin:** Tú te vienes conmigo a la historia Tiburón.

 **Suigetsu:** Nooo, era mi momento de brillar.

Una gotita cae por la frente de Safamantica.

 **Safamantica:** Ah...Bueno. No, no son ustedes, lo siento chicos, Hanabi quizás a la próxima pero hoy tenemos a...

Pausa dramática.

 **Safamantica:** Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha.

 **Itachi:** Oe, no me avisaste de esto.

Safamantica hace puchero.

 **Safamantica:** No tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie, Buuu.

Una gotita cae por la frente de Itachi.

Itachi suspira.

 **Itachi:** Si me lo hubieras dicho le diría a Sasuke que se hubiera quedado un poco más antes de volver a la historia.

Safamantica sonríe misteriosa.

 **Safamantica:** No te preocupes, todo a su tiempo.

Itachi arquea la ceja.

Mikoto llega con una sonrisa suave al lado de su imponente esposo.

 **Mikoto:** Oh, Hola cariño.

Itachi los saluda con una sonrisa.

 **Safamantica:** Hagamos esto rápido y directo. Pregunta para Fugaku, Qué piensas de Sasuke como shinobi actualmente?

Todos lo miran expectante.

 **Fugaku:** Es fuerte.

Safamantica hace una mueca.

 **Safamantica:** Sólo eso?

Mikoto ríe.

 **Mikoto:** Ara Ara mi amor, no seas tímido. Cuando estamos solos no para de decir lo orgulloso que esta de él.

Fugaku se sonroja en una mejilla pero no cambia su expresión.

Safamantica sonríe.

 **Safamantica:** Bien, esta va para ti entonces Mikoto, Qué piensas de Hinata?Crees que sería una buena nuera?

Mikoto se emociona.

 **Mikoto:** Es perfecta! tiene toda la dulzura para derretir a mí hijo, su naturaleza de chackra es yang mientras el de Sasuke es el yin, no hay forma de que diga que no se completan, es sólo puede ser una señal, además es taaan parecida a mi, hasta tenemos el mismo tipo sanguíneo.

Fugaku hace una mueca.

 **Fugaku:** Hasta eso sabes? Acaso la estás acosando?

 **Mikoto:** Claro que sí... Quiero decir no, definitivamente no, es sólo lo que dicen los fans de SasuHina cariño.

Ella ríe rascándose la cabeza tratando de disimular.

Itachi mira una encuesta.

 **Itachi:** Kaa-san en la lista de fans, tú estas en primer lugar..

Maldición. Fue descubierta

 **Mikoto:** Oh vamos, tienen que estar de acuerdo conmigo de que son el uno para el otro, son tan similares y tan diferentes a la vez.

Safamantica le toma las manos con los ojos brillando y sonriendo de la emoción.

 **Safamantica** : No te preocupes, yo estoy de acuerdo contigo Mikoto-sama! Quiero verlos lleno de amor.

Mikoto se levanta del sillón y sonríe emocionada.

 **Mikoto:** Verdad? Verdad?

 **Safamantica/Mikoto:** Hinata-chan es tan perfectaaa.

En otro lugar Hinata estornuda.

~ Estarán hablando de mi en algún lugar? Nahhh ~ piensa y se encoge de hombros.

 **Safamantica:** Se nos acabó el tiempo, apresúrense en hacer el trabajo que les ordene. Vayan, Vayan.

Los Uchihas salen de escena apresurados.

* * *

.

.

Hinata deja caer el agua tibia por su cuerpo.

Necesitaba ese baño.

Era una suerte tener un baño tan grande, aunque...

Hinata se sonrojó al ver su cuerpo en el espejo.

Estaba llena de mordidas y marcas moradas desde sus pechos hasta su cuello.

Ella recogió su pelo completamente hacía un costado.

La peliazul parpadeó.

Cómo era que tenía marcas en la espalda?

Ella se sonrojó, no se acordaba de que Sasuke le hubiera hecho eso, no había forma de que lo hiciera mientras ella estaba contra el árbol, entonces cómo habían aparecido?

Lo peor era que no podían aplicar la palma mística en ese lugar donde no alcanzaba.

~ Acaso...? No, no podía ser, o sí? ~

No, seguramente Sasuke no lo había hecho apropósito para que no se lo sacara pero entonces cómo los tenía ?

.

.

Sasuke se sacó la capa tirándola sobre la cama.

El pelinegro se quitó la camisa justo delante del espejo de la habitación.

No pudo evitar sonreír, por alguna razón estaba de buen humor.

Pero, por qué sonreía al ver las marcas de rasguños y mordidas que tenía en el cuerpo?

Se encogió de hombros tratando de restarle importancia a esa observación.

Por suerte habían conseguido ayuda para recuperar a los gemelos.

 _" - Es- Estas bromeando verdad Sasuke-kun? - preguntó la pelirroja cautelosa._

 _Sasuke no contestó, con su expresión dejó claro que no estaba._

 _\- Oh! Entonces esa es tu novia o quizás tu esposa? - preguntó Suigetsu sonriendo apuntado a la peliazul._

 _Hinata se sonrojó completamente, empezaba a sentir el mareo pero se esforzó en no caer._

 _Karin lo golpeó pero su cabeza se hizo agua._

 _\- No digas estupideces Tiburón - gritó la pelirroja ella se volteó a Sasuke - Ella- no-no lo es verdad Sa-Sasuke-kun? - preguntó vacilante Karin._

 _Hinata negó varias veces con las manos apresuradas._

 _\- No lo soy - dijo apresurada y segura de su respuesta Hinata. Sasuke sintió una herida en el orgullo, había necesidad de aclararlo de forma tan excesiva?_

 _Él se encogió de hombros, no importaba de cualquier forma._

 _Karin suspiró aliviada, aunque tuviera hijos no significaba nada, no estaban casados, quizás aún tenía oportunidad._

 _\- Eh? Bueno eso quiere decir que estás soltera? - preguntó Suigetsu poniéndose coqueto al lado de la peliazul, ella parpadeó confundida._

 _Sasuke le envió una mirada amenazante al peliblanco, que nadie vio, Suigetsu solo pudo sentir el escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo, se afastó de la peliazul algo asustado._

 _Jugo salió de las puertas del fondo._

 _\- Oh, Sasuke, cuanto tiempo, qué te trae por aquí? - preguntó el pelinaranja acercándose._

 _\- Jugo no lo vas a creer, Sasuke tiene hijos - dijo Suigetsu escandaloso._

 _Karin lo volvió a golpear y su cabeza volvió a convertirse en agua._

 _\- En verdad me molestas - gritó la pelirroja._

 _Jugo parpadeó y miró a la peliazul._

 _\- Es tu esposa? - preguntó el pacifico hombre._

 _Hinata volvió a sonrojarse, si alguien más aparecía preguntando eso ella se desmayaría definitivamente._

 _Sasuke no contestó._

 _\- Me ayudarán? - preguntó el pelinegro a Karin que sostenía a Suigetsu de la camisa mientras lo golpeaba, aunque este siempre se convertía en agua._

 _Los dos se detuvieron y miraron serios a Sasuke._

 _\- Cuenta con nosotros - dijeron los dos sonriendo de lado, si Sasuke pedía ayuda, ellos lo ayudarían."_

La puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Hinata salió y abrió los ojos como platos.

Sasuke jamás había visto alguien adquirir tantos tonos de rojo.

\- Uchi-Uchiha-san creo de-deberías ponerte una-una camisa, o-onegai - pidió Hinata mirando a todos lados.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

~ Uchiha-san? ~

Ella estaba tratando de poner una barrera entre ellos otra vez.

\- Tuve que sacármela, los rasguños e mi espalda me arden - provocó el Uchiha sin ninguna expresión, viendo divertido por dentro como Hinata se sobrecalentaba.

\- Ah, Ah yo yo ... - ella se mordió completamente su labio inferior y se volteó.

Hinata iba retirarse pero en el último minuto pensó un poco y resignada volvió a entrar, acercándose vacilante hacía él.

Sasuke arqueó la ceja mirando atentamente cada uno de sus pasos.

Ella sacó el ungüento de su bolsillo, lo había usado en las marcas de su cuerpo después de bañarse, con la intención de ahorrar chackra.

Ella le ofreció el ungüento.

\- Si- si quieres puedes usarlo - dijo evitando mirar su torso desnudo.

Él se sentó sobre la cama, Hinata abrió los ojos ligeramente confundida.

\- No alcanzo mi espalda, cómo pretendes que lo haga? - dijo sonriendo de lado y apoyando la cabeza en el brazo apoyado en su pierna.

Hinata se sonrojó.

Oh, sí, a Sasuke le estaba encantando eso, era realmente divertido ver los diversos tonos que la Hyuga lograba tener.

Hinata no quería hacerlo pero fue ella quien hizo esos rasguños, al menos debería tomar la responsabilidad de sanarlos, además no quería seguir viendo al Uchiha con el torso desnudo, cuanto más rápido lo curara más rápido él se vestiría.

Ella vacilante se puso tras él en la cama.

Sasuke no había esperado en serio que lo hiciera.

Él no evitó estremecerse cuando ella lo tocó empezando a pasar la pomada.

Hinata no lo notó, estaba teniendo su proprio estremecimiento.

Porqué cada vez que tocaba su piel sentía esas descargas eléctricas?

Con las mejillas sonrojadas ella siguió pasando el ungüento por los rasguños, cada rasguño en la espalda de él era un recuerdo de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

El recuerdo de algo que ellos no podrían explicar a si mismos que era lo que había sucedido.

Había sido tan intenso.

Realmente inexplicable.

Y no había alcohol alguno al cual culpar, ellos no podían negar que lo habían buscado, habían buscado estar en los brazos del otro.

\- Envié un mensaje a Naruto-kun sobre que conseguimos ayuda, Manaki fue a informarle - informó Hinata tratando de sacar esos recuerdos de su mente.

\- Hn - Sasuke gruño en reconocimiento, él frunció el ceño.

Él era "Uchiha-san" mientras el rubio ahora era "Naruto-kun".

Hinata pasó un poco más de pomada en su espalda, parpadeó al recordar algo.

\- Anoo... U-Uchiha-san a-acaso tú...etto... mordi-mordiste mi espalda? - preguntó súper vacilante la peliazul, si no hubiera sido él y lo acusara se sentiría demasiado avergonzada, pero si e verdad fuera él, también estaría muy avergonzada, porqué lo habría hecho?

Sasuke seguía con la cabeza apoyada en su mano, abrió los ojos como platos y un leve rubor en su mejilla se instaló en su mejilla al recordar que había hecho.

Todo lo que ocurrió después fue demasiado rápido para que Hinata lo captará.

\- Deja de decir Uchiha-san, como si fuera una barrera - dijo un tanto irritado el Uchiha mientras el rubor iba desapareciendo de su mejilla.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos, Sasuke la había tirado sobre la cama.

Su corazón saltó de su pecho.

\- Acaso lo que quieres es que te muerda, Hinata? Es eso lo que estás pidiendo? - provocó el pelinegro.

El corazón de la ojiperla parecía tener taquicardia, porqué decía su nombre de esa forma? Acaso planeaba matarla con eso?, si seguía de esa forma un poco más y lo lograba.

Hinata no soportó más tenerlo tan cerca alterando todo su raciocinio.

Ella se desmayó.

Fueron demasiadas emociones para un día.

Sasuke suspiró, la verdad había esperado eso, qué quería? Qué dijera que sí?

~ No, Sasuke, solo la estabas provocando ~ pensó frunciendo el ceño para si mismo. Sólo lo había hecho con la intención de que no preguntará por las marcas en su espalda, no quería tener que explicar.

Aunque no estaría mal dejarle más algunas de recordatorio, él se acercó a su piel que parecía rogarle para que la marcará.

Sasuke culparía a la Hyuga por tener una piel tan tentadora, por haberse metido en su mente tan profundo que no habría manera de borrar las imágenes de ella, por haber permitido que él probará como era tenerla en sus brazos otra vez, por sólo haber empeorado las cosas para su cordura.

La puerta se abrió.

\- Estoy lista para irnos , Sasuke-kun~~~- gritó la pelirroja entrando.

Sasuke la miró de reojo.

Ella se quedó estática en la puerta

Su alma se fue de su cuerpo.

Suigetsu que entraba tras ella sonrió sugestivo.

\- Estás seguro de que no están juntos? - preguntó burlón a la escena que tenía en frente, un Sasuke con el torso desnudo listo para atacar a una delicada doncella, el peliblanco toco a Karin en la mejilla, ella estaba petrificada.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la cama.

\- Esperaremos que despierte y partiremos - dijo poniéndose la ropa y saliendo de la habitación, pasando por sobre Karin que se había caído en el suelo.

Suigetsu reía atrás mientras él se retiraba.

* * *

.

.

Hinami vio que se acercaban a la celda.

Alarmada trato de escapar.

La pelinegra que la sostenía frunció el ceño y apretó el agarre, la agarró por tras de la camisa poniéndola frente a ella.

\- Así que estabas despierta niña, Sabes los problemas que tuvimos que pasar por tu culpa, no habríamos tardado tato si no hubieras roto el portal - gruño Kabure.

\- Como si me importará - respondió Hinami tratando de soltarse. Kabure apretó los dientes.

\- Mocosa - gruño ella.

\- Kabure - advirtió Kuri a la pelinegra.

Ella suspiró.

Los demás niños siquiera trataron de escapar, sabían que no tenían salida.

Kabure sonrió de lado.

\- El jefe ya se encargara de ti mocosa - dijo y la tiró sobre la cama de la celda.

Hinami hizo una mueca.

Los niños fruncieron el ceño no pudieron evitar ser lanzados junto a ella.

\- El jefe ya sabe que llegamos ? - preguntó Kiiro

Murasaki asintió.

\- Tiene todo el local vigilado, no hay forma de que alguien entre o salga sin que Katta o el jefe lo sepan - dijo con una mueca algo asustada.

Ellos la imitaron.

\- En verdad es asustador - declaró Kabure mientras todos se retiraban del local, sin importarse más con los niños.

Habían cumplido la misión, secuestrar a los niños.

Mitashi abrazó a Hinami, mientras Minami verificaba si Kokoro estaba bien.

\- Tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí - dijo Hinami saliendo del abrazo y acercándose a las rejas.

\- Cómo lo haremos? Escuchaste lo que dijo, no hay forma de salir sin que lo sepan, dattebane! - dijo aprensiva la pelirroja, Minami la abrazó tratando de tranquilizarla.

\- Tenemos que intentarlo, no sabemos que planean o cuanto tardaran nuestros padres en llegar - dijo Mitashi acercándose a la reja al lado de Hinami.

El peliplata entrecerró los ojos.

\- Oe, ese no es Mamoru? - preguntó Mitashi analizando a un monte acostado en el suelo. Mamoru aún sufría los efectos del paralizante, a los pocos el efecto iba pasando, Murasaki lo había puesto en esa celda antes de salir del local.

Minami y Kokoro se acercaron a las rejas.

\- Mamoru! - gritaron los gemelos.

El león abrió los ojos abruptamente, solo podía mover su cabeza.

\- Ni-niños? niños, están bien? - preguntó el león preocupado, la herida apenas estaba cicatrizando, necesitaba más tiempo para poder regenerar su herida.

\- Estamos bien Mamoru, eres tu el que está más herido - dijo Minami aprensivo.

El león sonrió de lado.

\- Esto, esto no es nada, podré regenerarlo en cuanto pase el efecto del paralizante - dijo confiante el león.

En una celda al lado dos ojos azules parpadearon, había oído bien?

\- Mamoru, Mamoru eres tú ? - preguntó una voz desde la otra celda.

Los gemelos jadearon al igual que Mamoru.

\- Kurai! - dijeron en unísono.

\- También te atraparon Kurai? - preguntó Hinami. No lo podían ver.

\- Tsk, me atraparon cuando estaba cazando - contestó irritado consigo mismo - Me tomaron desprevenido - avisó el león negro.

No hubo tiempo de contestar.

La puerta del local se abrió, los niños escucharon alarmados pasos acercándose.

Ellos retrocedieron hasta la cama.

Kiiro y Kuri habían vuelto con dispositivos.

Se acercaron a las rejas con la llave dispuestos a abrirla, los dos adultos voltearon la cabeza cuando otro par de pasos se oyó.

Ellos abrieron los ojos como platos y se arrodillaron.

\- Jefe - saludaron los shinobis en unísono.

Los niños contuvieron el aliento.

\- Abran - ordenó una voz.

Ellos abrieron las rejas rápidamente.

Los niños jadearon y se pusieron en posición.

\- Ni siquiera lo intenten no tienen escapatoria - dijo una chica sin expresión mientras entraban.

Los niños tragaron grueso.

\- Eres tú quien ordenó que nos trajeran, qué quieres de nosotros? Liberanos ahora - ordenó Mitashi poniéndose frente a los demás y mirando desafiante a la chica.

\- Yo soy el jefe - gritó alguien enojado por ser ignorado. Los niños voltearon la cabeza a la persona que estaba al lado de la chica inexpresiva.

La mandíbula de todos cayo al suelo.

\- Eres un niño - dijo Mitashi sin expresión, no podía ser verdad, ese enano el jefe? Tenía la altura de un niño de 12 años. Acaso estaban de broma?

El ojo del jefe se contrajo.

\- A quien le dices niño, mocoso, no juzgues a alguien por su tamaño - dijo pataleando y golpeando el aire mientras su hermana lo sostenía de la camisa, él soltaba fuego por la boca de tan enojado.

Ella suspiró.

\- Sagishi ya calmate - dijo la chica pelinegra.

Él seguía soltando fuego por la boca con sus malas palabras.

\- No me calmaré Shimai, porqué siempre me dicen niño? Nadie te dice niña sólo porque aún no tienes nada de pecho y estás plana al igual que una niña - dijo el jefe pataleando el aire.

El ojo de la hermana se contrajo.

\- Uggh - él cayo de cara en el suelo cuando su hermana lo golpeó en la cabeza.

Los niños miraba con una gotita en la frente. En verdad era el jefe?

Minami no se quedaría a averiguar, hizo posición de manos e infló los pulmones.

\- Jutsu Bola de... Ugh - fue interrumpido antes de poder realizar el jutsu.

Los niños abrieron los ojos como platos al ver al jefe sosteniéndolo del cuello.

\- Minami - gritó Kokoro alarmada.

Minami hizo una mueca de dolor, el aire le faltaba.

El jefe lo miraba sin expresión.

\- Siquiera lo intentes - dijo con una voz gélida, el peliblanco soltó al niño en el suelo, Minami tosió fuertemente sosteniéndose el cuello.

Los niños lo miraron asustados.

Minami abrió los ojos como platos al ver que tenía el dispositivo en su muñeca, cuándo se lo había puesto? Siquiera se había dado cuenta.

\- Con gusto evaluaré sus habilidades pero será de otra forma - informó Sagishi sonriendo de lado- Shimai - llamó él.

Ella miró a los shinobis arrodillados, que la miraron alarmados y algo asustados con su mirada helada y sin expresión.

Kiiro y Kuri le entregaron los dispositivos a la chica y ella rápidamente le puso a los niños que no tuvieron oportunidad de resistir.

Sagishi se volteó.

\- Vamos - dijo a su hermana - Más tarde regresaré, fue un gusto conocerlos chicos - dijo sonriendo de lado de forma sádica antes de salir siendo seguido por los otros tres.

Los niños se miraron aprensivos, luego miraron al dispositivo puesto en sus muñecas, su chackra estaba siendo absorbido a los pocos.

* * *

.

.

Karin enviaba miradas asesinas hacía Hinata mientras corrían por los bosques.

Hinata hacia una mueca algo asustada.

Qué tenía Karin con ella?

\- Karin - Sasuke la llamó, ella lo miró con corazones en los ojos - Verifica - ordenó hacía la pelirroja.

\- Como quieras Sasuke-kun ~~ - ronroneo y luego se puso seria. Todos se detuvieron al rededor de Karin, ella cerró los ojos.

Karin se concentraba en buscar chackras similares a los dos morenos.

Ella abrió los ojos.

\- Hay cientos de chackras algunos kilómetros de aquí - dijo alarmada - Están débiles, entre ellos hay dos chackras similares al de ustedes dos - dijo algo alterada.

Los chackras no se sentían como si estuvieran en tierra firme, sino bajo ella.

Sasuke e Hinata se miraron con el corazón en la boca, ellos asintieron.

Los habían encontrado.

\- Jutsu de invocación - Hinata invocó un león.

El león inclinó la cabeza.

\- A sus ordenes mi señora - dijo educado el león marron.

Karin abrió la boca y los ojos como platos, Suigetsu miró asombrado el león.

Jugo parpadeó, le entraron ganas de acariciar ese suave y hermoso pelo del león.

\- Oki, quiero que pases un mensaje. Encontramos a los niños - dijo Hinata con un tono esperanzado.

* * *

.

.

 **\- Niña** \- Kokoro oyó la voz rasposa otra vez.

\- Eh? Tú otra vez? - preguntó en voz alta Kokoro.

Los niños la miraron.

\- Con quien hablas Kokoro-chan? - preguntó preocupado Minami.

Kokoro no respondió.

Ella miró a los lados, otra vez estaba e ese lugar oscuro pero esta vez no tenía miedo.

 **\- Niña te ayudaré** \- dijo el zorro. Kokoro sonrió iluminada.

\- En verdad, lo harás? - preguntó ella esperanzada.

El zorro asintió.

 **\- Te prestaré mi poder** \- dijo antes de desaparecer.

Minami dio un paso atrás cuando un chackra rojo rodeo el cuerpo de Kokoro, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y sus marcas de bigote se hicieron más espesas, su aspecto era más salvaje.

El dispositivo se rompió automáticamente.

Los niños jadearon.

\- Qué...? - Hinami que miraba asombrada a su rival/amiga no logró terminar su frase.

El dispositivo no aguanto el chackra de Kurama siendo liberado.

Mitashi entrecerró los ojos.

\- El Kyubi - dijo casi sin aliento. Él había oído la historia, su padre había sido el sensei del anterior Kyubi.

Kokoro se acercó a Minami, él miró sorprendido a la pelirroja.

Ella lo tomó de la muñeca y rompió el dispositivo. Los niños jadearon.

Minami levantó el brazo y vio maravillado su muñeca libre.

Cuando rompió los otros dos dispositivos ella volvió a la normalidad, Hinami se frotó su muñeca algo asombrada por dentro.

\- Cómo lo has hecho? - preguntó sin expresión.

\- Tiene el Kyubi - dijo serio Mitashi.

Todos lo miraron interesados.

\- Kyubi? - preguntó Kokoro ladeando la cabeza, Minami imitó su movimiento.

\- Es una bestia de nueve colas, está sellada dentro de ti, el Hokage también lo tiene, seguramente tienes la mitad - supuso el peliplata.

Kokoro abrió los ojos como platos, ella miró su pansa.

\- En verdad tienes nueve colas? - ella no lo había visto por la oscuridad del local.

Kurama suspiró, sintiéndose divertido por dentro.

 **\- Sí, Sí, ahora no pierdan tiempo, tienen que salir de aquí** \- dijo el zorro. Kokoro sonrió.

\- Vamos, dattebane - dijo animada la pelirroja.

Los niños asintieron sonriendo.

Miraron a las rejas.

Kokoro volvió a tomar prestado poder de Kurama, se puso en cuatro patas en el suelo.

 **Crash.**

Hinami y Mitashi con la mandíbula caída las rejas siendo destruidas cuando Kokoro se lanzó contra ellas, estaban seguros de que en el futuro ella tendría la fuerza de Sakura.

\- Oh, Kokoro-chan genial - dijo Minami con los ojos brillando.

Kokoro no evitó sonrojarse, se rascó la cabeza volviendo a la normalidad, rió tímidamente.

~ Minami me felicitó, Kyaaa. Daisuki Kyubi~

Kurama se sonrojó en una mejilla y suspiró.

 **\- No creas que te ayudaré sólo para impresionarlo las próximas veces** \- gruño él.

Kokoro sonrió hacía el zorro.

\- Hai, Hai, no lo haré dattebane - aseguró la pelirroja con su tipica sonrisa.

Ellos fueron hasta las otras celdas donde estaban Mamoru y en la otra Kurai.

Los leones no pudieron más que abrir los ojos como platos.

Lo leones sonrieron de lado cuando fueron liberados de sus dispositivos.

Kokoro les sacó los dispositivos.

Mamoru regeneró su herida, el efecto había pasado, salió de la celda y vio que Kurai ya había salido de la suya.

Los leones rugieron con toda la energía.

Minami se subió en la espalda de Mamoru y agarró la mano de Kokoro poniéndola atrás de él.

Mitashi hizo lo mismo con Hinami.

\- Salgamos de aquí - dijo Hinami entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Hai - respondieron todos.

.

.

Golpes en la puerta.

Sagishi suspiró.

Él era bajito, su hermana menor era mucho más alta que él, ellos diferían en todo, mientras ella tenía el pelo suelto y largo negro azabache él tenía el pelo largo blanco y atado en una cola alta sólo dejando dos mechones sueltos al lado de su rostro. Mientras él tenía los ojos perlas verdes ella tenía los ojos azules, mientras él hacía cientos de exageradas expresiones a todo momento ella casi no hacía ninguna expresión. Lo único que tenían de igual era la tez blanca de su piel y que los dos eran planos, ella no tenía nada de pechos.

Ella había salido más a su madre y él a su padre.

\- Adelante - ordenó Sagishi moviendo una pieza de ajedrez.

Katta entró algo alarmado.

\- Las cámaras de seguridad captaron a los niños saliendo de la celda junto a los leones - informó el leal seguidor.

Sagishi y Shimai abrieron los ojos como platos.

El peliblanco sonrió de lado divertido.

\- No espere que fueran tan fuertes, parece que superaron mis expectativas, quiero que liberes nuestras armas secretas, quiero saber que tan fuertes pueden ser - dijo divertido con la situeción. Esto sería emocionante.

Shimai movió su peón blanco cerca del rey negro.

Sagishi lo sacó de juego con su obispo negro.

.

.

Los leones corrían por los pasillos apresurados, era raro no ver ningún guardia por el local.

Alguien se acercó.

Los leones se detuvieron y fruncieron el ceño.

Una Hyuga de ojos perlas y un pelo largo azul oscuro apareció.

Los gemelos entrecerraron los ojos.

\- Kaa-san ? - preguntaron esperanzados.

La mujer sonrió gentil.

\- Lo siento niños no soy su madre, soy Hikaru Hyuga - dijo la hermosa y delicada mujer.

Los niños jadearon.

Era el nombre de su abuela.

Pasos se oyeron tras ellos. Todos voltearon la mirada, un hombre de porte imponente apareció mirando sus manos.

Él suspiró, había sido revivido y estaba siendo controlado.

Los niños abrieron los ojos como platos.

Los gemelos lo reconocieron de fotos.

\- Fugaku Uchiha - murmuró Minami.

Fugaku los miró atentamente. Entrecerró los ojos, esos niños se parecían a su hijo cuando pequeño.

Todo se detuvo para gemelos, estaban por pelear contra sus difuntos abuelos.

* * *

.

.

El antiguo equipo Taka junto a Hinata corrían a toda velocidad por el bosque.

Se detuvieron frente al mar.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos, no había más camino. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

\- Por donde Karin? - preguntó mirándola. Karin abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Están bajo el agua - dijo asombrada.

Todos jadearon.

Suigetsu se tiró al agua, uniéndose a ella.

Todos miraron al mar expectantes.

Suigetsu sacó apenas su cabeza mientras su cuerpo seguía siendo agua.

\- Hay instalaciones subterráneas, veo un escalera siendo cubierta por cristal grueso - informó el peliblanco serio.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

\- Jugo - llamó el pelinegro.

\- Hai - dijo empezando a transformarse.

De su cuerpo expulsó de su cuerpo tanto chackra que hizo el pelo y la capa de los tres que estaban a su alrededor volará por la fuerte ráfaga.

En ese momento los equipos los demás equipos llegaron, habían recibido el mensaje, Manaki y Oki se acercaron a su maestra, habían completado la orden con éxito, Hinata les agradeció y los hizo volver a su mundo.

Naruto y Sakura se pusieron al lado de Sasuke.

\- Qué sucede? - preguntó serio Naruto hacía su amigo.

Jugo saltó al agua con el puño cerrado listo para romper el cristal, Suigestu salía antes de ser acertado en el agua.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos cuando el grueso cristal fue roto completamente dejando entrar agua por las enormes escaleras. Sasuke e Hinata se alarmaron.

\- Suigetsu - llamó el pelinegro. Suigetsu asintió.

\- Elemento agua: Muro de agua - dijo evitando que el agua siguiera entrando al local, si lo hacía las instalaciones sufrirían una inundación.

\- Están ahí abajo? - preguntó Sakura con los ojos abiertos como platos. Sasuke e Hinata asintieron.

Hiashi se acercó rápidamente.

\- No hay forma de ver dentro del local con el byakugan, al parecer tiene un sello que lo impide - dijo el castaño. Hinata frunció el ceño y activó el byakugan.

Realmente no lograba ver nada.

Sin esperar ni más un segundo ellos saltaron dentro de las instalaciones siendo seguidos por todos los ninjas de Konoha.

~Sólo un poco más Minami, Hinami ~ pensaron Hinata y Sasuke simultáneamente con la mirada determinada mientras corrían por las instalaciones.

* * *

.

.

Hanabi frunció en el ceño hacía el horizonte, la castaña estaba sentada en el porche del complejo Hyuga, ella bufó y se tiró sobre el suelo.

\- Qué sucede Hanabi-chan? - preguntó Natsu sonriendo maternal.

Hanabi la miró.

\- Oh, Natsu - dijo sorprendida, no la había notado, Hanabi frunció el ceño otra vez - Otou-san está junto a mí nee-chan salvando a los gemelos y yo tengo que quedarme aquí, con esos vejestorios del consejo, debería estar allá afuera salvando a mis sobrinos - dijo levantándose del suelo Hanabi mientras movía sus brazos apuntando al horizonte. Hanabi suspiró - Estoy preocupada - confesó la castaña.

Natsu sonrió amable.

\- No te preocupes Hanabi-chan, ellos seguramente volverán sano y salvos, son muy fuertes - aseguró la guardiana de Hanabi.

Hanabi sonrió, Natsu era al igual de Hinata, una figura materna que tenía, ella era la única aparte de su padre al cual Hanabi había dicho la verdad sobre Hinata, Hanabi confiaba en su guardiana.

Hanabi miró al horizonte, Natsu siguió su mirada.

\- Eso espero Natsu, eso espero - dijo aprensiva la castaña.

* * *

.

.

Hinata sacó sus espadas y se impulsó hacía el frente, dejando inconsciente a dos guardias que siquiera supieron que sucedió.

Sasuke dejaba tras él un camino de guardias inconscientes moviéndose velozmente por los pasillos.

Los dos se posaron al lado del otro corriendo a la misma velocidad, ningún guardia retrasaría su objetivo, salvarían a los gemelos a como de lugar.

Los pasillos iban aumentando el tamaño al igual que los guardias.

Naruto hizo clones de sombras mientras Sakura mandaba a volar a algunos guardias de un sólo golpe. Sakura estaba irritada, Naruto estaba furioso.

Nadie tocaba a su niña.

Karin saltó sobre la cabesa de los enemigos, pasando a usar los hombros de los demás como impulso.

Suigetsu ya había sacado su espada y sonreía sádico, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía tanta diversión, a su lado Jugo estaba transformado apenas parcialmente en el brazo usándolo para golpear duramente a los enemigos.

\- Paso Suave Palmas Gemelas - gritó Hinata corriendo hacía los oponentes y lo golpeándolos con sus espadas cubiertas de chackra, dañándolos y derribándolo en el suelo.

Sasuke activó su Mangekyo Sharingan al sacar su espada.

\- Espada de Kagutsuchi - dijo canalizando llamas negras del en su mano y cubriendo completamente su espada, los enemigos ardían llamas negras con el simple contacto.

Hinata siquiera que los enemigos sufrieran esta vez, le habían quitado algo valioso, algo que ella recuperaría definitivamente.

.

.

Katta entró de golpe en la habitación.

Sagishi suspiró.

\- Ahora que sucede Katta? - preguntó irritado al ser interrumpido otra vez en su juego.

\- Jihi está aquí además de estar acompañada por decenas de ninjas de Konoha - informó alarmado. Sagishi y Shimai abrieron los ojos cómo platos. Sagishi se levantó dela silla.

\- Los siguieron - dijo con el ceño fruncido - Quiero que sean los primeros en aquel campo de la batalla - dijo pensando en el equipo que trajo a los gemelos. Sagishi parpadeó recordando algo.

Sonrió de lado mostrando los dientes.

Volvió a sentarse.

\- Los liberaras verdad? - preguntó Shimai al ver su expresión.

\- Katta, no te olvides de liberarlos, esto será divertido, no pensé que realmente usaría esa "arma" - dijo Sagishi mirando al juego otra vex.

Katta asintió y se retiró.

.

.

Llegaron a una gran salón circular.

Había puertas por todos lados.

Hinata apretó los dientes y Sasuke frunció el ceño.

\- Están por allá - dijo Karin apuntando a la puerta mayor.

Akamaru ladró.

\- También los sientes verdad? - preguntó Kiba a su perro. Sentía diversos olores en ese local.

Los insectos de Shino también sintieron el peligro.

Hiashi entrecerró los ojos.

Todos los ninjas de Konoha fruncieron el ceño.

De todas las puertas shinobis enemigos salían, centenas de ellos.

Suigestu corrió con su espada en manos, sonriendo sádico listo para atacar pero Karin los agarró de la camisa arrastrándolo mientras ella corría.

\- Oe, Qué haces? - preguntó el peliblanco mientras era llevado.

\- Vendrás conmigo Tiburón, salvaremos a los hijos de Sasuke-kun ~ - dijo determinada, había sentido presencias junto a los chackras que eran similares a los de Sasuke.

~ Cuando los salve seguramente Sasuke estará muy contento conmigo ~

 **Imaginación de Karin.**

 _ **\- Miran Sasuke-kun te traje tus hijos sanos y salvos, esa mujer siquiera pudo hacerlo - dijo Karin estufando su pecho orgullosa.**_

 _ **Los niños que ella siquiera sabía como sería sus rostros entonces los imaginaba con el rostro completamente negro, la abrazaron agradecidos.**_

 _ **\- Gracias Karin-sama te queremos - dijeron sonriendo los niños agradecidos.**_

 _ **Karin sonrió.**_

 _ **\- Oh niños por favor, pueden llamarme Kaa-chan desde ahora - declaró ella, seguramente los hijos de Sasuke serían tan hermosos como él e igual de geniales.**_

 _ **Sasuke se arrodilló frente a Karin.**_

 _ **\- Has salvado mi mayor tesoro - dijo tomando su mano - Te lo debo todo Karin, mi vida te pertenece -**_

 _ **Karin abrió los ojos como platos y su corazón dio un salto.**_

 _ **\- Oh! Sasuke-kun ~**_

 **Fin de la imaginación de Karin.**

Karin rio con las mejillas sonrojadas y la baba cayendo por el costado de su boca.

\- Oh Sasuke-kun ~~ - dijo ilusionada. Suigetsu frunció el ceño.

\- Dejame zanahoria, no arruines mi diversión, por qué no vas tú sola si lo que quieres es impresionar a Sasuke ? - preguntó el peliblanco aun siendo llevado, más bien dejándose llevar, quería saber que excusas le daría.

Karin salió de su ensueño y frunció el ceño.

\- Sólo ven conmigo Tiburón, sentí chackras poderosos juntos a los niños - dijo ella arrojando a Suigetsu al aire y saltando por sobre algunos shinobis enemigos. Suigetsu giró en el aire y saltó a al lado de la pelirroja corriendo junto a ella, se había interesado en la palabra "poderosos".

\- Me convenciste Zanahoria - dijo sonriendo de lado. Karin lo miró de reojo y sonrió de lado. La verdad era que lo había traído con ella por puro impulso, pasaban tato tiempo juntos que parecía que ahora no podían separarse, a donde uno iba el otro también lo hacía, aunque ella no supiera el porque no podía ver más ver como sería su vida sin él.

Suigetsu movía su espada con gran habilidad dejando el camino libre para la pelirroja, ellos desaparecieron el los pasillos entre los shinobis enemigos.

Sasuke e Hinata estaban rodeados.

Ellos se protegían las espaldas mientra atacaban a los shinobis que no dejaban de aparecer.

Saltaron de espaldas el uno al otro.

Los shinobis frente Hinata dejaron de atacar y abrieron paso para que alguien pasará.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y contuvo el aliento, las espadas en sus manos se aflojaron.

\- Tiempo sin verte Hinata - dijo sonriendo con un toque de madurez la peliblanca.

Hinata dejo caer una lágrima.

\- Kyora - murmuró la ojiperla.

La antigua maestra de Hinata aparecía frente a ella en un edo-tensei.

.

.

Shimai movió la reina blanca una casa hacía delante.

Sageshi movió su caballo izquierdo poniéndolo en la vanguardia.

Él sonrió de lado.

.

.

Los shinobis frente a Sasuke hacían lo mismo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Su espada cayo al suelo y su corazón se detuvo.

\- Ara Sasuke, veo que has crecido mucho, estás hecho todo un hombre - dijo sonriendo maternal la mujer que se acercaba.

\- Kaa-san - murmuró el pelinegro asombrado.

Mikoto Uchiha sonrió.

.

.

Shimai movió su rey hacía un lado.

Sagishi movió su caballo derecho poniéndolo en la vanguardia junto al otro caballo.

El juego se ponía intenso.

* * *

.

.

\- Byakugan - la Hyuga estaba siendo controlada;

Mamoru saltó hacía un lado cuando ella trató de atacarlo.

\- Fiereza - gritó el león saltando en dirección a la Hyuga con las garras tan duras como el acero.

\- Esperá Mamoru, es nuestra abuela - dijo aprensivo Minami sobre la espalda del león, Hikaru desvió el ataque.

\- No está viva Minami, es un edo-tensei - informó el león. Los niños lo miraron confundidos.

\- Jutsu Bola de Fuego - gritó Fugaku liberando una abrasadora bola de fuego e dirección a Kurai, el león saltó hacía un lado.

\- Edo-tensei? - preguntaron Minami y Kokoro.

\- Son como marionetas - dijo Mitashi mientras se sostenía fuertemente del león negro que saltaba desviando las bolas de fuego, Hinami se sostenía de él.

Mamoru asintió, volvió a tratar de rasguñar a la Hyuga, ella desvió sin problemas otra vez.

Cubrió sus brazos con chackra y apuntó a su corazón, Mamoru desvió pero el ataque le rozó la pierna. Él hizo una mueca y se paró en el suelo alejándose un poco de la Hyuga, ella era ágil.

\- Es un Jutsu de Invocación que permite al usuario traer personas muertas de nuevo a la vida y así controlarlos, es lo que están sufriendo ellos ahora - dijo Mamoru - Depredador Invisible - dijo haciendo que los niños desaparecieron junto a él.

Hikaru frunció el ceño y aumento el rango de su byakugan, atacó a Kokoro lanzándola fuera del león.

\- Kokoro - gritó Minami alarmado.

Hikaru podía no ver a Mamoru por no poseer chackra pero sí a los niños.

Ella se acercó a Kokoro con las manos cubiertas de chackra.

Mamoru se puso frente a ella, Minami miraba a su abuela con los ojos brillando de determinación.

\- Kyofugan - gritó Minami. Las aspas giraron - Shinrai Tensei - Hikaru fue enviada contra la pared, estrellándose con fuerza, quedo sentada como una muñeca durante unos minutos hasta levantar la mirada y ponerse de pie como si nada.

Minami hizo una mueca, esto iba a tardar.

Kurai saltó en dirección al moreno. Fugaku activó el sharingan.

Hinami saltó del león y giró en el aire.

\- Prisión de agua - gritó la pelinegra haciendo sellos de manos, una gran burbuja salió del suelo. Fugaku saltó a tiempo de escapar.

Mitashi se impulsó hacía adelante con el sharingan activado en su ojo.

\- Arte Ninja Ninjutsu Copiado - dijo Mitashi creando un clones - Elemento Fuego - gritó uno de los clones creando una abrasadora ola de fuego - Elemento Viento - gritó el otro enviando una ráfaga de viento.

\- Jutsu Bola de Agua - dijo Hinami inflando sus pulmones y enviando una gran cantidad de agua de su boca.

Los tres elementos se colisionan en dirección a fugaku creando un pequeño torbellino.

Fugaku se movió veloz apareciendo tras los niños, no estaba lidiando con un simple ninja sino con el patriarca del Clan Uchiha, antes de poder hacer algo Kurai mordió el brazo de Fugaku arrancándolo completamente.

Fugaku se aleja con los ojos entrecerrados.

El brazo en la boca de Kurai se hace cenizas mientras el brazo de Fugaku se regenerá rápidamente.

Hinami y Mitashi paran en el suelo con los ojos entrecerrados, sería una dura batalla.

* * *

.

.

Él abre los ojos.

Mira a su alrededor, varios como él están en esa habitación.

Suspiró internamente, Cómo lo habían revivido otra vez?

Él miró de reojo a la persona a su lado que miraba sus manos confundido.

\- Has sido revivido - explicó el moreno.

El castaño volteó su mirada hacía él.

\- Itachi Uchiha - dijo asombrado. Itachi siquiera se inmutó - Con que propósito? - preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

Itachi suspiró.

\- No lo sé, es lo que quiero averiguar - dijo el pelinegro.

El castaño arqueó la ceja.

\- Tienes un plan? No hay forma de no ser controlado por el edo-tensei - dijo el genio Hyuga.

Itachi sonrió de lado.

Su invocador no sabía que él era la debilidad del edo-tensei, no importaba ahora como había logrado traerlo otra vez pero Itachi no podía ser controlado por el edo-tensei, por ahora seguiría el juego con el fin de descubrir los planes dela persona que lo invocó.

* * *

.

.

 **XXX:** Ya terminó?

 **Safamantica:** Sí este fue cortito...Eh? Que haces aquí Obito?

 **Obito:** Todos están hablando de un nuevo villano entonces vine a ver como era.

Safamanica arquea la ceja.

 **Safamantica:** Acaso vienes a evaluar a Sagishi?

 **Sagishi:** Soy perfecto noy nada que evaluar.

 **Safamantica:** Vuelve a la historia Sagishi, tienes un juego que terminar.

 **Sagishi:** Tsk.. Ya voy, ya voy, de cualquier forma estoy ganando.

Los morenos arquean la ceja mientras lo ven retirarse

Obito sonríe de lado superior.

 **Obito:** Ese enano es el villano?

Sagishi grita a lo lejos, Shimai lo agarra de la camisa a rastra mientras suspira.

 **Shimai:** Ya, Ya onii-chan volvamos.

 **Sagishi:** *Censurado*, * Censurado, * Censurado*.

Una gotita cae por la cabeza de Obito y Safamantica.

 **Obito:** Tengo que evaluar si tiene que tener buenos motivos para ser un villano, como miembro de los villanos que defenden la paz es mi deber evaluar.

Safamantica hace una mueca.

 **Safamantica:** Existe esa sociedad?

Obito agarra el guión de la historia.

 **Obito:** Claro, Yo soy un ejemplo, empece la cuarta guerra ninja en busca de un mundo perfecto, Nagato también era una prueba de eso, la razón por la cual se creó Akatsuki era una prueba de eso, quieres más ejemplos.

Safamantica hace una mueca y negá con las manos.

 **Safamantica:** Ah, No, No, te creo... Te creo.

 **Obito:** Mejor así.

Él se sienta y empieza a leer.

Después de minutos.

 **Obito:** Snif, Snif.

Safamantica lo mira confundida. Él se mordía la camisa mientras lloraba exageradamente.

 **Safamantica:** Qué sucede?

Obito la mira aun llorando, de su nariz caen mocos, Safamantica retrocede un paso con una gotita cayendo por su frente. A este que le pasaba?

 **Obito:** Es una historia muy triste. Creo que deberías cambiarla, pobrecito.

 **Safamantica:** No creo que sea triste, haber dame eso aquí, no me acuerdo de ninguna historia triste.

Ella se sienta al lado de Obito en el sillón.

Minutos después.

 **Deidara:** Oe Tobi, donde estás... Hun?

Deidara mira confundido a los morenos en el sillón.

 **Safamantica/ Obito :** Snif, Snif.

 **Deidara:** Que rayos le sucede?

Safamantica mordía su camisa mientras lloraba exageradamente.

 **Safamantica:** Qué... Snif...Ha- snif - Haces aquí ...snif...?

Deidara da un pasó atrás con una mueca.

 **Obito:** Ya te dije que...snif... No soy Tobi... Era una ...snif...personalidad falsa...

 **Deidara** : Para mi siempre serás Tobi, Hmpf

Kisame se acerca

 **Kisame:** Y a estos que les pasa?

Deidara se encoge de hombros.

 **Deidara:** Ni idea. Están locos.

 **Kisame:** Oe chica, me dijeron que te avisará que tenías que pasar un mensaje

Safamantica lo mira aun llorando, abrazando sus piernas en el sillón.

 **Safamantica:** Oh, Es verdad... snif. Bien, Sólo para dejar claro...snif... Los niños representan los peones blancos...snif... Hikaru y Fugaku son los obispos negros, Kyora es el caballo negro izquierdo y Mikoto el derecho, Hinata es la reina blanca y Sasuke el rey blanco...snif...Neji e Itachi son las torres negras...snif... quizás sea mejor para entender el próximo capitulo. Nos retiramos por aquí despidanse chicos.

 **Deidara:** Creo que será bueno terminar esto con una gra y hermosa explosión.

 **Safamantica/ Obito/ Kisame/ Camarógrafo:** No te atrevas!

Deidara hace una mueca y frunce el ceño

 **Deidara:** Tsk, Aburridos.

Safamantica suspira. Necesitaría más personajes para entrevistar.

Ella mira hacía lo lejano. A quien debería elegir para la proxima?

.

.

.


	14. Los demonios también lloran

.

.

.

 **Obito:** Oe¿ Donde está la chica?

 **Jiraiya:** También quisiera saberlo, supuestamente iba a entrevistarme a mí hoy.

Kyora se sienta en el sofá de forma holgada y cruza las piernas.

 **Kyora:** No eras el único.

Jiraiya la mira atentamente y luego la ve asombrado, era una bella mujer de largo pelo plateado con el abdomen a muestra, curvas no tan grandes pero bien definidas, piernas largas y unos maravillosa ojos azules que aun con la cicatriz era hermosa e imponente, él adopta una pose galante.

 **Jiraiya:** Oooh, eres un nuevo personaje, jamás te vi por aquí. Encantado de conocerte... ¡Soy Jiraiya!, ¡No te preocupes!, puedes darme una carta de amor después.

El peliblanco le guiña el ojo.

La peliplata lo ignora y mira al camarográfo.

 **Kyora:** Hmpf ¿Donde está la que nos entrevistará?

Jiraiya pierde el alma al ser ignorado.

La cámara señala hacia otro lado.

Donde se ve a Safamantica llena de libros mordiendo el lápiz desesperada.

Deidara se acerca y se pone tras el sofá, pone los codos sobre el sofá y se apoya el mentón en la mano.

 **Deidara:** Se acerca el examen final entonces está así, estudiando como una loca, le sugerí que podía ayudarla a explotar y crear arte del local pero la muy aburrida se negó.

Una gota cayo por la frente de todos.

 **Obito:** ¿Porqué no le ofreciste mejor ayuda para estudiar?

Deidara se encoge de hombros.

 **Deidara:** Soy un personaje, no tendría como hacerlo.

 **Kyora:** ¿Y como planeabas explotar la universidad?

 **Deidara:** Bah...Meros detalles insignificantes.

Todos arquearon la ceja.

 **Obito:** ¿Quien empezará el capítulo?, al parecer la chica no saldrá de ahí por mucho tiempo.

Kyora se levanta del sofá con una sonrisa juguetona y camina hacia el play.

 **Kyora:** Yo lo haré. Ya quiero ver como va todo.

Jiraiya le toma la mano antes de que apriete el botón, la miró con otra pose galante.

 **Jiraiya:** No deberías ensuciar tus delicadas manos, deja que yo lo hago por ti.

Kyora saca un poco la espada solo para dejarlo a muestra.

 **Kyora:** No tientes a la suerte¿ Acaso me estás suplicando que te corte los brazos?

Jiraiya la soltó con una mueca asustada, todos la miraron asustados.

 **Obito:** Te rechazó.

Jiraiya sonrió sin dejarse abatir.

 **Jiraiya:** El rechazo, hace más fuerte al hombre. En otras palabras no puedes llamarte hombre, sin haber sido rechazado.

Obito pensó en Rin, quizás le pediría a Safamantica que la llamará.

Kyora los ignoró, sonrió y apretó el play.

* * *

.

.

La sangre la cubría.

Él sostenía el cuerpo perforado con sus manos trémulas.

Ella le sonrió mientras su pecho ensangrentado subía y bajaba por dificultosa respiración.

Él la apretó con fuerza.

La desesperación le recorría por las venas.

\- Esto ha sido mi culpa - murmuró con los ojos aterrados. Esto no podía estar pasando - No, No te atrevas a morir Hinata ...

Ella cerró los ojos y él gritó su nombre una vez más.

* * *

.

.

 _Horas antes._

Kakashi abrió los ojos como platos al ver quien tenía frente suyo.

\- Has envejecido...hijo - dijo Sakumo Hatake apareciendo entre los shinobis.

Kakashi frunció el ceño.

\- Tú no has cambiado nada - dijo algo burlón.

Sakumo sonrió de lado.

\- Supongo que son las ventajas de estar muerto y revivir en edo-tensei - contestó divertido.

Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara.

Los dos se pusieron en posición.

* * *

.

.

Chackras llamaron la atención de Itachi.

Él miró a los edo-tensei que corrían en dirección al campo de batalla.

Itachi volvió a mirar al pasillo de donde provenía el chackra.

Neji lo miró de reojo.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó al ver su expresión.

\- Hay algo que tengo que investigar - comentó el Uchiha. Neji asintió en reconocimiento.

Itachi giró sobre los talones y corrió hacia el pasillo.

* * *

.

.

\- Fiereza - Mamoru gritó y atacó a Hikaru, ella esquivó hacia un lado.

\- Cuidado - advirtió Hikaru al león - Arte del Puño Suave: Golpe de Cuerpo Entero - Hikaru expulsó chackra desde todos los puntos de chackra de su cuerpo, golpeando a Mamoru con una ráfaga de chackra que lo envió volando hacia atrás junto a Minami.

El león se clavó sus garras en el suelo, Minami hizo una mueca.

\- ¿Qué hacen niños como ustedes en una campo de batalla?- preguntó hacia los niños.

\- Fuimos secuestrados dattebane - confesó la pelirroja. Hikaru la miró sorprendida.

Minami la miró atentamente.

\- Tú... ¿Tú eres nuestra abuela? - preguntó el vacilante. Hikaru parpadeó y entrecerró los ojos hacia el niño.

\- Tú...¿Eres hijo de Hinata? - preguntó hacia el menor. Él asintió y ella abrió los ojos como platos luego lentamente sonrió suavemente - Te pareces a ella. Minami se sonrojó levemente y sonrió asintiendo una vez - Cuidado, es mejor que huyan cuando tengan la oportunidad - dijo la mayor.

Ella era la matriarca Hyuga, no sólo era la esposa del líder, ella era digna de estar al lado de Hiashi Hyuga y cargar con su título, unos niños por más fuerte que fueran saldrían gravemente heridos si seguían ahí.

\- Ocho Trigramas Palmas del Vacío - gritó y una inmensa cantidad de chackra salió de sus palmas.

Minami hizo posición de manos.

~ Por favor funciona ~ pensó desesperado.

\- Elemento Tierra: Pared de Tierra - del suelo un muro surgió y los cubrió a los dos niños.

Hikaru sonrió.

\- Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego - cuando el muro se deshizo él infló los pulmones y de su boca una abrasadora bola de fuego fue en dirección a Hikaru.

\- Ocho Trigramas Palmas de Retorno al Cielo - ella expulsó chackra otra vez por todo su cuerpo girando sobre sus talones velozmente creo una semiesfera como escudo al rededor de ella repeliendo el fuego de Minami.

\- Jutsu clones de sombras - Kokoro apareció con decenas de clones y atacó a Hikaru cuando su técnica se desvaneció.

Uno a uno los clones desaparecían.

\- Aléjense - advirtió el Uchiha - Jutsu Gran Fuego de Dragón - Fugaku infló los pulmones y fuego con forma de una cabeza de dragón surgió yendo en dirección a Hinami y Mitashi.

Kurai se puso completamente frente a ellos de forma protectora, gritó de dolor cuando el fuego lo quemó completamente el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo.

\- KURAI - gritó Hinami con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Fugaku apareció volando en dirección a ellos cuando el fuego se extinguió.

\- ¿Qué hacen niños peleando aquí? - preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

Las dos aspas en los ojos de Hinami giraron.

\- Bansho Tennin - ella atrajo del suelo una gran roca que salió dejando un agujero y golpeando contra Fugaku, él salió volando hacia atrás hasta chocar de espaldas contra una pared dejando un agujero en esta.

Su cuerpo quedó paralizado por unos momentos antes de regenerarse.

Kurai hizo una mueca mientras su cuerpo lentamente se curaba.

\- Kurai ¿estás bien? - preguntó Hinami aprehensiva.

\- Hn - él asintió.

\- Maldición - murmuró el Uchiha mientras su cuerpo se movía solo - Apártense - advirtió preocupado con los menores.

\- Cuidado - repitió Mitashi y saltó sobre Hinami cayendo sobre ella en el suelo cuando Fugaku apareció tratando de atacarlos.

Kurai saltó sobre él pero cuando Fugaku los miro con el Mangekyo activado el león fue puesto sobre un genjutsu, el león cayo al suelo preso en una ilusión.

Los niños en el suelo miraron aterrados al adulto.

Fugaku los miró con el Mangekyo.

\- Niña esos ojos ... - murmuró al ver los ojos de Hinami.

\- Amateratsu - el cuerpo de Fugaku se incendió en llamas negras.

Los niños abrieron los ojos como platos y miraron al recién llegado.

\- Itachi Uchiha - murmuró Hinami estupefacta.

Itachi los miró detenidamente. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver los ojos de Hinami.

Kurai luchaba en el genjutsu hasta que se liberó de él, aunque totalmente agotado. Miró que había un recién llegado y se puso frente a los niños de forma protectora.

El cuerpo de Fugaku se regeneraba a los pocos.

Itachi miró a su padre. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

\- Itachi... -nombró el mayor. Itachi lo miró serio - ¿Sabes que está sucediendo aquí?

\- No lo sé. Es lo que quiero averiguar - confesó.

\- Ocho Trigramas Palmas del Vacío - se oyó el grito de la Hyuga seguido por el de Minami y Kokoro que salieron volando.

En un parpadeo Itachi apareció tras los niños y los sostuvo antes de que cayeran al suelo.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos sorprendidos.

\- I-Itachi Uchiha - murmuró Minami incrédulo.

Itachi frunció el ceño. El niño también tenía los ojos parecidos al sharingan pero blancos. Además sabía su nombre. ¿Quienes eran esos niños y porque su chackra era similar al de Sasuke?

Fugaku e Hikaru se pusieron en posición uno al lado del otro. Itachi puso a los niños aturdidos en el suelo y se puso de espaldas hacia ellos.

\- Espera...No eres un edo-tensei, Cómo es que...? - Mamoru rugió aturdido al ver un edo-tensei defendiéndolos.

Itachi los miró de reojo.

Todos tenían los ojos puesto sobre él.

No tuvo tiempo de responder.

\- Tomá a los niños y vete Itachi, este no es lugar para ellos - dijo Fugaku- No sé como es que puedes controlar tu cuerpo pero es mejor que lo aproveches - sugirió el mayor mientras se ponía en posición.

Itachi analizó la sugerencia y estuvo de acuerdo de que era la mejor opción, su padre era uno de los pocos hombres que sobrepasaban a Itachi y unido a la matriarca Hyuga no era una combinación fácil de vencer.

Miró a los niños de reojo.

\- Niños esos ojos que tienen... - no pudo terminar su frase. Todos voltearon la mirada hacia atrás cuando escucharon gritos que y golpes anunciando una batalla que se acercaba.

Karin entrecerró los ojos. Avistó a dos leones junto a unos niños peleando. Tras ellos algunos shinobis venían tras ellos.

\- Suigetsu ahí están - dijo celebrando por haberlos encontrado - Ohh son muy hermosos~ Igualitos a mi Sasuke-kun - dijo al ver el rostro fruncido de los gemelos mirando hacia ellos.

\- Ya ya después los admiradas ahora vamos a ayudarlos - los dos corrieron

Los dos abrieron los ojos como platos al avistar a Itachi peleando contra su padre.

\- Karin, esto no me trae buena espina - dijo Suigetsu pensando en como Sasuke racionaría al ver sus dos familiares siendo usados como marionetas.

\- A mi tampoco - dijo con una expresión seria la pelirroja.

Fugaku e Hikaru atacaron.

\- No hay tiempo para pensar Itachi - gruño el mayor. Itachi convirtió su cuerpo en cuervos y se puso tras los niños para tomarlos y salir del local. Los leones lo miraron sorprendidos y luego mostraron los dientes listos para atacar si fuera necesario.

Los presentes abrieron los ojos como platos al ver el cuerpo de Hikaru y Fugaku siendo cortados al medio.

\- ¿Qué...? - todos jadearon.

Tras Fugaku e Hikaru Suigetsu se detuvo apoyándose en su gran espada con una sonrisa victoriosa.

\- Tsk pan comido -murmuró sonriendo superior.

\- Idiota son edo-tenseis con eso no los eliminas - gritó Karin que venía corriendo.

Todos voltearon a verla.

Otra vez Fugaku e Hikaru empezaba a regenerarse.

Itachi frunció el ceño.

¿Qué hacían esos dos ahí?

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - preguntó Itachi. Para un genio realmente no era algo común no entender nada de los que sucedía. Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas.

\- Venimos a salvar a los hijos de Sasuke - respondió burlón el peliblanco.

Fugaku se regeneró y se quedó estático por dentro al absorber esas palabras.

Itachi abrió los ojos como platos y miró a los gemelos. Mamoru abrió los ojos como platos y los gemelos sorprendido.

~ ¿Así que era eso? Por eso tenía el chackra similar ~ pensaron Itachi y Fugaku.

~ Soy abuelo ~ pensó Fugaku, si no fuera por el edo-tensei habría tantas cosas que podría haber hecho.

~ Soy tio ~ pensó Itachi asombrado por dentro.

\- No te atrevas a decir eso - gruño Hinami irritada, aun estaba extremadamente herida con ese tema - Somos hijos de Hinata Hyuga apenas - dijo Hinami mirando al suelo con los puños apretados. Los shinobis que corrían tras ellos trataron de atacarlos usando su distracción. Kurai se puso en la defensiva junto Mamoru - No es nuestro padre después de habernos abandonado durante 7 años y no reconocernos aunque estuvimos con él durante meses- dijo Hinami mirando al suelo.

Sus ojos estaban acumulando lágrimas que se negaba a dejar caer.

Desde que fue secuestrada no había vuelto a pensar en ese tema.

Todos quedaron aturdidos.

Karin quedó aturdida.

~ Pero Sasuke-kun vino a nosotros rogando ayuda, debe haber una explicación para eso ~ pensó la pelirroja.

Minami puso una mano en el hombro de Hinami.

Fugaku e Hikaru no atacaban, al parecer el tema les dejó unos minutos de control sobre su cuerpo.

Suigetsu le encantaría saber que sucedería después pero los shinobis se acercaban y sólo los leones luchaban contra ellos, se convirtió en agua y pasó por los aturdidos para ir a ayudar a los leones.

 **Tuc.**

Hinami abrió los ojos como platos y miró aturdida a Itachi que se había acuclillado frente a ella y le había picado la cabeza.

Ella se llevó la mano a la frente. Minami y los demás los miraban aturdidos.

\- Al parecer que mi tonto hermanito menor les causo algunos problemas - dijo sonriendo de lado.

Hinami se sonrojó levemente.

Supuestamente ese era su tío.

¿En verdad ese era el hombre sanguinario que mató al todo el clan? Ah, es verdad fue para proteger a la aldea, aunque no tenían entendido el porque lo tuvo que hacer de esa forma.

\- Los padres no somos perfectos - la voz de Fugaku sonó y todos lo miraron - Tenemos errores a veces graves y otras no tanto, a veces no podemos demostrar lo cuanto los queremos pero hay una cosa que es segura... - él miró serio a los niños - Los padres siempre amamos a nuestros hijos no importa lo que pase - declaró Fugaku. Itachi sonrió de lado.

Los gemelos abrieron los ojos como platos.

\- Seguramente hay una explicación para todo, Hinata lograba ver la luz de una persona y seguramente si eligió a ese hombre es porque algo la atrajo a él, ella tiene un buen ojo para las personas, ¿están seguros de que él quiso abandonarlos? - preguntó Hikaru.

\- Entonces la noche que tuve mi corazón roto, su otou-san junto los pedazos dándome a ustedes dos, mis nuevos amores. Aunque la sonrisa de él era hermosa, pocas veces sonreía, porque tenia muchos problemas que lo perseguían y tuvo que irse de Kohona para encontrar la paz. Por eso ustedes no pudieron conocerlo.

\- Él está aquí - los niños miraron a la pelirroja que había gritado - Está aquí tras ustedes, vino a recatarlos junto a...a esa mujer - murmuró Karin.

Itachi miró de reojo la pelirroja.

~ ¿Esa mujer? Seguramente una de las fanáticas de mi otouto ~ dedujo el moreno.

Hinami y Minami no podían más que sorprenderse a cada instante.

Fugaku y Hikaru sintieron que su cuerpo volvía a moverse solo. Ellos fruncieron el ceño.

\- Tienen que salir de aquí - gritó el Uchiha mayor.

Itachi se levantó abruptamente y miró unos segundos hacia atrás, los leones y Suigetsu aun peleaban con decenas de shinobis enemigos.

Los niños se pusieron en posición al lado de Karin.

No había forma, tendrían que pelear y sellar a los edo-tensei.

* * *

.

.

Sakura mandó lejos de un sólo golpe a cuatro shinobis al mismo tiempo.

Naruto pateó el rostro de uno y luego se agachó esquivando el arma de otro, aprovechó y le dio una rastrera enviando al piso el enemigo.

\- Elemento Tierra: Pantano del inframundo - la superficie donde estaban Naruto y Sakura empezó a convertirse en lodo.

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos al ver el causante de eso.

\- Ero-sennin - murmuró el rubio viendo el edo-tensei.

\- Ioou Naruto - dijo sonriendo el peliblanco- Tanto tiempo - saludó Jiraiya.

Por un momento el corazón de Naruto se detuvo.

Los dos ninjas saltaron lejos dela superficie fangosa posando en el suelo firme.

\- Veo que has crecido, Ohh ya eres todo un hombre, dime ¿ya tienes algún lindo hijo con esa bella señorita? - dijo mirando a Sakura.

Sakura miró entristecida a su esposo estático.

Naruto apretó los puños los dientes.

Quien fuera el que invocó a esos edo-tensei estaba jugando con el peligro y pagaría las consecuencias.

Jiraiya parpadeó.

\- Esa capa...¿Eres el Hokage?- preguntó sorprendido.

Naruto salió de su estupor y lo miró, sonrió a su maestro.

\- Te dije que lo conseguiría dattebayo - dijo estufando su pecho y señalándose con el pulgar.

Jiraiya sonrió orgulloso y se puso en posición.

\- Sabía que lo lograrías - declaró el sannin - Ahora sólo tienes que derrotarme y acabar con esto luego Naruto - dijo el mayor.

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos y vaciló.

No quería pelear contra él.

Miró atentamente a su maestro y padrino.

 _"- No he fracasado. He encontrado 1,000 soluciones que no funcionan."_

 _"- Tengo confianza en que llegará el momento cuando la gente pueda entenderse mutuamente"_

 _"- No soy un pervertido... ¡soy un súper pervertido!"_

 _"- El lugar en donde piensen en ti, es al que debes llamar hogar."_

 _"Incluso yo puedo ver que hay demasiado odio en este mundo. Quiero hacer algo al respecto... Pero no sé de qué manera hacerlo... Aun así creo que... ¡en algún momento llegará el día en que todas las personas se entiendan unas a otras! Si no puedo encontrar la respuesta, ¡tú serás quien lo haga!."_

Naruto sonrió y se mostró determinado.

\- Verás que tan fuerte me he convertido ero-sennin - dijo el rubio.

Jiraiya lo vio complacido y sonrió satisfecho.

\- Eso es Naruto, vamos con todo, verás como te derroto yo, no llores después que te muestre que sigo siendo el más fuerte - en su mano el rasengan se formaba.

\- Hn - él asintió y creo su proprio rasengan - Vine aquí a recuperar a mi hija y no me iré sin ella sana y salva - declaró el Uzumaki.

\- Hoo así que soy "bisabuelo". Espero que haya heredado la belleza e inteligencia de su madre - Sakura se sonrojó levemente - Porque si fuera como su padre Uff estaría perdida - bromeó el mayor.

\- Oe ero-sennin - gritó molesto el rubio.

Luego sonrió para sus adentros.

Los dos saltaron en dirección el un del otro.

\- Rasengan - gritaron en unísono.

* * *

.

.

\- Ocho Trigramas palma del Vacío - los ninja de Konoha fueron enviados hacia atrás en varias direcciones.

Hiashi abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Neji - murmuró el patriarca Hyuga.

\- Hiashi-sama - saludó educado el genio Hyuga. Él se puso en posición Hyuga - Ocho Trigramas 128 Palmas - Neji avanzó hacia el aun aturdido Hiashi.

Hiashi esquivó con una mueca lo más velozmente, hacia la derecha, hacia izquierda, se inclinó hacia atrás y se recompuso evadiendo la siguiente palma de Neji. Si una de esas palmas lo tocaba estaría fuera de combate en cuestión de segundos.

\- ¿En donde estamos? Esto no es Konoha - Neji miró en vuelta y abrió los ojos como platos - Hinata-sama - Hiashi aprovechó y lo envió hacia atrás -¿ Que sucede aquí? - preguntó recomponiéndose al ver que una enorme cantidad de ninjas de Konoha estaban presentes.

\- Venimos a recuperar a los ninjas secuestrados y los hijos de los Hokages - confesó Hiashi mientras lo atacaba - Y los hijos de Hinata - dijo con una imperceptible sonrisa imaginando la reacción de Neji.

Neji abrió los ojos como platos.

~ ¿Hijos de Hinata? ~ pensó sorprendido.

Luego entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Con que fin los han secuestrado? - por la mente de Neji pasaba millares de razones por la que alguien necesitaría todo un ejercito para resguardar a niños, además de necesitar edo-tensei - Arte del Puño Suave: Golpe de Cuerpo Entero - expulsó de su cuerpo gran cantidad de chackra.

\- Ocho Trigramas regreso al cielo -

\- No sabemos con que fin - confesó el mayor - sólo estamos aquí para recuperarlos - aseguró Hiashi.

\- ¿Qué edad tienen ? - preguntó interesado en sus '"sobrinos".

Hiashi esquivó un ataque.

\- Cumplieron 7 recientemente, te encantaría conocerlos - aseguró con una mejilla sonrojada pensando en sus adorables nietos.

\- Estoy seguro de que sí - dijo con una imperceptible sonrisa. Luego algo se le pasó por la mente - Espera ¿quien es el padre? - preguntó alarmado. Frunció el ceño al imaginar quien fue el que se atrevió a poner un dedo pervertido sobre Hinata -¿ Fue Naruto? Ese pervertido - murmuró el sobreprotector guardián. Sí no fuera porque estaba en edo-tensei ya habría activado su byakugan y corrido tras Naruto para darle una lección y después ido a conocer a sus seguramente tiernos sobrinos.

Hiashi hizo una mueca.

\- No es él - confesó con el byakugan activándose con más fuerza y mirando en dirección a Sasuke.

Por un segundo dejó escapar una expresión de curiosidad al ver la expresión de Sasuke a lo lejos. No se había dado cuenta de que Mikoto Uchiha estaba con él.

Neji lo miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Entonces quien es? - preguntó mientras desviaba un ataque de Hiashi.

\- Sasuke Uchiha - confesó extremadamente serio hacia Neji.

Neji jadeó.

\- E-eso es imposible...Hinata-sama...¿Con él ? - él conocía a su prima y sabía de los sentimientos de ella por el rubio, además ¿cómo era que había terminado con un chico al cual siquiera prestaba atención? Era más apostado en Kiba o hasta Shino pero...¿ Sasuke?

~ Seguramente se habrá dado cuenta de la inocencia y belleza de Hinata-sama y se habrá aprovechado ~ sí no fuera por que estaba en edo-tensei habría enviado a Sasuke Uchiha directo al hospital y después ido a conocer a sus seguramente adorables sobrinos.

\- E-Espera ...¿ Entonces por eso los secuestraron? - preguntó imaginando el poder que podrían haber heredado los hijos de esos dos poseedores de doujutsus poderosos...¿además cuantos hijos tenían ? Por los que obtuvo de información era más de uno y tenían la misma edad...¿gemelos? ¿Trillizos? ¿Cuatrillizos?...No importaba, las veces que lo enviaría al hospital dependerían de la cantidad de hijos y después conocería a cada uno gustoso.

\- Es una posibilidad pero aun no estamos seguros de nada - dijo el mayor - Ocho Trigramas 64 Palmas - Neji desvió sus palmas velozmente - No sabemos el motivo - murmuró el líder Hyuga.

* * *

.

.

\- Are... - Kyora miró hacia los lados - Donde están los niños...seguramente habrán crecido - murmuró la mayor mirando a los lados en busca de sus ahijados. Parpadeó al ver a Hinata mirando al suelo mientras apretaba los dientes y los puños sobre la espada.

\- Vine a rescatarlos - dijo determinada.

Kyora la miró seria.

\- Entonces eso es lo que pasa aquí - se recordó que antes de morir los secuestradores estaban tras ella...al parecer había logrado secuestrar a los niños - Sé qué lo harás. Así que debes darlo todo Hinata no te contengas conmigo...debes terminar con esto lo más rápido posible - dijo blandiendo dos espadas gemelas y poniéndose en posición.

\- Kyora... - murmuró con los ojos brillosos y apretando los dientes. Hinata hizo una expresión determinada y se puso en posición.

Las dos saltaron una en dirección a la otra. Las espadas chocaron.

\- Hoo veo que has perfeccionado tus técnicas Hinata además de que tienes mis espadas - dijo la mayor sonriendo de lado mientras las dos presionaban sus espadas con la otra - Y le hiciste modificaciones, al parecer se adaptaron bien a ti - dijo la peliplata.

\- Espero no te moleste - dijo con un pequeño rubor la peliazul - Pero veo que te dieron espadas - dijo saltando hacia atrás y analizando las espadas que tenía en mano.

\- Oh ¿esto? - Kyora miró con desdén la espada que tenia en su propia mano - Son buenas pero ninguna son como las mías. Jutsu Tempestad de Acero - Kyora desapareció.

Hinata sintió un ráfaga de aire seguido de un corte en el brazo izquierdo, luego lo mismo en la pierna derecha, mejilla izquierda si no se hubiera movido a tiempo su garganta habría sido cortada.

\- Ocho Trigramas Palmas del Retorno al Cielo - expulsó gran cantidad de chackra y girando sobre sus talones creo una semiesfera cuando sintió que ella se acercaba a gran velocidad otra vez.

Kyora foi enviada hacia atrás. Clavó sus espadas en el suelo para no ser enviaba más lejos.

\- Loto Mortal - gritó Hinata cuando deshizo su jutsu, ella se teletransportó hasta Kyora y lanzó diversos cortes sobre el cuerpo de esta.

\- Hoja de Viento cortante - gritó Kyora agachándose y moviendo sus espadas en el suelo y cortándolo hasta desclavar las espadas del suelo. Hinata salto hacia un lado cuando vio ese movimiento, donde antes estaba Hinata ahora la tierra estaba partida al medio y una gran ráfaga de viento cortante pasó, edo-tenseis a algunos metros de ellas cayeron dentro del agujero.

\- Buen reflejo Hinata - felicitó Kyora - pero tienes que ser más rápida - dijo seria. La capa de Hinata había sido cortada en gran parte al igual que más una parte de su brazo. Hinata hizo una mueca. Las espadas chocaron. Hinata retenía sus espadad con una mueca evitaba que Kyora le cortará el cuello. La pateó en el estómago para alejarla.

\- Vamos Hinata eso no es lo que te enseñe, no retrases más esta batalla. CAMINO DEL ALMA ERRANTE - gritó Kyora desapareciendo de donde estaba otra vez.

Al ojo humano normal Kyora era invisible pero Hinata podía notar los destellos de ella moviéndose en zigzagueo. Hinata apretó las manos en la espada lista para defenderse. Kyora saltó hacia arriba en el último segundo. Hinata alzó la mirada - Último Aliento - gritó desde arriba sus espadas se bañaron en chackra blanco esa técnica era capaz de cortar hasta el metal más duro con solo un ataque.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos viendo el rostro de su maestra que estaba a algunos metros de ella arriba, el largo pelo se movía descontrolado, la boca abierta en un grito de guerra, la corta jaqueta verde oscura y la corta camisa negra que revelaba su abdomen, esos ojos azules rodeados por un completo negro ese rostro hermoso lleno de ralladuras por el edo-tensei.

Todo pareció moverse tan lento.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _7 años atrás_

 _\- Más rápido Hinata. Esa técnica no sirve si no eres lo suficiente la rápida - reprendió la mayor. Hinata jadeaba cansada. Kyora la miró detenidamente - Creo que tus pechos enormes te dificultan eso ¿verdad? - preguntó con una expresión indiferente como si nada. Hinata se sonrojó de pies a cabeza._

 _\- Ky-Kyora - gritó avergonzada la peliazul._

 _Kyora parpadeó y luego empezó a reír._

 _\- Esa pureza e inocencia que tienes, me dejas asombrada chica - dijo riendo._

 _Hinata hizo una mueca._

 _Kyora alzó la espada a tiempo de defenderse del ataque de Hinata._

 _\- Buen movimiento pero tienes que ser menos tierna a la hora de atacar Hinata - dijo al ver su cara sonrojada con esos enormes ojos lunas brillantes mientras tenía los labios apretados. Kyora movió la otra espada chocando con las de ella - Las espadas son un reflejo del portador, sí eres suave la espada será menos dañina y corres más riesgos - dijo atacándola, Hinata se defendía como podía - Sí eres mortal, la espada lo será y si eres una justiciera - la espada de Hinata salió volando y Kyora le puso la espada en la garganta - La espada hará justicia por tí - dijo sonriendo de lado._

 _Hinata la miró sorprendida y luego asintió._

 _\- Otra vez - dijo Kyora._

 _\- Hai - respondió determinada._

 _._

 _._

 _\- Oe creo que deberías dejar de comer tantos tomates y rollos de canela estás engordando - dijo mientras golpeaba el aire con su espada._

 _Hinata la miró de reojo._

 _\- Ohh bueno esto sucede cuando estás embarazada - dijo mientras se enfocaba en los tomates en su mano._

 _\- Ah eso explica - dijo sin darle importancia al asunto. Kyora detuvo sus movimientos y dejó caer la espada con la cual entrenaba. Miró a Hinata abrió los ojos desmesurada - ¿Qué estás qué? - gritó sorprendida._

 _\- ¿Eh ? Ahh... Embarazada - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Tenía hambre. La mandíbula de Kyora cayo al suelo._

 _\- Pe-pero eres una niña aun. Sólo tienes 16 y - y... - Hinata se sonrojaba por el asunto - Te he estado entrenando mientras tenías un bebé - Kyora cayó de rodillas en el suelo - Casi maté a un crío, soy un monstruo - Hinata abrió los ojos como platos cuando Kyora apareció de rodillas frente a ella con una mirada acusadora - Por qué no me lo dijiste Hinata - de los ojos de Kyora lágrimas exageradas salían. Hinata la miró asustada._

 _\- Ah...Bu-Bueno es que...¿Kyora qué haces? - preguntó cuando Kyora le puso el oído en la panza._

 _\- Verifico si está bien - Kyora hizo una expresión mortificada - IIIeeeee, no respondió no siento al bebé, lo he matado con mis entrenamientos - gritó desesperada, una gota cayo por la frente de Hinata._

 _\- Ky-Kyora apenas tiene algunos pocos meses es obvio que no puede patear aun - explicó la menor._

 _Kyora se levantó del suelo y la tomó de la mano._

 _\- Iremos al hospital a verificar su estado - dijo y la llevó corriendo velozmente hasta el hospital._

 _~ Al parecer Kyora jamás tuvo un hijo ~ pensó la ojiperla al ver la desesperación de su maestra que la llevaba a toda velocidad._

 _._

 _._

 _\- ¿Estás seguro de eso doctor? - preguntó Hinata incrédula._

 _El doctor asintió._

 _\- Sí, felicidades tendrás gemelos mellizos - respondió con una sonrisa amable._

 _La mandíbula de Kyora cayo. El aura de depresión la inundó._

 _\- Casi mate a dos críos, a dos, casi los maté, soy un monstruo - murmuraba la peliplata._

 _Hinata miro preocupada a su maestra._

 _\- Hinata no te preocupes - le tomó la mano recomponiéndose, la Hyuga la miró curiosa - Yo los protegeré - aseguró como un caballero frente a su rey._

 _Hinata le sonrió._

 _._

 _._

 _2 años después_

 _El niño estiraba el pelo plateado con una sonrisa divertida._

 _La niña estiraba el cachete de la mujer que bufaba irritada pero no los apartaba._

 _Ella pulía su espada sentada en el porche mientras esperaba a Hinata volver de hacer las compras._

 _Kyora miró al niño._

 _\- Oe mocoso cuando te corté la mano no queras más jugar con mi pelo - advirtió luego miró a la niña - Lo mismo va para ti - dijo hacia la morena que le estiraba el cachete._

 _Hinami y Minami ladearon la cabeza sin entender sólo le sonrieron divertidos como dos niños inocentes._

 _Kyora dejo escapar una risita con una mejilla sonrojada._

 _\- Siquiera sienten miedo,¿ verdad? - ella los miró atentamente. Los niños se acercaron más y le acariciaron la cicatriz - Oe¿ que hacen ? - preguntó la mayor mirándolos. Los niños hicieron una mueca preocupada._

 _-¿ dolol* (dolor) ? - preguntó Hinami mientras Minami parecía a punto de llorar como si él hubiera recibido la herida._

 _Kyora parpadeó._

 _\- Oh ¿esto? Hmpf no es nada para una mujer como yo... Bueno tengan presente, ya lo dicen las madres no jueguen con espadas niños si no saldrán así de heridos - advirtió recordando como se hizo la cicatriz - pero no se preocupen el que me hizo esto salió peor - dijo y empezó a reír perversamente mientras los niños la miraron sin entender, se encogieron de hombros y empezaron a reír contagiados_

 _._

 _._

 _Hinata aún no volvía y Kyora estaba aburrida._

 _Pasó por el comedor por algún aperitivo en la heladera y luego salió con la comida en la boca._

 _\- Are...¿Quen hachen niñchos (qué hacen niños) ? - preguntó mientras masticaba al ver a los niños en la pared de espaldas hacia la peliplata. Se acercó y los niños voltearon a verla. Kyora parpadeó y luego entrecerró los ojos, tragó el aperitivo que tenía en la boca - Oe ¿ustedes están pintando la pared? - preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados._

 _Los niños escondieron los lapices tras ellos y negaron con la cabeza varias veces._

 _Kyora alzó la ceja._

 _\- Ahora ya verán - murmuró la mayor._

 _Los menores la miraron asustados._

 _._

 _._

 _Hinata entró a la casa tarareando con las bolsas en manos._

 _\- Tadaima - murmuró la peliazul - Lo siento fue difícil conseguir un postre por aquí - se excusó gritando al entrar mientras cerraba la puerta._

 _Escuchó risas que provenían de adentro de la casa._

 _Curiosa caminó hasta la sala._

 _Abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver a Kyora cortando las paredes para hacer figuras de humanos y animales._

 _\- Ah miren, esto es el arte de la espada - dijo mientras dibujaba una imagen de ella. Los niños la imitaban con lapices y pinceles - No niños tiene que ser un movimiento elegante así, así miren derecha, izquierda, arriba, ¿ven? - dijo mientras dibujaba una espada._

 _El ojo de Hinata se contrajo._

 _\- Kyora - la mencionada se volteó automáticamente escondiendo la espada tras ella, los niños la imitaron - ¿Puedes explicarme que paso aquí? - preguntó la menor._

 _La espada cayo al suelo y Kyora la pateó tras los niños._

 _\- Fueron ellos - dijo señalando a los menores. Hinami y Minami miraron asustados a la peliplata - Les dije que no jugaran con mis espadas. Hmpf - dijo cruzando sus brazos._

 _Hinata arqueó la ceja perfectamente._

 _\- Kyora sabes que está casa es temporal por que es rentada - Hinata tenía los ojos tapados por el flequillo, sólo en casa no usaba las vendas. La casa tenía otro dueño y ellas se moverían de ese lugar después de un tiempo._

 _Kyora empezó a sudar frío y trago grueso._

 _Hinata levantó la mirada._

 _._

 _._

 _\- Minami ¿está rico? - preguntó maternal el niño de dos años asintió varias veces mientras sonreía satisfecho._

 _Hinami hizo una mueca e Hinata la miró curiosa._

 _\- ¿Qué sucede Hinami? ¿No te gustan los dulces? - Hinami apartó el postre - Que raro...al parecer sólo comes los rollos de canela - dedujo la peliazul._

 _Un estómago rugió._

 _Hinata miró de reojo a su maestra._

 _La peliplata limpiaba las paredes con un trapo._

 _\- Hinata tengo hambre - lloriqueó mientras lagrimas exageradas salían de sus ojos cerrados._

 _\- Pues no comerás hasta que arregles y limpies todo - dijo llevando comida a su boca._

 _Kyora lloriqueó._

 _\- Hinata es cruel...snif...Los niños también pintaron - declaró con un puchero._

 _Hinata hizo una mueca. Generalmente su maestra tenía una expresión indiferente, a veces era sádica o muy volátil pero a veces se comportaba como una niña de 10 años._

 _La peliazul suspiró._

 _\- Ellos ya limpiaron su parte - murmuró la ojiperla._

 _\- Ellos limpiaron su parte. Mocosos - murmuró la peliplata._

 _\- ¿Qué has dicho? - preguntó la mujer en la mesa junto a los niños que miraban curiosos a Kyora._

 _\- Nada Nada - dijo volviendo a limpiar apresurada._

 _Hinata miró a los niños y rió junto a ellos._

 _._

 _._

 _\- Pero mira que lindas muchachas - un anciano se acercaba a Hinata y a Kyora que iban juntos a los niños - Eres ciega cariño, si quieres puedo guiarte - dijo levantando la mano para tocar a Hinata._

 _El hombre abrió los ojos como platos cuando Kyora lo agarró de la muñeca._

 _\- Atrevete a tocarla y te cortaré la mano viejo asqueroso - murmuró con la otra mano en su espada mostrándola un poco par que él vea como estaba afilada. El hombre la miró asustada._

 _\- No-no me acercaré me-me iré ahora - dijo temblando el señor._

 _Ella sonrió sádica._

 _\- Me agrada tu elección... Por ahora - murmuró mientras lo soltaba. Él iba a empezar a correr - Si corres, no verás como te apuñalo - bromeó sádica la mujer._

 _El anciano se pegó la espalda a las paredes de las casas y fue caminando pegado a ellas hasta desaparecer._

 _Kyora rió mientras Hinata suspiró._

 _\- Ves siempre digo que las espadas son las mejores amigas de una mujer - dijo refiriéndose al miedo del hombre._

 _\- Deberías dejar de asustarlos así - dijo la peliazul._

 _\- Iiee jamás, ese viejo no es adecuado para ti ni para los niños - declaró la peliplata. Hinata arqueó la ceja - Tiene que ser un joven guapo y apuesto, quizás un moreno igual que Hinami, que sea muy fuerte, ah, y tiene que tener una espada, puede ser hasta un poco frío siempre son más sexys pero tiene que protegerte y ser cariñoso y adorar a los niños pero no olvidemos que tiene que tener una espada - ella seguía hablado emocionada._

 _Hinata pensó que coincidía con Sasuke en muchas partes pero... ¿Sasuke cariñoso? Además...Ella miró a los gemelos que miraban interesados a la peliplata._

 _Hinata se encogió de hombros en el asunto._

 _\- Pero no te preocupes Hinata - dijo poniendo la mano en su hombro, la ojiperla la miró - hasta que encuentres a un hombre yo te protegeré - dijo dando una de sus raras y suaves sonrisas, quizás Hinata tenía algún imán para personas así, con raras pero muy bellas sonrisas._

 _._

 _._

 _\- Hinata... - murmuró entrecortada. Hinata alzó la mirada hacia el rostro de la peliplata que sostenía en manos. Las lágrimas caían sobre el rostro ensangrentado de Kyora, alrededor de ellas los cuerpos de los enemigos yacían caídos victimas de las espadas de Hinata cuando se atrevieron lesionar a su maestra - Los niños ... Los niños ¿están bien? - preguntó jadeando y escupiendo sangre. Hinata la miró preocupada._

 _\- No hables Kyora, ellos están bien gracias a ti, sólo...sólo inconscientes - Hinata usaba las palmas místicas tratando de curar desesperada las heridas, los niños estaban al lado de Hinata desmayados por la tensión._

 _Kyora tosió._

 _\- Me alegro - dijo sonriendo, era una mujer muy bella aun con todas las heridas - Hinata ya déjalo - ya era tarde para ella._

 _\- NO, yo-yo puedo hacerlo ... Puedo hacerlo - repetía con las manos llenas de sangre._

 _Kyora le sostuvo la mano y la reprendió con la mirada. Hinata la miró con las manos temblando._

 _\- Obedece a tu maestra niña - gruño. Hinata apretó los labios y la miró mientras lloraba - Deja de llorar - reprendió la peliplata - los sacrificios son necesarios, las lágrimas no me curaran, sonríe - ordenó a su forma autoritaria._

 _Hinata la miró con una mueca._

 _\- Las sonrisas tampoco lo harán - respondió la Hyuga._

 _\- Bueno...supongo...que ...no - confesó la mujer - Pero... Te prefiero así, eres horrible cuando lloras - se burló y llevó el indicador hasta la comisura del lado de ella dibujando con la sangre una media sonrisa - Bueno ahora estás asustadora - dijo con una mueca - Mooh, al parecer no podré seguir protegiéndote, así que tienes que encontrar a un hombre - Hinata la miró reprendiendo._

 _\- No es hora de bromas Kyora - gruño llorando la menor. Era mejor que los niños no estuvieran viendo eso._

 _\- No estoy bromeando mocosa - dijo como si nada la peliplata - Acuérdate tiene que ser muy apuesto y fuerte y no te olvides la espada, la espada es importante - declaró la mayor - Aunque quizás no lo necesites en verdad te has hecho fuerte... Ya te enseñe todo lo que podía ahora deberás seguir so...- sus ojos se iba cerrando pero la sonrisa persistía._

 _¿Porqué sonreía?_

 _\- Espera Kyora Onegai - ella gritaba desesperada - Palmas Místicas - dijo cubriendo sus palmas con un chackra curativo - Resiste - ordenó._

 _\- Sabes Hinata, lo que da sentido a tu vida... Es lo que haces... Antes de morir, esa será mi última lección para ti - fue lo último que dijo._

 _Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y gritó hasta que su garganta empezó a doler._

 _Ella sonreía porque morir con una sonrisa significa que cumpliste con tu misión._

 _Ella los había protegido._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin del Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Hinata estaba estática. Kyora frunció el ceño al ver que no se movía.

\- Apártate maldición, ataca si no lo haces - ordenó la mayor.

La Hyuga dudó algo que la peliplata notó.

Hinata no lo desvió a tiempo. Gritó de dolor cuando la peliplata le cortó el hombro y una parte de su pecho.

Saltó hacia un lado, lejos de la mujer que aterrizaba en el suelo.

\- Vamos Hinata sólo los necios dudan. Qué no te gane la indecisión no vuelvas a dudar - reprendió Kyora - Recuerda lo que te enseñe - gruño.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos.

 _" - Ataca veloz, ataca sin miedo."_

Hizo una mueca y luego alzó la mirada determinada.

 _" - No hay marcha atrás. O luchas o dejas paso a los que pueden luchar. "_

\- Danza del Cielo Brumoso - Hinata desprendió chackra desde todo su cuerpo hasta sus espadas.

 _"- Todos los ataques tienen que ser con la intención de matar, bueno en tu caso sólo con noquearlos estará bien, ¿verdad? Después de todo, piedad no es lo mismo que debilidad. "_

Kyora no tuvo tiempo de racionar cuando Hinata apareció tras ella y le cortó la cabeza luego los brazos y así con el resto de su cuerpo.

La peliazul saltó hacia atrás hizo posición de manos para el sellamiento del edo-tensei.

Kyora se regeneró.

 _"-Siempre gana no importa lo que te cueste o lo que tengas que sacrificar, ni siquiera tu propria la vida con tal de proteger a quien lo necesita."_

Los sellos iban cubriendo el cuerpo.

Kyora miró a su discípula con una sonrisa.

\- Cuídate Hinata. Recupera a esos mocosos traviesos. Sé que lo harás - fue lo último que dijo antes que un sello le cubriera la cara completamente.

Hinata miró al suelo y sonrió mientras una lágrima caía de su ojo.

\- Lo haré Kyora. Arigato -

El cuerpo se desvanecía siendo llevado como cenizas al viento.

.

.

Sagishi movió su caballo negro.

Shimai lo sacó de la partida usando la reina blanca.

.

.

\- Sasuke has crecido tanto, mira ya eres todo un hombre y uno muy apuesto por cierto - murmuró emocionada. Sasuke no tenía habla, cualquier palabra estaba atorada en su garganta.

\- Kaa-san ...- murmuró perplejo.

Mikoto sonrió melancólica. Debía ser difícil para su hijo.

Ella se puso en posición y el sharingan se activó.

\- No quiero que te contengas hijo, no por nada soy la matriarca del clan Uchiha, también fui una ninja antes de tenerlos a ustedes, digna de estar al lado de tu padre - aseguró la mayor - Jutsu Gran Fuego de Dragón - una enorme cabeza de dragón hecha de fuego fue lanzada en dirección a él.

Sasuke saltó, Mikoto saltó frente a él y hizo posición de manos.

Centenas de shurikens fueron invocados.

\- Elemento Fuego: Uñas de Carmesí Flor de Llamas de Fénix - Mikoto creo una lluvia intensa de shuriken infundidos con fuego, capaces de cortar y quemar a cualquiera que entre en contacto con ellas.

Sasuke uso su espada para cambiar la trayectoria de las shurikens con una velocidad abrumadora.

Mikoto sonrió orgullosa, apareció entre los shurikens.

Sasuke se sorprendió y se defendió con el brazo el ataque de su madre.

Los dos empezaron a pelear en taijutsu en el aire.

\- Dime dime hijo, ¿ya tienes novia? ¿Esposa? ¿Tengo nietos? No puedo volver en paz sin esa importante información - dijo ilusionada mientras peleaba.

Sin duda, esa era su madre.

Sasuke vaciló unos segundos, esquivó por poco un ataque dirigido a su mejilla.

Se sentía como dentro de un genjutsu, uno muy maligno, que alteraba su psicológico demandando más de lo que podía soportar.

El pelinegro miró unos segundos para otro lado.

\- Tienes dos nietos - confesó el Uchiha complaciendo la curiosidad de su madre, la Uchiha notó que por dentro estaba algo cohibido.

Mikoto abrió los ojos como platos y quedó boquiabierta.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó emocionada.

Ella sonrió.

Sasuke se detuvo de crear el amateratsu o cualquier otro ataque, hace mucho que no veía esa sonrisa, jamás podría atacarla más aún cuando le mostraba esa sonrisa que había extrañado tanto.

Mikoto lo pateó hacia abajo. Sasuke se recuperó de su aturdimiento y giró en el aire cayendo de pie.

La Uchiha bajo después de él.

\- ¿Y como son? ¿Qué edad tienen? ¿Cómo se llaman? Seguramente son adorables - estaba emocionada como sólo una madre podría estarlo.

Sasuke imaginó como sería si ella estuviera viva y conociera a los gemelos.

\- Hinami y Minami - Mikoto lo miró asombrada - Son gemelos de 7, creo que te agradaría conocerlos - dijo dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa de lado, sería bueno si eso llegará a pasar, ver a su madre junto a esos dos pequeños pero...

Ella estaba muerta.

\- Obviamente me encantaría, me preguntó como se verán ...Espera... ¿Quien es su madre ? - preguntó curiosa mientras hacía posición de manos - Elemento Fuego: Danza Salvaje de Vientos Explosivos - expulsó de su boca una potente ráfaga de fuego que comenzó a girar hasta crear un torbellino destructivo con un radio muy amplio, en ese medio tiempo vio a una chica peliazul a los lejos y a su hijo dando una fugaz mirada de reojo, su instinto femenino se activó.

Sasuke dejó su rinnegan al descubierto cuando se impulsó hacia delante en dirección al fuego, Mikoto se alarmó. Qué hacia su hijo. En un parpadeo él desapareció y reapareció tras ella.

Era el momento.

Podía terminarlo todo ahora.

Podía cortarla al medio y sellarla, podía consumirla con fuego también... pero poder no es querer.

Él no quería hacerla desaparecer, no se atrevía a levantar la mano contra ella o lastimarla, no importaba si ya estaba muerta simplemente no lo lograba.

Mikoto entrecerró los ojos y lo pateó en el estómago enviándolo lejos.

\- No debes dudar, ataca Sasuke - ordenó su madre. Sasuke se recompuso del golpe parando en el suelo a algunos metros.

Mikoto pateó a un anbu de Konoha y le sacó su tantõ*.

Ella se disculpó por eso, no es como si quisiera hacerlo, no era realmente agradable agredir a alguien que pelea por tu aldea.

Saltó en dirección a su hijo, Sasuke sostuvo su espada en manos y saltó en dirección a ella.

\- Kagutsuchi - la espada de él se cubrió son las llamas del Amateratsu.

Ella sonrió complacida al verlo decidido pero no duró mucho tiempo, la espada volvió a la normalidad. Él estaba vacilando, ella lo sabía.

\- ¿Qué haces Sasuke? ataca, hazlo ahora - ordenó Mikoto al ver que su hijo titubeaba, si él quisiera podría terminar todo ahora - Sasuke te lo ordenó - dijo Mikoto alarmada, si él no se movía ella lo mataría.

Pero Sasuke no la oía sus gritos y todo lo demás estaba en segundo plano.

 _"- Crecerás y te convertirás en un gran y fuerte shinobi Sasuke."_

\- No puedo hacerlo - la había visto morir frente a sus ojos, los recuerdos lo invadían. ¿Cómo había logrado Itachi matarla? Matarlos a ambos. Era una carga enorme y él siquiera podía atacar a su madre aunque estaba ya estuviera muerta.

\- Sasuke hazlo - gritaba Mikoto - No seas gallina yo estoy muerta Sasuke - ella provocaba con tal de tener una reacción de él, el pelinegro tenía que aceptar que ella no volvería a la vida aunque eso quisiera, no podía mantenerla en edo-tensei por más que quisiera retrasar todo, ella debía ser sellada por que estaba...

...Muerta.

 _"-No se le da bien mostrar sus emociones, pero cuando estamos solos y nadie nos oye, no para de hablar de lo orgulloso que está de ti."_

La sonrisa de ella le apareció en su mente.

¿Podría él atravesar a su madre con sus proprias manos? Aun no entendía como Itachi sí logró hacerlo.

 _"-Tu hermano es tu hermano y tú eres tú, pero tu padre siempre se ha preocupado mucho por los dos."_

Sasuke recordó que una vez tuvo deseos de volver al pasado, no para arreglar sus errores, si no para poder abrazar a una persona.

Oh, era un muy mal momento para recordar eso.

Un pésimo momento.

Sasuke se detuvo.

Mikoto abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Sasuke - murmuró la Uchiha.

La tantõ atravesó la carne perforando el pecho.

Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

\- ¿Qué...? - Mikoto abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Los niños llegaron junto a Karin y Suigestu al campo de batalla. Itachi había tomado otro camino diciendo que había algo que tenía que resolver.

Ellos abrieron los ojos como platos por la visión que tuvieron de donde estaban.

Hinata se había lanzado frente a Sasuke.

Sasuke sólo podía ver a las dos mujeres atravesándose mutuamente.

Hinata atravesaba a Mikoto con las espadas y Mikoto la atravesaba con la tantõ.

\- Tú... - murmuró la Uchiha al ver a la Hyuga.

Hinata escupió sangre y se enterró más en la tantõ de Mikoto.

La abrazó para sostenerla y así poder sellarla, las espadas no serían suficientes.

Hizo posición de manos con las fuerzas que tenía.

El dolor era inmensurable y la sangre salía por el costado de su boca y por las múltiples heridas de batalla.

Mikoto la miró agradecida y le susurró unas últimas palabras al oído antes de empezar a ser sellada.

Sasuke dejó la espada caer al suelo. Estaba petrificado.

Lo último que vio de su madre fue la sonrisa y un "Te amo hijo" silencioso que apenas pudo leer en sus labios.

El cuerpo de Mikoto se desvanecía.

Hinata perdió todas fuerzas, el ataque le había perforado el pecho.

En el ojo de los gemelos la tercer aspa aparecía.

\- KAA-SAN - gritaron los dos listos para correr, Suigestu y Karin los detuvieron.

\- Suéltenos, es nuestra madre, déjenos ir maldición - las lágrimas salían por los ojos de los gemelos que se retorcían tratando de salir del agarre de los mayores.

Mamoru y Kurai estaban petrificados al igual que Kokoro y Mitashi.

Hinata empezó a caer al suelo.

Sasuke abrió los ojos incrédulo y aturdido.

El cuerpo cayo.

\- HINATA - su grito resonó por el salón.

.

.

\- Jaque Mate - murmuró sonriendo de lado Sagishi.

Shimai hizo un movimiento.

Mató al caballo pero...

Sacrificó su reina blanca por el rey.

.

.

Hiashi abrió la boca por la escena que vio, su distracción hizo que Neji lo enviará lejos a metros del suelo.

Naruto y Sakura voltearon la mirada por unos segundos, al oír los gritos, los dos estaban malheridos pelear contra un sannin no era fácil.

Jadearon.

\- Sakura - el rubio llamó la atención de su esposa. Mientras el manto de Kurama lo cubría.

Sakura lo miró.

\- Pero... - trató de decir ella.

\- Estaré bien yo solo, tú ve - ordenó el rubio.

\- Hai - ella asintió y desapareció.

Sasuke dio un paso vacilante.

Luego más uno.

Y otro y otro, hasta que estuvo frente al cuerpo de Hinata tirado sobre el suelo.

Se cayo de rodillas frente a ella.

\- ¿Porqué? E-Esto fue mi culpa - murmuró tembloroso mientras lentamente agarraba el cuerpo de la ojiperla - ¿Porqué lo hiciste? - preguntó al sostenerla.

~ Debí haber sido yo, no debí haber vacilado ~ pensó sintiendo la culpa por lo que sucedía.

 _"- Las nubes grises también forman parte del paisaje Sasuke-kun. Tenemos que aceptar las espinas si amamos una rosa._

 _Él abrió los ojos como platos hacia su declaración, suspiró y después sonrió._

 _\- Eso es algo que tú dirías – dijo sonriendo de lado, había pasado muchas horas al lado de esa chica para notar como era su personalidad._

 _Hinata no entendió muy bien a que se refería, solo sonrió con las mejillas ruborizadas por el sake."_

Hinata jadeaba entrecortado, su capa estaba hecha un trapo de tantos rasgos, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas por las cuales salían sangre sin parar, tenía la mano en su proprio pecho, le dolía todo.

\- ¿Porqué? - gritó alterado. Hinata lo miró mientras jadeaba.

 _"Quizás en verdad era un ángel._

 _Miró fijamente esos labios que eran hechos para ser besados por horas._

 _Sasuke la besó._

 _Hinata abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida, lentamente cerró sus ojos."_

No le contestó. No podía hacerlo, su garganta se sentía atorada, quizás era por la cantidad de sangre, aun así tampoco sabría como contestarle, debería decirle que no lo sabía tampoco que había sido un impulso, que cuando se dio cuenta su cuerpo ya se había movido y lanzado frente a él.

No pudo responder hizo lo único que podía, le sonrió.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos.

Empezó a cerrar los ojos y Sasuke se alarmó.

 _"Ella sonrió brillantemente bajo la luz de la luna llena._

 _Sasuke miró maravillado esa sonrisa, todo en ella era reconfortante."_

\- No, No te atrevas Hinata - los parpados le pesaban - No te atrevas a morirte, no te lo permito...Maldición Hinata, abre los ojos - ordenó pero para ella pesaban mucho, su respiración se hacía más dificultosa.

 _"Sasuke la tomo de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él._

 _La estaba abrazando._

 _Hinata abrió los ojos como platos."_

\- Joder Hyuga no te atrevas a cerrarlos - gritó alarmado su corazón al contrario de ella latía sin detenerse, estaba alterado - Ni se te ocurra morir aquí - trató de sacudirla un poco para que ella reaccionará.

Nada.

Ella tenía muchas cosas que quería decirle, más bien agradecer.

Por haber aparecido frente a ella aquella hora y sacarla de frente a aquella tumba cuando nadie más pudo.

Por hacerla reír y estar con ella cuando su corazón fue roto.

Por haberla reconfortado y hacerla sentir segura.

Por haberle dado un motivo por el cual seguir adelante.

Por detenerla de hacer una tontería.

Por cuidar a los gemelos y haber venido tan desesperado como ella a tratar de salvarlos.

 _"Arigato Sasuke-kun."_

Ella le sonrió un poco más ante el recuerdo.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos.

Aun con toda la sangre aun con todas la heridas aun con los labios resecos no podía dejar de pensar que aun así...para él...ella se veía hermosa.

 _"En un momento a otro los dos se estaban besando, y solo podían estar seguros de que sus labios encajaban a la perfección."_

Ella los cerró y su respiración se detuvo.

Sasuke la miró aterrado.

\- Hinata - él gritó su nombre más una vez - Aún no terminamos la misión...mierda...aún no salvamos a los niños...dijiste que los salvarías...¿vas a retroceder a tu palabra ahora ?- provocó el Uchiha alterado - Maldición Hinata no te lo perdonaré si mueres aquí, así que abre esos malditos ojos de una buena vez, esto no tiene gracia - no podía ser verdad, esto no podía estar pasando.

~ Muestrame esos maravillosos ojos lunas ~ pensó desesperado el Uchiha.

\- ¿Porqué lo hiciste? No soy Naruto para que tengas que sacrificarte por mí - él no era un héroe, no era un príncipe, no era lo que los demás considerarían como una buena persona, ¿ por que salvar a alguien como él?, él no valía la pena pero personas como ella si lo valían - Hinata maldita sea, resiste - gruño una última vez antes de besarla.

Esperó una reacción, un sonrojo, una mueca, un jadeó de sorpresa, en el mejor de los casos una cachetada que señalara que ella aún tenía fuerzas, cualquier cosa, no importaba que fuera, sólo necesitaba algo que le dijera que ella aún respiraba.

Nada.

Las manos del Uchiha temblaba de la desesperación.

Hinata...quédate.

Una explosión sonó alrededor de ellos pero Sasuke no oía más nada.

Una lágrima cayo de su ojo y se unía a la sangre de ella.

 _"- Parece que los ángeles también lloran."_

Esa había sido la frase con que todo comenzó.

La explosión había sido cosa de Sakura que había enviado varios enemigos lejos cuando trataron de aprovechar su distracción.

Él dejó de besarla y la miró aterrado.

Ella no reaccionaba.

La pelirosa corrió hasta ellos.

\- Sasuke-kun, reacciona - gruño Sakura.

Sasuke automáticamente alzó la vista hacia ella.

\- Sakura - murmuró el pelinegro.

Jamás se había sentido tan feliz de ver a esa mujer.

Sakura parpadeó por unos segundos, jamás lo había visto mostrar ese brillo de esperanza en sus ojos como si ella fuera una salvación.

Literalmente lo era.

Ella rápidamente se recompuso y se arrodilló frente a Hinata.

\- Necesito que me cubras Sasuke-kun - pidió la pelirosa.

Sasuke la miró durante unos segundos luego asintió y se levantó dejando a Hinata en manos de su compañera.

\- Te la encargo Sakura - dijo blandiendo su espada y dándole las espaldas mientras la miraba de reojo.

Sasuke dio un paso adelante.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos al oír su "por favor salvala".

Ella miró determinada a Hinata.

\- Lo haré - aseguró aunque este ya no estaba, él ya estaba peleando con los enemigos.

Los que se cruzaran en su camino en estos momentos sufrirían, sufrirían mucho.

Sakura le abrió la capa y cubrió sus manos con chackra curativo.

Su frente empezó a sudar por el esfuerzo que aplicaba.

\- Vamos Hinata - murmuró frunciendo el ceño - Vamos maldición - las gotas de sudor escurrían su cuello - No dejare que mueras, piensa en los niños,¿ los dejarás antes de salvarlos? - gritó mientras la curaba.

 **TUM TUM.**

Sakura jadeó al oír un débil pero

Necesitaba cerrar la herida y luego recuperar el ritmo cardíaco y la sangre perdida.

\- ¿Te rendirás ahora? Tú jamás retrocedes a tu palabra verdad, eso aprendiste con Naruto al igual que muchos de nosotros, tienes una misión valiosa que cumplir Hinata - gritó Sakura.

 **Tum Tum.**

Cerró la herida, ahora el ritmo cardíaco.

Se concentró más.

\- Maldición necesito más medicos-nin para recuperar-la completamente - murmuró.

Sakura jadeó cuando se dio cuenta de que Hinata empezaba a moverse.

Hinata escupió sangre.

\- ¿S-Saku...ra-chan? - la mencionada jadeó.

\- Hi-Hinata-chan - gritó emocionada mientras las gotas de lágrimas salían de sus ojos y sonrisa esperanzada se dibujada en su boca - No te preocupes te-te curaré - dijo apresurada mientras se concentraba en estabilizar su estado.

Pero...aún no era suficiente y el chackra se le agotaba...quizás si usará el byakugou.

Alguien paró cerca de ellas.

Sakura alzó la mirada.

\- ¿Karin? - preguntó aturdida.

Karin no contestó.

Hinata tosió un poco y las miró con dificultad, miró extrañada a Karin cuando esta le puso el brazo desnudo en frente.

Abrió los ojos los más que pudo.

\- Muerde - ordenó la pelirroja.

\- ¿Eh? - la ojiperla la miro confundida.

\- Hazlo rápido antes que me arrepienta tch...- ella chasqueó la lengua.

\- Karin...¿tú? - Sakura también estaba aturdida.

\- Cállate chicle - gruño. Sakura hizo una mueca - Tú...te acuerdas ¿verdad? - dijo hacia Hinata, ella jadeaba y la miraba aún sin entender - Lo que te dije antes de salir dela posada - declaró la pelirroja.

 _" - Tú ...- Hinata se volteó hacia la pelirroja que entraba al cuarto mientras ella se preparaba - ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Sasuke-kun?- Hinata se sonrojó - ¿Acaso te dejaste embarazar apropósito para engancharlo en tus garras ? - la peliazul la miró sorprendida. Karin se acercó hasta estar cara a cara con ella. Hinata la miraba asustada - No importa si tienen hijos te advierto que eso no servirá - advirtió la pelirroja._

 _Hinata la miraba sin entender._

 _¿Servirá para qué?_

 _~ No te servirá para que te amé tetona, es más,_ ¿ _cómo es que tiene tanto pecho maldición? Que humillante ~ pensaba la Uzumaki._

 _\- Escucha, somos rivales desde ahora, y verás que te ganaré - gruño la pelirroja._

 _Hinata parpadeó._

 _¿Ganar en qué?_

 _Karin se volteó para irse pero se detuvo en la puerta cuando la Hyuga la llamó._

 _\- Karin-san - la mencionada se volteó._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres? - gruño. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver a la peliazul inclinándose en una reverencia._

 _\- Arigato - dijo Hinata dejando boquiabierta a Karin. - Por ayudarnos a encontrarlos, significa mucho para mi - dijo y le sonrió angelical - Eres una buena persona - declaró. Para ella los niños significaban todo y Karin no había pedido nada en cambio de buscarlos._

 _Karin la miró sorprendida, hizo una mueca y se volteó._

 _\- No lo hago por ti. Y no lo soy buena persona, idiota - dijo antes de retirarse."_

\- Te lo dije _¿_ verdad? eres mi rival, no perderás para nadie que no sea yo - declaró -Así que muerde de una vez... Además salvaste a Sasuke-kun por eso te ayudaré - excusó la pelirroja ofreciéndole el brazo.

Hinata la encaró y luego sonrió.

\- En verdad eres una buena persona Karin - dijo sonriendo suavemente.

Karin se sonrojó un poco y luego eso una mueca.

\- Ca-Cállate ... No digas tonterías, baka... ahhh me molestas, tú y esa carita de niña tierna - gruño. La agarró del pelo y la atrajo a su brazo, sobresaltando a Hinata y a Sakura - Apurate y muerde no tenemos todo el tiempo - dijo la pelirroja.

\- Espera Karin no seas tan ruda - dijo alarmada la pelirosa.

Hinata sonrió un poco y luego mordió.

~ Arigato Karin-san ~

* * *

.

.

 _Mientras tanto._

La puerta explotó.

Katta entró a la sala apareciendo en su forma materia negra parándose de espaldas a los hermanos.

Sagishi y Shimai se sobresaltaron pero siguieron jugando.

\- Así que aquí se esconden - dijo Itachi en la puerta apareciendo tras el humo.

Katta hizo una mueca.

\- Lo siento señor me encargaré de él de inmediato - aseguró el fiel seguidor poniéndose en posición.

Sagishi siquiera contestó.

\- Ara... aún sigues perdiendo Shimai - dijo sonriendo superior el peliblanco.

\- No cantes victoria onii-chan, si cambio el juego y gano no llores como una niña después - respondió moviendo otra pieza.

Itachi frunció el ceño al ser ignorado.

En un parpadeo apareció al lado de Sagishi con el sharingan activado.

Sagishi apenas lo miró de reojo.

Itachi abrió los ojos como platos. Estaba contra la pared siendo sostenido por dos dagas cubiertas con chackra, Shimai lo tenía presionado contra su garganta.

¿Cuando se había movido?

Intento escapar convirtiendo su cuerpo en cuervos, asombrado descubrió que las dagas estaban absorbiendo sus técnicas, en otras palabras, estaban imposibilitado de usar cualquier ninjutsu.

\- ¿Tú eres Itachi verdad? Hn...al parecer hubo fallos con los edo-tensei... Katta - Sagishi hablaba gélido y sin ninguna expresión mientras seguía analizando el tablero de ajedrez.

\- Hai - respondió el ninja.

\- Explícame esto - ordenó moviendo la torre negra.

\- No sé lo que ocurrió jefe - confesó imperturbable Katta.

\- Con que ¿no?, heee, esto no estaba en los planes - Sagishi miró de reojo a Itachi.

Itachi no tenía un buen presentimiento.

Entonces Itachi notó algo en Sagishi y lo miró incrédulo.

Lo que acababa de descubrir no era buena señal.

Entrecerró los ojos.

Sagishi notó sus intenciones.

\- Aléjate de él Shimai - ordenó y ella inmediatamente lo obedeció.

\- Susanoo - dijo al mismo tiempo que ella se alejaba, tuvo que usar algo de último recurso, una técnica demasiado poderosa para que ella pudiera absorber.

El local se destruyó y el agua empezó a inundar las instalaciones.

Sagishi y los otros se alarmaron.

El peliblanco frunció el ceño bajo el agua.

* * *

.

.

Hinata dejó de morder cuando tuvo el chackra suficiente.

Se levantó del suelo y miró a agradecida a Karin y a Sakura.

\- Arigato Sakura-chan, Karin-san - dijo y se agachó para agarrar sus espadas que habían caído al suelo.

\- Ni lo menciones - dijo y bufó la pelirroja mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Sakura la abrazó repentinamente.

\- No me vuelvas a asustar así - dijo reprendiendo a la peliazul.

Hinata parpadeó y luego sonrió agradecida.

\- Tengo que salvar a mis hijos aun,¿ no es así Sakura-chan? - dijo la ojiperla.

Sakura asintió.

Sasuke dejó inconsciente a más un enemigo.

Miró sin emoción al cuerpo caído.

Abrio los ojos como platos cuando sintió el incremento de chackra de Hinata, volteó la cabeza abruptamente.

\- Hinata...- murmuró antes de desaparecer y correr en dirección a ella.

Sakura se afastó de la peliazul y Naruto llegó junto a ellos.

\- ¿Estás bien Hinata-chan? - preguntó. Ella asintió.

\- Naruto¿ ya terminaste con ...? - Sakura dejó la frase al aire.

Él asintió con una expresión melancólica había sido una dura batalla más por motivos psicológicos que físicos, pero había terminado de la mejor y más ridícula manera posible, usando el jutsu sexy, ese sabio pervertido jamás cambiaría, ni siquiera después de la muerte, Naruto dejó escapar una sonrisa por eso.

Sasuke llegó en ese momento y se paró frente a peliazul.

Todos se sobresaltaron al verlo aparecer tan repentinamente ignorando a todos que no fueran ella.

\- Eres un idiota - gritó furioso el moreno. Hinata se asustó.

\- Ah...ah..Uchiha-san yo..- no podía formular la frase de tan amendrontada.

\- Te dije que no me llamarás así - gruño con el ceño fruncido.

Hinata pareció un conejito asustado de tan encogida.

\- Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun yo...- ella se corrigió pero aun así no logró terminar la frase.

\- Eres una estúpida ¿Acaso quieres jugar a la heroína? Pues no te pedí ayuda imbécil - todos lo miraban asustados. Naruto frunció el ceño.

\- Oe Sasuke creo que...- el Uchiha lo ignoró.

\- ¿Acaso pensaste en las consecuencias? No, obviamente no porque eres estúpida...siempre pensando en los otros primero...pero ¿pensaste en los niños antes de suicidarte como una idiota?, ¿acaso te pedí ayuda? - él gritaba descontrolado.

\- Yo...yo - Hinata lo miraba aterrada, jamás lo había visto tan furioso.

¿Porqué estaba tan enojado? ¿Acaso no lo había ayudado? Además ella estaba bien ahora, no corría peligro.

\- Ya Sasuke-kun ella... - Sakura se detuvo y abrió los ojos como platos.

La mandíbula de todos cayó.

\- Sabes lo jodidamente impotente que me hiciste sentir idiota - gritó el pelinegro, Hinata abrió los ojos como platos cuando Sasuke la agarró de la gola de la camisa y la atrajo hacia un beso.

No entendía nada.

¿Qué le pasaba a Sasuke?

Su corazón latió descompasado y fue acompañado de un fuerte sonrojo.

Sasuke no era bueno en expresarse, decir gracias tampoco le parecía suficiente para alguien que te salvó la vida y estaba feliz, Dios, estaba tremendamente feliz y muy aliviado por verla bien, abrió los ojos un poco y satisfecho vio el sonrojo de la peliazul, sí, ella había reaccionado, a su manera claro. Estaba contento con eso, demasiado contento como jamás había estado, le demostraba que aún tendría oportunidades de poder saborear esos labios que se le habían vuelto adictivos en tan poco tiempo, la atrajo un poco más hacia el beso.

Hinata seguía sin reacción.

Naruto y Sakura estaban más boquiabiertos, sólo hace unas semanas descubrieron que los dos tenían hijos y ahora Sasuke estaba besándola frente a todos sin importar nada más.

Karin perdió el alma, antes de caer al suelo petrificada un clon de Suigetsu la sostuvo, el verdadero estaba junto a Jugo y los leones protegiendo a los niños que peleaban contra enemigos.

\- Al parecer perdiste Zanahoria - él empezó a reír de la ironía, ella había salvado a la Hyuga para perder de vez.

Sasuke se olvidó de los demás al probar otra vez esos labios, cuando bajo la mano para ponerla en la cintura de la ojiperla Naruto le llamó la atención.

\- Oe teme este no es momento para aprovecharte de Hinata-chan - gritó él.

Sasuke abrió los ojos completamente y se apartó de la Hyuga.

Hinata lo miraba sin reacción.

A lo lejos dos Hyugas que habían visto la escena peleaban con más energías que antes, asustando a los que estaban alrededor, como Neji no podía controlar su cuerpo para ir hasta el Uchiha y golpearlo por aprovecharse de Hinata, y Hiashi no podía dejar a Neji eliminando a los ninjas de Konoha, tenían que contentarse por ahora con descargar su furia entre ellos.

\- Ni se te ocurra volver a cometer otra estupidez Hinata - dijo el Uchiha aun furioso por la acción de ella.

Hinata seguía aturdida, sólo asintió sin dejar su expresión asombrada.

Sentía muchos mareos.

\- Hokage-sama, hay problemas - un anbu llegó al lado de ellos. Todos lo miraron - La instalación está empezando a inundarse, algunos anbus oyeron una explosión y la llegada de agua.

Todos jadearon.

\- Debemos retirarnos - gruño el clon de Suigetsu.

\- Tenemos que sacar a los niños, no sabemos donde están aún - dijo alarmada Hinata al oír eso.

\- No te preocupes están conmigo y Jugo, nosotros lo estamos protegiendo - los padres de los niños miraron asombrados al peliblanco.

~ Aún hay prisioneros ~ pensó la Hyuga.

\- Jutsu de Invocación - gritó Hinata. Sasuke la miró alarmado mientras los leones empezaban a aparecer.

\- Es mejor que te mantengas apartada, aún no estás en condición de pelear Hinata - gruño preocupado.

\- Estoy bien gracias Karin-san - aseguró enfocada en invocar más y más leones. Los miró a todos - Vayan a por los prisioneros en las celdas y sáquenlos por la entrada - ordenó.

Todos miraban asombrados.

Sasuke fruncía el ceño.

\- ¿Porqué tienes que ser tan testaruda? - preguntó hacia ella. La ojiperla lo miró e inmediatamente se sonrojó, miró hacia otro lado.

\- Te-Tenemos otras prioridades ahora Sa-Sasuke-kun - murmuró bajo encogiéndose bajo la mirada de él.

Oír su nombre lo dejó complacido pero aún seguía frunciendo el ceño, ella había acabado de recuperarse y ya quería seguir gastando su chackra.

\- Ya Sasuke, después tienen pelea de pareja ahora tenemos que salir de aquí - dijo Naruto.

Hinata se sonrojó completamente.

\- No-No somos pareja - contestó apresurada.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros a la deducción de su amigo.

\- ¿Suigetsu tienes a los gemelos? - preguntó para confirmar, el peliblanco asintió - Bien, aléjalos de aquí los más posible, no los quiero en el campo de batalla - ordenó el pelinegro.

\- A la orden - dijo el clon sonriendo.

Pero no hubo tiempo de nada.

Más una explosión sonó y ahora una más fuerte.

El agua ya los había alcanzado viniendo en una fuerte torrente.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos.

.

.

* * *

 **Tantõ:** El tantō es un arma corta de filo similar a un puñal de uno o de doble filo con una longitud de hoja entre 15 y 30 cm.

.

.

.


End file.
